


Stay with me

by daliakoen



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sad, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 105,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliakoen/pseuds/daliakoen
Summary: Waylon Park has a stable working life. He doesn’t complain about that. He has a good job and salary as a nurse at the Murkoff Hospital in Colorado. However, he hasn’t had a good love life. All his relationships have ended in disaster and his breakup with Jeremy Blaire, one of the most important surgeons, only makes him feel worse. Tears, sadness, anxiety and despair is all he remembers about his past relationships. He, from now on, has decided to not fall in love with anyone so he can’t feel that desolation again. But what would happen when a patient arrives with memory problems? And what will Waylon do when that patient confuses him with his Darling?





	1. Don’t leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this kind of scenario for a while. A context where I can use an Eddie so confused and disoriented.  
> I hope you like the story :)  
> P.s. this is a translation for my spanish fanfic “Stay with me” I must say that English is not my first language, so it’s possible that it will have some mistakes. Of course, I want to improve my English writing so I want to do this with my most beloved fanfic.  
> Have me patience with my first translation! XD

Waylon’s room was surrounded, at that moment, by the sounds of his mini split and the irritating noise of the alarm clock. His laziness and anger only caused him to break the irritating device in an attempt to turn it off. The young man didn’t care, after all he could buy another one. At least he would have an excuse to go out and don’t be locked up all the time. Waylon, with fatigue and a grunt filled with protest, got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

He is a person who hasn’t had an easy life. Since the University, Waylon had identified his sexual preference. At first he couldn’t believe it. He thought it was just a phase, however, over the years, he began to realize that it was quite the opposite: he couldn’t resist his attraction to people of his same gender.

As an experiment he decided to go out with girls during his journey as a college student. The relationships just last for a couple of months. Even though he really tried, he just couldn’t keep going. There was something in the interactions, even in the sexual ones, that make him feel uncomfortable. From there he started dating people of the same gender and when he felt comfy, he declared his true preferences when he finished his studies.

He was prepared for any kind of disapproval, however, his parents and friends accepted him with open arms. In fact, sometimes his father used to say that he wasn’t surprised by that, and more when the blonde chose _nursing_ as a job.

Waylon didn’t consider professions as a way to identify such preferences in people. There are homosexuals or lesbians in any kind of professions and those careers, obviously, didn’t define their orientations.

When the young man had the "talk" with his parents, they, like everyone else, worried at first. They told him the pros and cons of that life style. Actually, they mentioned more disadvantages than advantages:

_You can’t have children._

_You won’t be able to marry in the church and you will go to hell "according" to the bible._

_There will be homophobic people around you._

_This kind of relationships aren’t so easy._

Waylon in those years told them that everything would be fine; that he understood the problems and that there must be somewhere in Colorado whom he could love and give everything and thus receive the same support and affection.

Waylon stepped out of the shower and put on his pale blue uniform. He looked at himself in the mirror for a few minutes. When he remember his old self, he realized how naive he was.

Once he finished his career, he made a test for a job at the Murkoff Hospital. Thanks to his dedication and recommendations from his teachers, Waylon was able to enter and starts his work life. Unfortunately, as for his romantic relationships, he didn’t have many successes.

The first relationship he had was with a nurse named Thomas Wright who entered in the same group at the hospital. Both had similar interests and got along immediately in and out of the hospital. However, when his boyfriend had a job offer with a higher salary in another city, he didn’t hesitate and told Waylon that for a few weeks he would move to other hospital. Although Thomas proposed to keep a distance relationship, Waylon knew that would never work. It was very painful to see him leave and also there were several moments in which Waylon thought about confronting Thomas, moments in which he wanted him to choose between his professional life or him, but in the end that was a selfish act and he didn’t have the heart to say those words.

Both said their goodbyes and didn’t communicate again after that.

Waylon didn’t lose hope. At the beginning of his third year of service, a military surgeon named Piers Waltz arrived. He had been requested by the Murkoff hospital to train nurses who were recommended for Emergencies. Only nine nurses, including him, were chosen for the training.

As time passed, Waylon and his coworkers began to realize that in each of the exercises they did and all the patients they received to practice, Piers was always looking at their abilities and gave pressure in every action. There were times when the surgeon shouted or insulted their methods in emergencies. But Waylon understood that it wasn’t because he wanted to offend them or show them his amount of knowledge. He did it because he was training them, preparing them for the real challenges in the hospital.

The months passed and part of the nurses left. Four female nurses couldn’t endure the pressures of the classes, so they notified their renounce to the training. They argued that were tired of the surgeon’s treatment. Finally, only three men remained: Waylon, Andrew and Finn.

All the actual exercises and practices were going well. They managed to pass the exercises perfectly. However, everything changed when they reached the final test. On this exam, Piers took them to the inner courtyard of the hospital. Waylon remembered that several people were there to observe them. The heads of the hospital, surgeons, nurses and civilians who were transiting the hospital. All that little crowd looking from afar.

The surgeon placed three first-aid kits and manikins. Each doll had a health problem.

While preparing breakfast in his apartment, he began to lose himself in the events of that day.

***

 _"Very good. Listen. This will be your last test. Before we start, I want you to know that I’m very proud of all of you. You have gone too far and no matter what happens in this exercise, I don’t want you to give up. You are very good at what you do and I’m so glad to have met nurses as dedicated as you."_ Piers stated with a smile as he walked around the small stone fountain.

 _"Please select a mannequin."_ The nurses chose randomly. Andrew chose the one on the left side and Finn on the right side. Waylon was left with the one in the middle of his teammates. Before starting, the surgeon placed a first aid kit and other medical instruments on the side of each nurse.

 _"Perfect. Now, I’ll tell you the problem of your patient… Finn, your patient was injured in a motorcycle accident, he didn’t wear a protective helmet. This caused an opening in his skull. Andrew, your patient suffered a medical negligence and as a result his right arm got hooked. Finally Waylon, your mannequin is suffering from a heart attack. Now, do all you can do to save your patients"_ Piers nodded, giving the signal to begin medical procedures on their mannequins.

Everything was fine at first. Piers watched them like a hawk and questioned their methods. He always asked the reasons for their emergency tactics and made the mannequins’ problems even worse.

They lasted with the test half an hour, until Andrew was the first who show problems.

 _"The suture position is wrong! This will cause a faster bleeding! Andrew, what should you do now?!"_ Piers shouted as the nurse looked in his medicine cabinet. Andrew looked desperate and looked everywhere for a solution.

 _"Andrew your patient is dying!_ " Right now, the nurse reacted and took more bandages so the fictitious bleeding could stop. His hands were still shaking. He didn’t know what else to do. He was in total panic.

 _"He died... Andrew... you weren’t faster enough."_ Waylon and Finn took a quick look and watched how his friend stand up from the floor with a frustrated face. Then, Piers placed a hand on his shoulder.

 _"You did it good... you gave the best until the end."_ Andrew returned the same smile to the surgeon, left the place and went with the other doctors, who continued to see both nurses.

 _"Waylon, how's your procedure going?"_ He said as he knelt beside the young man.

 _"The patient has no breaths or pulse. So I proceeded to a cardiopulmonary resuscitation."_ Waylon said as he made constant pressure on the manikin's chest.

 _"Since your patient seems to be better, I want you to try and save Andrew's mannequin. As you should have heard, the suture is badly made. There is no other option but to amputate the patient's arm. What should you do now?"_ Waylon looked at the surgeon for a moment while he was resuscitating his patient.

 _"We must... we must anesthetize the patient's arm! And tie it in his forearm. If the patient is awake, we must give him a rag or something hard to bite. Even if we use anesthesia, the body will still feel the pain. Then... we proceed to cut the damaged part."_ He said without losing eye contact with Piers.

 _"But the patient is not in the hospital. Maybe he's in a house or maybe in a mall... What do you plan to use to amputate his arm?"_ Waylon kept silent and then spoke to Piers with a fearless face.

" _If I’m in a house, I can use some sharp knives or, if I’m lucky, the house may have a machete. In the case of the mall I can use anything. There are places that have that kind of materials."_ Piers stared at him for a while, he was going to tell him something, but Finn began to growl in frustration. Apparently, the head of his mannequin didn’t stop bleeding. Piers approached, sighed, and shook his head.

The only one on the test was Waylon now.

 _"Well Waylon... your situation is desperate now... you have three patients in an emergency state. But there is only one you can’t save. If you try to save him, the others will die."_ Piers faced Waylon and crossed his arms. _"Who are you going to sacrifice?"_

 _"Doctor... I... I can’t do that... it's against my..."_ Piers interrupted him without letting him finish his excuse.

 _"Waylon, you are running out of time! Answer me!"_ Waylon was desperate and couldn’t answer the surgeon's question. He proceeded to give them the best treatment he could do. He didn’t want to sacrifice any of the patients. But there was any other way. He was alone and couldn’t stop giving CPR to his mannequin, if he left him, his patient would die. Only for moments he left him and tried to save the other mannequins.

Both Andrew and Finn watched as Waylon was close to the break. They saw him breaking emotionally without being able to do anything.

At last Waylon looked at the three bodies and then looked at his shaking hands. His mind was in blank and he didn’t know what to do. He looked at Piers again and then he stopped helping the mannequins. He couldn’t longer look at the surgeon.

Piers reached down and placed his hands on Waylon's shoulders. Act that caused the young man to look straight into his eyes. What he saw was a friendly smile.

 _"Very good, Waylon... although it was impossible, you tried to save them. That's an admirable attitude in our job."_ Waylon looked away, but the man was still talking. _"You noticed the patient you had to sacrifice, right?"_

Waylon stood, staring still at the ground, nodding.

 _"Your patient needed constant CPR and you were the only nurse. The problem was that if you saved his life, the others two would die. One had an internal hemorrhage in the brain and the other would die of bleeding... We mock death and, as gods, depending on our desires and efforts we can save or let the patient die... you must think that I’m cruel in asking you to decide the life of your patients... but in the future, in your professional life, you will see these extreme situations... it's very hard I know, but sometimes we have no choice."_ Waylon looked at him and nodded.

 _"Let's take a rest."_ He gave the nurse a small punch on the shoulder and left the yard.

After that test the three went to a Bar to drown the pain of failure.

The next day, Piers decided to accept them for his training program. Although the three argued that they failed the test, the surgeon admitted that the exam was impossible to pass. That the real goal was to see how long they could last and how they could handle the pressure.

They were so happy knowing that they would be taught by such professional. In addition, from there, Piers began to surround Waylon frequently. At the beginning it was to congratulate him for the good handling in emergencies. At other times, after teaching him new measures for specific situations, he asked Waylon if he would like to go to a Bar or, if he didn’t like the atmosphere, they could go to the movies. In the end, one thing led to another, resulting in the beginning of a loving relationship.

Everything looked good. It was like a dream he enjoyed every minute. Actually they had a lot in common. Waylon thought he was the _one_. That it would be him with whom he would have something everlasting.

Unfortunately, after a year, all change.

Piers began to show careless behavior. He was starting to get annoyed by little things and was always in a bad mood after talking to his mother on the phone.

One day, the surgeon spoke to Waylon and from that conversation, everything collapsed.

 _"What do you mean **it's over**?"_ Waylon said standing in front of him with his arms folded.

Piers, who was sitting on the couch, was staring down at the floor while holding his hands.

 _"Way... please, understand me... I... It’s better if we finish."_ He said without looking at Waylon's eyes.

 _"Well, maybe if you explain it to me I could understand!"_ All the self-control that the nurse had was gone now. He only had rage and fear.

 _"I... I’ve been talking to my mother and... Well, she's right... I want children."_ The nurse couldn’t help listening his parents’ warning: _You can’t have children._

Damn irony.

 _"Piers... y-you know I can’t give you that... this kind of relationship... you know it's hard."_ He said as a lump formed in his throat.

 _"I wish you could give them to me..."_ Said the surgeon looking away. Waylon couldn’t stand it anymore. He never felt so denigrated in his entire life. Although Piers was older than him for a few years, he never thought he’d fallen in love with such an immature man. Every night he gave him comfort, all the nights of passion that they shared didn’t mean anything? He thought that what they had was strong. Apparently, he was wrong.

 _"You have three damn hours to get out of my apartment. Do you want to finish it? All right. Go away and live under the lie and order of another person."_ Waylon said with poison in every word.

_"Waylon... don’t be like this, please, listen to me ..."_

_"I heard enough of you. Get out of my home! I don’t want to see your goddamn face again!"_ Waylon left and slammed the door angrily. He went to one of the local parks and waited until Piers leave his home.

Those three hours were the longest of his life.

When he returned, he saw that Piers' belongings weren’t there. He opened the drawers and the closet, noticing that the surgeon's clothing was gone. There weren’t uniforms anymore, there weren’t photos and objects of them together.

Waylon laughed as he sat at the exit door of his apartment. _"My home was so small?"_ The laughter began to burst into tears and tears began to fall. He clung to the door and began to cry with grief and sadness.

 _"Piers... do-don’t go... stay with me..."_ He said crying as he knelt his knees and laid his head to weep.

Waylon didn’t see Piers again after that day. Apparently, he requested a transfer in the hospital of his hometown and moved there. Months later, the blonde knew that he married a woman who, according to the nurses’ gossips, was a friend of his childhood.

_Poor imbecile... living as others says._

Waylon repeated those thoughts over and over again, but they never made him feel better at all. Piers was with him for a year, they shared and learned everything from each other, and that woman took her only two months to grab him to the altar. This realization just depressed him even more. Nobody could help him. Not even Finn and Andrew.

After that wedding, Waylon was drowning his sorrows in a pub. On that day Jeremy Blaire, a neurosurgeon from the same hospital, approached the bar.

 _"Give me a Martini please."_ At first Blaire didn’t engage a conversation with Waylon. He drank a few drinks and then spoke.

 _"I'm sorry what Waltz did to you."_ Everyone in the hospital knew about the relationship between Waylon and the surgeon. The decision of his sudden marriage was surprising to everyone. Most of the medical staff gave Waylon a look of pity and cheers. Jeremy didn’t consider himself a good person, and even for him, Piers' act was pure cowardice.

 _"I have to go on, don’t I?"_ The nurse took a huge swig of his drink. “Give me another one." He told the girl attending the bar.

 _"You've drunk too much already darling. I can give you water if you want."_ Waylon finally nodded resignedly. He drank some water and paid the girl.

He tried to get up and leave but he fell of the chair. Jeremy immediately tried to get him to his feet and saw tears beginning to fall from his white face.

The boy's gaze was completely empty.

 _"Come on Park... that jerk didn’t deserve you... you're better than him."_ Jeremy took him by the arm and held him. With several stumbles both managed to reach Waylon’s car. Jeremy decided to drive and with some stammering the nurse managed to tell him his address.

_"What is your house number Waylon?"_

_"It's... it's... three... three hundred four."_ Jeremy nodded and led him to his apartment. He laid Waylon down on the bed once they reached the boy's room. He stayed with him for a few moments and decided to leave him, however Waylon's lament stopped him.

 _"He said he loved me... he said he loved me."_ It was all he said with tears on his face. Jeremy sighed and sat down on the bed. He started stroking his blonde hair and with his other hand began to wipe the tears clearly marked all over the nurse’s face.

 _"Jeremy... it hurts... make me forget... please."_ Waylon began to put his hand in Jeremy's crotch. The neurosurgeon considered the offer. He didn’t mind having a little fun. But seeing the boy so vulnerable, a part of him wasn’t comfortable with that.

 _"You're not in your five senses Park... forget it, I'm going home. Take rest."_ Jeremy left Waylon and headed for the exit door. But before leaving, he took out a cigarette and started smoking for a few minutes.

 _"Jer, please..."_ Before Jeremy started to protest and insult the young man, he froze as he look Waylon without clothes on his bedroom door. Waylon, staggering a little, put an arm around Jeremy's neck and with his other hand began to touch the man's member.

 _"Just for tonight... without compromises Jeremy... Yes?"_ The surgeon's hands began to tremble and without further resistance he gripped Waylon's body tightly. In a matter of seconds the surgeon kiss him hungrily. That gesture caused moans with pleasure from Waylon.

Upon reaching the bed, Jeremy began undressing and watched as Waylon kept watching every movement of it.

Jeremy, now on Waylon, began to give him long kisses. Then he make small hickeys on the young man's neck. From this manner, he began to make a path of kisses through Waylon's body until he reached his nipples.

At the end with the help of lubricant, Waylon opened his legs and Jeremy little by little, after having stretched the blonde’s entrance, made his way into Waylon’s body. The blonde hug Jeremy's hips with his legs and allow penetration into his body. Jeremy's movements were slow and began to be faster as Waylon began to move with the rhythm of the thrust.

There were no words of love, no promises to make. There was only the need to fill a void. Replace pain for pleasure. Stop, even for a few hours, the pangs that tightened and destroyed his heart.

***

Back to his present, Waylon was watching television while he ate his breakfast. In spite of having already been two years after his relationship with Piers, he still remembered him fondly. He didn’t deserve it but in the end, the surgeon, made him very happy when they were together.

After his desperate attempt to escape his suffering with Jeremy, he discovered his terrible mistake. Although it was clear that the occasion was for "one night" Jeremy didn’t take it that way. Waylon explained it, but the neurosurgeon tried to persuade him to go out with him. At the end the nurse accepted. Actually, the activities were fun indeed. Even though Jeremy had a terrible attitude most of the time, it was quite comical. Every time he saw Waylon depressed he did the best to cheer him up and most of the time it worked.

Waylon decided to have a relationship with him. Everyone in the hospital were impressed and worried at the same time. Of all people Waylon could choose, Jeremy was one of the least options. During the first few days, several surgeons, doctors and nurses approached to Waylon asking the same questions or statements.

_Way, do you really date him?_

_Man, I’m worry about you... I don’t think Jeremy is good for you._

_The guy is awful. Their relationships don’t last._

_Waylon, What do you see in a guy like him?_

_Does he have a heart at least?_

In the end, Waylon answered the same thing with a smile on his face:

_“That way of acting is like a shield... when we're together, he shows me a very kind and loving side... Jeremy... he's just misunderstood... just a rebel.”_

It was true that Jeremy had a reputation in the hospital. He wasn’t very friendly to his co-workers, except for Richard Trager whom he considered to be one of his best friends. There was an occasion when he invited Waylon to one of his golf games. Despite his attempts to evade the reunion arguing that he couldn’t play, Jeremy insisted on taking and teaching him. In addition, the neurosurgeon took advantage of that ignorance from Waylon so he can be more loving when it taught him to throw the small balls of golf. There were times when Trager yelled at them to _get a room_.

But, if everything seemed good, why the relationship didn’t last? For a simple reason, there were several times when Jeremy was very bipolar and possessive.

The time they spent together he didn’t show maturity. There was a time when their sexual intercourse wasn’t an act of love. It was more an activity to give pleasure to each other.

Waylon didn’t want this kind of relationship. He wanted a lasting love. But he was already tired of being wounded. He was tired of feel misery in every moment he tried.

At first, Jeremy refused to break up, even begged Waylon for another chance. But the nurse was so tired. He confessed that he’d had enough of his behavior and also, on previous occasions, he’d given several opportunities, but his attitude didn’t seem to change. Waylon confessed that he was already exhausted from not having a healthy relationship. Also, he told him that he wouldn’t try another relationship again. 

Now he just wanted to concentrate on his professional life and study for a test that he will do in four months so he can enter to the Paramedic team. A dream that he didn’t was doing for Piers' influence, it was a desire that he had before he met him and that only the surgeon helped him achieve even a little.

Back to his reality, he knew his work day would be a hell. He’ll be in Emergencies during his ten hours of work and he would be with Jeremy in the same section. All this caused him to sigh with fatigue and frustration as he brushed his teeth.

A few months later of his breakup, Jeremy didn’t cease to be very rude to him. He bothered him when he’d the opportunity or criticized him status as a nurse, saying that he should concentrate on cleaning and caring patients rather than becoming the "hero" and trying to save them. Waylon knew he only said it to hurt him, but, he wasn’t affected by it. He knew who he was, he knew his goals and he wouldn’t allow anyone to get in the way of his plans.

After finishing combing and put a little of cologne. He picked up his bag and headed to his Jeep.

He drove for several minutes until he arrive. One of the characteristics of the hospital, besides looking like a mini-city, was that it was far from the city. Everyone had to enter a paved road with surrounding vegetation to get there. Sometimes Waylon, in his night breaks, used to go to the roof and look at the beautiful lights of the city in Denver. It was a beautiful sight that he and Thomas used to observe.

He parked his car and headed to the lockers. He would have preferred the maternity ward, cleaning or do general patient’s care, but in the end he couldn’t refuse the schedules of his bosses. He was just praying that Jeremy wouldn’t be a trouble for the next ten hours.

That was impossible and he knew it.

***

During the early hours of the morning, the emergency cases were just commons. There were leg and arm fractures and stomach’s infections that required a hospitalization. In general, the only serious patient was a policeman who had been shot in the chest. They managed to remove the bullet but the patient was still delicate.

It was nearly four in the afternoon and, fortunately, Jeremy had made no attempt to approach him. Waylon was relieved. But his calm was interrupted when two ambulances arrived. From there, Waylon, Andrew, Finn, Jeremy and Trager approached to receive the patients.

The first injured was a tall and muscular man. He looked older despite his good physique. His hair was black and combed back. Waylon noticed that part of his head seemed to be shaved. The man, who was still unconscious, was dressed very formally. He even wore a dark blue bowtie.

Waylon couldn’t stop admiring the beautiful features of the patient’s face. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it. His astonishment was interrupted when Kate, one of the paramedics, began to read the man's condition.

"According to his driver's license, his name is Edward Gluskin, forty years old, AB positive blood, according to witnesses he was assaulted by a young man in his home. In self-defense he stabbed him three times. He began to lose his orientation and fainted... the young man who received the wounds is in the other ambulance." Trager gave the signal to the trio of nurses to take Gluskin to one of the stretchers and give him basic emergency check-ups. Meanwhile, Jeremy and Trager would take care of the other patient.

When the ambulance door was opened, the paramedics were going down to a young man who was apparently in his twenties, his head was shaved and he wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt already red now for the loss of blood from his wound. His face was very pale and he lost consciousness at times.

"Sorry doctors, but we didn’t find any ID from this man. We can only tell you that he has already lost too much blood.” The paramedic told to Trager.

"Don’t worry, we'll take a quick look at his blood type." Trager and Jeremy pushed the stretcher into a private room. As they checked the young man's wounds, Waylon appeared to give Gluskin’s status.

"Doctors, we already gave the check-ups to the patient. We stabilized him. He doesn’t have any physical injuries and he will probably wake up likely in a short time... by the way, when I make the revisions in his head, I notice a certain irregularity that I’d like you to check. It is likely that he may suffer from..." Waylon was completely interrupted by Jeremy.

"Who are the surgeons here Park? That's right, are us. So don’t try to show off. You're just a nurse, remember what you are, please... be professional." Jeremy didn’t look at Waylon, he was focused on analyzing the young man’s blood results so he could order the blood bag.

Trager just watched, sighed and shook his head. He was tired of seeing Jeremy's constant childish and senseless fights. The surgeon was surprised that Waylon didn’t insult him at the time. Unlike his friend, Waylon was the more mature of the two.

"I’m sorry Dr. Blaire. It won’t happen again." He said dryly as he watched how Jeremy worked on the patient.

"Even so Waylon, I wish you were taking care of Gluskin. Maybe he’ll wake up and could be disturbed by what happened. Besides, Finn and Andrew are busy." Trager said as he pointed out how his partners were taking care of another patient that had just arrived.

"Immediately, Doctor!" Waylon said, then left the room.

Both Richard and Jeremy were silent. Once they found the patient's blood type, they proceeded to perform a transfusion while Trager sutured the wounds. At last Richard broke the silence.

"Jer, we're friends, right?" Said the without losing sight of his sutures.

"Yeah... what's that all about?" Jeremy was saying as he crossed his arms.

"I want you, as a friend, that you accept this advice from me: _stop acting like a complete moron in my work field_. Buddy... it's frustrating to see you play the _hurt boyfriend_ role. We both know that attitude belongs to Waylon. We also know that the one who screwed everything up was you... What do you expect to get from this? Do you think he's coming back? Is not there a part of you that feels guilty?" Richard said as he gave the latest sutures to the wounds.

Of course Jeremy knew he'd ruined everything. But every time he saw Waylon he couldn’t help but get angry. He envied how Waylon kept going, hated to see how the nurse was overcoming obstacles, while he continued wearing a coldness mask every day. He couldn’t give up that shield and he would have liked that Waylon could understand that. But he couldn’t blame him, no one can stand a fucking temper like his.

"I'll try to behave, that's all I can promise you." Jeremy said at last in a sigh.

"I hope so... because if I see you acting like that again, I swore that I will cut a finger of each hand of you... Waylon is very good in emergencies. Years ago, in his first practices, I noticed that talent and recommended him to Piers. As you can see it worked, in a few months Park told me he would do his exam to get in the paramedics team."

Jeremy just smiled a little when he heard that. He was happy about Waylon's decision, but he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by how his ex left him behind. He didn’t have Waylon’s strength, he just kept cursing himself for all that.

The two surgeons remained silent and after a few minutes. The boy began to recover consciousness. His voice sounds were only moans of pain for a while until he finally spoke.

"Wh-Where am I?" He said somewhat disoriented as he looked in all directions.

"First thing's first. What's your name buddy?" Said Trager in the kindest way possible.

"I-I'm D-Dennis. What happened?" Said the young man as he continued to look in several directions.

"You're in the Murkoff hospital... you got _stabbed_." At that statement, the boy's face panicked and tried to get up of bed. Fortunately he was held by both doctors.

"The man! The man who hurt me! How is he!?" He shouted as he looked at Jeremy.

"Oh... don’t worry, he'll be fine... Tell me... Aren’t you a little young to be assaulting older people?" Said Jeremy with a look of hatred.

"He's my father! I’m his son!" He declared clearly offended. "He has had memory problems... but they were small things... he forgot the days or the bride’s commissions... but... now it got worse... when I arrived with the purchases... he didn’t recognize me... he thought that I tried to assault him and... and... he stab me." The last words were filled with sadness. The young man covered his face so they wouldn’t watch him vent his pain.

Both Trager and Jeremy looked at each other and there was no doubt that they should give Gluskin a check to find out about his condition.

***

Waylon was checking his patient's life monitor. He made sure that all connections and protocols were made.

As he had predicted, Gluskin began to awaken. When he opened his eyes, Waylon began to explain what had happened.

"Hello, Mr. Gluskin. I'm Waylon. You had an accident in your home, but don’t worry, you're in good hands." Waylon said in an affectionately tone as he checked the man's blue eyes with a small light. Apparently the visibility was fine. Then he proceeded to take the pressure using a traditional meter and not the electronic one, from his perspective, that instrument didn’t give the precise results. Once he had the pressure of his patient, he made his notes. He almost finished his notes, but the man interrupted him.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Waylon looked at him and blinked for several moments.

What did he mean?

"Ex-Excuse me?" Said obviously confused.

" _Darling_... Why didn’t you come back home?" Waylon didn’t understand what was happening. But apparently this man suffered something more, something quite different from a physical injury.

"Mr. Gluskin... Do you know where you are?" Eddie looked at him confused and then took several looks at the place.

"I... I was at home... I was waiting for you darling... you didn’t come back and it scared me... then a man tried to hurt me... I defended our home... and then everything went dark." He said without losing eye contact with the blonde.

Waylon, in fact, understood that the patient had something more. He had to call Jeremy and Richard now.

"I'll come back in a moment, okay? I'll bring the help you need." But before he could leave, Eddie held him tight.

"No Please! Darling! Don’t leave me! I won’t stand it again!" This time Eddie pulled him close and clung to Waylon's body. At that moment Jeremy and Trager came looking at the scene with confused faces. Waylon kept giving him little pats on the back that seemed to somehow calm him down.

In his mind Waylon repeated the same curse.

 _Dammit_.


	2. Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First, thank you so much for being so compresive with this fic and for your honest comments and support with my first tried in translation.  
> Really, all of you give more confidence in the continuation of this fic.  
> I hope all of you like this chapter!

With comforting talks and a bit of physical strength, the medical team managed to release the strong grip that Edward Gluskin had on Waylon. The man didn’t give up despite this moment of liberation. Even as the blonde walked away from the stretcher, Gluskin began to rise and follow him. The strength of the nurses wasn’t enough. Edward was strong as a bull and it was impossible to keep him calm. Fortunately, Trager injected him a tranquilizer. Gluskin’s cries and violence began to be weak and calm. In a few minutes, he was already sleeping calmly.

Waylon informed the surgeons about the patient's confusion. That there was a possibility that he would see him as a relative. More specifically speaking, like a partner or girlfriend.

Jeremy ordered the nurses to attend the rest of the Emergencies. They, on the other hand, would spend some time looking for answers for the patient’s possible diagnosis. Both went to the medical archives and, with their own notes, began to form different theories.

The first idea was _Alzheimer_ , perhaps at an early phase. This disease was possible. The patient's age covered the requirements and the symptoms were similar.

The theory number two consisted of _senile dementia_. The symptoms were the same as Edward shows, however, the man wasn’t too old to apply into this condition.

Finally, the last diagnosis could be _delirium_. Actually the hyperactive type due to his agitated attacks when he woke up and with the actions towards his own son. Loss of memory, confusion, nervousness and mood swings were the most common symptoms of this disease.

Trager, in his notes, began to remember Waylon's observation about the anomaly in the patient's head. In one of his hypotheses, he supposed that Gluskin might have received a heavy blow. Such injury would cause him a trauma.

It was important to ask Dennis if there was some accident that his father might have had. If this happened, then theory number three would be the closest to his condition.

***

Once they arrive to the young man's bed, they noticed his nervousness. His hands trembled and the little blackness beneath her eyelids were clearer. Of course that was the result of his great loss of blood.

For the sake of father and son, they needed to find out Gluskin’s sickness so it didn’t go further, in other words, they tried to avoid the police intervention.

The boy, still lying in bed, got up a little and sit down with a serious look at the doctors.

"My dad! Is he all right?!” Trager sat in a chair close to the living monitor so he could maintain eye contact with the young man.

"Don’t worry, he's fine. He agitated a little, but we managed to calm him down, now he’s sleeping." Dennis took a huge sigh of relief and ran his hand over his face.

"Actually... how do you feel?... if you're better we'd like to ask you a few questions." Jeremy said with arms folded as he approached the stretcher.

The young man nodded and sat up straighter.

"You said your father has had memory problems. Could you tell us about it and how long does he have them?" Both surgeons looked at the boy. They wanted to concentrate on every word he would say.

"Well... it started three weeks ago... you see, my father has a small boutique, he sells and designs dresses and suits, mostly for formal events and weddings... but three weeks ago he stopped delivering the orders on time, he even forgot what was the next design while he was sewing a dress. There was a time when he confused the day with the night." Dennis shook his head. "It was midnight and he started cooking saying it was the breakfast. He also had problems with his sketches. The women's designs and dresses looked like doodles, they weren’t his drawing styles anymore... when that happened, he started to get scared... I promised him that I’ll take him to the hospital today... and well, you know the rest." Dennis looked away a little.

With this confession, both doctors came to the conclusion that perhaps the condition could be _delirium_ brought by a mental problem, probably for a skull fracture.

"Boy... you know if your father had an accident... here to be precise." Trager began to point his finger at his head.

Dennis was thoughtful for a moment.

"Well... I think... Wait! Yes!" The boy cried as if the information were a huge revelation. "Now that I remember, my dad fell down the stairs at home, he hit his head on the corner of the wall. But I took him to the hospital and they told us that he hadn’t have a serious damage... maybe they didn’t check him as they should." Dennis shook his head. His last words distilled anger. "Do you think that is?"

"It's a possibility... to be sure we'll do a tomography."

"It can be fixed? Will he remind me again?" The young man's tone was full with fear and anguish.

"We don’t know yet, but I promise we will do our best. We are the best hospital in the whole state after all." Jeremy's support seemed to give the boy some relieve.

Now all they could do was carry out the necessary studies. They hoped the patient wasn’t disturbed.

***

Andrew and Waylon were in the cafeteria enjoying their half-hour break.

Both admitted that their work world became a mafia and even a chain of favors. The trio of friends hated the damn favoritism among their comrades and surgeons. In addition, of all the places in the hospital, the cafeteria was like returning to school. It was the table of the popular, the misfits, the new ones and the ones of superior rank.

Andrew, Finn and Waylon never paid attention to those mindless categories and differences. They sat at the table they wanted and when they wanted. It was a free country and they didn’t care about the murderous looks of others.

Please, everybody in this huge hospital was already an adult.

Unlike his two friends, Waylon was friendly to everyone. He tried everything he could to make the incoming nurses and surgeons feel comfortable in their practices. Many arrived with nervousness of failure. Most didn’t feel good or secure enough when they faced the reality of this work. Whenever they felt lost, they always had the confidence to talk to Waylon for some doubt or support.

At that time, a group of rocky nurses greet him from the cafeteria’s entrance. He returned the gesture with a smile and from that door he could see Finn, who began to run towards him. Arriving at his table, his friend took several breaths and the words came out halfway. It was impossible to understand what he was saying.

"Man! Take it easy. What's wrong?" Andrew said in an annoyed and tired tone.

"Guys!... the man... he..." Finn took a few breaths.

"Who?" Waylon took a drink of his soda.

"The guy who stabbed... Gluskin... he's not on his bed!" Both Andrew and Waylon looked back in surprise and got up immediately. They accelerated as they began to look around.

"You should have taken care of him! How did he escape?!" Andrew started to go to the front desk to report what happened.

"I don’t know! I got another patient in Emergencies and I had to take care of him! It was only a few minutes. When I left him, he was still asleep. I never thought he would wake up in just seconds."

"Both of you, calm down. This happens many times. Andrew, notify every one of the patient's condition. He is confused, he can hurt himself and others. Finn and I will split up, when you're done help us to look for him. You have to do this without altering the hospital, Come on!" So, in a matter of minutes, the receptionist notified the security men of the patient's behavior and how crucial it was to find him. 

To the blonde’s bad luck, the hospital was huge. He knew that trying to find Gluskin was like looking for the haystack in the needles. Yes, in that literal and painful way.

He started his pursuit in the yard, both outside and inside, and even in the administrative section. When he asked one of the security corps about some news and didn’t obtain results, he began to fear that he had escaped. He ran as fast as he could at the exit and growled in frustration at not finding him.

Before he returned to the inside of the building, John, the gate guard, called him and reported that they found Edward near the maternity ward. Apparently he was upset. They demanded that Waylon should go as soon as possible.

The nurse begged that the older man hasn’t lost control and hurt someone else.

***

Arriving at the section said, it was all chaos, the nurses and the mothers were frightened by Gluskin's behavior. When Waylon arrived, he watched as Finn and Jeremy tried to calm him down. Unfortunately the attempts were in vain. All contact or word of encouragement seemed to worsen Edward's world. Waylon approached the tumult of nurses until he reached Andrew's side.

"This is a fucking chaos. The guy doesn’t calm down... if he keeps it that way, they'll call the psychiatric hospital." Andrew said softly. Waylon could see Gluskin's desperate face and the terrified form of his expressions. The poor man was scared and, at the risk of being confused again, Waylon walked near to Finn and Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" Waylon ignored his ex's question and gradually approached his altered patient.

Edward's face changed from a confused state to one full of calm and joy once he saw him next to the medical team.

"Darling! I finally found you! I woke up and you weren’t here... I was so worried." Waylon leaned closer, knelt down and realized how erratic his breaths were.

"Edward, breathe calmly, please? Like me, see?" Waylon began to take slow breaths that seconds later Gluskin imitated. They stayed like this for a few minutes and the tension of the older man seemed to reduce.

"Where were you?! I thought something terrible had happened to you!... Did-Did you try to leave me again?" The older man's words showed an angry feeling. This caused Jeremy to approach Waylon, but the blonde gave a signal to stop.

"No, of course not... is just... well..."

_Think, think, think._

"The hospital needed me... you see, they needed my help... there weren’t any nurses nearby and they asked me to calm down a patient... forgive me, you were still sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up." Waylon gave him a weak look full of calm and understanding. Those gestures seemed to comfort him a little.

"Darling, you have such a pure heart." Waylon coughed a little and proceeded to lift Gluskin off the ground.

"Edward... you're not ok... they want to help you... please, calm down... look, you're scaring everyone." The older man looked all over his scenario. The doctors looked at him seriously and the nurses were afraid.

He didn’t want to see this confused scenario anymore. He focused his gaze on the ground and could feel the soft hands of his beloved wife touching his face. They were full of affection and gave Edward a usual tranquility.

"Let's go to your bed... Ok?... I promise I won’t leave." Gluskin was thoughtful for a while without losing eye contact with the nurse. In the end, he nodded slowly and allowed Waylon to guide him through the hospital's long corridors.

Trager approached him a little in spite of the sharp eyes of the patient. He told the blonde, quickly, that the possible diagnosis was _delirium_. He informed him of other personal details, like his bond with Dennis. He confessed that he wanted to talk to Edward a bit and check out the fracture that Waylon had mentioned earlier.

After the blonde shared some words with Trager, the rest of the way, Edward placed an arm around the nurse's waist possessively. This caused the boy to move away from the neurosurgeon and walk uncomfortably the rest of the way.

All civilians and workers watched them with some surprise. Waylon has experienced worse situations, so he didn’t give such importance. It was interesting how, in this man's world, his grasp seemed a normal act of love.

When he finally reached the stretcher, the elder proceeded to lie down and allowed Waylon to place the materials for him to the life monitor. The patient held the blonde's hand, preventing him from moving away from the bed. Waylon walked over to a nearby chair and sat on it, without released Edward's hand.

Trager began to check the older man's skull and could see the irregularity Waylon was talking about. There was no doubt. Edward's wound was located in the right cerebral hemisphere. Such skull injury caused several symptoms. In addition to confusion and memory loss, it also caused difficulties in writing, communication, and difficulty in solving simple problems. People with this condition can’t understand abstract, metaphorical, or humorous things.

Trager was impressed that Gluskin could communicate. People with his condition usually lost the ability of language. The fact that he could speak gave him some relief, since the problem wouldn’t be as serious as he imagined.

"Mr. Gluskin. Based on medical checks and secondary information, we have concluded that you have an injury in your head, here on your right side." The neurosurgeon pointed out the part in question and the patient looked at Trager for a moment and then focused on Waylon with a confused face.

"B-But, I feel better. I don’t have any pain... and since I found my wife, everything will be fine... it’s better if we leave..." The older man started to get up, but was stopped by Waylon.

Edward frowned instantly with a furious face. As if he was furious by the fact that the young man didn’t follow his instructions and will. Trager began to approach in any case he should protect Waylon from an attack.

"Edward... you're not ok... you hurt a poor young man... that ... that's not a stable behavior, don’t you think?..." The older man didn’t seem very convinced. At that moment Waylon brought with him, from one of the monitors of life, a notebook and a pen.

"Can you write something for me? Whatever you want..." The nurse held up the small piece of paper, but the man was still confused.

"I-I don’t understand..." Waylon placed the pen in Edward's right hand and insisted him to write.

Gluskin, resigned, did as the blonde asked. He began to write, but his face started to show signs of fright and frustration.

"Edward... what's wrong?" Waylon said quietly.

"Darling... I-I can’t... I can’t write! What's wrong with me?!" The young man approached his patient and saw that, in effect and as he feared, Gluskin showed a cognitive dysfunction. It seems that he tried to write _Darling_ on the sheet, but the letter was barely readable. It was as if a child of kindergarten was trying to write for the first time.

Later, Edward tried to draw the sketch of a woman. But it was useless, the drawing was impossible to understand. 

"No... no, no, no, no, no... this can’t be happening... How am I going to work if I can’t even design?!... Darling! What am I going to do?!" Waylon held Gluskin's trembling hands, which caused him to look at him straight in the eyes.

The blonde, with a smile, caressed his hands.

"Hey, look at me... I promise you everything will be fine... I know you don’t remember it, but, you hit your head a few weeks ago, the doctors told us you'd be fine, but you're not... you see? You have writing problems... the doctors are trying to help you... let them help you... please Edward." The older man looked at Waylon for a long time, then looked away. It was like if he was trying to reconsider his actions.

"All right... but... do you promise me to be always here?" Waylon bit his lower lip and gave Trager, Jeremy and Andrew a quick look for some advice on what to do or say. The trio, at the end, gave him a look that says, _for the sake of the patient, you don’t have any other choice._

"I'll be with you as long as you need... I’m here for that after all." The older man's face filled with joy and happiness. Waylon felt in those seconds as his heart gave a quick beat. He looked away and pushed those romance thoughts. That was neither the time nor the place to surround himself with ideas that he promised never felt again.

"Well, we should do some tomographies and make sure that's the real problem." Jeremy was the one talking this time. He watched for a moment the possessive form in which Edward kept Waylon. The surgeon couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Either because another man was with his ex or the fact that his "voices of conspiracy" told him that the patient was taking advantage of the situation.

The last idea was ridiculous and he knew it. Right now, he wanted to give him a spoon of reality.

"Mr. Gluskin... Don’t you have any other family members who can take care of you?" The patient was thoughtful for a moment and denied slowly.

At the risk of reaching nothing, Jeremy insisted on another attempt.

"Mr. Gluskin... do you remember your son?... Your son Dennis?"

"My... My son?... What are you trying to say?... Wait!"

Everyone was impressed. For a moment they thought the patient had remembered something.

"Are you saying that my... my darling will have a baby? Are we going to have a baby?!" Joy filled the older man's face. Even his tone of voice broke from happiness and excitement at the idea.

Waylon's eyes widened like huge white plates. He tried to pull away, but the older man pulled him closer so that he could rub the blonde's abdomen.

"Darling... Why didn’t you tell me something so important?... Little minx... you were trying to give me a surprise, isn’t?... I'll be the best father in the world! ... I won’t let anything happen to our baby."

"Wow, wait, wait, wait... that's not what we're trying to... well, it doesn’t matter... let us prepare you for the tomography... Finn, please reserve the tomography room." Trager decided not to move the matter any further. He was afraid to strike a nerve that would arouse his anger again.

All the way to the said room, Waylon tried to explain, kindly, that they weren’t expecting a child. He clarify that this error was due to a comment that, according to Waylon, had done to the doctors, in which he told them that he felt dizzy and have nausea. The blonde did his best to invent a logical excuse.

Edward sighed in disappointment and told him that it would be a great idea to have a baby very soon.

The blond felt increasingly uncomfortable all the way. He was only able to get rid of Gluskin when he entered the tomography section, because according with the _hospital rules_ , relatives and civilians weren’t allowed in that section.

Waylon stood outside and watched as Andrew walked in with the doctors.

"Hey Waylon... congratulations for the _baby_." Said his friend with a laugh.

"Shut up idiot." Waylon left the place and went to Emergencies to attend the patients. If he had time, he would talk to Edward's son to get more information from his patient.

***

After dedicating the treatments, revisions and some injections to his patients, Waylon went to Dennis’ room. The information provided by Trager was very little. He wanted to know more in a given case that Edward’s condition was the same, and Waylon was always a believer at the idea of knowing a little more of the patients’ family.

Inside the room, the blonde smiled at Dennis in the most charismatic way possible, he introduced himself and performed the checks accompanied by the routine notes.

"All your signs are stable... your wounds will heal very soon... How do you feel?"

"I’m fine... I-I guess..." Dennis tried to force a smile, but couldn’t hold it. He focused his gaze on his hands. The boy kept thinking about his father.

All this seemed so unreal. He never believed that he would be involved in such situation. In the sad and bad times, they always had to keep moving. Even if the world collapsed, they would be calm because they were together.

His stable life didn’t come from nowhere. His path was wrapped in a long road full of thorns and stones. When his mother left them. It was very difficult for his father to design and take care of him at the same time. His dad worked literally all day. When he returned from school, he remembered how his father used to fall asleep on the table when he saw him play or do his homework.

One day, his boss couldn’t tolerate his clumsiness. He made him realize that he had to choose: his job or his son. His father had no choice but to quit.

Both were abandoned by everyone. His father refused to get help from his grandparents and he couldn’t get a job. It was a matter of time for them to be left without a place to live.

Dennis perfectly remembered the cold nights in the train stations and in the surrounding area of the hospitals. He used to hug his father's chest tightly and he sang the song _I want a girl_ to make him sleep. Since his childhood that song has always comforted him.

Standing on the hospital’s bed while he closed his eyes, he could still hear clearly the voice and sweet humming of his father. He also remembered the silent sobs his father made when he finished singing.

The streets were definitely dangerous for both. They chose to stay away from dark places and always made sure to stay close to the cars’ traffic and people in order that they could be seen.

That strategy saved them from many dangerous encounters and, above all, helped them to be located by acquaintances.

One day, an old friend of his father found them. His name was Frank Manera. He found out their situation and welcomed them into his home. At first, Dennis was nervous about being around Frank. The man had a completely different attitude than his father. He was much more liberal and open. Attitude for which his father reprimanded him sometimes. Frank used to make jokes about being cannibal at night and biting children who slept late or made mischief. Sure was a joke, but he was so naive back then that he believed it. He always tried to sleep early so he wouldn’t find him. He could hear at night, just remembering, the small saw to cut meat that Frank used in the kitchen. Same artifact he used to scare him.

His father used to remind him of this fear and they both just laughed.

Time passed and his father was able to recover and get a stable job. Dennis will always be grateful to Frank for helping them when no one else did, there was no doubt about it.

His thoughts left those memories and focused on his father now. His memory showed him those horrible expressions of rage and fear from his father. Edward protected him at all time and was strong in any situation. But now, that man in the hospital wasn’t his father. He was just the flash of what he was once. He is a person who lives in a world where Dennis never existed. This revelation caused him just an enormous pain. He felt as if something were squeezing his heart little by little.

"And... What if my father doesn’t remember me again?... What am I going to do?" The boy placed his hand on one side of his face to lean. It seemed as if the idea just broke him even more.

Waylon began to feel a great pang of compassion toward the young man. He has never suffered a similar situation. It must be a feeling full of sadness and helplessness to just see a loved one in those conditions.

"Hey, I know this is all stressful, but sometimes things are not as bad as they seem, as long as we give our best, there is still hope for your father..."

In spite of these words of encouragement, Dennis was showing a look of concern.

"By the way... the doctors recommended that it would be the best if you didn’t see your father for a while."

"But I can’t leave him alone! I’m the only one he has!" Dennis couldn’t conceive such idea. But deep down he knew that, perhaps, it would be the best.

"I understand... but your presence could cause him to lost control again... I promise that I will keep you informed of his health, okay?"

Dennis looked away, and with resignation he nodded. The blonde was right. He loved his father. Both went through very difficult times. That man raised him, loved him and protected him every second of his life. Leave him alone made him felt like a betrayal to his father's love. However, he was aware that such aggressive behavior would re-emerge. There was no other choice.

"How is he?"

"He’s okay... he showed some alterations, but we managed to control him. The doctors are taking scans from him right now… you know? He is confused... it's normal with people in that condition. Sorry if the question is very personal... but your father seems to confuse me with someone... I'm not sure, maybe it's your mother or some girlfriend... he tells me _darling_ all the time..." Waylon couldn’t maintain eye contact with Dennis. This conversation embarrassed him. "Your mother must have been a wonderful woman... Edward mentions her with much affection."

Dennis looked at him for a moment and looked away in disgust. Waylon thought the remark made him angry.

"Well! I know it's strange... I'm a man after all!... I don’t even know why he confuses me with a woman."

"I can’t believe it... after all she has done to us... it's amazing that he still have love for her or even remember her above me..."

They both fell silent. Waylon waited for the other to continue.

"No wonder he confused you... my mother was very thin and had short blonde hair." The nurse looked a bit in embarrassment. From there Dennis noticed the weight of his confession.

"Oh! Damn! I-I didn’t say it to offend you or in that sense... is just that you have some similar features to her."

"Don’t worry, I understand... it just surprised me. So... your parents are not together, right?" From there Waylon realized that his situation with Gluskin would be more difficult than it seemed. He hoped that he could contact Edward’s wife to get rid of this torture. But being the situation like this, there was no other option than endure it.

"No... She left us when I was six years old. She was a bad woman actually... but it seems my dad still loves her."

"Um... you know? If you don’t feel comfortable, you don’t have to give me details. It must be something very personal."

"I would like to tell you... if my father continues to see you that way... it will help you or at least, I would prefer that you hear the truth of all this."

The nurse gave a few glances to his coworkers and nothing seemed like if they need his help. He relaxed and approach to Dennis.

"She only cared about my father's money... he used to earn a lot of money in every design, you know... She decided to have me to tie my dad up... that's what she told us before she left. Even when I was little, I could see the interactions between them... Mom was cold with us most of the times... I never understood why my father tolerated so many things. There were times when she was unfaithful to him and he knew it, but for some reason he endured it."

Dennis began to cough a little. So Waylon poured him a glass of water from one of the jugs in the room. Dennis continued his story once he felt ready.

"My mother couldn’t stand with us anymore... she... she confessed me that she was pregnant again, but the baby wasn’t my father's... the baby was from one of her lovers." Dennis laughed bitterly as he shook his head. "The whore told me that if I wanted to, I could live with her and her new partner."

Waylon was attentive to the story. How could anyone get that grade of cruelty? How could someone play with the feelings of a human being in that way for their own benefit? For both, father and son, a treason of such magnitude must have been very tough.

"I denied his plans... when the divorce happened, I told the judge that I wanted to be with my father... I also told him about my mother's confessions to the lawyer... my father's heart was devastated by that truth."

Dennis rubbed his wounds and gave a small smile.

"He said that I was the only good thing that came out of that disastrous relationship... from there, he couldn’t trusted any other woman again... he closed his heart to all of them... he never had a relationship again."

Waylon was beginning to feel sympathy and empathy for Edward. Fear of being hurt, betrayal, desolation and the desire to close a door to new wounds. He more than anyone could understand, even a little, the feelings of his patient.

"I'm so sorry..." Waylon didn’t know what to say in those cases. He just take the young man's hand and squeeze it in support.

Dennis looked a lot better at letting it go all those memories.

" _Darling_... that was the nickname he used to say to my mother most of the time... despite everything she did... I think deep down he misses her."

"Don’t feel bad about it... sometimes the brain takes you to your comfort side so that the crisis doesn’t worsen the situation... maybe your mother was cruel, but there must have been moments when your father was happy with her... I know you're scared, I would be too... but we must wait and let the experts do the work... I promise to inform you."

"Thank you... um..." Dennis looked at the blond waiting to hear his name.

"I'm Waylon Park."

Waylon stayed in the boy's room a little more. Among several topics, Dennis confessed that he is studying performance and works in his father's boutique in his free time. In fact, he showed him three characters that he acted in a play. Waylon was fascinated by the boy’s talent. He changed the tone of his voice for each character, making him unique. He also admitted that he would like to give his voice to some cartoon character or other kind of dub. The blonde asked him to contact him to see, in person, some of his performances. Waylon could have continued talking, but he had to say goodbye when several rocky nurses gave him looks of help.

While helping the newbies, he noticed that Gluskin wasn’t back yet in his bed. He felt a little relieved, at least he could end his shift with comfort. And who knows, maybe they found more help. Usually in cases like this, the psychiatric support was required. Maybe Jeremy or Trager called for help. Once the operation is assigned, Gluskin would be brought here.

Yes, everything would be fine. He hoped so.

***

It was nine o'clock at night and it was only half an hour before Waylon's shift was over. The rest of the day was spent assisting the nurses and attending, at the request of other doctors in two births.

He returned with his workmates in Emergencies and filled the final report of his respective patients. At the end he went to his locker but was stopped by Trager.

"Hey Waylon... Do you have a minute?... there is something we would like to talk to you..." The blonde nodded as he looked at him in confusion. When he reached the boardroom, he could see Jeremy, the director, and the deputy directors of the hospital.

His bosses indicated him to take seat.

"Mr. Park. Thanks for coming. Doctor Trager informed us that thanks to you it was possible to conclude at an accurate diagnosis about the patient... um... Edward Gluskin... you will certainly be a great help in the paramedics team." One of the men said while reading some files.

Waylon knew that this congratulation wasn’t the cause for their request. There was something else and he didn’t like the direction of it.

"The reason we call you is about this patient... you know that in these cases we move this type of patients to a psychiatric so that they don’t harm themselves and, when the time comes, they are brought here for the operation... I'm afraid that will be impossible now."

Waylon's eyes widened at that. He couldn’t believe that this was happening to him. Well, he expected it, he's always had bad luck in most of his situations.

"I don’t understand."

The directors seemed uncomfortable trying to explain the dilemma. One of them coughed and looked away. Another seemed to wait for one of his companions to say the news, but no one was encouraged to do so.

Trager was the only one armed with courage and approached Waylon to explain everything.

"What our bosses are trying to say is that we call the psychiatric. We informed them of Gluskin’s condition and they informed us that, unfortunately, there is no room from them to receive him. We saw the possibility of sending him to a psychiatric in another State, but that would be counterproductive for his behavior... he’s very aggressive when you are not close... even the Security couldn’t control him.

Trager sat down next to the nurse and began to maintain eye contact.

"We have no choice but to keep him here, in the hospital... the problem is..." Trager inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes trying to synthesize the whole thing. "When we finished doing the scans, he kept asking about you. We tried to calm him and we used all the excuses of the book. The man is smart, he realized that we lied to him and he began to act in a violent way. He tried to leave the room with blows if it was necessary. We cannot sedate him all the time to fix the problem... Do you know what was the only way to calm him down?"

The blonde denied slowly, but he suspected the answer. That caused his spine to get a chill.

"We told him we had to give you a medical talk about his condition and that you would be with him only for a while." Trager looked for a moment at his watch trying to measure the time.

"A-Are you trying to tell me, that for the sake of the patient... I'll have to take care of him... Do you want me to pretend to be Gluskin's wife?" Doctors coughed and Jeremy looked at the affair with annoyance.

"Mr. Park... we understand your discomfort and we would seek someone else, but, the patient seems to have already created a bond with you... we could proposed someone else, but I doubt he’ll accept. Gluskin was upset by the mere mention of the idea."

Jeremy moved closer to the directors. He couldn’t stand the situation anymore. This was ridiculous indeed. What did the delusions of that guy matter? Waylon didn’t deserve to pay for this.

"Gentlemen, with all respect, but, are you serious? Are you going to let Park to sacrifice himself and play that old man’s game?... this is stupid... No, it's actually crazy.”

"Mr. Blaire, we understand your anger. But the situation leaves us no choice. There aren’t hospitals or psychiatric hospitals nearby. The problem can only be fixed here. We already called the hospitals in Kansas, Oklahoma, and Utah for help, but the time to take the patient and the time the doctors can perform the operation are risky for Gluskin. We cannot spend more than four days for surgery. If it weren’t worse, the flights and transportations are suspended for heavy rains in the next few days."

"Besides, our hospital is positioned in one of the top places in excellence. How do you think we would look like if we had to go to another hospital for a problem as simple as this?" One of the attendants said as he adjusted his eye glasses.

"I can’t believe it." Jeremy shook his head and looked away. The idea made him feel jealous and repulsive at the same time. "What about his job? How will he take care of the other patients without Gluskin going crazy?"

"We've already thought about it... during those four days, Waylon will take care of him. In addition to counting on you as neurosurgeons, we need a language and communication pathologist to establish a treatment to improve the patient's cognitive and communicative skills. Mr. Park will be with him at such times... we cannot expose the staff to the wrath of this man... Mr. Park, we are really sorry for the situation we are placing you in... but, please, it will be only for those days. Of course, all this depends on your decision. We cannot force you. If you refuse to take care of him or if Gluskin ever harms you, we will take him to another place with the risks involved."

Waylon looked thoughtful. He was checking all his crazy scene. When he wished with all his strength to not be involved in a relationship again. Now it was much worse. He wouldn’t only be forced to pretend such role. He would be immersed in a world where he would be Gluskin's wife.

He couldn’t forget the sadness on Dennis's face. The boy didn’t have, for now, anybody. If he wanted to, he could refuse. However, he didn’t have the heart to abandon them, both father and son. In addition, saving lives was the first of his duties and would be only for four days. Once Edward recovers, it will be all a funny misunderstanding that they would laugh whenever they remembered it.

"As for your paydays, don’t worry, you'll be paid for the assigned hours after all." Said one of the directors trying to persuade the blonde.

"It's ok, I'll do it."

The directors’ seemed to subside. The face of Trager and Jeremy looked astonished.

"Well... buddy. In that case, can you see Edward now? I can assure you he's going crazy for not seeing you." Waylon nodded, said goodbye, and left the room.

He went to room 302 and there in bed he saw his patient with a smile from ear to ear. The blonde responded to the gesture with a shy smile. He approached little by little. He felt like he was coming into the wolf's mouth.

"Darling... I'm glad you're here." The elder stretched out his arm so he can touch Waylon’s hand.

"Yes Edward... How do you feel?"

"You know... you've been very formal with me... is there something wrong?... when you say my name, you make it sound like if we're two strangers... there's no need for you to be so formal, it's okay to call me _Eddie_... I miss it, when you call me like that..." The older man leaned back on the bed and indicated Waylon to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry... E-Eddie... well... How about if we watch TV?" Waylon turned on the television located in the top corner of the wall.

"Could you change it where transmit _Leave It to Beaver_?" Eddie said in the most natural way in the world.

Waylon knew that classic black and white series. The show used recurring themes such as the ideal family, education and marriage. In other words, it showed all the requirements for a happy and productive life.

"I'm sorry Eddie, I can’t remember the channel... hey, what do you think about this fashion show?... you might like the designs." Eddie nodded cheerfully and squeezed Waylon's hand affectionately.

The elder didn’t let go the nurse's hand. The blonde silently let out a sigh, leaned his back on the chair and spent time on the television as he listened his husband’s comments.

***

An hour had passed and the discomfort was reflected in the young man's face. He was tired for all the work in Emergencies. All he wanted right now was to go to bed.

Trager, who covered the night shift, went into the room and gave a few checks to Eddie. As the neurosurgeon made his revisions, Waylon gave a long yawn that caught the attention of the designer.

"Darling... you look... you look very tired..." Waylon's gaze slowly turned to his patient.

Eddie could see the little black shadows beneath his beloved's eyes. His posture was somewhat humped and he could see the attempt of a forced smile.

"Mr. Gluskin, it's just a suggestion, but, wouldn’t be better if your wife goes to sleep at home?... she would rest a good few hours and in the morning she will be new and full of energy. Don’t worry, the nurses in charge will take care of you." Trager spoke in that tone full of charisma as always. Waylon, on the other hand, gave Eddie a look full of supplication.

"Very well... the doctor is right. Besides, you look exhausted darling... I'm sorry, the least I want is you getting sick."

Waylon took his hands and squeezed them a little. He decided to do his best as a wife should be.

"Of course not... you would never make me sick... besides, that's why I'm here... you need me."

"You'll come tomorrow, won’t you?" Eddie gave her a smile full of joy. That gesture made his heart beat like crazy again.

"Y-Yes... I promise."

Waylon was about to leave. He got up from his seat but Eddie's hand stopped him.

"Darling?" Waylon didn’t have time to respond. He felt a strong push that pulled him to sit on Eddie's legs. The man took the blonde's face with one hand and led him to his so that they would kiss each other.

Trager, still present, witnessed this act of love with a certain nonconformity and strangeness.

The kiss continued and continued. It was only interrupted when both men began to take puffs of air.

Waylon was flushed and Eddie kept giving him a rather seductive smile.

"Ta-Take rest Eddie... good night." The older man said good-bye to the blonde. The last thing Waylon saw was Trager sharing a few words with Gluskin.

Waylon got to his locker. He picked up his bag and headed for his Jeep. Before turning on his car, he looked at the huge hospital already surrounded by the darkness of the night and the few lights of the courtyards and windows.

He wondered what new torture he would face tomorrow with that patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for read!  
> And also, check this wonderful fanart made by the amazing "Pikadoodle" ❤❤
> 
> http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/post/150118642050/waylon-nurse-and-eddie-confused-patient-au-waylon.


	3. To the limit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New dramas, new twists, a Waylon sinking more and more into Eddie’s world and new characters that I will use thanks to the wonderful stories of thelovearesick and the beautiful fanarts of Pikadoodle on Tumblr.  
> I hope all of you like the chapter :)

Despite Trager's help in a chance of sleeping in his comfortable home, the storm’s transformation into a hurricane didn’t allow him to fall asleep.

Once he arrived at his apartment, Waylon Park spent most of the night hanging up the clothes lying around, placing heavy duty tape on the large windows of his home, and put the huge wooden boards on the windows in order to avoid a disaster within the place.

After organizing and securing the safety of his house, he dedicated the few remaining hours to sleep.

When it was time to wake up, he didn’t even feel the hours of rest. His sleep period was nothing more than a quick blink.

This didn’t seem to bother the blonde. The hardest thing was what to wear for this day.

It was absurd. It was ridiculous, but he felt that taking care of Edward was like swaying on the tightrope. He was afraid to make him angry and realize that Waylon wasn’t his _darling_.

In the first place, Eddie confused him with his wife. In other words, a woman. What kind of clothes should he wear? An inner voice said that this matter wasn’t important. Eddie confused him for a woman while he was wearing his nurse uniform. However, he wasn’t so sure about going in very masculine casual clothes.

He thought for several moments about that problem until he had had enough. He could tolerate the guy treating him like a woman, but he wasn’t going to dress in another style just to please him, that was certain. He decided to wear his usual uniform and if in any case he criticized him, he would make up an excuse.

Besides that, he kept thinking about the kiss that Eddie gave him. He didn’t care, he didn’t feel disgusted or anything like that. It only took him by surprise. When he remembered that affection, he noticed how warm and soft the older man's lips were. Gluskin kissed him with a tenderness and passion that, deep down, he missed.

Waylon shook his head at the disloyal thought. A voice in his brain told him to think clearly. That guy doesn’t feel anything for him. Eddie is confused, what he sees is just his wife, he doesn’t see the blonde nurse.

Those delusions and loving desires that Edward showed him, is something he should be careful about. If the older man's touches were advancing from his hip down his belly, more specifically speaking, in the bulge between his legs, everything would fuck.

The clothes and the humiliations to be woman were nothing to the last problem. He would make sure to be very careful about those advances.

After his internal fight, he put four changes of clothes in his bag. Before securing the windows, Waylon had received a call from one of his bosses. According to the weather reports, the fury of the hurricane could be very dangerous. They advised him to sleep in the hospital while Gluskin was hospitalized.

In addition to his clothes, he took a few supplies for his patient. He packed some books, notebooks and a calendar to keep him up with the date. But now that he thought about it, it would be best don’t use it. Waylon feared that Eddie would panic and realize that have passed 20 years. Eddie is still stuck in his days when he and his wife were together. It would be definitely a shock. No doubt he would be careful with that too.

***

The wind and rain were strong. It was the first time that Waylon felt terrified of a possible car accident. Actually, there weren’t many cars on the streets. Anybody with common sense would avoid moving outside with a demon climate like this.

He wasn’t the most expert in handling cars, but he tried to be as careful as possible. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the hospital a few yards away.

He arrived at the check-in desk, after greeting John and registering, the man gave him the keys to his room for the next nights.

He parked and took out his belongings and went to his new room. No doubt the visibility of the outside was barely possible, the wind and rain didn’t allow him to see any further.

He sighed at what was coming and headed into Eddie's room. Waylon greets his two friends and some newbies. Before turning to the hallway and entering his patient's room. He took a few breaths and patted his face with both hands.

"Well... I'm ready." Waylon walked and opened the door.

"Eddie! Good morning, how are you do...?" His question couldn’t be answered. His sneaky face changed gradually to one full of panic.

Eddie wasn’t in the room.

Waylon left quickly and began to make sneaky looks everywhere, both in the nearby rooms and the distance from the long corridors.

He tried not to panic and not to ask for help again. He was afraid that the black-haired man would act altered like yesterday.

He had to find him and he need to do it soon.

After twenty hard minutes looking around, Waylon felt like he could no longer continue his quest on his own. He had no choice. He started to make his way to the reception. But a slight sing stopped him.

_“When I was a boy my mother often said to me_

_Get married son and see how happy you will be_

_I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find,_

_Who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind,_

_I will have to look around until the right one I have found.''_

"That voice..." Waylon walked away from the reception and listened the song. It was a little tricky to trace his origin. For some reason Eddie's voice seemed to come from everywhere.

He began to search randomly and listened carefully in order to identify the origin of the voice. Between turns and some revisions in different rooms he could hear more strongly that song.

Finally, he arrived at the maternity ward, the same section where Eddie was scared.

The voice was louder every step of the way. For some reason he began to feel nervous as he finally approached the room. The door was open and he took the opportunity to peek inside it.

What was happening reassured him in seconds. Eddie was sitting in a chair singing softly to a newborn baby. He wasn’t alone. On the stretcher was Mary, one of the women he attended at labor. The mother seemed calm and smiling at both, Eddie and her baby. Eddie didn’t notice his presence yet. He continued his sing in the same calm and sweet way towards the baby.

_“I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad_

_She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had,_

_A good old fashioned girl with heart so true,_

_One who loves nobody else but you,_

_I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad.’’_  

Once he finished his singing, he began to make silent humming of the same melody while he was rocking the baby. He was lulling her for a while, and then he finally deposited the baby in the young mother’s arms.

"Mr. Gluskin, thank you so much for lulling her. But, I’m sorry, it must have been a bother her crying! The nurses said it was heard in all the corridors!" She laughed a little in the last sentence.

"Don’t worry, it didn’t bother me at all. Your baby girl is beautiful. I hope my wife and I could have babies in the future." Eddie said as he allowed the baby to hold one of his fingers.

"She must be very lucky to have someone like you. Again, thank you very much and forgive me, this storm just complicated my husband to come and take care of us.” Said the mother while she was lulling the baby.

"Don’t worry... if you wish, I can come and visit you."

"Thank you for the offer, but I don’t want to get you in trouble."

"Don’t worry, if I can, I will visit you, take some rest."

Eddie said goodbye to the woman. He left the room and closed the door. Looking around, he noticed the presence of his beloved one.

"Darling! What a joy, you are finally here."

Waylon smiled at him as best as he could and sighed.

"Eddie... you scared me. I thought you run away like yesterday."

"Why would I do that? You promised me you'd come back. I knew you wouldn’t abandon me." Eddie hugged Waylon by the waist and kissed him on the lips.

Waylon felt his face turning hot and red. Not just for the kiss but for the looks of his co-workers and some patients.

He coughed a little and took his patient to his room. When they arrived, they noticed a tray of food. Apparently one of the nurses on duty left it there.

Waylon laid Eddie down on the stretcher and slid the table close to him. The breakfast was a couple of boiled eggs, two slices of ham and a large portion of mashed potatoes.

Waylon laughed a little when he noticed the displeasure on Eddie’s face once he gave the first bite. Something that every worker knew about the hospital was how bad the food was towards the patients.

"God... How is possible that the mashed potatoes have no flavor? I thought my accident affected my sense of taste... but now I see that I'm wrong." Despite that criticism, Eddie didn’t stop eating. He was completely hungry. And in those moments, he didn’t want to be a burden to his wife. It must have been rather tiring to take care of him all day.

Almost at the end of his breakfast, Jeremy arrived with two young female nurses.

"Good morning Edward. I came just for a routine checkup... if you could let me..." Eddie just nodded and let the neurosurgeon to check him. He test his visibility using his finger and a bulb as a guide. Also, he checked some irregularities in the fracture of his skull and asked him to write simple sentences. By making a few notes, one of the nurses checked his vital signs and pressure.

"Well, don’t worry, it looks like everything is fine. Your condition hasn’t worsened. All I ask you is to avoid stress and don’t get upset. Remember, any questions you have, don’t be afraid to ask to any of the hospital staff, okay?" Jeremy was showing that fake smile. That gesture that Waylon had become accustomed and recognized it when they used to be a couple.

"Now you need to take a shower routine. The nurses here will assist you if you like." Waylon noticed how the girls made light laughs. Only one of them was completely blushing.

"Thank you doctor, but it’s not necessary. My wife can help me." Waylon's eyes widened at that. This whole situation was uncomfortable. And not just because of this role, but for the simple reason that he knew he would be fascinated by Eddie's body. Even though the major had a huge medical gown. Waylon could feel the strong muscles in his chest and legs. Seeing him naked would make him more nervous.

He shouldn’t think that way about his patient. Besides being unprofessional, he swore to himself not to feel those wishes again.

"Mr. Gluskin... I must insist. Your... um, wife, she doesn’t need to do that. Plus, that's what the staff are for." Jeremy kept looking at the blonde this time. Jeremy knew he was a patient, but he couldn’t bear to have another man near Waylon. From the beginning, he never agreed with this whole plan, and if he had a chance, he would try to push them away as best as he could.

"With all due respect Dr. Blaire, but I disagree. Yesterday, my wife stopped taking care of me because you needed her help for a lack of staff. I panic for fear that someone would have hurt her. Don’t you think it's better if these two young women attend other emergencies in the hospital? She can help me to take a simple bath... you give me the suspicion that you want to separate us..."

Jeremy was speechless. Although Gluskin suffered from memory problems, he was smart enough to see through his actions. His plans wouldn’t be as simple as he hoped.

"No... It’s not that Edward. We just stick to the protocols... but if you're so determined... okay, no problem. If that’s your wish." Jeremy left without looking back carrying his documents and notes. Seconds later the nurses followed him with a look of disappointment.

Waylon, without wasting any time, took Eddie to one of the few private showers. Perhaps the most conventional was one of the public baths, but something told him that his patient wouldn’t be comfortable with that.

"You know... I don’t like that doctor. I don’t like the way he looks at you darling." Says Eddie as he was guided by Waylon. The blonde gave him a quick look and then spoke.

"What are you talking about, Eddie? Don’t worry, he seems to be a good doctor, besides he is the one who will help you with your surgery... don’t worry, I don’t think he would do something wrong."

"Even so, I want you to stay away from him. Could you promise me that?"

Waylon wondered if Eddie was jealous or if he really had a good instinct to detect danger. The blonde couldn’t help but find all his attitude kind of adorable.

"Yes I promise."

Both arrived at the shower and Eddie, unannounced, began undressing. Waylon swiftly shifted his gaze to the other side. Once he finished he went to the shower and opened it to receive a large amount of water.

"Darling... what's wrong? Does it bother you to see your husband like this?" Eddie's smile and tone were mocking. Waylon seriously tried to calm his heartbeat and keep his face from blushing. He began to count in his mind to distract himself.

"Could you help me?" Eddie reached for a soap and a sponge. Waylon nodded a little nervously.

He approached the nude body of the older man and began to carve his back first. Afterwards, he was in charge of soaping his arms and chest. Waylon knew those parts were no problem. The real challenge would be in the limb between his legs.

The blonde took his time. In addition, he tried not to look in that place.

_"Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look."_

Suddenly a great laugh from Eddie made him raise his head and look in his direction.

"Darling, don’t worry, I mean, you can look at _it_. I'm your husband after all. This is not the first time I've been like this."

Waylon looked away in shame. He took a few breaths and felt Eddie pull him in so that they were both wet from the shower.

"You know... I think I should take away that shyness of you here and now."

Without warning, Eddie corner him on the wall, holding one of the blonde's hands so he wouldn’t escape from his passionate kiss.

The kiss was long and with several movements between his lips that Waylon used to obtain oxygen.

The young man was in an internal struggle right now. A part of him didn’t want to continue with this role because he will break his own promise. But another part liked these attentions, his body seemed to miss these caresses that back then were routine in their love life.

Walyon refused the affection, making small moans of protest, however, the elder didn’t seem to notice them, since his possessive kiss continued. Little by little the blonde allowed himself to be guided by that moment and let Eddie to continue with his act. Even one of Waylon's hands clung to his patient's bare back.

Eddie left his lips and began to bite the nurse's neck. The bite wasn’t painful, but it was powerful enough to leave a mark.

"Now that doctor will know who you belong." Eddie said to a blushing Waylon with shaken breaths.

Waylon swallowed hard and slid his fingers towards the mark. He didn’t have time to process what happened, as Eddie put his hand on one of the blonde's thighs.

"You know... I was thinking... Why don’t we _do_ our baby here and now?" Waylon trembled at those words. Everything had gone out of control and even more with Eddie, who was already reaching his hand near his own member.

"No!" Waylon shoved Eddie with all his strength. The older man looked impressed. Waylon eventually collapsed on the cold tiles of the bathroom and held his knees to his chest. He could feel more strongly the impact of water falling on his head and shoulders. The pale blue tone of his uniform was now darker because of the water.

"Sorry... I just... I don’t want to do it here... Eddie, I'm sorry... I..." At that moment the older man knelt and hugged him tightly.

"Oh darling! Forgive me! I didn’t realize I was forcing you... I'm sorry, I was completely insensitive... I pressure you to the limit... and you're right, it's very vulgar to do that here. It's better in the comfort of our home." Eddie took Waylon's face and kissed him again, but this time it was much softer and gentler.

"It's just that I love you so much darling. I can’t stand the way that doctor was looking at you... I couldn’t stand it from anyone."

Waylon calmed down a little, and he didn’t know if it was wise to continue with this role or if he really wanted to, but he gave Eddie a hug and put his face on the older man's shoulder. Now that the he thought about it, his patient's skin was very soft. His age definitely didn’t reflect his great physique.

"I'll finish my bath darling. Forgive me, and I wet you with this stupidity of mine. Why don’t you change your clothes? I know where my room is. I'll wait for you there. I promise... I won’t run away."

Waylon nodded and walked out into the corridors, leaving a path with his wet footprints, in case it wasn’t worse, he saw Finn and Andrew approach him. He didn’t want to stop and just gave them a salute.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you? Did Gluskin do this to you?” Said Andrew.

The nurse felt so embarrassed just remembering what had happened.

"I don’t want to talk about that!"

He continued on his way, and in the distance could hear their murmurs. God, this was all a fucking chaos. But for the sake of this man, he had to follow the game. Only three more days, just three more days.

***

Once he changed his clothes, he headed for his patient's room. He hoped his long-sleeved shirt and a red plaid shirt wouldn’t bother him.

However, he decided to visit Dennis for a while. At least to notify him about his father's condition.

When he arrived, he noticed that the boy was having breakfast. His expression seemed better than yesterday, there was no doubt about it.

"Good morning Dennis, how are you?"

"Oh! Hi Waylon! I’m fine. My wounds seem to be better. In fact, the hospital discharged me."

"Do you have someone who can pick you up? If you like, one of my friends could give you a ride to your house. Although the rain seemed to decrease, it looks dangerous, I’m still worry."

"No problem. Yesterday I managed to contact one of my father’s friend. He promised he would come for me today." Dennis looked at his watch. "Actually... he shouldn’t be long in coming." Dennis continued with a few more bites and focused his gaze on the nurse.

"By the way Waylon, how's my dad?"

"He's fine. He slept for good hours and the routine exams showed that he is stable for now."

Dennis smiled at hear that. Despite suffering his father’s memory problems, he was happy to heard good news. There seems to be hope after all.

"Um... does he still confuse you with my mother?" Waylon laughed a little and nodded briefly. "I'm so sorry Waylon... this must be very uncomfortable."

"No, it isn’t... your father is really a character, but I don’t think he's a bad person. He's just confused... I can handle it, I just have to be careful... By the way, Dennis, since you're leaving the hospital, give me your cell number. I'll send you messages every day about your father's health progress. Okay? If you wish, you can call me at night and I can give you more details."

Both exchanged numbers and Waylon made a call to be sure of the correct number. Seconds later, a knock sounded on the door.

Waylon turned and opened slowly. The person wasn’t a doctor, nor a surgeon or nurse.

The person in front of Waylon was probably in his early thirties. He could see a pair of piercings in his right ear and a few rings in both hands. His hair was a little long and held in a tail. His beard was long and dark brown. He wore dark glasses, too. As for his clothes, he was wearing a pair of pants and a dark shirt along with a long-sleeved leather vest.

"Good morning... excuse me, is this Dennis Gluskin's room?"

"Frank I’m here!" Waylon opened the door completely and in a matter of seconds that man came up to the stretcher and gave him a hug.

Waylon introduced himself both in name and profession. He made a handshake and the man did the same.

"Hello. I’m Frank Antonio Manera. I’m _so to speak_ the uncle of this kid."

Dennis laughed a little at that. While Frank used to scare him when he was a child, there were times when he had a lot of fun with him.

"Boy, how are you feeling? You never told me the problem was a stab! Who was the bastard who hurt you?! I and your dad will shred him... by the way where is Ed? Shouldn’t he be here with you?"

Dennis bowed his head. The truth was still painful.

"My dad... it was him who did this to me." He said almost in a whisper.

"What?" It came out of Frank's lips almost instantly. He didn’t believe the boy's words.

"Edward suffered a fracture in his head a few weeks ago. He has delusions and memory loss. He didn’t recognize his son and hurt him thinking he was an assailant."

After Waylon's explanation, the room was silent for a few minutes. Dennis felt hurt and Frank was barely processing the information. It seemed impossible. Eddie would never hurt his son. He would kill himself instead of hurt him.

"But, the hospital can fix it, right? this must have a solution... we can’t lose Ed in that way."

"They'll operate him in a few days. After that... well, I hope he will be the same again… now it’s very difficult to take care of him. My father confuses Waylon with my mom."

Frank lifted his glasses a little and gave a falcon look at Waylon. He scan him from head to toe.

"Really?! Does your father confuse him with Emily?" This time Frank came over and began to invade the blonde's personal space. He caress his hair and then grab the nurse's chin.

"Well... they look alike now that I see you better. Same eyes, skin color and hair... and same body... almost." Frank looked at the blonde's chest and waist in order to emphasize his descriptions.

"In fact, Waylon will be the one to take care of him all the time now. Some nurses told me that my dad was very aggressive. So they decided that Waylon would take care of him. "

A somewhat mocking laugh began to come from Frank's lips. Both Dennis and Waylon exchanged looks for that attitude.

"Dennis, if your father is in a time where he remembers Emily, that means he doesn’t remember the microwave’s incident."

"Frank! Don’t take advantage of my dad's condition."

"Take it easy boy! In those years your father loved me even more... excuse me, do you think I could visit him? Do you think he could remember me?"

Waylon looked at him doubtfully. He never imagine that possibility. Now that he thought about it, it didn’t seem so unreasonable, even, it might help Waylon and the doctors to have more reactions from Eddie with other people close to him.

"I'm not sure, but it could be a good idea, I don’t think there's any problem. I’ll be with you all the time."

"Great! This will be unique! By the way, boy, here's a change of clothes I got from your house. I'll see your old man and then we'll go."

Dennis wasn’t sure of Frank's idea. He had the great quality of getting his father out of the stirrups. Seeing them leave the room, he had the feeling that their meeting wouldn’t go well.

***

As they walked down the corridors, Waylon made sure to inform the man of the whole about Eddie’s condition. Frank, most of the time, asked questions about how violent he was. There was a worry face in those confessions. He told the nurse how impressed he was about this whole affair, since for him Eddie wasn’t the violent type.

Waylon walked to the door and gave a few warning strokes before entering.

"Eddie?... hey... When I came back down the hall, I met a friend of yours. He came to visit you."

The black haired man looked at him confused and when both men entered. His gaze no longer visualized Waylon, he looked completely at Frank.

"Hey Ed! How are you? I heard about your accident."

Eddie kept looking at Frank without saying a word. Waylon guessed he might not remember him.

"Frank? What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to go to a concert with your group?"

They both couldn’t believe it. Eddie remembered Frank.

"Of course not Eddie, I heard what happened. I couldn’t go through such a situation."

"But, you told me those tickets cost you a fortune." Eddie raised an eyebrow and turned his head a little.

"Dude, you're more important than that."

The tension in Waylon left immediately and smiled a little at see some more familiar interaction in Eddie.

Frank sat in the chair and talked to Eddie for a few minutes. Waylon, who wasn’t walking away, watched their interaction.

Although the two looked like _out-of-the-ordinary_ friends, they seemed to have a lot of chemistry. Frank told him about some outings he had made between the days and that he planned to invite Eddie somewhere he wanted. The two also began to talk about their days of youth and how they missed some liberties that aren’t possible nowadays.

Frank began to talk to Waylon and began to tell a story.

Manera did it for the sole purpose of relax his friend's tension.

"Emily... Hasn’t this big man told you how embarrassing he was when he tried to buy condoms? It's so much fun to hear!"

"Frank don’t tell her!" Eddie's protests weren’t heard and the man continued his story.

"We went to a pharmacy. It was a huge one with several sections. You see, Eddie is allergic to latex so he needs to buy other kind. When we get to the place..." Frank began to laugh without finishing yet to narrate. The memory alone seemed amusing. He spoke with phrases between cuts interrupted by his own laughter.

 _"Mmm... so he has latex allergy... I'll tell the doctors to take it into account."_ Waylon thought as he nodded to Frank's accounts.

"This is so vulgar... darling, don’t listen to him." Said the older man as he covered his face with both hands.

Waylon smiled at him and clapped him on the back to reassure him.

"The girl didn’t find this merchandise and began to announce it through a megaphone in all the sections. She said: Do we have non-latex condoms? Yes, yes, condoms, a young man is asking... I swear Emily, all the eyes of the clientele were looking at us... the poor Ed was blushing. He pulled me out of the shop and we left... it was embarrassing, but every time we used to remember it we just laughed." Frank finished laughing again.

Eddie was red from embarrassment and kept covering his face so his wife wouldn’t watch him. These secrets were reserved for himself. He never wanted her to know.

He didn’t have the courage to look at her now. She didn’t use to get along with Frank, that was one of the reasons he didn’t mention him in front of her and the doctors. He thought his lover would look at him with discomfort or embarrassment, but the soft laughter made him to relax a little.

Eddie thought that she would be angry with the presence of his friend, but her behavior was strange since yesterday. It seemed weird to him, but in the end he thought it was caused by the concern of having him hospitalized.

No doubt she was unique, she was so pure, she was his beloved pearl.

As for the nurse, he smiled very comfortably. The talks between the two men were fun and relaxing. That friendship made him forget his problems a little. Since he thought about it, his way of living and his decisions just led him into a feeling of constant anxiety. In addition to feeling somewhat relaxed, it was a relief to see how his patient could interact with one of his friends and, also, a good sign that Eddie's problem would have a successful solution.

Everything seemed fine for a while, but Eddie's facial expressions began to show some discomfort.

"Frank... what's that mark on your arm?"

The man tensed suddenly and cursed himself. In that arm he had been made a tattoo that the black haired hated for years.

"Umm, it's nothing!"

"Show me."

Frank walked away, but Eddie managed to hold his arm and slide the cloth of his clothes to see more clearly.

"Frank! Did you do that stupid tattoo that I forbid you to wear?!"

Eddie seemed to be getting paternal now. He began to scold his friend. But to a certain extent, there was a slight tone of mockery in the elders' comments. At last they both laughed and talked for a long time. At the end, they parted with warning glances from the security people who were in charge of removing the visitors.

As he left the room, Frank took off his glasses and stopped Waylon for a moment. The blonde could see the green color of his eyes.

"Hey... he will be the same as before, right? Ed and Dennis have suffered too much Waylon... this is the least they both need."

"Don’t worry, he'll be fine... I'll take care of Eddie and I'd like you to take good care of his son."

"Of course. They’re like my family. I'd do anything for them... You know? Even if you look like Emily... it shows even by your attitude that you are different from her... it must be uncomfortable to have to follow Ed’s flow, but, have him patience. He's suffered a lot... since we were kids."

"Don’t worry... I'll take care of him... I promise."

Waylon accompanied Frank to Dennis's room. The boy was already wearing different clothes, jeans and a black T-shirt.

Dennis, before leaving, gave him more information about his father. Such as hobbies, favorite shows, food that he like and dislike and old habits he had when he used to hang out with Dennis’ mother. Waylon listened to every detail and tried to remember it. Of course they weren’t hard to forget. But, in some emergency, he had the boy's phone in case he needed any help.

Waylon also gave him basic recommendations for tending to the sutures of his wounds.

The blonde said goodbye to both and watched them run to the public parking to cover from the rain.

Although Frank looked a bit careless, he could feel the father and son's confidence in him.

He sighed and headed for the room where Eddie was waiting for him.

As he walked in and looked at the glitter in Eddie's gaze, Waylon couldn’t help giving him a genuine smile. The man was his headache, he represents his break from his promises of love he didn’t want. But every time he entered into Edward’s world, Waylon felt that a small barrier of his was destroyed. He tried to resist, but it seemed that his heart and body didn’t listen to the voices of reason in his head.

***

Richard Trager, as well as several surgeons and nurses, were required to pack some sleeping clothes in the huge hospital during the days when heavy rains and winds would affected the city. He supposed that it would happened since the damn storm became a hurricane. Yesterday, at the end of his night shift, he went to his house to pack a few changes of clothes. Once he returned to the hospital, he was surprised that the wind didn’t overturn his car. He may have been absent from work, but an absence from the hospital is a big loss of money.

Actually, the surgeon's job became just exploitative.

At least, he would have his adventure buddy next to him in the Emergency ward.

In itself, the condition of the patients in that section was stable. Checkups and reviews were routine. There was no action in fact. And, with this storm, much less they would have to entertain.

"And... did you manage to separate Way from Gluskin?" A grunt from his friend was enough to know the failure of the result.

"The bastard is smart. He refused my idea... I'll plan something else. I'm not going to let it get away with what's mine."

Trager only gave a long laugh.

"You haven’t got over the break, have you? Understanding it now when you have still time... it’s horrible when you fantasize that someday, miraculously, you will be next to him... I was in that hole, and I don’t want to see you sunk when that happens." Trager more than anyone knew that kind of suffering. To be used, to idealize and depend on a love that could be snatched at any instant. He was just like Jeremy and he was serious about his desire to him avoiding that pain.

Both, in a matter of seconds, turned towards the great emergency doors. They heard the sirens of one of the ambulances and ran with a group of nurses.

The paramedic, totally soaked, pushed the stretcher to the dry building.

"His name is Chris Walker. 34 years old. He received eight consecutive shots. The man is strong. We have managed to stabilize him miraculously." Trager instructed the orderlies to be taken to the nearest operating room. He, meanwhile, went to one of the lockers quickly for an operations suit.

Jeremy approached another young man coming out of the ambulance. He seemed to be injured as his whole chest and part of his face were covered with blood. He gestured to one of the nurses to put him in. They tried to place the young man on the stretcher, but he refused to be attended.

"No! It’s not necessary! The blood is not mine! I'm not hurt!" The boy shouted hysterically as he made his way to Walker's stretcher.

"Oh Chris... I never wanted this to happen! Please! Wake up! I beg you, don’t leave me alone."

"Sir, please, we must take this man to surgery immediately."

The young man let go the wounded man and looked into the distance as they carried him quickly through the corridors.

"Upshur? Is that you?" Richard's voice was full of wonder and a little panic. The young man looked at him and began to step back to keep his distance between himself and the surgeon.

"Trager? Do you work here?" The young man and the doctor looked at each other as if they were in the presence of a ghost. They looked at each other from head to toe. They seemed to register changes of appearance and, if possible, some change of attitude. Time didn’t seem to advance, it was as if they were frozen.

"Doctor Trager! We need you in the operating room!" The shout from one of the nurses pulled them both out of the trance. Trager shook his head a little and began to make his way to the room.

"Trager... Don’t hurt him!... I beg you, don’t hurt him... Please... I know you can do it without others noticing that it was your intention."

Richard watched the young man carefully. A part of him was glad of the boy's suffering. He deserved that and more for all he has made him suffer. For all those days of agony in which he begged him to stay with him. Days that pleaded for not being abandoned when he was in such a fragile moment.

Trager never thought he would find rejoicing in the pain of others. But he certainly loved to see this boy that way. Twisting in pain through agony.

How ironic is life. Upshur received a spoonful of his own medicine.

"Oh... don’t worry buddy... _I'll do everything in my power to save him."_ The surgeon's tone was full of sarcasm and mockery. He leave the boy in Emergencies and made his way to the operating room.

The young man's face turned white from that confession. He wanted to hold Trager in shouting, but was stopped and led to the reception by two security men.

After seeing the whole picture, Jeremy dressed in his surgical gown and walked to Richard.

"Upshur... he wasn’t you...?"

"Yes... he was... Do you remember that I told you not to act like a drama queen because of your breakup with Waylon? Well, now I ask you to beat me if I get to behave like a melodramatic... Miles was the last thing I expected to see."

Jeremy just nodded and gave a slight laugh with pleasure at the idea. They entered the operating room, gave the routine instructions and both surgeons placed themselves in their positions.

Trager wanted, really with all the desire of the world, to ruin Miles’ life. But he knew this poor man didn’t have any fault at all. For the first time in several moments of his life, his voice of reason told him that it wasn’t the time to hurt in that magnitude, not for now. But another voice told him of the pleasure he would achieve if he had in his sight a Miles full of pain. No doubt, he laughed a little at the second idea. Several nurses and colleagues looked at him with surprise at the laughter.

"Doctor? Are you all right?" Said one of the surgery assistants.

"Yes... wonderful... scalpel, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0.0  
> ¡Thanks for read!


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! XD  
> Here again with another chapter of this story.  
> First, thank you so much for you nice comments and support dudes! And I hope you like the decisions taken by Trager.

Miles didn’t stop feeling so miserable. He cursed himself for allowing Chris to accompany him to buy extra provisions.

If he hadn’t been so stupid, Chris wouldn’t have suffered all those shots.

To make matters worse, it was his ex who was performing the surgery.

He was going crazy. He wasn’t able to concentrate on the movements around him, even if he heard the patients walking or some of them screaming for pain; even if he listened the laughter at the reception or the wind and rainwater crashing through the walls and windows, he was definitely worried with all that scenario. He only watched his hands covered by his partner's blood. Blood that he tried to stop uselessly.

He was never a religious man, but he would pray, he would whip himself, he would cut off all of his fingers if he knew that would fix something.

His storm of thought was so deep that he didn’t notice a group of policemen coming near to him.

"Mister Upshur, right? Excuse us, we're from the police station. One of the officers told us that it was you who delivered the tape about the assault."

Miles nodded slowly, not fully awakening from his misery.

"Excuse us, we know that your... um... _partner_ is in surgery and it’s not a good time to ask for your testimony, but it’s necessary for the investigation and complaint." One of the officers seemed uncomfortable with merely insinuating Miles’ sexual orientation. Of course, it's not like if those judgments mattered to him now.

Miles, still absent from everything, nodded slowly.

Between hesitation and agitated breaths, the young man told them what had happened.

First, he describe his intentions when they went to the local supermarket. He confessed that thanks to the hurricane’s force and possible disasters, Miles thought it would be a good idea to buy some extra provisions for their department. Chris didn’t like the idea of letting him go alone at this point, so he decided to go with him.

If he only had known the hell that would come, if he had taken into account the risks of his ridiculous actions, he would have chosen to stay at home and avoid all this trouble.

The arrival at that huge store was surrounded by crowds. Apparently, the whole town had the same idea about looking for emergency supplies.

As he narrated, he could remember the peaceful and sweet moments with his partner. The mere mention of Chris in his testimony made him smile like an idiot.

Time together was more than valuable to Miles.

His boyfriend was a soldier with high rank. He met him months after he had finished his relationship with Richard. He went to an interview with some soldiers because of a journalism job related to them and how the soldiers were protecting the citizens.

When he closed his eyes he could still see how they met. When he saw it, he felt an almost immediate attraction. Although it sounded very corny, he came to claim that it was love at first sight.

Despite finishing his research at the military base and delivering the report to the news network, Miles continued to visit him through excuses so he could spend some time with him.

It was obvious for several military men in the area and for Miles' co-workers that the journalist wanted something more from the soldier.

In those days, he felt so pathetic for using his work as a pretext to get information from the man.

Chris, at that time, seemed to understand the hint and took the first step. He invited Miles to a date. One appointment leaded to another and each opportunity gave more freedom and interaction between them. As a result, the two began a loving relationship and life together.

The bad thing about their relationship was the time. Chris' work required most of the days. Miles didn’t want to complain about that, since he felt he had a healthier relationship than he had with Trager.

Therefore, he loved the moments and free times that they could spend together.

But, this day at the supermarket, when they came to the cash register, a band of criminals appeared through the main entrances.

That band was well known in Denver. They worked as a team and assaulted mercilessly. All citizens knew that the appearance of them would symbolize robbery and death. Although they took hostages, whether in a public place or in organized kidnappings, they always killed the victims. They never left any alive.

People began to fear them. The police became useless to them and more now because there weren’t any photos of the members and, much less, some physical description of them.

However, in that assault where he and his partner were present, all the thieves had their faces in public. The idiots showed his faces.

Miles knew it was his chance, so he slowly pulled out his cellphone and started recording the group as they stole all the cash registers and some witnesses.

Chris noticed this and begged him to stop. At that moment both struggled. Miles told him it was his duty to expose them so their identity would be exposed and Chris, on the other hand, begged him to stop to avoid the criminals’ wrath.

Maybe they argued loudly, maybe Miles wasn’t careful about hiding his mobile. Whatever it was, one of the assailants realized that the young man had recorded the whole scene.

The accomplice pointed his machine gun at the journalist ready to shoot, but Chris was faster and stood in front of Miles as a human shield.

Miles witnessed with horror as his partner ended up on the floor. He approached him and placed himself on the top of him so the man wouldn’t shoot his lover again.

The guy, not caring about his failure, began to direct his weapon towards Miles, however, the whole band listened the police sirens and in a matter of seconds they left.

The police arrived and, along with the officers, an ambulance was with them.

The journalist didn’t separate from Chris any time. Between screams and cries, he implore the paramedics to save him.

And now he was here, with a lump in his throat and his eyes totally dry for shedding too many tears.

At the end of the story, the officers thanked him and kept his cell phone as evidence. They also asked for his data in case for any explanation. They express also how admirable Miles’ act was and the courage he had for taking that video. Finally, they wished him good luck in Chris's recovery.

Miles felt like a robot. He only responded and nodded almost mechanically. He didn’t care if his recording would bring justice or if he would approach the whereabouts of those monsters.

He just wanted his partner safe. It wasn’t worth his sacrifice and peace for a better world if he didn’t have Chris to share it.

Miles didn’t leave the reception desk. He asked every time to the nurses about the status of his partner, but they all told him they hadn’t any news. That he was still in surgery.

All this suffering was his fault. He sat in the waiting room and humped by the weight of everything.

He felt as his tears came back again, unable to stop them, they began to fall on the ground.

This relief would never make him feel calm.

***

Dennis watched the streets barely visible through the car’s window. It felt so strange to return alone without his father.

All the way back, he didn’t have the mood for a talk or conversation. Frank was trying to cheer him up or make him laugh, but every attempt was unsuccessful.

Dennis seemed to feel an increase in his spirit when Frank told him about his pranks with his father when they were children. All the funny, sad and strengthening moments. Frank emphasized Eddie's strength in each story. Affirming that in a few days, he would return as new to his home.

He appreciated Frank’s company and felt terrible in allowing his own pessimism to affect the interactions in both.

He really would like to be strong as his father and Frank, but right now, feeling so alone, he didn’t know what to do. He felt like a helpless child again and he hated that sensation.

Not having his father close, he realized how useless he was. If his father recovered, he would be different, there would be no doubt about that.

Once the intensity of the rain reduce a little, Frank manages to see the boutique and home of his friend. Eddie's business had already prospered several years ago when he was able to recover after Emily's abandonment.

He remembered how they were looking for a place to start from scratch. They felt that their pursuit wouldn’t prosper, but fortunately one of Frank's friends was selling a fairly cheap property, the building of which consisted of two very large flats. When they saw the place for the first time, they realized that it was the perfect place to a fresh start.

That building seemed that will never change. On the outside were the same shades and strong complex of long ago. However, once they entered the building, Frank took off his glasses to look inside.

All the dresses on small shelves were scattered on the floor. Several wood hangers were broken, other boxes looked crushed, and a few grocery bags were strewn all over the floor. The whole place was the clear reflection of a _struggle_.

Frank just whistled at the disaster. The orderliness and cleanliness that Eddie used to put up with him all the time, seemed to have disappeared.

He was going to open the door that connected the home, but stopped when Dennis didn’t follow him.

He approached the young man and noticed that he was kneeling, looking at the ground. Frank approached him and little by little he noticed what kept the boy’s attention.

On the floor was a huge blood stained lagoon. There were also some traces that led to the exit, which had forms of lines and large patches.

Dennis followed the huge blood trail, lost in the events of that day. He began to sigh as he touched his wounds.

Frank knelt down next to him and laid his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Come on boy... get up, I'll clean this up. It's not good for you to push your stomach like that."

Dennis nodded and rose between groans of pain. He told Frank to wait, that he would go through the cleaning utensils.

Coming back with them, despite protests from the man, Dennis helped him clean the floor.

Between the two, they picked up the disaster and separated the dresses and suits stained by his own blood. They all gathered in a corner to wash them later. He just hoped to have some luck removing the red spots.

When Dennis went up the stairs to his room, he noticed that one of the windows was open. This allowed all the leaves of the trees and the water of the rain to enter, causing much dirt in the furniture and wetting a teddy bear.

He closed the window tightly and held the little plush. That stuffed animal was the only one he owned and his favorite since he was little. His parents had bought it as a birthday present. As a child he adored its sweet smell. This was the main reason he named it _Taffy_.

That teddy was very precious to him. In fact, upon examining him at that moment, he could still notice the little seam his father had made it when the bear's head broke.

Dennis laughed a little at the memory. That day, in those days when his mother was gone and they had finally gotten a place to call home. One afternoon, he had gone to play the swings with the teddy in his hands.

The problem was that when he jumped, he didn’t measure the speed of the fall and, for avoided a strong injury, he used Taffy as a shield.

The attempt was in vain of course. Little Dennis moaned in pain at the impact on the ground. His knees were scraped and bleeding and part of the dirt was in his tennis shoes and the powder makeup his legs, arms and part of his face.

As he stood up he saw Taffy literally losing its head.

The sadness and the courage to break his only plush toy dominated him in seconds causing him to burst into tears.

That day he ran back to the boutique and went to the small sewing workshop where his father worked.

He saw him on the sewing machine placing an order. Always, in each job, his father used eye glasses to have a better visibility. Seeing him, he made a great cry to get his attention.

Eddie sighed slowly and left his work at the seam to kneel in front of his son.

Dennis tried to tell him what had happened, but it was impossible for Eddie to understand anything between his crying, screaming and babbling.

_"Dennis... son... if you don’t calm down... Dad won’t understand what are you saying... calm down... tell me, what happened to Taffy?"_

Dennis started to scream less and took breaths to calm himself.

 _"I-I was in the sw-swings... I fell and... Taffy... It broke!"_ Dennis burst into incomprehensible shouts at the last word.

Eddie sighed, but not out of fatigue or anger, he sigh at the innocence and tenderness of his own son. He took Dennis to his workshop and sat him on his lap so the kid could see how he managed to fix the bear in minutes. At the end, the boy's eyes flashed with joy at the knowledge that his father would cheer him up.

 _"Look! Taffy is like new."_ Dennis hugged his teddy tightly and then did the same with his father's neck. This caused the major to cough a little caused by the low arrival of oxygen.

 _"Thank you! I love you so much daddy!"_ Said the boy honesty.

Between laughter Eddie returned the embrace with much love to his precious child.

_"I love you too Dennis... Daddy's here... I'll always be here to take care of you."_

That affirmation full him with happiness. Because, despite not counting on his mother, he knew that his father would never abandon him.

Dennis was lost at the sweet memory of his childhood. He took the bear and down, he put it near the washing machine to clean it later.

It was impossible not to be worried about his dad. All their home, the kitchen, the rooms and the boutique have records of memories that both shared and treasured.

As he walked down the aisle near the stairs to the kitchen, he saw one of the walls his height record.

When they moved here, Eddie insisted on having a record of Dennis's growth. The wall was registered from 7 to 14 years old. Even his father let his son measure Taffy's height even though they both knew the bear would never grow. Dennis remembered that there were times when he cheated and increased the toy’s growth.

Also, Dennis could claim that his father was, so to speak, an accumulator. Of course, it was nothing serious from the young man's perspective. His father had kept photographic albums and objects used by his son since he was a kid. Such as baby clothes, children toys and drawings made in kindergarten. He never got rid of those things, not even when they slept in the streets.

Dennis looked with a smile at those innocent days.

"Dennis... are you okay?"

He stopped touching the wall and looked at Frank at once.

"I know what the doctors say... Waylon explained the surgery several times... although everyone tells me that there is a high probability of success... I can’t stop feeling so scared if my dad won’t be the same again. I'm so afraid of losing him forever."

Frank felt so powerless now. He understood his concern. He was also scared of losing his best friend. However, his own insecurities and fears weren’t what Dennis needed. He had to be optimistic and positive for their sake.

"Listen to me Dennis... your father is the most stubborn and strong man I've ever met. He has gone through worse situations and came out alive from them. He experienced problems in which anyone would have broken down and surrendered... you have witnessed that strength."

Dennis looked at him and smiled a little, but he was still anxious about everything.

"He will come out of this, I can feel it in my bones boy..." Frank sighed and touched the boy's shoulder. Dennis began to maintain eye contact with the gesture.

"If in a certain case Ed is not the same as before... I won’t leave you alone... years ago, when you were a child, I promised your father that I would take care of you if something happened to him."

Dennis smiled at that and nodded slowly grateful for Frank's confession. The tension and sadness seemed to go away a little and the pain in his breaths seemed to normalize.

"You know, I'm starving. What do you say if we make my famous stuffed potatoes? You used to like it when you were little."

"I just hope you don’t blow up the microwave." Frank looked at him with a face of offense that ended up turning into a laugh when he remembered that incident. Dennis laughed a little and approached him to help him in the kitchen. He felt a little better at that confession.

When he understood his father's condition, thousands of scenarios appeared in his mind. In all of them he was alone, without help and without support. But having Frank, he knew there was hope in all this.

He hoped that a few days, his father would become the same loving and protective man as ever.

***

It had been several hours since Chris went into surgery. Miles felt he was losing his sanity every minute.

He wasn’t so strong. Accidents such as these depressed him greatly.

Miles begged for any news or signs about the soldier's safety. Fortunately, his prayers were heard as Trager emerged from one of the corridors that only the medical staff could use.

The surgeon wore the same medical gown, but now, it was dirty, caused by some patches of blood and moisture.

The major approached the reception and signed some papers. He took a notebook and approached the journalist so that he could listen.

"Chris Walker's family." Miles took seconds to approach Trager completely. The surgeon, without looking at the young man, gave his routine speech.

"We managed to extract all the bullets from his body. He lost a lot of blood, but we managed to fix it in time. Now he is unconscious and will be slow to regain consciousness. He's still stable... _for now_." Trager's voice and look were very somber and menacing. Miles thought that trait in his ex hadn’t changed at all. He could harm Chris at any time. He had no choice but to do anything to stop that.

"Trager... I need to talk to you... alone."

"Oh buddy... now you want to have fun with me? You haven’t changed Upshur... come on, let's go to my office... no one will interrupt us there."

Miles sighed and followed the man through the long corridors. He didn’t like how the whole situation had become. He had them in his hands. Without a doubt, he felt like the lamb going to the slaughterhouse.

Once arriving at the place, he noticed that the office was a rather large room. Behind the desk were two large windows with folding curtains, and near them were some golf clubs located at the corner of the wall. On the walls, besides a full bookcase, were several pictures framed with medical degrees and research awards that Trager made some time ago.

Richard sat on his chair behind the desk and Miles instinctively sat down in one of the chairs nearby. Both men looked at each other face to face.

Trager showed a charismatic smile towards the young man, but Miles showed no emotion. There was only seriousness on his features.

The doctor bent a little and from his desk took a bottle of alcohol. He poured two glasses and brought one to the young man.

The surgeon took a few large swallows and looked at Miles.

"Let's drink a little. It will make you feel better... my day off started today, so it's okay if I take a few drinks."

"No... I don’t want thanks." The voice was filled with nervousness.

"Your loss buddy." Trager poured himself a few more drinks and drank them.

"I thought you would hurt him... ever since we separated... you said you would take revenge on me." Miles decided to bring the main subject.

Richard's mood and smile seemed to fade away. In his eyes there was hatred and seriousness disguised with charisma in his voice.

"I stop hurting people for you, don’t you remember? You were the first to tell me to stop killing that way... for you... I changed a lot of things. For you, I change my old self. For you, I continued applying medicine. For you... I’m the lonely and weak man I hate." Trager poured himself another drink of alcohol and took it swiftly. When he finished his drink, he set the glass firmly on the desk, making Miles's drink move a little. "And I must remind you that our break up wasn’t a mutual arrangement. You got tired of me and you discarded me like trash."

The journalist closed his eyes tightly. It was true, before, he was too immature in relationships. He didn’t take anything too seriously.

He had fun with his relationship with Trager during those two years. But he didn’t feel something lasting in the relationship.

Trager wanted _a happily ever after_ and Miles wanted to continue venturing into the world.

Both had reached that deadlock in their relationship. He still remembered Trager's supplicates for not leaving him. He never consider how the doctor would feel after that. Perhaps for the young man it was a liberating moment and new opportunities, but he never thought about the surgeon's feelings. He supposed he would grow up and outdid the situation. That he would find someone else.

Hearing it so hurtfully on him, he realized the gravity of his actions.

By the time they ended their relationship, Richard swear he would take revenge on him when he had the chance.

For that reason, Chris's life was on the tightrope.

"You know the relationship didn’t work. Trager… we had our moment, it was just that there wasn’t chemistry like before... our jobs didn’t let us see enough each other and there were moments when you thought I was having an affair... you didn’t even trust me anymore. Richard, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I fell on my knees and ask you to not leave me... I tried to save our relationship... but you were so desperate to escape."

"I'm sorry... I didn’t feel anything by then. It was as if the love had just gone." Those words sounded too desperate. Some of them even failed to say them.

Trager looked at him earnestly for a moment and then saw his bottle of alcohol with reflection.

"Wow... just... wow, I didn’t know your _love_ had an _expiration_ date."

Trager didn’t lose detail of the look full of pain and guilt of the young man. A part of him was softening at the situation. Maybe the reporter had really changed or maybe, simply, he was a good actor.

"You know... I should kill that poor bastard at once... at least I would spare him the suffering you will cause him for your lack of love... the same pain you caused me."

Miles rose from his chair in seconds. He headed for Trager and lifted him with force and nervousness while holding his medical gown.

"Don’t hurt him! He has nothing to do with this! please... Trager, I beg you."

Richard savored every moment of agony and despair. A laugh of triumph wanted to come from his lips, but he held it back.

"Really? I want to see you do it. I want to see you begging... What are you willing to do to save that man?"

Trager felt the weak young man's grasp every second. Feeling released, he sat down on his chair again. He stared with extreme curiosity at Miles' next actions.

The journalist jumped in front of the surgeon. His feelings were filled with nervousness and fear that agitated him greatly.

"Trager... I beg you. Don’t hurt him."

Miles had no answer at his request. He was desperate and had to recourse to other measures.

The journalist began to lower the surgeon's zipper and began massaging the eldest member.

"I will do whatever you want Trager... _whatever_..."

The surgeon kicked him hard, causing Miles to fall on his hip at the urge. A groan of pain escaped from his lips.

As he recovered from the fall, he looked at the doctor and noticed a face completely furious.

"Get out of my office!"

Miles seemed paralyzed since he didn’t move to the first order. Trager, forcefully, pick him up and push him away.

"Trager please don’t hurt him!" Was the last thing he begged before leaving the office completely. He knocked and kicked the door to be open again. But his attempts were unsuccessful.

There was nothing to do. Trager would do whatever he wanted. If he did something to Chris, even if it cost his life, the reporter would make him pay for his damage.

Richard felt Miles retreat from the office. He sigh and slide both hands to his face.

He slowly collapsed to the ground and began to laugh at everything that had happened.

"Incredible... after so long... and I still love you."

***

Despite the problems, in addition to his internal emotions, Waylon felt like he was getting used to Edward's world. Since the pathologist entered, Eddie didn’t show any sign of nervousness or bipolar behavior.

He did the writing activities and looked at him repeatedly for support. Waylon's smile corresponded him with great sincerity. This was due a lot because of his vocation as a nurse.

The pathologist emphasized the great development on Eddie in the exercises and actually, the doctor left some dynamics that he could realize the days before the surgery.

He didn’t know whether it was acting or volunteering, but, it was so nice that someone took such small details just for him. It was so warm every time Gluskin touched his hand. That tender look that made him feel like the center of the universe.

The blonde was on a roller coaster. Every time, when Eddie was so kind and tender to him, he felt the adrenaline and excitement rise. However, that voice of reason and logic touched Waylon and told him that those feelings weren’t for him.

"Darling... are you okay?" Waylon left his lost gaze and looked at his patient with a face of slight concern.

"I’m sorry... I've thought of a lot of things... but don’t worry. It's nothing serious."

At that moment a nurse came in with a cart full of food trays. It was time for lunch, and Eddie gave Waylon a slight grimace of disgust.

"Any problem you have... just tell me darling, you know you can trust me... damn, this food is an odyssey."

Waylon chuckled a little and, after the nurse left, signaled to Eddie not to eat the food. In one of his bags with some didactic material, he took what to Eddie’s eyes was a hamburger wrapped in paper.

His beloved winked and took out the tray and left only the drink and the fast food.

"I know the food is terrible Eddie, so I contraband this, come on! Eat, it's delicious."

Eddie watched the tempting food in front of his eyes, the delicious scent made his stomach growl a little. But he was afraid that she would get in trouble with the hospital.

"What's going on? You don’t like it?"

"It's not that darling... I appreciate what you did, but what will we do with the food from the tray?"

Waylon looked at the door and, seeing that no one was watching him, took the tray and went to the bathroom. Once there, he throw the food to the toilet and flush it.

"Ow damn! By accident and without bad intentions I throw it in the toilet."

Eddie burst out laughing and Waylon followed.

"Darling... thank you."

"For the food? Don’t worry, it's nothing."

"No, it's not just that... thanks for being with me. Thank you for endure all the discomforts I make you suffer... when I didn’t find you at home, I thought you had left me... but seeing you here... I felt you would never leave me. I love you very much." Eddie squeezed Waylon's hand firmly.

The blonde felt his cheeks burn from shame and looked away.

"I'm sorry... I embarrassed you... you know? You have acted very differently... of course! I'm not complaining or anything."

"Eddie... what do you mean?" He said in a whisper.

"Well... you impressed me with Frank, you two didn’t use to get along in the past."

"Well... I don’t think I knew him well before. Right now, I must be more tolerant... besides, when I talk to him earlier... I realized that he is not a bad person."

Eddie grinned from ear to ear. He loved her so much for being more open to his friend. He felt a less weight on his shoulders.

"I love you darling... I love you so much." Eddie grabbed the blonde's hand and brought it to his lips to give them a soft kiss.

Although Eddie promised he wouldn’t do anything to her, in those moments, he wished to be healthy, at home and with his beloved wife in his arms. They would go upstairs and would make _love_ over and over again in the comfort of their bed.

The idea gave him excitement, but he is a man of his word **.** He didn’t want to force things. He more than anyone knew the feeling of being abused and taken against his will.

He shook his head a little so he wouldn’t remember his infernal childhood.

His lover was still blushing with a light red tone on her cheeks. Seriously his wife was so pure and innocent.

"Excuse me... um... Mrs. Gluskin... the reception needs you for the routine signs." Said Andrew in the doorway with a laugh trying to get out.

Eddie looked at the nurse with a strange look and Waylon gave the nurse murderous glances when he noticed how his friend saw everything as a joke.

Waylon nodded and asked Eddie to wait for him, that he would be back soon. As he left the room and once he was far away from his _husband_ , Andrew burst out laughing while Waylon looked at him with anger and seriousness.

"Way... God, I'm sorry... this is all so funny..." he said drowning in his own laughter.

"If you wanted me just to make fun of me, don’t call me." He said with much annoyance in every word. Seeing that he only wanted him for this, he began to return to his patient’s room.

"Hey! Wait, I'm sorry... it wasn’t for this. I wanted to tell you that Billy Hope is in the hospital... Finn already went to visit him, I thought you didn’t know so I came to you with that excuse."

"Is Billy here?!" Waylon's tone was filled with excitement. It wasn’t for less. William Hope was one of the most well-known patients in the entire Murkoff hospital. His leukemia caused him to come in certain periods of time so he could continue with a new treatment created by the doctor Rudolf Wernicke.

Waylon used to take care of him from his first days of work. Besides the blonde was friendly, Billy was a very kind and considerate person. Many in the hospital adored him for his attitude so enterprising and optimistic. The trio of nurses became very close friends of Billy.

In a way, everyone was glad to have him in the place, since he knew how to relax in the most stressful situations.

In fact, Hope wasn’t his real surname. It was a name that the community and the media use with him. Since his survival at cancer at such early age gave hope to others to fight for a good life against cancer.

Waylon was very happy to have him here. Without waiting any second, he followed Andrew to Billy's room. When they arrived and opened the door, they noticed that Billy and Finn were laughing.

Billy looked at the duo and smiled at them.

"Drew! Way Way! It’s been a while... How have you been?"

Waylon strode up to the boy and hugged him tightly. Followed by him Andrew did the same.

"We're fine... but aren’t you supposed to come next month?... but it doesn’t matter, I'm glad to see you here so soon!"

"I'm glad to see you too guys. Way, you know how my mother is, I tell her that something bothers me and, even if it's the smallest thing, she decides to bring me here."

Between laughter and new stories that Billy didn’t know, the trio of friends began to tell him what had happened to their lives. Stories like some gossips about well-known surgeons and other fun events that burst with laughter.

The four of them would have followed all the afternoon, and to Andrew and Finn's bad luck, they were called by message to Emergencies. They both left and promised to talk to Billy in another time.

In the end, only Waylon and Billy were in the room.

"You know Way, Finn told me about your new lifestyle... man, are you serious? Don’t you want to start a relationship? What happened to the Waylon so enterprising and loving that I met?"

Waylon only gave him a bitter laugh.

"That Waylon was an innocent. A lot of things happened Billy... you witnessed that."

Billy bit his lip and looked away. Of course he remembered Waylon’s experiences. Undoubtedly, his break with Piers was what broke the blonde's hopes and weakened him even more. Several days, Billy was a comfort pillow for him. It hurt him to see a guy so kind like Waylon to suffer for a guy who wasn’t worth it.

Worse, he was vulnerable enough to date Jeremy Blaire. Billy wasn’t in the hospital during that period of romance. He still remembered the chills he felt when Finn confirmed through a message that, indeed, Waylon and Jeremy were dating.

"Way... don’t give up. I know those experiences leaves wounds that take a hell to heal... but, there is love. There is happiness. You can’t throw it all out just for some big scratches."

Waylon didn’t dare to look at him. He really wanted to believe those words, he wanted with all his strength to find that special and beloved person.

But that was enough. He was very tired.

"Waylon... look at me... for years, I didn’t see sense in my own existence. When I find out how serious and problematic my leukemia was... for years, I thought that it would be the best for my mother if I didn’t exist... I never thought that any treatment could work... but, look at me, I'm still here... and I found Norah, a wonderful Woman who loves me unconditionally."

The blonde looked into his eyes now and saw a huge smile on the patient.

"I... with this disease, with so many problems... I found Love Way. If Norah found something in a person like me, I can assure you that someone will see it in you, because your beauty is enormous and easy to see."

Waylon smiled at Billy's gaze. He left the chair and sat down on the stretcher to hold the boy's hand.

"Billy Hope... are you flirting with me or are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Are my words working?"

"Oh yes... in both ways."

They both laughed at that. In the past, Billy as a joke, used to make compliments and phrases to seduce him.

"I know it's too much to ask... but promise me that you’ll try again. I know this time will be different Way." Billy looked at him with those puppy eyes he did when he wanted a favor. No one resisted that look.

Waylon looked at him earnestly and lifted one eyebrow. If he wanted to, he would try again. If he had the necessary strength, if only he had a clue that told him that everything would turn out well.

Waylon feared so much to be damaged again. He was terrified of feeling the desolation that broke inside him and seemed to spread in every part of his body. The tears weren’t able to remove the sadness and tears that his heart suffered.

He pretended a strength he didn’t have. He hide a desperation to be loved that, out of pride, he masked so that nobody noticed it.

Would it be different now? Would Billy be right about that?

The voice in his head explained the risks of trying again, and his heart told him he couldn’t stand another disappointment.

"Fine... for you Billy, I promise, although I know I won’t get anything."

"It's enough for me if you try."

Both boys were silent for a while. Waylon watched the boy, and he could see that his face became serious. It was as if he was thinking on many things.

"Billy? Are you ok?"

The boy looked straight into his eyes, but his features didn’t show a feeling.

"It's so peaceful... this feeling... I feel very peaceful, you know... it's like… if would disappear."

Waylon felt a pang of pain in his chest. He hated it when the boy described things like that. It was as if he tried to say goodbye or insinuate his death. He always tried to be positive for him and, deep in his heart, he wanted with all his strength that Billy would recover and have a better life. He was an admirable person. He had many things to live and experience.

"Billy, don’t say those things. Everything will be fine, the treatment is wonderful and Wernicke is the best... he say that he may stop using chemo, that's a huge triumph!"

Hope shook his head to clear his thoughts and look at Waylon this time with a mocking smile.

"I'm sorry... I say weird things when I'm trying to flirt."

Between smiles and laughter, Waylon took the time to tell Billy all his story with Eddie. His delusions. His odyssey in trying to be the wife of his patient.

Billy laughed a little at the situation and more when Waylon told him his incident in the bathroom and the confusion of the _baby_ on hold. Actually, everything in his life seemed like a joke. It was as if someone moved the threads of his life to wrap himself in love again. Even Billy hinted that it was a sign of the universe to seek love again. That Gluskin was sent to him so he could have a taste of how a married life full of love and commitment would be.

Waylon remained skeptical about the subject of love. In addition to his pride in making decisions, he was actually exhausted from everything.

Whatever you enjoyed and treasured in your existence, it came to a terrible end.

The conversation seemed timeless, but Finn walked over to Waylon and told him that Eddie was asking for him.

Without wasting any more time, he hugged Billy and said goodbye. If there was a chance, he would visit him again.

Now he had to leave the world where he was a solitary nurse and travel to one full of love and marriage. He was disloyal, he knew he would get hurt, but he smiled happily at the warmth and sweet words of tenderness that Eddie used every moment together.

If only he hadn’t been hurt in the past, if only he was stronger emotionally, if only he had more trust with himself, he might have more confidence to start another relationship.

No doubt his caring to Edward made him to see a future in the search for love.

Who knows, maybe in this new attempt all his panorama would be able to shine.

***

Trager had a storm of thoughts in his head. The arrival of Miles drove him crazy and his decisions about doing harm had him in a whirlwind of what he should do and what he should satisfy.

In several hours, between routine signatures papers and investigations for surgeries already programmed in his calendar, he almost finish his bottle. Fortunately he had many mints on his desk to hide his breath. Plus, a bottle wasn’t enough to make him succumb to dizziness and drunkenness.

He kept thinking about the young man. How far he was willing to go so he wouldn’t get his hands on that man.

He thought he would enjoy seeing him in that way and laugh at his suffering. But, right now, he felt no satisfaction. He felt disgusted with himself and hated Miles for sacrificing so much for another person.

At this point, after all this time, he still love him. There was no doubt of his love for Miles, for that reason he didn’t dare to kill Chris in the surgery. Even he could go to Walker’s bed and inject him something for a painless death. But the voices in his head and Miles’ pleas asked him to stop.

With this disaster he couldn’t decide yet. He just sat at his desk staring at nothing.

A noise woke him from his thoughts and he looked at the door.

"Excuse me doctor, I came to inform you that Chris Walker stepped from critical to stable. We will continue with the checkups." Said the surgery assistant while she was walking near the desk.

"Wait... I want to do the last check-ups... he's my patient after all."

"Sure doctor Trager." Said the woman politely and left the surgeon alone.

Trager grabbed a briefcase with several chemicals and syringes. He stormed out of his office and made his way to Walker's room.

"I'm going to end this... it will be quick."

***

Miles lost count of the amount of coffees consumed and the pack of menthol cigarettes he bought recently outside the hospital.

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have the face to call Chris's mother and tell her everything that happened. He decided to wait for some good news, although he knew that nothing good could come.

"Upshur... follow me." Miles rose from his seat and watched as Trager gestured for him to enter into the medical corridors. The major asked for his ID and gave him a tag.

The young man had no idea what was happening. Why did he ask him to come? Did he bring him to witness the crime he had committed? Would he use any new blackmail?

The ignorance was killing him.

"How's Chris? Is he fine?"

Trager didn’t even look at him. He continue to lead the way in the long corridors between doctors, nurses, and patients.

"Trager... answer me." But the surgeon didn’t answer. In the end, they came to a room and Trager opened the door, but didn’t enter, the surgeon gave Miles signals to enter first.

Miles put their hands, instinctively, in front of his chest as a way of protection. He entered the room slowly, and what he saw caught his breath.

On a stretcher was Chris with small tubes for blood transfusion, various bandages and an oxygen mask.

The life monitor was making rhythmic noises that showed his partner stability. Chris was still unconscious and his breaths were slow.

Miles couldn’t believe what his eyes witnessed. Chris was safe. Trager didn’t harm him.

"Chris is strong. Not many survive an attack like that. He must have had reason to stay alive."

Miles was still gazing at his reality. His heart began to stop beating hard and the stress and anxiety seemed to leave his shoulders. In spite of having listened to Richard, his first act was to hug Chris and cry of joy to know that everything was fine.

"The danger passed, so I just need you to go to the reception and promise to take care of him from now on. Some nurses decided to stay at home because of the heavy rains and we have short staffed... relaxed, I won’t hurt him... it’s not worth it."

Trager left without looking back. He hurry his steps despite Miles’ shouts through the corridors. When the surgeon turned to confront the young man, he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders in surprise, leaving his arms in the air.

"Thanks Richard... thank you for not hurting him." Said the young man in a whisper.

Trager slowly laid his arms on Miles's back, hugging him tightly. He bring his head to the boy's hair and inhale a little. His fragrance and aroma of so long ago didn’t change.

"See you then... don’t make any more stupid things." Said Trager as he finished the hug and headed out of the corridor. As he stepped out the door, toward the reception desk he noticed Jeremy leaning his back against the wall, with his arms folded as he lifted one eyebrow.

"So... you didn’t do it?"

"I'm not going to lose my job for a stranger... damn, I want a drink, but I finish my bottle."

"No problem... I brought one secretly in my room... Are you coming?"

Trager nodded and they both headed to the hospital's bedrooms. Richard felt the day was too exhausting. This time he wanted to drink until he lost his sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Did I give the feeling that I would kill Chris? Haha I'm not so cruel!  
> Thanks for reading and for leaving kudos!  
> You guys are very nice and compressive!  
> See you next chapter!


	5. Unbearable longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for be so late with this fic. I have been busy with my job and some of my fics that weren’t update for some time XD and also, thank you so much for your nice comments! I hope you like this chapter.

Rain, wind and thunder were heard through the distance as echoes. All that environment formed by nature continued to lull the hospital completely. Although there seemed to be a period of calm at the sunset, the disaster and fury of the hurricane returned.

The city was a total chaos according to the news that Waylon and Eddie watched on TV. There were cardboards flying through the streets, tress shaking abruptly and wooden fences breaking or being carried by streams formed on vehicular roads. As a result, all the civilians were sweeping their yards to draw the water from their homes.

Though the news had the nerve to exaggerate, Waylon only hoped that Dennis was safe at home.

On the other hand, Eddie just made comments for the safety of their house when he saw the news. Waylon assured him that everything was fine, that he had asked a neighbor to keep an eye on their house. Obviously it was a lie but, for Edward's sake, he needed to keep him comfortable.

Something very interesting was how Eddie was indifferent about the date. The blonde could swear that the news reporter said the current date several times and Eddie didn’t seem upset or, perhaps, he wasn’t paying attention. This was a relief. It would avoided him future problems.

Waylon decided to stay with him until he was completely asleep. Once he was sleeping on the stretcher. Waylon got up from the chair and stretched his back and arms to recover his flexibility.

Before he left, Waylon clothed Eddie with a white sheet until his shoulders were covered.

He was lost in the Eddie’s face. His lips, his hair, the structure of his nose and his closed eyes. He watched all those little details that he noticed the first day he arrived in the hospital. Sure, not to mention the good body he has. In fact, he already had several mental images well stored in his head when he gave him a shower. Images he would use in one of his _private_ sessions when he was alone.

Eddie, without a doubt, was very attractive. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was the kind of man the blonde liked and wanted.

Maybe there was a big difference in their ages, but that in his family was never a problem. His parents are the example of it.

He moved closer to Eddie's face and placed a kiss on his forehead as he stroked his black hair a little. For some reason, Waylon found his hairstyle too adorable and unique.

As he parted from the older man's forehead and looked at his face again, he noticed that Eddie had only one eye open and a big smile.

"Um... I... I thought you were sleeping." Waylon was red from embarrassment. He was weak and this man took advantage of the situation. It was a childish excuse of course. His patient is the one who is vulnerable, not him.

"Why are you so ashamed? I love you in the same way and I adore you so much for doing this... there is no reason to feel shame darling... if you want a kiss, just ask me."

Waylon looked at him for a long time, and in a slow approach, he put his lips on Eddie's mouth. The kiss was sweet and soft, but as he explored more, the gesture became more passionate and erotic in a certain way.

Waylon finished his little session and in shame he hid his face on Eddie's shoulder.

This was wrong in every sense of the word. His patient is heterosexual in the first place. He was married and from that marriage he had a son. The fact that Eddie looks at him as his wife don’t give him the right to take advantage of the situation. The blonde allows these actions because he has no choice. But now, he did it of his own free will.

He wanted, with all his strength, that his crazy sensations had an order. But he just can’t. It hurt him to admit it, but he missed having someone. He longed to have a person to wait every day at night or with whom to share everything. Feeling that emotion of knowing that he would find his partner cuddled in front of him in the warmth of his bed.

This was wrong. Taking advantage of Edward's delusions was fucking wrong.

"Good night Eddie." Waylon gave him a last kiss on the forehead and tucked him in again.

Once he left the room, he went to his room to take a quick shower and sleep at once.

Down the hallway he felt his cellphone vibrate.

He stopped for a while and he saw a message sent by Dennis.

_"Hello Waylon, excuse me if this is not a good time. I decided to send you a message so it wouldn’t look suspicious in front of my dad. I wanted to know how is he. Did he get violent? He still doesn’t remember me? Hasn’t his memory returned? Again, I’m sorry for all this."_

Once the blonde reached the room, he bathed, put his clothes and, even with his hair a little wet, he called the boy's cell phone.

_"Hello... Waylon?"_

"Good night Dennis. I just want to talk about your father’s condition."

Waylon could hear a long sigh from the other line. It was obvious that the young man was nervous about the information.

"Don’t worry, it's nothing serious, and remember, there is no trouble for you to ask me. You and I agreed with these after all!" He said the last thing with a charismatic laugh. That comment seemed to ease Dennis’ tension.

"He is fine. Despite his fracture, he showed good progress in the exercises. He is no longer violent. I always try to be close to him to calm him." Waylon was silent for a moment and was uncomfortable with the next descriptions to come. Deep down he knew it would hurt the boy.

"And... well, he still doesn’t remember you or relate any current event. His memory hasn’t come back yet, he’s in the same condition... I’m sorry Dennis."

An awkward silence surrounded the conversation. It was clear to him that Dennis was still hurt for Eddie’s circumstance. 

_"Thank you Waylon... I'm glad my father didn’t get worse... I don’t know how to thank you for everything you do... one of your friends... Andrew I think, he told me that if you wanted you could have denied... we-well, I know I said it before, but, what I mean is... thanks, for doing this."_

A smile and a warm feeling began to emerge in the nurse. This was one of the parts why he loved his work. Receiving a gratitude for people and seeing with his own eyes the improvement and stability of others, that was an emotion Waylon loved and that, from his childhood, he was accustomed to receive.

He remembered those days in kindergarten when he put bandages and ointments on his classmates caused by some scrape or fall.

Images of his grandmother arrived, moments when she taught him traditional herbal recipes and told him about its use and preparation. Recipes and teas that he still kept with him and recommended for some mild injury or cold.

And he remembered his extra activities when he helped in the high school nursing.

"It's nothing Dennis... I couldn’t leave you... and I know it hurts, but, everything will be fine... and don’t hesitate to send me a message. At night I’ll promise to call you and tell you everything, okay? Come on! In a few days you'll have your father back by your side.”

Waylon chuckled a little at a slight laugh on the other line.

_"Thank you Waylon. I longed for that operation soon... sorry, it's too late... and I'm sure my father left you exhausted... um... has he tried to do something to you?..."_

_Lots of_ images crossed the blonde's head. The kiss at nights, the caresses in the bathroom and the voluntary kiss on his part.

His cheeks burned as he remembered. He couldn’t help but cough involuntarily.

_"Waylon?"_

"I'm sorry... it's nothing. He had tried, but he doesn’t force me to something I don’t want to."

_"It's a relief... forgive him, he was very affectionate with my mother... I thought... well, maybe he would do the same... please don’t get angry with him."_

Waylon shook his head, though he knew no one was watching him.

"It's no problem Dennis... take good care of yourself and lock the windows and doors tightly. Cover the interior of your home and keep provisions. They say the hurricane’s fury hasn’t end yet."

 _"Sure... thank you for your caring... I'll call you tomorrow then... of course, I hope the rains don’t tear down the telephone lines... and by the way I wanted to tell you that..."_ Before the boy finished his sentence, Waylon heard the other side of the line a loud noise with rumble.

_"Oh God Frank! Fire! Turn that off! Sorry Waylon I have to hang up! Goodnight! I’ll call you tomorrow!"_

"Of course! Goodnight!"

Waylon hung up his cellphone and programmed the alarm. He would called Dennis later, but now he just wanted some rest. As he stretched out on the bed, he looked at several parts in the room. He looked at the corners, his uniform, and the little dresser. Finally, he watched the raindrops fall on the window. For some reason, that rainy environment relaxed him and allowed him to fall asleep in the comfort of his bed.

***

The next morning, Waylon felt his cell vibrate like crazy near his face, when he looked at the identifier calls, was surprised to see it was his mother who tried to call him.

He answered with a greeting full of fatigue, he knew without a doubt that the response would make Melissa Park angry. She was always an early bird, all the opposite as him.

_"God... Waylon were you still sleeping? Son, it's almost nine o'clock in the morning, shouldn’t you be working at this hour?"_

The blonde, lying on the bed, stretched out completely like a cat.

"Good morning Mom... I'm glad you call me to know if the wind didn’t have me flying to another city or if the streams didn’t take me... I was expecting more concern from you but with this I feel complete." Waylon's tone was full of sarcasm and mockery, but then he regretted making those comments to her mother, since she was very strict and didn’t like opinions of that kind.

_"Don’t talk to me in that tone young man! Of course I called you to know how you are. Your father and I couldn’t communicate with you, how do you think we felt?! Your father considered using even a rowboat to get to your apartment and bring you here."_

Waylon laughed with that. Of the two, his father was the one who tended to exaggerate situations and do his best to take care of him. He remembered when Piers ended his relationship with him, his father was thinking of looking for plane tickets, find him and beat him up and then return him to Denver to ask for forgiveness on his knees to Waylon.

Waylon loved, madly, his parents and he laughed at how overprotective they were. He was so lost in his own situation that he never considered giving a call to his parents.

"I don’t doubt about that. Sorry mom, I've been very busy in the hospital with a patient. I have to take care of him all day, so for now I'm sleeping in the hospital."

_"Really? Just a patient? What makes it so special? And why only you? Is that patient in terminal stage?"_

It was true, Waylon had taken care of such patients. Sometimes, it was sad and touching when you became attached to them. The only thing a nurse could do with such people was to give them as much comfort as possible and keep them away from physical pain.

"It's not that... it's so hard to explain... I don’t even know where to start..." Waylon sighed and tried to summarize his whole scenario. "In Emergencies arrived a man who suffers from delusions and memory loss. I’m similar to his wife and he confuses me with her. He's very aggressive when I'm not around, so I have to take care of him until surgery."

They both fell silent. Waylon was waiting for some response and his mother seemed to process the information.

"Mom?"

 _"Sorry... I got stuck when you said that this man confuses you with his wife... you're cute son, me and your father know it, but I never imagined it was enough to confuse you like that... well, no wonder, you took that beauty from me... I feel your father contributed very little."_ The woman laughed on the other line. She always made jokes like that and wasn’t for the less, Waylon's face was similar to his mother. He has little of his father’s side actually.

_"What's his name?"_

"Um... Edward Gluskin."

On the other line there was a gasp of surprise from the woman. Waylon frowned at that reaction.

_"Wait! Gluskin?!... Son, I know that man. I used to buy dresses in his boutique, the designs are beautiful! Actually, I ordered him your measurements for your graduation suit... poor man, his life was very hard... and now this."_

Waylon was impressed by the great coincidence. If Billy found out about this, he would tell him it was one more sign from the _universe_.

"I didn’t know it…"

_"Has he been violent with you? If that's the case... don’t keep taking care for him."_

"No... it's just the opposite. He is kind and sweet... he never fails to tell me how important I am to him. He always says he loves me... " Waylon gave a long sigh and held his chest to stop the emotion that was forming." But, well, that's all for his wife... for Emily... it's not for me."

_"Oh sweetie... not that sigh."_

Waylon grimaced in confusion now.

"Sorry?"

_"The sigh, honey... that sigh of love... it happened with Thomas, with Piers and Jeremy... Waylon, don’t get your hopes up with this... this man is confused. Maybe he won’t even remember you again... don’t get your hopes up, honey."_

Waylon pressed his lips at that true. Even his mother noticed his labyrinth of passions. But she was right.

_"Honey... after Piers... when you were so depressed. God Waylon, it hurt us so much to see you like that... I don’t want to see you like that again. I and your father wouldn’t stand it a second time."_

"I understand you mom... don’t worry, it won’t happen."

_"I’m not trying to say that you don’t have to fall in love... it's just that it would hurt us to see you so depressed again... yes, there is love son... but sometimes it's so complicated. I know it hurts, but I've seen you. In every stumble, you have get up."_

Waylon felt so ungrateful about his own situation. There are worse cases. Worse misfortunes and worse parents. Waylon felt so lucky to have such open-minded parents.

In the past, when he was in college, he heard terrible stories of boys coming out of the closet whose parents rejected and despised them.

_"Well... I'm glad to find you are safe son... remember that you are important to us. Your father is fixing the fence, but I'll tell him that I called you... Oh! Waylon, please, take good care of Edward, he's not a bad person."_

"I'm a nurse mom, taking care of people is in my vocation. I'll do my best and please be careful, they say the worst isn’t over."

"Of course son, be careful too. I’ll call you later. Bye."

Waylon sighed a little and changed his clothes quickly without any fear. Eddie showed no discomfort in his clothing style, so he changed without any problem wearing an orange shirt and jeans. Right now he was preparing for another day in the care of his _husband_.

***

Since Eddie did his visual and writing exercises, Waylon asked permission to the medical council to move his patient to other zones of the hospital as a manner of exploration.

For Waylon was kind of tedious to have a patient locked up in four walls. Also, the hospital was huge. Definitely, the large corridors and many internal sections would be enough to entertain him. If the weather wasn’t an inconvenience he could take him to outside near the yards or to the field located in the recreation area. Also, there was another field near the female ward, where women in labor or female patients were sent in serious state. The hospital divided the patients into gender. According to his bosses, they said that it helped them psychologically to be surrounded by others of the same gender.

When he said the news to his patient, he couldn’t help but smile as Eddie's eyes and voice filled with emotion.

Eddie, still wearing his clear medical clothes, held his beloved's hand on the path. He supposed that this exploration at the hospital was the closest thing to a date. No doubt, he promised himself to do those activities with his wife once he had recovered.

Even if the weather was rainy, he enjoyed the moments with her. His lover returned the small gestures with a strong hold on his hand and a light kiss on the forehead and cheek.

Eddie smiled at that. Though he was locked in this labyrinth surrounded by doctors, he was able to enjoy sweet moments with his darling.

Once they passed through a chapel, Waylon noticed that his patient stopped. This place was a spacious building with several rectangular chairs with their respective cushion bases to kneel and pray. It was very normal for family members to turn to this peaceful place for help and support.

The chapel was rarely empty, but this time there was no one. Eddie free his hand and headed for the place. He sat on one of the seats and signaled for Waylon to follow him.

After sitting down silently, Waylon looked at Eddie several times and saw him watching the main window of the chapel. In it was the image of a crucified Jesus and a Virgin Mary witnessing the scene with pain and loss. There were more people in the window, but the nurse didn’t know the other biblical characters.

"I'm sorry." Eddie said as he squeezed the blonde's hand.

Waylon was confused now. He couldn’t understand what he meant.

"You are my wife... but, I was so dedicated to my work that I never had time to buy the ring... you said it didn’t matter, but, still... I never felt satisfied, besides, I never liked the proposal I made you before."

The blonde smiled a little and gave him a squeeze on his hand.

Beyond doubt, in Edward's mind there are only desires for his wife's happiness. Eddie was very sweet and loyal. Why a woman would leave such amazing man like him?

"Oh Eddie... don’t worry about that."

Eddie gave him a smile but shook his head still lost in his thoughts.

"I saw the chapel and... I would like to make my proposal here and now." Eddie got up from the seat and headed to the center of the place, near the table where the priest performs the ceremony. He shook hands with Waylon, and he, like a magnet, made his way to the eldest.

Waylon's face changed from confusion to panic and embarrassment as Eddie knelt down and took one of his hands tightly.

"Emily... would you accept to be my wife? I promise to love you and protect you the rest of my life... if we have children... I promise that I’ll never let anything happen to our children."

Waylon brought his other free hand to his mouth. To Edward's eyes, it seems that he had impressed his wife with the confession. But in Waylon's case the feeling was a storm.

He always wondered if he would fall deeply in love with that passion. If someone were willing to spend the rest of his life by his side. Undoubtedly, he would be so happy to find someone like that. It must have been a nice feeling to arrive with the person you love at the altar.

His sexual orientation and other stories between friends and colleagues made him doubt that possibility.

How he would like to have a different lifestyle. How he wished that Edward wasn’t so confused.

He had no choice. He had to pretend, more for Eddie’s sake than for his own.

Waylon smiled a little and focused his gaze on the man who was kneeling in front of him.

"Yes Edward... I do..." Eddie got up and took the young man by the waist to kiss him. Waylon closed his eyes instinctively and let himself be carried away by the sweet moment.

"Forgive me... it’s stupid... and I still don’t have the rings."

"I can fix that..." Waylon pulled out a circular keyring from his pocket. He took out the keys and gave Edward a ring.

"We could use this for a while." Said the nurse with a smile. Eddie was thrilled by the thought and took the ring as he knelt again. Slowly Eddie took the blonde's hand and deposited the metal ring.

There weren’t witnesses or guests, it was just the two of them, in a world where love ruled them. A space without fear since they were together. A love that Waylon longed for and missed with passion, which by this time was frightening him.

***

Chris had no idea what was happening. Part of his conscience seemed to alert him and tell him that his whole situation was serious.

He remembered only one of the thieves and just falling to the ground. The last thing he saw was Miles covering him desperately to avoid further damage.

In those moments, before losing consciousness, he wanted to shout to his partner to run and escape, but his body and eyelids felt so tired. In a matter of seconds everything turned dark.

From there he didn’t know what was going on. In moments he could hear Miles' cries, shouts and supplications. Whatever it was, it hurt him to hear that painful and heartbreaking tone in his voice.

Right now, he heard some voices at the distance, but now it was different. His pain in his body seemed to leave. Now he has the sensation that someone was holding his hand.

He tried with all his strength to open his eyes. He groaned a little in pain at his troubled breaths.

After a while, he managed to gather enough strength and opened his eyes slowly. The first thing to feel was the force of the lights. He blinked a few times to improve his visibility, and as he got used to it, he began to move his eyes in all directions. It took him seconds to realize that he was in a hospital. Chris knew it from the life monitor, the oxygen mask, and the medical gown he was wearing.

He looked at his hand and found Miles sitting in a chair and leaning close to his legs holding one of his hands.

He didn’t know if the journalist was awake or asleep, since his face was lying on the bed.

"Miles? Oh God... you're safe." His voice was somewhat hoarse. As if his throat was dry from lack of water.

In a matter of seconds, his partner straightened on his chair and, looking into his eyes, he realized how red they were and the way of tears already formed on the journalist's face.

"Chris!" The man literally threw himself into the soldier's body and hugged him tightly. This act caused him to complain for the pain. He still felt the internal wounds caused by the shots.

"Oh Chris... forgive me... I was a complete idiot ... I never thought about your safety... I'm so sorry... I never wanted this to happen." He said between cries and shaken breaths. His voice was in a state of panic.

Chris hugged him closely. He promised to protect him long ago, so he couldn’t stand to see him hurt.

In those instants, he only had enormous relief that his partner was safe.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm horrible and I know you must hate me... please forgive me."

Chris, still weak, wasn’t able to use his own vocal cords very well. He did the only thing he could do in those moments. He hug him with strength and, with great effort, he tried to speak.

"But... are you safe? Did that man do something to you?” He said as he stroked Miles's cheek.

"My life doesn’t matter! I’d have preferred him to shoot me! I deserve to be in that bed!"

Chris felt the anger growing inside him at those words. He knew it was very cruel what he was going to do, but he didn’t conceive such idea. He slapped his lover lightly so he regained his composure and for a little hatred to see how he wasn’t valued himself.

Miles was shaking for the act. He was shocked by what just happened. He was so affected that his whining and trembling quieted down. It was as if the blow woke him from a state of panic and fear. The only thing he did was touching his battered cheek.

"How dare you to say such things?! If I protected you, it's because I love you! I protected you because I wanted you to live! So little do you value yourself? To die for nothing... to die for having so little respect for yourself is stupid!" Chris used all the effort in his voice and began to cough for how dry his throat was.

His coughing alarmed the journalist, who got up quickly and opened a water bottle for Chris. The soldier calmed down with the great swallows he consumed.

Miles, at that hit, at these words, sat down on his chair and tilted his head to the ground. He didn’t want to face his lover.

Tears fell as he felt the clear disappointment in Chris’ words.

"I'm sorry... I thought I'd lose you... I... without you, what's the point?" Miles trembled for the truth in his confession. Imagining a world without the man he loved was tearing him apart. Now he realized how he hurt Trager in the past.

The understanding just made him feel worse.

Maybe Richard was right. He didn’t know how to love.

Perhaps it was the best if Chris found someone else. First it was this, in the second attempt, for sure, he would end killing him.

"I was scared too Miles... I thought I'd lose you..."

Those words destroyed him even more. The journalist put his arm all over his face to wipe away the wetness on his eyes and, if it was possible, try to calm himself.

"I should have listened to you... but... they have hurt so many and nobody does anything!"

"I understand... I understand how you feel."

"My stupidities will end up killing you..." Miles rose from his seat and approached Chris to hug him and kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm dangerous... I don’t deserve to be with you." His heart just ached. But in the end, it was for his lover’s safety. However, he end up losing the man he loved. "It's the best... to break up... I'm so sorry and... Thank you for everything Chris." Miles walked slowly from the room shuffling his feet, but before moving the door handle, he felt two strong arms hug him from behind.

Chris' breaths seemed desperate. Miles could tell from the warm air that ran down his neck.

"Chris... don’t make it any harder... let me go, please." Said the man, trying to maintain a composure that was breaking him. Why he didn’t understand that it was for his wellbeing? Why he didn’t let him to redeem himself with this act?

"I'm not going to let you go... Do you really want this... if you really want to finish it, remove my arms." The soldier's grip was stronger. It was obvious that he didn’t want to let him go.

Miles, with much trembling, touched Chris' hands, but not to push them away, but to touch and tighten them.

The journalist was not capable. He loved him so much and didn’t want to leave him. But also he didn’t want to hurt him because of his mistakes. Emotions were too much and both collapsed to the ground. Miles was still holding those warm hands that gave him so much warmth and encouragement.

Chris kept hugging him tightly, preventing him from making any escape. While Miles remained lost in his misery.

"You didn’t do anything wrong Miles... you can’t destroy the troubles of the world by yourself... anyone can harm us whether you are involved or not."

Miles remained undecided, sunk in his problems and his own guilt.

"I’m proud of you."

The boy gave a gasp of surprise at that comment. By now he wondered why his lover felt that. It wasn’t possible. He didn’t deserve such judgments.

"What are you talking about? How can you be proud for something like that? You almost die because of me." He said with erratic gasps.

Chris sighed as he realized his partner’s stubbornness, yet he wouldn’t give up into this. He wouldn’t allow this fracture.

"You are very fearless Miles. You’re brave and you have a strong sense for justice... in that supermarket... they allowed those men to continue their damage... even me, for avoid that someone could hurt you, I let them get away with it ... but you weren’t like them... you told me yourself... _nobody did anything_... you decided to act."

Miles felt so flattered. Chris had never confessed that. He never considered himself with that virtue. He would rather use the words _ambitious_ and _stubborn_ , but brave? At this point he never thought in that word.

"That strength... that desire to expose the truth for the good of all... you don’t know how I hoped to have that strength... by being with you all this time... I was hoping to become strong as you and, somehow, have that courage of yours.”

Miles was still trembling, his cheeks were red at the words. He turned to confront Chris and seeing him. In seconds, his decision to leave his side was shattered. He watched his warm smile and felt a great desire to never leave him.

"You are so important to me and for those around you... so please... don’t say that your life is not important... you are everything to me."

Miles nodded slowly and felt the soldier's lips join his. If Miles used to have slight voices of doubt, they all left with that gesture.

The kiss was tender and soft. The journalist reminded him of the first one they had had, timid at first but passionate in minutes. They both explored as if they were strangers again.

Although everything looked fine, Miles continued sobbing. However, he didn’t know if it was for joy or because his sadness wasn’t gone.

Chris started to kiss the way of tears. Then he rested his head on Miles' shoulder and began unbuttoning his shirt in order to touch his chest.

"Ch-Chris... wa-wait... not here." A slight moan of pleasure surrounded the room before a total silence.

"Chris?" Miles tried to move his lover, but he was unconscious.

"Chris!" He panicked, noticing that he had fainted. Fortunately one of the nurses heard his cry and came to his help. They dragged the soldier's body into bed and connected the blood transfusions and vital fluids on Chris’ body.

According to the nurse, Chris used strength that he didn’t have. He told Miles to let him rest.

Miles held his partner's hand tightly and swore he wouldn’t let him go again and not be so weak right now. If he thought he was brave, then he would be.

***

The walk through the hospital seemed to animate the blonde's patient to a great level. They talked about common topics, some relating to the weather or some about their household chores. Even Eddie told him that they should take a vacation. He had suggested going to the family cabin he had in the depths of the forest or another place that Waylon enjoyed.

Waylon felt stupid for a moment. When Eddie made that offer, he began to remember his work schedule to see if there was availability to accompany him.

He was already thinking of Andrew or Finn so they could cover his shift, but he shook his head at the realization that it was all pretense. He wasn’t Eddie’s wife and he didn’t think he would remembered that promise.

He didn’t deny that the mention of the idea gave him emotion, even if it was a confusion caused by delirium. Activities such as camping and hiking in the forest were something he loved since he was a child.

He shared that desire just like Edward. At times, he also wanted to disappear from the crowds and routinely days for once.

Their walk would end once they crossed the long hallway between the private rooms. They were almost in Eddie's room when they heard a discussion in one of the patients’ rooms. The room was big and there were several beds divided by curtains.

The commotion seemed to be between a young man and a family member.

As he got closer and closer to the zone, Waylon realized that the young man was one of the incoming nurses. His name was Vincent Conrad. Vince, as some in Murkoff call him, had the same sexual orientation as Waylon. The guy was very friendly and gentle with everyone. However, when it was the blonde's turn to train him, he noticed how nervous he was under pressure. In spite of that, Vince is a magnificent nurse. He attended with much passion and dedication to his work. He possessed the necessary qualities for this field.

Waylon approached the discussion and stood to hear what was happening. Some patients looked at what had happened and other relatives just stayed away from the trouble.

The man who assaulted his co-worker was a usual relative here in the hospital. He always complained about the nursery treatment to his mother, who was getting a routine check-up right now.

The guy was a total jerk, he literally saw the nurses as servants and don’t waste any time to show his superiority, arguing that his taxes were aimed at nurses, so they should be grateful.

His despotism wasn’t what triggered Waylon's rage. What really ignited his fury were the insults at Vincent for his sexual orientation. Waylon didn’t know how the guy knew that little detail, but his hurtful comments offended Vince in a great manner.

The boy was always more sensitive than he seemed.

"Get away from my mother! Don’t touch her with your dirty hands! Don’t you think I know what you are?!"

"si-sir... I can assure you that she is in good hands... I beg you, please, let me do my job."

Vincent tried to give the injection to the unconscious woman but the guy pushed him down to the ground and caused a tray of food nearby to fall on the young man’s head and shoulders.

"You shouldn’t have this kind of jobs... touching women and children... all of you faggots are just freaks."

Vincent looked at the ground completely hurt by the man's insults.

Waylon looked at the other witnesses with anger. No one did anything to defend the poor nurse, some only murmured between them and others looked away to avoid getting into the mess.

The blonde was so disappointed for those people and furious with that homophobic.

Vincent was trying to get up and, as he got to his knees, he kept his head looking on the floor. His shoulders trembled and he inhaled hard. That characteristic noise in his breaths were enough signals for Waylon to realize that the boy was crying.

Waylon told Eddie to wait for him at the door entrance. He walked close to the nurse and lifted him by his shoulders.

"Waylon? Sorry! I’ll do my work right away! I... um... I'm sorry..." The boy started to cover his mouth because his words were turning into sobs.

The blonde shook his head and touched his face.

"Come with me Vince, don’t give that guy the satisfaction of seeing you cry... come with me, let's clean you up."

The boy tried to control his emotional crisis and nodded quickly. Waylon held him up and led him away from the stretchers and all those horrible people.

"That's better... thanks for taking out that _fucking faggot_."

Vincent and Waylon made it to the exit. But Waylon released the boy and returned with that annoying man.

"Sorry... I couldn’t hear you... could you repeat it?" Said with his arms firm as a soldier and his hands turning into fists full of rage.

The man gave him a smile and voice full of mockery and hatred on his face. The guy approached Waylon and spoke.

"I said, thanks for taking out that FUCKING FAGGOT." Said the man, emphasizing the last words as he shot a venomous look to Vince.

Waylon had a limit of patience. His companions rarely see him angry or upset with someone.

It was so unprofessional to lose the temper by insults. Nurses must have strength of character in these cases. They should be able to defend themselves without getting into fights or hurt.

But the truth, it was outrageous to have to endure the rudeness of relatives and not being able to do anything.

"Vince!" Waylon screamed for the boy so he could hear him.

"Never do what I'm going to do!"

At that moment, Waylon hit the man’s chin with force, causing him to fall to the ground all dizzy from the impact.

"Darling!" Shouted Eddie as he witnessed his wife's strength. A part of him was so scared to see his sweet pearl beating that man with a single fist. He was sure of something, if he didn’t want that punishment, he would never make her angry. But also, he will talk to her about such vulgar behavior. That's not the way a woman should behave.

The man between groans of pain and curses, was beginning to regain his orientation and began to look at Waylon with hate.

"Sir... I would appreciate if you use words like homosexual or gay... the other one is a bit hurtful." He said as he waved his wrist and fingers from the pain of the impact.

That comment made the man angrier, who rose and grabbed Waylon's shirt.

The blonde closed his eyes tightly and waited for a blow to his face. However when he opened his eyes, he saw how Eddie stood protectively and stopped the guy's fist.

"Don’t you dare to put a finger on her damn abusive! Don’t you have any respect?!" Eddie said as he pushed the guy hard. He didn’t excuse his wife’s actions, but, no woman deserves to be hit.

"What the hell is going on here?!" That voice sounded like thunder. Everyone immediately observed the room’s exit and looked at a security guard. Apparently, Vince called him as he spoke and pointed in the direction of the homophobic.

"This lunatic hit me for no reason!" Said the guy just like an innocent victim.

Waylon gave him a compassionate look, and at heart he was relieved that the security guard was one of his many trusted colleagues. Stuart knew about Eddie's condition and how he should takes precautions with them.

The man took off his cap, sighed, and scratched his head.

"You! Come with me!" He said, pointing in Waylon’s direction. Before the nurse could move, Eddie headed frightened towards the guard. He asked what they would do to his wife, even, he offered to go instead. Waylon felt another pang of excitement as he saw how far Eddie was willing to come for his safety.

Waylon took him by the hand and pulled him out of the disastrous room. With sweet words he asked him to calm down. He assured him that everything would be all right.

Even Stuart talked to Eddie and confessed him that his wife will only receive a warning about her misbehavior. That after a few minutes she would return to him.

Eddie, resigned, went to his room. He would talk seriously to his wife about that conduct. Although he didn’t approve that man's attitude either, the blows weren’t the way to solve things.

Meanwhile, Waylon was on his way to the bosses’ office to receive the warning and sermon about family treatment. He didn’t feel any fear. First, his fight started as a civilian and he did nothing wrong in his official duties as a nurse. Second, with Eddie being aggressive and delicate, he didn’t think they would replace him or fire him from the hospital. But, in the end, a reprimand was what awaited him.

When he told his version about the abuse to one of the nurses, the bosses decided that there would be no punishment or prejudice to Waylon and Vincent. Since they aren’t the only ones who have suffered from the man’s rudeness. In fact, that horrible man would be thrown out of the place because they managed to contact another member to care of the woman.

Of course, despite this victorious outlook, his bosses scolded him and asked for more self-control, since he is a senior nurse with some years of experience. He is the model and role for the new nurses who seek guide.

Waylon apologized to his bosses and, in the same office, he confronted that man.

The guy apologized for his homophobic comments. Although from his face and tone of voice the nurse could see that it was pure falsehood. The feeling was mutual as Waylon gave the same tone.

Coming out of that problem, he went to Eddie's room smiling like an idiot in love as he remembered the cute stage of the chapel and looked at his metal ring.

However, in the room, he saw that the look on his patient was serious. That cheerful countenance that showed him every time he came seemed to be gone.

Waylon felt so unsure of entering the room. Something was wrong and he was afraid to find out.

"Eddie... is something wrong?" Waylon tried to hold his hand as usual. But the Major denied the gesture with hatred.

"Eddie?"

"Darling... we need to talk about your behavior."

Waylon was perplexed by what was happening. His sweet and tender patient was furious and, unfortunately, he was responsible for it.

It was ridiculous, but the feeling in Eddie’s contempt and seriousness made him feel sad. Why did he feel like this? He only pretend for his sake. Nothing was real. Everything would be erased in a short time. If he knew all that, why the knot in his throat and the pain in his chest didn’t go away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lesson of our Waylon is: if you see a homophobic who insults and mistreats, just hit him on the face! LOL Very bad Way Way! The blows are not the answer. Now you made your husband angry XD  
> Once again, thanks for reading!


	6. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! :)  
> Here I’m still offering you another chapter.  
> Here our Billy will find out news that will change his life, our Eddie is a love and a pillow of comfort and, finally, Jeremy and Waylon will ruin everything O.O  
> Enjoy the chapter dudes!

"Come on Norah... I beg you!" Said Billy in a pleading tone to his partner, who was in the hospital room sitting on a chair ready to eat a sandwich.

"I said no. Billy, you'll get Waylon in trouble." Said the woman with a seriousness voice. She, more than anyone, knew how is husband was. It was like if she was trying to deny the whims of a child who insisted on the same request over and over again.

"Please... I want to meet his husband!" He said the last sentence with a mixture of excitement and curiosity.

Norah sighed and leaned her head to the ground. She more than anyone knew her partner perfectly. He wouldn’t stop insisting until he got what he wanted. That stubbornness and determination were part of the attitudes that caused her to fall in love with him.

Both were childhood friends and neighbors. As a child, she witnessed the various forms of restrictions that Billy's mother used to protect him.

It was sad that a boy as sweet and adventurous as Billy was locked up in his home without the chance to attend school trips, some walks or camping in the woods. His constant bleeding and exhaustion made him impossible to travel.

When he became depressed, she decided to keep him as a company so he couldn’t feel loneliness.

She remembered in an instant the talk with her parents about his friendship with Billy. They feared that she would become too fond on him, and by the time he left this world she would be devastated to such loss at a young age.

Fortunately, Dr. Wernicke decided to help Billy by using an experimental medical plan on him. The treatment was a miracle, since other doctors confirmed that he would live until the first years of his adolescence. But he was still here. With his 23 years enjoying life with few prohibitions.

Also, it began to arrive images when she confessed her feelings to him. At first, he didn’t want to start a relationship for fear of dying and letting her suffer. However, she was stubborn just like him. His affection and insistence caused that fall in Billy’s barrier.

All her childhood and adolescence served her to know Billy perfectly. But right now, she knew that his crazy idea of meeting Edward Gluskin would bring trouble.

"Billy... Waylon doesn’t even know that man. If you go and introduce yourself, What are you supposed to say? What if Eddie makes questions and you cause a mess?"

"I'll know how to improvise... Norah, I have it under control." The young man took the first bite of his food tray and then looked at the girl for some sign of approval.

"I said no." Billy collapsed on the bed with a growl of frustration and Norah started to eat her food. As she consumed the first bite, she felt a pain in her stomach. Then the nausea started and she, in reaction, hold her belly for the pain and dizziness.

The boy noticed that discomfort and immediately got up from the bed to hold his wife.

"Norah... Are you okay? What's wrong?”

She took a glass of water and a few breaths in the hope of clearing her dizziness.

"I don’t know. I just ate a little and... I think my stomach hate it.”

Billy, without any consent, lifted the girl and started to guide her down the halls in search of a doctor in general medicine.

Although she said it was nothing, it was already the third time that happened. She had constant dizziness and nausea. Besides, sometimes, she lost her balance or felt weak and exhausted.

He was already a full package of problems and he didn’t want the people he loved to suffer.

When they arrived with the doctor, he made her several checks and questions, even asked for some samples. Billy was starting to get scared. He prayed for her to be healthy.

After an hour, Billy’s mother arrived with a distressed feeling by what had happened. In the end, in the doctor's office, the family was waiting with concern for an answer.

When the doctor arrived, he brought an open envelope in the form of a letter and handed it to Norah.

"Doctor... What's wrong with her?" Billy said as he held his wife’s hand.

"Don’t worry... it's nothing serious. She's going through a normal process."

The three of them looked at each other with completely confused faces. No one could understand the man's response.

"I don’t understand." Said the young woman, looking at the doctor.

"Congratulations Norah... you're pregnant." The doctor's smile was huge and his voice full charisma.

Both women gave gasps of surprise and happiness. They couldn’t believe the news. A baby. One more member to the family. A lot of visions and scenarios with the little one surrounded Norah's mind. She felt a great happiness. However, as Norah looked over his partner's side, her smile stopped as she witnessed Billy's serious face. Apparently the young man didn’t share the same happiness.

"Is this a joke?" Billy said as he held that severity on his face.

The doctor looked surprised and the women worried.

"Is this a _fucking_ joke?" He repeated again in an angry tone. It was as if he couldn’t accept the diagnosis.

"I wouldn’t joke about something like that William." Said the doctor as he settled his arms more comfortably on his desk.

"Billy... Why are you like this?" Norah said as she placed an arm on his shoulder. The boy looked at her and then focused on the doctor.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?! ... Doctor, you know about my illness, right?... This is bad! It's possible that the baby gets my leukemia!"

Everyone in the office were silent.

The doctor took out a stack of documents that apparently belonged to Billy. He began to scan them and explain the panorama.

"Yes, I’m aware of your illness... but Billy, the probability of your child suffering from leukemia is almost null. Besides, I know your family history. Officially, you are the first member in your family to suffer it. So if it became hereditary, we would need more relatives in your family. As you are the only one, that takes away the option of being hereditary."

Billy leaned over, looking at the floor and covering his face in frustration.

"They stopped applying you the chemo four years ago as an experiment. You showed impressive improvements. This day, Wernicke already made official your cessation to those sessions... Literally speaking, you are healthy. Of course, you should continue to take precautions and not lower your guard. Also, as routine, in previous months we check your fertility. You remember it, right? The result was positive. You are fertile. This regeneration is due to your youth. If we take a 40-year-old man with the same medical condition and disease, his fertility is unlikely to return." The doctor seemed to talk about fertility so Billy didn’t think Norah was unfaithful to him. He was a little angry at the doctor’s insinuation. He knew she would never cheat him. She was very loyal and would never do such a thing.

Billy was still denying that idea. He always had that kind of longing. Desires to find someone and form a family. Goals whose purpose were to give their children the childhood he wasn’t able to get.

However, a baby right now, an innocent who would carry his sick blood is what he least wanted.

The hope that he used to reflect to others seemed to vanish. Fear took power from his joy of being a father and hope was changed by skepticism.

Images of their peers in the talks when they confessed that their children inherited the disease. These images forced him to imagine all those sad scenarios in his future children.

He didn’t want that for his kids. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

"William... remember that leukemia cannot be inherited. As long as your child is not exposed to the factors that cause it, like radiation or chemicals, he or she will be safe."

"Tell that to all the fathers and mothers in my talks that cried when they realized the condemnation they give to their children."

The doctor took off his glasses and sighed for a moment. He tried to make another effort to make the young man to feel better, but he didn’t know if it would work.

"As I said before, William... maybe those people are very likely to be exposed to risk factors. Even if they receive help, if their children are exposed to these factors at home, at a school or at a work center... In those moments there is a greater risk of their kids to suffer from leukemia."

"Billy, there's nothing to worry about... oh... is that, perhaps, you don’t want the baby? Is that it?" Norah's tone was one of sadness at that possibility. She didn’t think that was possible, but the only thought of it just filled her with fear and desolation.

The boy turned towards her with ferocity. His face was panicked.

"Of course not... it's not that, it's just... I'm sorry Norah... I want to be alone."

Just like that, Billy Hope left the room and made his way to the corridors of the hospital.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to run everywhere, and he wanted to break windows and doors.

He desired to awake from this awful dream.

The nurses and doctors gave him a big smile and greeting. He hated himself for not showing them the same motion as before. Those people who cared for him didn’t deserve to suffer their insecurities and fears.

He wanted to get away from everything, but he couldn’t.

At the end of the day, he had to return with her. He must be strong, but fear and insecurities knocked on his door and they weren’t leaving that doorway.

***

Waylon felt like an infant again. The single scene reminded him of those moments when his father lectured him and then punished him for performing a mischief.

Eddie's authoritative tone reminded him of those childhood days and, in a way, filled him with guilt.

"Darling..." This time his patient's voice seemed to be sympathetic and sweet, even though his face said otherwise.

"I understand your anger... but violence doesn’t solve anything."

"And what am I supposed to do Eddie? Leave that poor man being insulted? No one defended him!" The black-haired man sighed heavily and got up from his bed to hug his wife and kiss her on the forehead.

"Oh darling. You are so sweet and sympathetic. But you must learn not to get into fights you cannot win. I saw how that man wasn’t going to stop until hit you... What if I hadn’t been there to protect you? What if that guy had hurt you? Of course, if he thought of touching a hair of yours, I would castrated him and hang him on the field of that ward."

Waylon was suffocated by the embrace and his hands stayed close to Eddie's chest. The only gesture of rested his both hands on the man's chest was comforting him. He bow his head and support it on Eddie’s shoulder. Giving him the chance of feel that care and love.

Eddie's anger was merely concern for Waylon’s safety. It wasn’t related to any disappointment.

Waylon sighed at Eddie's strong feelings.

"What did the directors tell you? Are we in trouble?"

His patient stopped hugging him and sat on the bed. Waylon did the same and held his hand again.

"No problem, they said if I tried something again they would take me out from the hospital. And that man was definitely kicked out of the place. Apparently, we weren’t the only ones he tried to hurt."

"It's a relief darling... I think now more than ever, I can’t stay away from you. Little minx, you'll get in trouble if I'm not by your side." He then laughed and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"Eddie, I’m able to defend myself without your help." Waylon's laughter was very daring.

"Yes... I realized... even if he was a bad person, that man gave me some pity. I think you almost broke his jaw... I'll try not to make you angry, darling." Eddie laughed just remembering his Emily hitting that guy.

"Oh Eddie, I would never hurt you. That homophobe was horrible. Besides, no one deserves to be treated like that, no matter their differences."

"I love you Emily... just promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise Edward... I promise."

This time Eddie leaned his head on his beloved’s shoulder. He couldn’t be hard on her. He couldn’t be angry for so long with her lover. He thought he would be able to show rage for her behavior, but his barrier collapsed as he felt her face filled with worry and guilt.

His beloved didn’t hurt for mere evil. On the contrary, she did it to protect.

The day didn’t end but, in fact, Eddie felt that they were too many emotions.

From the door they heard someone knock, and a second later, Dr. Blaire appeared with a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry for interrupting you... but, the medical council needs to talk to your wife for your surgery. We must tell her a few details."

The happiness he felt at those moments was destroyed by the presence of this neurosurgeon.

Eddie wasn’t stupid. This man was dangerous and he didn’t like the idea of be separated. He still couldn’t forget Blaire’s glances from head to toe to his wife.

His beloved seemed to be psychic, as she began to squeeze his shoulder and comfort him with that sweet voice. She told him that the meeting would take a little and that she will return to him once the meeting was done.

In fact, she suggested that he should continue with his exploration in other parts of the hospital in order to entertain him a little.

Eddie sighed and accepted the suggestion. However, he accompanied her to the boardroom so Jeremy didn’t approach her.

As long as he could, he wouldn’t let anyone hurt her.

Although the major insisted on waiting outside the meeting room, the blonde refused and insisted once more for the idea about explore other places. Waylon felt Eddie too loyal and protective towards him. In an act of affection to his patient, he place a kiss on Eddie’s cheek.

Jeremy was shocked by this action and looked with some hatred at Gluskin. A gesture that the black-haired man noticed as he threw glances of triumph and warning to the surgeon.

As the nurse and the surgeon entered the room, Jeremy spoke.

"Wow... Poor of you, I mean, it must be unbearable to follow Gluskin’s game and even worse for someone whom you feel nothing."

Waylon looked at him for a while and then took out his notebook.

"Who said I don’t feel anything?... Come on Dr. Blaire, the council is waiting for us."

Jeremy was now feeling a mixture of emotions for that confession. First it was an anger and envy towards Eddie, then it was a total impression to his ex. He couldn’t conceive that Waylon was falling in love with that guy.

He had to do something so he could bring Waylon to his senses. He had to do it soon, if he didn’t act fast, he would lose him even more.

His actions, despite being brusque and reckless, were to him details of pure love.

***

Billy Hope wasn’t able to find his place in the hospital. He walked through numerous areas but didn’t feel comfortable in any of them.

He really would like that the rain wet him completely, but he was sure the guards wouldn’t let him.

In the end, he decided to stay in one of the huge entertaining rooms for patients. In the place were tables, sofas and a huge smart TV.

The channel seemed to be on a mystery series that he wasn’t interested in.

He sat on a rectangular seat destined for two people, then he focused his eyes on the heavy rain and wind that his eyes could see through the huge glass.

The city in the distance was only seen. No doubt that the little visibility and rain crashing through the huge window were a clear reflection of his own thoughts now.

He checked over and over what had happened to him and Norah. His wife's fearful face appeared like a permanent image.

He felt so happy to have a baby, but he never want it in these conditions. Maybe if he had been a healthier man and without so many problems, he would be the happiest father in the world. He would hold Norah with his arms and talk about all the plans for their baby's arrival.

But now, being sick and with the possibility of infecting his kid, he didn’t want to see the face of his child filled with hatred when it learned that, because of him, he or she would have too many prohibitions to stay alive.

"Excuse me... don’t you mind if I sit next to you? There are no more places and all the patients grabbed the ones close to the television." Said a very courteous and kind voice. Billy woke up from his thoughts, straightened a little and looked at the man.

He seemed to be a patient of the hospital. The man looked somewhat older even though his voice and body said otherwise. As he looked into his eyes, he noticed that these were blue. His hair was black with a back hairstyle and a shaved area on the back of his head.

"Of course man... no problem." Said the young man with much sympathy.

The patient sat down next to Billy and imitated for a second his own posture and vision to the huge window.

"Oh, my name’s Edward Gluskin. It’s nice to meet you."

Billy turned slowly and gave him a victory smile. But, ironically, the voices in his head screamed with excitement and surprise.

 _"He's Way's boyfriend! My God, it's Eddie! But what on earth is he alone?"_ Shouted the voices of his head.

Billy tried to keep his composure and gave him a handshake to greet him.

"William Hope... it’s nice to meet you. You can call me Billy."

"And you can call me Eddie then... so ... are you here by a checkup? Or did you have an accident?"

The man seemed very kind and friendly with the naked eye. Billy seemed to calm down a little at his situation and decided that he would try to enjoy this talk.

"I come for checkups since I've been somewhat weak... I have leukemia, so half of my life belongs to this place... I know this hospital perfectly... I could even tell you secret places between the air ducts and corridors that a few know." Billy laughed a little at the memory. When he was a kid, he used to explore all the hospital. Even to make his stay more entertaining, he imagined that he was in a haunted castle and the monsters were the surgeons. Every time he heard or saw one, it was necessary to hide under the workers' beds or lockers.

"Oh, I'm very sorry... I have an injury on my head and I suffer from memory loss according to my doctors... besides, the blow damaged me so I couldn’t write or design."

"Oh, I’m sorry man... do you design? Can you tell what do you do?"

"Oh, I design wedding dresses or any other style that my clients request."

"Incredible... you must have a lot of patience and creativity then. I study psychology and work in my practices near to the local psychiatric... I’m also a member of an organization that welcomes people of the same condition as me. I give and receive talks about this disease."

Both men were silent and looked at the window again. He thought that the talk would make him forget even a little of his problems, but everything was like a candle. It went off this time with a single breath.

The voices of his head surrounded him like a black cloud. All that weight and negativity seemed to be noticed by Eddie, who was now focusing on a look of concern to the young man.

"Are you okay? You sounded active a few moments ago... but now." Eddie's voice wasn’t a formal or mechanical question. The tone of his voice was anguished.

"I'm not ok... it's just... there are so many different voices that confuse me and don’t make me decide what to do now."

"Come on... not everything is usually as bad as it seems... What's bothering you?"

Billy took puffs of air and then exhaled. He runs a hand all over his bald head and look at Eddie to vent all his weight.

"I love my wife so much... I love Norah... but... a baby... I didn’t want to bring a child into the world under these conditions."

Eddie looked at him confused for a few seconds and the realization struck him like lightning as he realized what was happening.

"Is she pregnant?... Don’t you want to have your child?... Don’t you love your baby?"

Billy got up from the seat and confronted Eddie at those words. He looked at him face to face and his expression was decisive and not angry or uncomfortable at Eddie’s words.

"Man... of course I love my baby... but do you think my illness won’t affect it? Don’t you think some of my blood will inherit it in any way? Please! I’ve seen so many companions whose children have suffered the same."

They were both silent for a long time. Eddie was actually uncomfortable, since he wasn’t sure if his words would provide any comfort or help.

"What did the doctors tell you?"

"They say the baby is unlikely to have leukemia... but I keep worrying... what if my baby has my sickness?... Eddie, I don’t want a future like that for my child..." A flashback full of his childhood surrounded him in a matter of seconds. Medical sessions, restrictions, depression and his home becoming his own bubble and shelter to live.

"I don’t want it to feel weak every time he or she plays, I don’t want to see it locked up while it watches the other kids have fun outside, I don’t want to tell it that its hair will fall and it will feel pain from the chemo, I don’t want to look at its eyes and watch its face full of hatred towards me."

The dark haired man listened carefully the whole problem. That man is certainly, to Eddie's eyes, a wonderful father. Able to fight and worry about a better future for his baby. Both wanted to protect their legacy from any harm. However, over the years, Eddie has understood that the evils of the world got bigger day by day. There would be times when he couldn’t protect them from those dangers, but he was sure of something, he would make sure to be there for them and teach them how to protect themselves.

"Did you hate your mother?" Eddie said in the most natural and calm tone of the world. Billy, still standing in front of the designer, looked at him with a face of indignation at the question. It was as if he had questioned the commit of some crime.

"No! I would never hate her... I love her... actually..." This time the young sat down and covered his face with both hands. Emotions seemed to be too much for him. "I felt so guilty... I was the reason for my parents’ divorce... my dad didn’t want to take care of me in that condition... my mother cried all the time... it was a lot of weight for her... She was afraid that I would die at any moment... before, I used to believe that it would be better if I had died. From that way, my mother would have avoided so many expenses and problems... It used to hurt me to see her like that... "

In those moments the echoes of distant conversations surrounded them. The sound of shots and high-speed cars coming from the television added to that atmosphere.

Eddie took a few breaths. He touched the shoulder of the depressed boy and tried to help him the best he could.

"Don’t you think that if your child, in any case that it was sick, would feel the same as you?... that more than hate, the child would feel love and concern for you and Norah? That somewhere in its life, it would feel as guilty as you?"

Billy looked thoughtful at this. He never thought of it that way. Was it possible? If life had a manual that predicted an accurate result, none of this would be so difficult.

"I... I still don’t have children... and I cannot guarantee that what I’m saying will bring you the result and happiness that you expect... but I can assure you that once you have that baby in your arms, all your doubts and fears will disappear... and, When you look at it, you’ll feel that you have to love it and protect it no matter what its state of health is."

Billy fell silent and looked at his hands lost to that beautiful feeling. All those activities and duties with a child. Its first steps, words, adventures in school, world without worries and with a cheery attitude.

"I know you're scared of what can happen to your baby... but, I trust that the doctors are not lying to you. Besides, you are healthy and you are young... I don’t think the child has any disease... but if that was the result... I can assure you that any situation, even the most difficult, can be overcome with love... love is stronger than hate and fear. And it's that love that keeps a family together and strong."

Billy felt his anxiety and fears drop a little. He began to feel great warmth on his face of these spirits and possibilities. He was still afraid for his baby’s safety. But the hopes returned a little with the help of the conversation. He needed a safe zone and Eddie gave it to him.

"Thanks Eddie... you've helped me a lot... seriously, thank you."

The dark haired man giggled a little and shook his head.

"I didn’t do much Billy... you'll be an excellent father... I'm glad to know that baby had someone like you... take care of it and protect it... I ..." Billy noticed how Eddie's face seemed to have gone and he was worried to see that his hands were trembling.

"I... my father... did things... horrible things with me. Things that shouldn’t be done to any child... " Eddie felt so bad to remember his father. All those nights in his room when he heard the door make that horrible noise accompanied by the voices of his father and uncle. All those days when his mother left him alone with both. Those images and horrible caresses that he, at that time, didn’t understand how serious they were.

He felt that was falling on the verge of crisis and nervousness, but he turned his mind away from those cruel scenes to focus on his lover, his wife, his Emily.

He remembered his promise in the chapel and all those moments in which they showed his love. There was still hope for his corrupt soul. The purity of his wife was a light in his existence.

Eddie felt the irony and mockery of his whole situation. His accident made him lose some memories and the ability to write and design correctly. How he wished that hit had erased all his memories related to his father and uncle.

Everything became so unfair sometimes.

"Ed, are you okay?... you're shaking..." Billy got up and laid both hands on each of Eddie's shoulders. The older man kept his eyes closed and took a few breaths. He seemed a little reassured. He hold the young man's hand and look into his eyes.

"Thanks Billy... I'm better... I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Dude... I’m sorry... I didn’t know I moved a nerve..."

Eddie shook his head and smiled at the genuine concern of someone else.

"Easy... I've learned to carry that weight and I try not to remember it... anyway, I'm glad you feel better."

Billy was curious about Eddie's strange behavior, however, whatever it was, it seemed to affect him to the point of breaking him down and starting a crisis. The best thing would be not to move that delicate subject and let the older one decide if it was necessary to talk about it or not. Besides, it wasn’t convenient to stress him or open the subject in such a delicate state.

Just as their stress, their worries and anxieties calmed down a little, the storm and rain seemed to stop again. Although the cloudiness of the sky remained in that dark and full of lightning, it seemed, now, to have lost its tone and power so dangerous and intimidating.

The young man began to relax and not give up no matter what the outcome. He would fight to the last breath for a better future for his son or daughter, no matter what.

"Billy?" A woman's voice was heard on the backs of both men. Both immediately turned and Billy got up to embrace her. Eddie supposed she must be Billy’s partner.

"Norah... forgive me... I never meant to say that I didn’t want our baby... it was just that I was so scared that the little one suffered the same as me... but no more. I love the baby no matter what. I'll never leave it alone. I'll be there for our kid."

The woman leaned her head on her lover’s shoulder and sighed.

"Oh Billy... I know you're scared... I hadn’t thought of that possibility... but, I was so happy to know that we would have a baby!" The girl couldn’t help laughing at the last sentence. "I trusted what the doctors says. I know our baby will be fine."

Billy wanted to feel that hope again and with that, have a new light that would allow him to continue fighting. He hugged Norah one more time, and even received several glances from some patients accompanied by nurses.

"Oh heck! My manners... Norah... this is Edward Gluskin. He gave me very good advices. He supported me with this."

When Billy looked at his partner he gave a laugh of triumph and a wink. The girl shook her head at the man’s behavior.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Norah. I'm Billy's wife." Edward returned the greeting with a huge smile and a lot of politeness.

"Nice to meet you Norah and congratulations for the baby."

From the presentations, greetings and thanks, the three decided to go to the cafeteria and talk more comfortably. Eddie was relaxing a lot with the young couple despite being complete strangers. Seeing them interact, their love and support between them was quite visible. They both made him remember his old self. So lively, full of love and hope.

During the meal, Billy asked about his wife. Eddie smiles just by telling about his darling. He also tell them how the day of his operation was approaching.

Actually, he would introduce this couple to his beloved. Both were definitely good people.

***

The council board was mostly a protocol about patients’ procedure, either in a serious or routine state.

The council requested the pathologist's reports and results as well as Waylon's observations during Eddie's care.

With those descriptions, his bosses felt that a weight was being lifted from them, since Gluskin didn’t show a deterioration in other functions and, in fact, he developed an improvement in writing skills.

After thanking the efforts to keep Eddie’s safety, the bosses said goodbye and asked to continue the good work.

Waylon left immediately so he wouldn’t be stopped by Jeremy.

When he reached the safe area, he found Eddie staring out at the window in the room. There was something about his posture that worried the nurse. It was as if he was depressed. The posture and breaths commanded that aura. Waylon walked in and closed the door silently.

"Eddie? Are you okay?"

His patient moved away from the window and, seeing him in the room, in three great steps he approached the blonde and hugged him tightly.

Waylon returned the gesture but Eddie's strength left him without oxygen.

"Ed-Eddie... I can’t... I can’t breathe..." The embrace ceased to exert pressure and the nurse took the opportunity to take big breaths of air.

The older man didn’t say anything. He kept his arms on the nurse as if his life depended on it.

"Eddie... you're scaring me ... did something happen?" Waylon began to scratch and gently rub his patient's head until he reached his black hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"Eddie... what?..."

"I love you... I love you so much darling... you're all I have..." Each confession of love was accompanied by a kiss on the forehead and cheeks. The nurse was alarmed. The way Eddie confessed his feelings sounded anxious and desperate. Like if he was trying to ask for forgiveness or beg for his life. His voice didn’t have the sweet and melodious tone that Waylon felt every time they were together.

Even if Waylon returned the hug or told him that he really loved him, Eddie was still stuck in that state. It was as if Waylon's voice was only an echo impossible to hear for Eddie.

The remaining time before bed, Waylon still felt the man's obvious depression. There was no more spirit and there were no smiles.

The nurse asked him what the problem was. If something had happened while he was away. In the end, his attempts to persuade him didn’t matter. Eddie didn’t say anything. He only confessed that he met a lovely couple in one of his explorations. He didn’t give him their names, actually he was easily distracted every time Waylon tried to start a conversation.

Just like yesterday, Waylon stayed with his patient until he saw him sleeping. After he tucks him with the blanket and check the life monitors, he kissed his forehead with the only difference that he didn’t wake up, this time he was fast asleep.

Once in his room, the blonde gave him a look at his cell phone and noticed that there was no signal. He tried calling Dennis, but he couldn’t make the call. Apparently the line fell.

Another aspect he discovered was that apparently the lights of the city were gone. Looking at the exterior in the direction of the center, he noticed that all the buildings were completely dark.

Luckily, the hospital had huge electric generators that were used in natural disasters or lack of energy caused by an electrical problem. These machines were a huge life-saver for the place, since they could give energy almost for a week. Also, the time would be sufficient to protect the patients who needed special equipment to live.

With no more to do, he took a shower and slept on his bed. Waylon didn’t stop feeling bad for Eddie, that behavior wasn’t his own in the few days they were together.

He would investigate tomorrow and make him feel better.

Before bed, he wished that his parents, Dennis, and Frank were safe in their homes.

***

The next morning, the first thing to do was to check his cell phone, unfortunately the phone line hadn’t come back.

In a sigh he got up and changed his clothes. He went to his patient's room and saw how Jeremy was with him performing the checkups on his head and vision.

Eddie's gaze was, at all times, a coldness gesture towards Jeremy.

"Well, Mr. Gluskin... we're already close to the final round. Tomorrow will be your operation and based on these checks, everything seems fine."

"Thank you Dr. Blaire. I hope to feel better after this."

"Of course..." Jeremy turned to the door and gave a smile when he noticed Waylon’s presence.”

"Oh, miss Gluskin... I need to talk to you about the last care for your husband, it is crucial that you know about them, could you follow me?"

Waylon looked at him with seriousness and a little doubt. The neurosurgeon had something in his hands and he didn’t like the idea.

Eddie noticed the intentions as well, as he began to refuse that idea and demanded, or rather ordered Waylon not to follow him.

Waylon told him that he would be back soon and begged him not to disturb himself and leave the room.

Eddie with resignation and fear saw his wife leave with that man. If she didn’t come soon, he would look for her. She might be furious, but it was the duty of a husband to protect his wife.

***

Half way through the halls, Jeremy looked everywhere, trying to make sure no one saw them.

He hold Waylon’s arm and take him to the men's bathroom. He opened the small room where they kept the cleaning supplies and pushed the blonde in. He got into the place and closed the door.

Waylon didn’t have time to ask what was happening as Jeremy began to give him a hard kiss. In addition to his kisses, Jeremy started to unbutton the nurse’s t-shirt and began to caress that soft skin he missed. For a more intimate approach, he used one of his legs to place them between Waylon's so his leg could rub against the nurse's member.

The only touch in that sensitive area made Waylon gasp with pleasure. His moans and desperate breaths filled the small cleaning warehouse.

Their movements and touches between them made the brooms, mops and buckets fall to the ground making a lot of noise.

Apparently, no one listened to them because they were still the only ones in the dark place.

Waylon was beginning to feel pleasure for those hands that had long caressed him and filled him with desire. He felt so bad to let Jeremy's actions put him that way.

After the neurosurgeon finished his kisses, he put his arms around the doctor's neck and kissed him with the same force and desire.

"Waylon... I miss you... I still want you... and I know you miss me too."

The nurse between gasps and breaths tried to restore his self-control.

"Jeremy... please understand... I can’t... I don’t want this anymore... I... I don’t love you in that way... I finished this ‘cause it wouldn’t be fair for you and me. Understand it, don’t expect something that won’t happen."

Jeremy frowned and tightened his grip on Waylon's wrist.

"Dammit! What do I have to do to have you back? Tell me, I'll change for both."

Waylon felt worse at that confession. He felt so bad that Jeremy, after all this time, kept hopes to something impossible.

The blonde shook his head and tried to leave the place, but Jeremy cornered him again on the wall and, this time, the surgeon's face was totally angry.

"Fine... if that's what you want ... but I'll make you mine again... maybe that will make you change your mind."

He began unbuttoning the blonde's pants despite the boy's protests and push.

"Don’t! Jeremy, I don’t want this! Please! Stop! No!" Waylon wasn’t strong. His arms and body were nothing compared to Jeremy's physique. He felt the tears come out as he realized how helpless he was. Also, he felt so disgusted with himself to feel that his body was liking that rudeness and caresses.

Waylon felt that everything was lost, but a great light arrived from the door of the small warehouse.

Both men looked at the source of that light and looked surprised to notice that it was Eddie who had opened the door.

The black-haired man watched in horror as the surgeon had subdued his wife against her will. First, he felt a surprise and fear, then a murderous rage against Jeremy Blaire.

He didn’t need two seconds to realize that the doctor was about to rape his beautiful pearl. He, more than anyone else, knew what that was. The look of fear and the spasms of the body against the pain and torture.

Eddie grabbed the surgeon's hair and threw it almost humanely into the hospital corridors.

Jeremy hit his back and part of his head hard on the wall. Still stunned, He tried to get up, but fell to the ground again.

Eddie took advantage of that dizziness and he give him a hard kick in the stomach. He was going to hit him on the face, but his beloved hold his arm.

"Eddie stop!" The older man looked at her quickly. Why was she defending this man? Maybe for a blackmail or threatening? That made his anger grow even more. He knelt down to Jeremy and began to hit him on the face.

"Damned you! Monster! You were trying to rape my wife! Rapist! Rape! Rape!" Eddie's voice was one of total fear and agony. His cries were heard by almost everyone, as the patients left their rooms and the nurses left their duties to approach the trio.

Eddie began to feel his breath become harder and harder to do. He knew this place wasn’t safe for both of them. He stopped punishing Jeremy and took the hand of his wife to guide her through the tumult of nurses and doctors.

"Let's go! I don’t care about my surgery! That man will hurt us!"

"Eddie, nothing's wrong! You need the operation!"

"And that man could harm you again?! No fucking way! We’ll seek help from another hospital!"

Waylon didn’t know what to do. Everything was out of control. And even more since they were near the exit of the building. Waylon tried to stop him but everything was useless. His grip was too strong and almost painful.

Close to the reception, Waylon watched Trager and gestured him for help. The surgeon immediately approached the couple.

"Wow, wow... buddy, where are you going?" Trager used his hands to stop him. The doctor had a bad feeling when he felt such erratic breaths on his patient.

"We are leaving... Jeremy Blaire tried to rape my wife."

Trager gave the nurse a serious look, and after a few breaths he looked at Eddie. It was obvious to Richard what had happened. All this disaster had Jeremy’s name everywhere.

"Mr. Gluskin... I promise you that our Security men will take over Jeremy for this deplorable act... but, you cannot leave the hospital. Your injury is not something you should take lightly."

"I don’t care! If I lower my guard he will come after her!" Several voices surrounded Edward's head. Voices by the surgeon arguing his safety and voices in his head that spoke of conspiracies. He had a severe headache and extreme anxiety. Everything was spinning. He was losing control.

"You... you're on Jeremy's side, right?... Yes! All of you want to kill me so she is left alone!"

The voices of Waylon and Trager were just more confusing in Eddie's ears. He didn’t want to hear excuses. He knew he couldn’t trust any doctor.

This was the top of his patience. Eddie felt a pain in the head that became stronger every second. In an instant, he had no control over his limbs. His body fell to the ground with all his might.

His arms, legs and head began to shake without him having control of that. His body moved against his will, and as he tried to regain control of his body, a wave of dizziness made him lose his stability.

"Eddie?" Waylon stared in horror as his patient shook violently.

"Dammit! he's convulsing! Nurse, a stretcher and anti-convulsant injections! Quick!" Trager's voice was heard throughout the reception.

The people, frightened, watched as the black-haired man continued his involuntary movements. Some murmured among themselves and others had their hands in their mouths before the poor man.

Waylon grabbed one of the pillows from a nearby room and put one under Eddie's head. Both, Trager and Waylon moved the people and cleaning supplies and trays nearby.

It was vitally important that Eddie didn’t hit his head with anything.

When the stretcher-bearer and the nurse arrived, Eddie was injected with the medication. As a result, Eddie’s movements began to give up a little.

Trager ordered Waylon to wait for him at the reception. In the distance he saw how Eddie was being taken. Tears began to emerge from the seriousness of the matter.

It was all his fault.

"Oh Eddie... what have I done?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading! ;)  
> The surgery and inevitable oblivion are on the way T-T T-T


	7. New beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ... at the risk of being killed, haha sorry to delay in updating and because this chapter is LONG :(  
> I swear I tried to make it smaller, but I find it impossible.  
> As always, I thank those who continue with this hospital drama.

Waylon didn’t obey Trager's order. When he saw his patient walk across the big door through the CT scans’ room, he ran with all his strength at Eddie's side. He said comforting words and apologies for everything that had happened. The blonde didn’t care about the scoldings and orders of others. An enormous force of will forced him to not abandon him.

He didn’t know if his tears were caused by his own irresponsibility or fearing that his patient would suffer even more.

In fact, the nurse went into the room to witness the whole procedure.

Trager, with no choice, ordered Finn to take Waylon out of the room. The boy was the living image of a relative who refused to leave a beloved one in extreme situations.

The poor young man sat down on the bench outside the observation room. He covered his face and tilted his head to the level of his knees. He should never have followed Jeremy's game. He took everything very far and this was the terrible result.

Waylon cried with anger and sadness at what happened. If Eddie got worse, how would he look at Dennis now? How could he explain him that because of his foolishness, his father would be worse?

In his misery, Jeremy appeared and sat down beside him. The blonde didn’t even want to look at him or speak to him. He was furious with him and himself.

Blaire didn’t say anything either, he kept a rag with alcohol on the wounds that Eddie had caused on him.

"I'm sorry, okay? How could I know Gluskin would find us?" Said the neurosurgeon, justifying himself.

"Shut up... just shut up..." Said while he denied. His voice was filled with anger and fatigue.

"This is our fault. Both. If something happens to Eddie... I’ll never forgive myself." His words were true. He felt them genuinely. For love or worry as a nurse, it hurt him so much, but, he would fix things, no matter how much work he needed to do.

Before Jeremy said anything, Trager and Finn went out with Eddie completely asleep.

"Eddie!" Waylon got up from the seat and held his patient's hand. His face reflected that uncontrollable confusion and fear like his first day in the hospital; with those so tired eyes and with the same blackness under the eyelids.

He looked at this man who once held him and clung to his body so he wouldn’t abandon him.

"According to the CT scans, Edward is fine. The convulsion didn’t damage anything... It’s a _miracle_ that he is still alive." Trager's voice was angry. His words distilled venom in each one.

"Finn... I know you have eight patients under your care, but could you take care of Eddie for a while? Only until I give these two a lesson."

"Sure doctor... I can handle it." Finn said with a look full of concern to Waylon.

"Thank you so much... you two to my office, now!" He said while pulling Eddie's stretcher with Finn's help.

Both Jeremy and Waylon shared looks and went to the office without saying a single word. They knew that getting a scolding from Trager would be a huge punishment and low self-esteem.

When he arrived, the blonde sat on the chair in front of Trager’s desk. On the other hand, Jeremy continued with his arms crossed without sitting down.

Waylon felt a chill at the door’s opening. A sign that Trager had returned.

Richard sat in his chair and brought his notebook with him. After making some notes, he sighed and took off his small glasses.

"Sit down, Jeremy."

"I'm fine, thanks." He said cheekily.

"Sit!" That voice filled with anger made Waylon's skin prickle.

Jeremy swallowed hard and sat down in the chair next to the nurse.

"Do you have a damn idea of what you two caused?"

Silence surrounded the cubicle. The echoes of the horns calling the staff that was needed were heard outside. Also, the patient foot-dragging and routine talks between nurses and doctors seemed to be the only human noises that Trager received in response.

"What do you have to say?" He asked now.

"I'm sorry Dr. Trager... what we did, put Edward in danger. It was unprofessional on our part. I'm really sorry too. I’ll never let this happen again... I will take responsibility for my mistakes." Waylon said in the most professional and honest way possible. The blonde felt so bad about himself every time he looked at the disappointment in the neurosurgeon's eyes.

"And you? What do you have to say?" Richard said in Jeremy's direction.

"None of this has worsen... so I'm sorry for be so impulsive."

After a silence, Trager began to laugh. This reaction caused the ex-couple to look at him with fear and strangeness. That wasn’t a good sign. They knew that Trager was very intimidating in conversations.

"Well... now, I'm going to explain you in the damn position you are."

Waylon felt his hands begin to shake and Jeremy crossed his arms to hold his forearm.

"It's so simple to say sorry... but an apology of that kind in our profession is unforgivable. Do you realize what would have happened if the convulsion worsen everything? Edward was on the tightrope before your stupidity. Now, literally, we're holding him so he doesn’t fall off that rope."

Waylon blinked quickly and took a few breaths. He knew the consequences of his actions, but it hurt that a doctor rubbed them on his face, since they only confirmed the reality of his errors.

"Did you know that he could have a stroke? And worse, Edward wouldn’t only lose his ability to withhold information, he would lose the ability of speak, write, read, and reasoning." Trager threw books hard after describing each terrible condition.

"The damage would be permanent... oh, and another thing that could happen, was that the poor man could have ended up as a damn _vegetable_... and all this, all that possible disaster, we owe it to you... _excuse me? I’m so sorry? That wasn’t my intention?_... are those your answers to an irreversible damage to a patient?..."

The ex-couple was speechless. The blonde didn’t dare to look at the surgeon. Jeremy was the same, he avoided his gaze. He understood the disaster and, in fact, never thought that it would get out of hand.

"Edward is stable, it looks like there was no damage... but, I'm going to tell you something. If that man gets worse and suffers from any of the diseases I said, you two are going to be the ones who will tell Dennis the news... you will look at the poor boy in the eye and explain him that for your ridiculous _fever_ , Edward will be worse."

Waylon couldn’t take it anymore and cried at the mention of Dennis. He promised the boy that he would take care of his father. Images of the young Gluskin came to his head. Scenes where the poor boy would fall to the ground because of the pain. He knew how valuable his father was. Definitely, Waylon wouldn’t have the courage to handle that situation.

"Jeremy, I don’t want you near Edward, I don’t want you in the male ward and I don’t want you in the surgery. I'll tell security to not allow you the entry in any case you refuse my orders... I'll explain to the council what happened... you can retire."

Both nodded, Jeremy came out of the office, but Waylon sat on the chair.

Between whimpers and attempts to wipe his face, he look into the surgeon's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, doctor... I promise you it won’t happen again." He tried to say it as seriously as possible, but his tone was affected by strong emotions. It sounded more like a lament than an affirmation.

"I expected this from Jeremy... but I never expect it from you, Waylon. I never imagine that you would follow his game... for this and for Gluskin’s state, I will have to report you. That call of attention will affect you greatly. Our bosses won’t allow you to take the exam to enter the paramedic group."

Waylon felt as if a bucket of cold water had wet him. The composure he tried to build collapsed in a matter of seconds to these consequences.

"But... I won’t do that report."

Waylon raised his head in response. He wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly.

"How? Why?"

"I know this is Jeremy's fault. I knew that he would plan something stupid and, in part, I’m just as responsible like both of you. Jeremy will get a report too, unless he convinces me otherwise. Besides, it would be a shame to lose a fantastic nurse in Emergencies." The last thing he said it with a smile and a wink.

The blonde smiled at that and felt the weight of his shoulders go.

"Thank you doctor... I don’t know what to do to thank you for this."

"Well, you could take care of Gluskin... it will be for all this day and part of the next morning... we are already in the final Waylon, we have to give our best, all right?"

Waylon nodded and left the office. He speed up his steps to get to Eddie. He took large puffs of air to control his emotions and, once he arrived, he saw his patient sleeping on the bed. Even asleep, his features continued to show concern.

Waylon caressed his face and felt the tears come again.

He caused his patient to end this way. Over and over, he questioned the reasons for his concern for Edward. These feelings of guilt and fear weren’t attitudes that a nurse shows towards any patient.

Why his heart beat every time he kissed him? Why his stomach felt the butterflies and agitations every time Eddie asked for his safety or wishes?

Why did Eddie make him feel this storm of emotion and confusion?

He couldn’t doubt it now. He could no longer create an excuse to get away from that feeling. It was useless to fight against all this disaster.

He loved him. He simply fell in love with Edward Gluskin. The realization of that made him blush and the emotions of happiness cover him like waves.

But, his patient will receive the operation tomorrow. His sweet dream full of love will be erased.

He look at the window and pulled down the blinds in a futile attempt to clear his doubts. He walked over to Eddie and kissed him softly on the lips. Then he lay down on the bed to mourn the disaster.

"I'm sorry... it's my fault, this is all my fault... don’t go... please... get better." He confessed without thinking about those words. They came out of his mouth the way his heart told them.

The nurse felt a heavy hand stroking his hair, Waylon got up slowly and looked at Eddie with wide-open eyes.

"Darling... Why are you crying?... he... Blaire did something to you?..." Eddie's voice was a little panic. No doubt, from his point of view, the hospital was dangerous for both of them. It doesn’t matter what could happen to him. He wasn’t worth it. If his wife was free from any harm, he would be more than satisfied.

"I'm so sorry... it's my fault." Even knowing he was delicate, Waylon got up from the chair and sat next to the man's legs to hug him tightly.

"Darling... why do you say something like that?! You are a victim. That doctor is the only one guilty. But no more... Emily... let's get out of here... I could ask Billy Hope for help, he knows this place, he must know a way to get out without being seen."

Waylon was puzzled, how long had he known Billy? He dumped those curiosities and concentrated on what was important. He had to convince Eddie to not refuse the surgery.

"Eddie... you need that surgery... Jeremy won’t hurt me... you saved me."

"I can’t trust what the doctors tell me darling. It's best to get out of here."

"No!... What if you end up like that again?!... This is my fault! I couldn’t bear to see you like this a second time!" Waylon lost all control. He covered his face with frustration and restrained anger.

Eddie knew his wife was worried, but he had never seen her so upset. Although these were the prayers of his beloved, that wasn’t possible. Her security was first.

The older man grabbed the hands of his partner and decided to make one last attempt to convince her.

"Darling... let's go. I know I will get better with time. The pathologist said so. Come with me. We’ll be happy wherever we go. Let's go to our house. Both, together."

Waylon was frozen. He felt as if the proposal was directed at him. How he wish with all his heart that it was true. He looked at his metal ring and smiled as he remembered that moment in the chapel. Perhaps, in another time and in another place, the two would have had a chance to be together. It was sweet to think about it. It made him feel better to imagine. But his heart ached more when he saw the reality of the facts.

No matter how many times he tortured himself, no matter the idealization of a happy life. None of his efforts would change his precarious condition.

"Hey... what's going on here?" Trager said closing the door quickly. He approached the couple and crossed his arms.

"I don’t want to have the surgery and you can’t force me to have it against my will."

"Eddie I insist, please, it will get worse if you don’t have it." Waylon clutched the older man's hand with a look of supplication.

"No... and I don’t want to talk about it anymore... we'll leave soon, the rain stopped and the clouds are clearing."

Waylon looked at the surgeon in despair. He didn’t know what to try to convince him.

"Mrs. Gluskin... Could you leave me alone with your husband?" Waylon sighed and left the room.

In the small room, both men were looking seriously. The two were so similar, since none of them would surrender to their goals.

Richard considered himself good at manipulating people. It was a gift that he knew how to use when he was little. As long as he had information about his objects, he was able to move people as if they were his pawns. Very few were those who realized that they had been used by him.

He would use that good speech management to convince his patient. After all, he knew Edward Gluskin's weakness to perfection.

"Whatever you say will be useless. I refused to continue with this." The older man said earnestly as he crossed his arms. He looked so stubborn with that negative posture.

"Okay... at least, let me explain to you what will happen if you decide not to have the operation." Trager moved the small table so that he was in front of him. Then he tore pieces of paper from his notebook and positioned them on the table.

"Don’t you want to have the surgery? Fine... don’t do it, but, I'll predict your future now." The doctor grabbed the first paper and molded it into a ball. "First, you will lose the language ability... you won’t be able to formulate sentences, no matter how many times you give the order to your brain." The doctor grabbed that paper ball and threw it at the small trash can in the corner. He seemed to imitate movements like a basketball player.

"Then... you won’t be able to withhold information... your amnesia will be worse... not only you’ll forget your wife and beloved ones, you won’t perform the simplest activities, like writing, mathematical problems or even worse, you may forget how to breathe." He did the same with the piece of paper. He shaped it into a ball and threw it in the trash can.

"Then... your wife will witness all that... every morning, she will wonder, how long will you be by her side. She will look into your eyes and what you will see is not going to be joy... you’ll see fear and anguish. Because she knows you'll get worse, day by day." He grabbed the paper and did the same thing as the previous ones.

Eddie was speechless. The atmosphere turned cold and tense suddenly. His eagerness to run from the hospital and go home seemed to vanish in seconds with those simple statements.

He would suffer blows, he would throw himself into the void or hang anyone who hurt his beloved one. But he couldn’t bear to be the provider of those problems and sufferings.

His wife didn’t deserve any burden. It hurt him to admit it, but Trager was right. His desire to go home wouldn’t confirm an improvement. Nothing in this life, even if you were a good person, will give you the results you want just by following an order.

He was so frustrated that, in reaction, he sighed with weariness and rubbed his dark hair to clear a desperation that wasn’t leaving.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He said completely defeated. He didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t know what future would have and he had no control over his emotions anymore.

But what he was sure, was that he wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt his Emily.

Accepting the operation was his only escape and salvation.

"Because I'm your doctor and it’s my duty to tell you the terrible truth of your situation. My obligation is to help you and I can only do it if you allow me to."

Eddie closed his eyes and took a few breaths. Before giving his official answer, the major nodded.

"Well... I accept."

"…All right…"

***

Waylon breathed in a sigh of relief upon hearing that Eddie had accepted the surgery. Also, the surgeon asked him to try to take care of him a little more, since his emotions could put him in danger like a few hours ago.

The blonde entered the room and saw Eddie paler. The older man watched him come in, but then he looked away and lay on one side of the bed.

Waylon sat down in Eddie’s gaze and gave him a smile, but he just looked away. The nurse stroked his patient's hair in such a way that he couldn’t mess up it. Despite the short time together, he loved stroking that hair.

"What's wrong, Eddie?"

His patient looked at him, opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and looked away.

"Jeremy...  he didn’t come near you, did he?"

"Eddie... Jeremy is not here... why do you keep up with that? Everything will be..." Waylon noticed that Eddie’s hand was trembling. He touch him and look at him again, just to see the tension in his shoulders and face. It was like if he was falling into a crisis.

"Look at me... I'm safe." Waylon held Eddie's face and brought it to his so that their foreheads collided.

Eddie nodded and pulled the blonde to sit on his lap. He hugged him with the desire to not let him go.

Waylon returned the strength of that union. He could see how his patient trembled like a child.

"Why does all this affect you? There is something more, isn’t?"

Eddie took a few breaths. She knew him perfectly, both his voice and his presence, helping him to remove those shadows that tortured him. That darkness that had deep within his memory. Images and voices that weren’t erased by his accident.

Would it be the right thing? Tell her the truth of his past? That burden he has had in most part of his life? That torment that stained him?

He didn’t want to. How he would like things to be simpler.

"You'll think I'm disgusting." He said, covering his face on Waylon's shoulder.

"Of course not. I would never think that about you."

Should he believe her? And if she fills with terror? He didn’t want to lose her, but he was tired of that weight.

"When I was a child... they did to me, horrible things, darling. Things I wouldn’t wish to anyone... " Eddie's voice was nervous. Waylon tried to calm him by stroking his head and patting his back. Neither of them broke the embrace.

"My father... and my uncle... they ... they raped me when I was little."

Waylon stopped the comfort of his hands. The words were like a lightning bolt. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

The nurse tried to see him face to face, but Eddie wouldn’t allow it.

"My mother knew... and just looked away... she didn’t admit the truth. She preferred to lie herself and don’t see our reality." Waylon covered his mouth to maintain his firmness and composure.

"It was for so many years and every moment I felt so dirty by all that... I wanted to die, I wanted to disappear... I never knew how I had the strength to endure..." Eddie's voice broke at that confession. The very impact of the truth and the heartbreaking tone of his patient made Waylon's throat tighten. How was this scenario possible? Why a human being reached these extremes. In fact, he felt repulsion and disgust, but not by this wonderful man.

"You never asked for help? The police?" He said, hoping the man's law would have helped him.

Eddie gave a bitter laugh.

"I did... many times... but they never believed me. My father used to manage somehow to avoid the police... when I got out from that hell ... he threatened me saying that he will harm my mother if I said what he had done... I decided to don’t say anything... I ended up taking a punishment for both... she begged me to never tell the truth... and I did... I only managed to be free when I escaped from my house when I was sixteen."

Eddie felt small teardrops fall on his face. When he looked up, he felt her Emily crying for the story. His whole world collapsed, the fear of the inevitable enveloped him like the coldest night.

"It's so unfair, my love... my accident made me forget how to design and write ... all the things I cannot remember, I feel they are important... I think I hurt someone very precious to me, but, I can’t remember... Why?... Why didn’t I forget what my father and uncle did to me?... Why does life insists in cling me to remember that nightmare?"

Waylon was touched by those words. He held the hug more tightly, he could feel those warm tears in the thin fabric of his clothes. Eddie's breaths were so hot and desperate that the blonde could feel them reaching his skin.

He kissed the older man's forehead as if he was holding a little child. Eddie had suffered too much, before and now. He felt great admiration for this man. Not having help at such a young age and being abandoned by the person you loved. Waylon more than anyone knew that last pain. They had so much in common. However, of the two, Eddie was the strongest. He hated to see him self hating for incidents that were beyond his control. Unfortunate events that hurt this loving man.

 _It was impossible to choose the parents and it was impossible to choose the children_. That was what his grandmother used to say to him. Waylon would have liked that law hadn’t applied to Eddie, it was illogical, but he wished it to be.

"I'm disgusting, right?... I know I disgust you... I can’t understand how you could be with a man like me. I'm worthless Emily, but, I was so happy when you agreed to be my wife. You gave me hope of making a family on my own."

"Stop! Don’t say you're disgusting. You are not, you are a wonderful man, full of love, brave, protective and fights all the time. Fights for good health, fights for protect me, hell, knowing you, you would put your life ahead of mine... there is nothing dirty in you Eddie."

"You don’t hate me? Darling, after all I've told you, don’t you feel repulsion?"

Waylon denied and raised the older man's face to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Would I kiss you like this if I thought you were disgusting?"

Eddie thought he would cry with happiness. He was so grateful to have such a beautiful and understanding woman. His guilt, fears and insecurities were gradually going away in that envelope full of love and care. Emily's words were like anesthesia for his misery.

Everything would be different, both would be beautiful after his operation. He couldn’t wait to get home. Already he longed for future plans. Growing his future boutique and having children. Maybe, if they had kids soon, they could be friends with the little one that Billy and Norah were waiting for.

The idea filled him with emotion and longing.

" _Stay with me_ darling. Just a little more and we'll both be happy out of here."

Waylon was very sad to those words. How he would like that result. Just take his patient's hand and leave the hospital.

Tears came out, and the older man, at seeing them, thought they were of happiness. He kissed the wetness of his beloved's eyes and hugged her.

Waylon did the same and, instead of a happiness, he just felt much desolation with the end of all this.

However, his feelings didn’t matter now. He promised himself not to show an attitude of concern towards Eddie.

The rest of the day, they talked about future plans. Eddie asked him again where he would like to go. Waylon, following the pretense, asked him to go to the cabin. Even forgetting that he was Emily, he told him of his childhood experiences in the camps with his father. However, the blonde told that story being him, being Waylon.

He also confessed that he liked fishing in the lake and hiking in the woods. Eddie seemed impressed by those activities. He promised that they would go to the cabin when he fixed his work schedule.

Waylon kept a fake smile all the time.

After eating a little together, Waylon took Eddie to his last ride in the hospital. He undoubtedly felt like a Cinderella. He lived a dream with happiness and pure joy. A dream that would end at eight o’clock in the morning tomorrow.

The night came in the blink of an eye. After Eddie took a bath, without Waylon's help, they headed to the medical room to share their last dinner, however, Waylon felt his cell vibrating like crazy. He was glad that the communication was coming back.

He told Eddie he would buy a more delicious meal for dinner. He asked him to wait for him.

Once his patient entered the room, he ran like crazy through the corridors until he reached the reception. There were no people for that hour. Maybe they were sleeping in the hospital rooms. One of the advantages here in Murkoff is that the relatives who cared for the patients and had to continue to spend more days in the place, were given a room to rest.

The vibrations of his cell phone stopped and when he looked at the screen, he saw that the calls belonged to Dennis, there were also messages from his parents and friends. Upon entering the message icon, his cell vibrated again and the screen marked the boy's name.

"Hello?" Waylon said as he sat down in one of the chairs away from the central reception.

_"Waylon! Thank God, finally I could communicated with you... here the light and phones were cut. It's a mess in the streets, you know? There is a lot of water. But, the line came back very soon, it's amazing how fast they fixed it."_

"Are you and Frank all right?"

_"Yeah... Dad actually bought an electric power generator. We have light for a few days and we are sharing it with our neighbors too, how are you in the hospital?"_

"We're fine... Murkoff has power generators too. Tomorrow will be your father’s operation, will you be able to come?"

 _"Of course! Even if I have to swim through the floods, I'll go."_ The young man laughed on the other line. The depression seemed to be gone, and joy and excitement filled his voice.

Waylon knew it was his duty to report everything about Eddie, but he didn’t want to tell Dennis about his convulsion.

It was wrong to hide that information from him, but it didn’t feel right to say it. Clearing his ideas of that incident, Waylon took this conversation to know more about Eddie.

The elder's confession still disturbed him and he couldn’t get out of his thoughts. For a moment he thought that Eddie was imaging that awful scene. Waylon couldn’t, or rather didn’t want to believe that a father would do that to a child. It was impossible to believe. What kind of human being does that to his own son? To his own blood?

Maybe Dennis would know something about it. But first he would do it with delicacy.

"Sorry to change the subject, but your father told me about your grandparents. Of course the paternal side... I wanted to know, how was the relationship with them? Did you get along with both?"

There was silence on both sides. Waylon was afraid he'd opened an old wound.

_"Well... I don’t have many memories about them, I remember my grandmother more actually... my dad didn’t get along with my grandfather, he never told me why."_

Those words were enough for not move the matter. If Eddie had suffered that abused, it was obvious he would never confessed that to his son. The blonde would be in trouble if he opened his mouth.

_"I have a memory... it's very confusing and my father never helped me to clarify it."_

"What happened?" Waylon said with enormous curiosity as he pinched the sofa.

_"Once, when I was five, my dad took me to his hometown. We went because he had an exhibition with other designers. When they finished their work affairs that day, the hotel, for errors by the receptionist, didn’t save us a room. My dad was tempted to sleep on the airline, but on the way we met my grandmother. She said we could stay with her since my grandfather wasn’t home..."_

The nurse was attentive to the talk, so much so that he raised both feet on the sofa and crossed them to sit.

_"... The strange thing began that night when I slept in the room that my dad had as a child... all I remember was that while I slept, I felt like someone was grabbing my legs. It wasn’t as if they held me, it was more like someone was touching the skin of my legs... I don’t know if that touch was dreamed or if it was real... the last thing I remember was my father's screams. He and my grandfather were fighting and shouting near the bed. The noise woke me up and then I felt my dad holding me and taking me outside... we went to the airport and we slept there..."_

The nurse was now pressing that knot in his throat, did his grandfather try to touch him? That would make sense. If Eddie burst into rage at the mere thought that Jeremy was trying to rape him, he would do the same if that were his own son's situation.

"Edward never told you what had happened?"

_"No... My dad said that he and my grandfather argued for a problem years ago... but he never confessed to me what really happened..."_

Waylon felt that Eddie didn’t invent or imagine that childlike tragedy. Poor man, living that kind of burden most of his life. You never tell a child tragedies like that.

It was obvious, Dennis knew nothing of this and Waylon wouldn’t break his patient’s secret.

_"Did my dad tell you about my grandparents?"_

"Something like that, he told me brief details of his childhood, only that, he told me with some sadness... well, I only asked because I was worried. But, he's fine, in fact, I was going to get him something to eat right now. He hates the hospital food. Ah! His surgery will take place at eight o'clock in the morning, so you can be here in the afternoon, it’s possible that your father will wake up for that hour... from there, we will know if he will be fine. But don’t worry, Trager is the best."

The blonde listened to a long sigh on the other line. It wasn’t for less. The anxiety of knowing if your beloved one will be the same, would kill anyone.

Waylon hoped that everything would have a solution.

_"I hope Waylon... is what I want more than anything."_

"Well... in that case, I'll pick you up when the time comes. Be strong and have faith."

_"I'll do it, see you tomorrow Waylon. Rest well."_

"Of course, see you."

At the end of his call, the young man sighed and scratched his head. He walk slowly until he reach the cafeteria.

Like that morning, he came in with two hamburgers and two sodas without the guards noticed them.

The hospital was the best to have the most incredible surgeons, doctors and nurses, but his excellence was overshadowed by the simplicity that became the security’s team.

At the entrance to the hallways of the rooms, two guards, who were chatting, didn’t even notice the bundles he carried in both hands.

Being away from both men, he laughed a little at his success in his slight contraband.

As Waylon opened the door, he noticed Eddie watching TV, a fashion and design show actually. It seemed to be a contest between several participants about some particular design and style. To be honest, Waylon found those programs kind of boring. Who knows, maybe he would visit Eddie's boutique to change that opinion.

Eddie smiled at the dinner. However, it wasn’t the fact of enjoying the delicious food, the real reason of his joy, was he being with his Emily. Both have shared and experienced so many things. It felt so good to have confessed his past. He thanked to all the gods for finding someone as pure as she.

If they left here, he would be the best husband and best father ever. He was so excited that he gave little laughs of joy. When his beloved asked what that was, he simply replied that he was so happy.

After finishing their food, the time came for the nurse to go to sleep. Despite that little routine, Eddie wished that night was different. He took his partner's hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Stay... sleep here tonight. The bed is big enough for both of us."

Eddie felt his smile grow as he saw the blush on her cheeks. She nodded, turned off the lights in the room, and took off her shoes. He climbed to his side to settle on the warm stretcher.

They turned off the television and both of them cuddled up. Eddie was willing to give more field, but the blonde got closer to Eddie so both could share a fair space.

Both wished to each other a good night and let the other's breaths be their lull on that quiet and silent night.

***

The day had come, the moment that Waylon wanted from the moment he accepted that deal.

In a few minutes, Dr. Trager would walk in their room and will take Eddie to the operating room.

Eddie didn’t seem afraid. But when he looked at him again, it seemed that he was afraid.

"What's wrong Eddie? Tell me how you feel."

"What if the operation makes me forget you, darling? What am I going to do?"

Waylon sighed at how cute his patient was. Part of him felt no pressure or commitment to Eddie's feelings. After the surgery, it was unlikely that the older man remembered his words of encouragement, their moments together and every moment of affection and caresses.

But, he didn’t want to tell him anything, he didn’t want to confess fantasies that the pretense made him feel.

In those moments, Waylon spoke with pure sincerity, like if he was in that same position, condition that he would perform.

"Eddie... if that happens... I won’t leave you alone. I would make you fall completely in love with me again... all I hope is that I can made it."

Eddie laughed and signaled the blonde to come closer to him. They officially shared their last kiss.

Waylon cried for the reality of everything.

"Darling?"

"I'm fine... just, I'm so happy you'll be better soon." Waylon dried his tears tightly. He could feel the pain in his eyes at the pressure.

From the door, Trager appeared on his special surgical uniform. In reaction, Waylon clutched the hand of his beloved patient. He did it because he knew that everything was over, this wonderful man would be snatched from his hands and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had to choose Eddie's wellbeing.

He should let him go.

"Well... the time has come Edward." The neurosurgeon nodded to Waylon, and with the help of Finn and Andrew, they moved the stretcher out of the room to make their way to the large hallway. At all times, Eddie and Waylon were holding hands. That precious contact was only stopped once they arrived in the operating room.

In seconds, Eddie and Waylon were separated.

He watched as the major stepped through the huge doors. Before entering the operating room, Trager approached the blonde.

"It’s over Park... good work, why don’t you go to sleep? Come back when the surgery is finished."

"Thank you... I'll take a little rest. Excuse me."

Richard looked at the boy and assumed he had something. He didn’t know whether it was because of his scolding or because he was tired of caring for Gluskin. Whatever it was, that look and posture, made him remember the moment when Waylon and Jeremy broke up. A slight voice told him that perhaps there was something else between the blonde and Eddie.

He shook his head, knowing that emotions should never be mixed with work.

He entered the operating room and ended this drama.

***

Waylon was curled up on the bed in his room. He allowed the comfort of the bed to be the hug of security he needed. He hugged himself and sobbed in dismay.

For several hours, lying in his own misery, his various emotions affected his judgment and sanity. He felt so stupid to let them hurt him.

Eddie was nothing, he was just a patient. There was never love. It was absurd that, after the operation, something like a love life would emerge.

Waylon knew every painful detail. He didn’t want to fall into that world of affection, but he succumbed to it.

He fell like an idiot to his own pretense.

It hurt him not to be strong enough to withstand the pain that teased him.

Once Eddie woke up, both would take worlds apart. Waylon would be the nurse so unhappy and lonely he was before and Eddie would be the loving father of days ago.

He repeated to himself that he shouldn’t cry over the loss. But there he was, curled up like a wounded animal, crying about everything.

Sobbing at the absence of love.

Lamenting his deplorable situation.

Suffering because, again, he was alone.

***

The blonde looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He no longer wore his casual clothes. He wore his pale blue uniform. He look at his face and tried to imitate an obligatory friendly smile. Smile that reflected the opposite of his feelings.

As he left his room, he made his way to Eddie's room. His heart was pounding and a sharp pain spread as he opened the door. His patient was sleeping on the usual stretcher. His head had several bandages and gauzes. The life monitor gave rhythmic sounds of his state.

Waylon sighed and walked over to make the routine notes.

He felt a Deja vu all over his stage. It was like if he was returning to the moment when they met. He sighed a little and made routine notes. He stopped writing when he heard the complaining voices on his patient’s side. His heart pounded and he went to the black-haired man.

"But, what?... Where am I? Whose clothes are these?" He said as he touched the medical gown.

"Good afternoon Mr. Gluskin. My name is Waylon Park. You had an accident a few days ago and just received an operation. Don’t worry, if everything goes well, you’ll leave the hospital very soon." The blonde said almost mechanically in a charismatic tone of voice.

He was going to leave the room, but Eddie held his hand tightly.

"We've met before haven't we? I know I've seen your face." He said, still looking at the blonde’s features.

The nurse showed his discomfort at first, whether in his slight push to free his hand and his serious face.

"Oh! Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." Eddie released him immediately as he noticed the boy's discomfort. That polite voice made Waylon's stomach spin. Those questions were signs that Eddie had returned to his old self and that he no longer remembered him.

"I... I took care of you these days, so maybe that's why you remember my face." He said with a smile.

"No... it's something else... I can’t remember much... but I feel like I know you otherwise." Eddie put a hand on his chin reflexively. His gaze was lost as he tried to remember Waylon.

"Wow... you woke up really fast. Good afternoon Edward, I'm Richard Trager, I was the one who did the surgery. If you'll excuse me, I'll do some check-ups."

Eddie showed no resistance and Waylon decided to stay to see if it had worked. He did an eye exam, then put him to writing, and finally asked him simple questions about his past or what he remembered.

His eyesight was perfect, his writing style was normal and his memories were related to his ex-wife and son.

Waylon sighed with joy for Dennis, the boy would be happy for the result. Everything had gone back to normal. He knew it was time and went by Dennis, who was waiting at the reception desk.

Once Waylon arrived, the boy saw him and got up somewhat tense. Beside him, Frank did the same.

Waylon smiled at them and reached out a hand for them to approach. Once together, the look of the blonde seemed to calm the stress of both.

"Come on Dennis... someone wants to see you... you can come in too Frank."

Both family members followed the nurse in the hallways. Dennis took a few breaths, and as he opened the door to the room, his breath caught in his throat.

He looked at his father on the stretcher. They didn’t lose eye contact. Dennis was scared. He feared that his father would attack him again and that he wouldn’t be the same.

"Dennis? Frank? What happened?" The boy couldn’t resist the urgency and in two big steps he reached his father’s bed and hugged him desperately.

His father had returned. He felt that he would cry with happiness. He was so grateful to have him back. He hugged him tightly and support his face on his shoulder. As if it was a small child who seeks to be comforted.

"Son... I can’t breathe." He said through laughter as he hugged him.

The meeting between father and son made the atmosphere relax perfectly. Even Frank joined the family embrace as he jumped with father and son for a hug. Which resulted with a laugh among all the presents because Eddie couldn’t bear the weight of both men.

"Oh Ed, seriously, you were a complete mess. When Dennis brought you here, you couldn’t recognize him. In fact, you mistook this guy for Emily. In those four days this boy pretended to be your wife to take care of you." Said Frank as he pointed in the blonde's direction.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Everyone watched Waylon and Eddie's reactions. The nurse's eyes opened like white plates and his cheeks began to burn. Eddie raised his eyebrows in a comical way and looked with embarrassment at the nurse.

"I... Oh, hell! What a shame... young man, I'm so sorry." Eddie covered his face with both hands. He wasn’t able to look at Waylon.

The nurse just shook his head and laughed a little.

"Dad, don’t you remember Waylon? He took care of you all this time."

Eddie looked at Dennis and then looked at the nurse.

"I don’t remember anything about those days... but, I feel like I know him." This time Eddie's gaze reminded the blonde of those confused eyes he received while he was in his care.

Waylon thought it was unlikely to happen that his Eddie would return. In delirious states such as this, the patient could never remember that period of time. Of course, there have been cases where there were mental images, but they aren’t complete or understandable.

In the rest of the day, Trager explained the steps to follow. The recommendations and medications for Eddie so he couldn’t get sick again. He also ask them to remember the date for Eddie’s medical consult with Trager.

Finally, as he predicted, the elder could go home the next morning.

Waylon was happy in a certain way, seeing Dennis with a face full of joy and encouragement. Sometimes he visited them, and in every of those moments he felt Eddie’s intense looks.

His work routine was normal. Checkups, injections, possible diagnoses and writing of medical reports for nursing heads.

The next morning, Dennis thanked and hugged Waylon for all the strength and support offered. Dr. Trager also said his goodbye and demanded that, in any irregularity, they should contact him.

Waylon watched them go to the front desk and noticed that Eddie still didn’t lose his sight over him. The nurse smiled at that and greeted him by way of farewell.

The black-haired man gave a forced smile and respond the same gesture.

The door closed and his _marriage_ world too. Eddie returned with his family and Waylon returned to his work. As if nothing had happened.

***

Several days passed after Edward's surgery and many things changed in Waylon's life. His promise to not fall in love was broken with the arrival of Eddie and Billy.

His only bad luck seemed to be the damaged engine of his car, which stopped working a few days after he returned to his apartment. In addition to the good fortune that it cost him to fix it, he had to be transported using a congested train and a bus to the hospital.

Leaving aside the tragedy of his Jeep, Billy informed them that Norah was pregnant. Both, he and his friends, were excited about the good news and more so when the couple asked the three to be the godfathers of their child. The boys were honored with the idea and were excited to be the protectors of that baby.

They wished the best to the couple and encouraged Billy to not be depressed to be a carrier of leukemia. They were sure that the baby would be born healthy.

In fact, shortly after Eddie left, Billy leave the hospital with the great advantage of stopping the use of chemotherapies. However, he was now in the hospital again, but not for him, but for Norah, as they both wanted to take proper precautions for the arrival of the baby.

This day, being Monday, Andrew had recommended to Nora and Billy to celebrate the good news with a dinner or food on the grill. Of course, the trio offered to be the ones who prepared the food. The couple accepted the idea, but confessed that they would decide when to do it, as it became difficult to synchronize the times due to the work of each one.

The group would go to the reception to say goodbye to the couple and leave the long working day. Between talks and gossip. Andrew began to make a big fuss in a disguised way.

"Oh my God!" The whole group looked confused.

"What's the matter, dude?" Finn said as he give a little hit on Andrew’s arm.

"Over there, by the waiting couches... It's Gluskin!" Said Andrew, still looking in that direction.

The whole group looked at the sofas’ area. Near the hospital entrance, Eddie was reading a sample newspaper from one of the small glass tables. That kind of reading was left there in a given case that someone wanted to entertain themselves.

The blonde didn’t know how it was possible. The medical consult with Eddie was the next week. If he didn’t come for that, then why was he here?

Eddie leave the newspaper on the table and looked in the direction of the reception. Waylon felt a strong heartbeat in his chest as Eddie's blue eyes met his. The older man smiled and greeted him in the distance. Then he got up and went to the group.

"Wow, man... Gluskin, didn’t forget you." Andrew said with a tone full of surprise.

"Idiot... I don’t think he's coming for that." Waylon said as he watched the black-haired man approach them at every step. The blonde felt that this day had already been lived. His clothes were like the day of the accident. Long sleeve blouse with vest and black pants. The same dark-colored bowtie was on his neck.

"Good afternoon, excuse me, I wanted to talk to Waylon... is there any problem with that?"

The group denied with a smile and they excused saying that they were already leaving. Literally Billy push Waylon close to Eddie. He approached Waylon by the ear so that he could hear him.

"It's a good _sign_ Way... take it now." Billy said as he pushed Waylon along with Eddie. The elder bowed with courtesy, and the group remained united and curious about his intentions towards Waylon.

"Excuse me... it must be uncomfortable for you to see me here, right?"

"No! Of course not, Actually, I'm very happy!... I mean, I always worry about my patients... so, well... I..." Waylon didn’t have enough words to express this visit. At the same time, he was afraid to say something stupid or embarrassing in front of him. He felt like a schoolgirl in love. That kind of girl who got nervous and babbled to the guy she liked.

"I wanted to apologize to you... my son told me everything you had to do to take care of me... besides, I hurt people for being so aggressive... tell me the truth, did I do something to you?”

Waylon felt his cheeks flush. Against the embarrassment, he used the letter-sized notepad to cover the part of his nose and mouth.

Those were enough signals for Eddie to realize that he really did something to him.

"Oh God... forgive me... I can’t believe I've done something so vulgar with you." He said as he touched his eyebrow.

"Don’t worry, I didn’t feel disgusted or anything.”

They both laughed a little as they exchanged looks of complete shame. Eddie kept apologizing and telling him what had happened when he got home. He even told him that he lost control when he found out that was the one who hurt Dennis. He confessed that he wasn’t able to look at his son in the face for days, but the support of Frank and Dennis forced him to tear down that barrier.

Waylon listened carefully to everything that had happened. Impressed by how well his ex-patient was progressing. He was relieved and uncomfortable to have him in the hospital.

The nurse gave sly glances in his friends’ direction. He noticed that the boys laughed and talked, no doubt about him and Eddie.

"Well... the reason I came here was to see you."

Waylon became more attentive to that statement. At first he couldn’t believe it.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house. We want to thank you for all the inconvenience I caused you. Besides, I'd like to get to know you better. Could you come this Saturday?"

Waylon felt lost. Like if he was in a sweet dream. He didn’t want to be carried away by the emotions of joy that surrounded him. The voice of reason reminded him that inviting him to dinner wasn’t the equivalent of a date or love confession.

Waylon covered himself, again, part of his face with the notepad. Embarrassed for the invitation.

"Sure, Saturday is my day off."

"Perfect. Here, this is my card, there's the address." Waylon took the business card and read the data quickly. On it, was the business name and address, the background picture showed a pretty cute wedding dress now that he noticed.

"By the way... Are you leaving? I can accompany you if you wish."

"Well, my Jeep broke down, a mechanic is fixing it. I have to go to the hospital by bus and from there took the subway."

"What subway do you take?"

"Um... I take the principal from downtown."

"Wow, what a coincidence... I also take the same route, would you like to go there together?"

Waylon said his answer almost automatically, without thinking about the consequences of his act. The blonde nodded and gave a farewell greeting to the group that left behind. Before he got to the exit, there was a whistle and a scream from Billy.

" _Impressed him, champion!"_ The scream made the group of men burst out laughing and Norah covered half of her face for the shame of all.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Don’t listen to them. My friends can be idiots sometimes." He said with much embarrassment as he pushed Eddie out.

As they walked on the arrival of the bus, Eddie continued the conversation with him. At every moment, he apologized for the shameful things that made to him days ago.

Everything was becoming uncomfortable when Waylon confessed everything they shared. He felt Eddie lose control knowing that they shared kisses. Waylon laughed a little at seeing the embarrassment on his face. If the older man reacted like that for a simple kiss, he didn’t dare to tell him the incident in the bathroom and the chapel. Maybe not now, but in the future.

Once the bus arrived, both men talked about their plans and conditions. Waylon told Eddie why he studied nursery and his ambitions to be a paramedic. The blonde was glad to see the concern of his ex-patient when he told him his wish to be part of the emergency team. The older man was afraid that some damage could happen to him. And it was not for less, the paramedics came to be in the danger zones and the excitement of the moment would raise the adrenaline to anyone. Even so, Waylon wanted that work environment. He wanted to be more useful and learn in extreme emergencies.

On the other hand, Eddie told him about his life, gave him small aspects of his marriage and even showed him a photograph of Emily. A small photo he kept in his wallet. In it was Eddie wearing a dark shirt and the girl was wearing a pink dress attached to her body.

Waylon's mouth dropped open as he noticed the resemblance of both, literally, if he had a bust and let his hair grow at his shoulder height. It would be the exact reflection of that woman. If his friends saw that image for sure, they would burst out laughing.

He also talked about his son. Waylon smiled at Eddie’s genuine love for Dennis. Aspects such as these talks and the fact that he invited him to dinner, made him feel more in love for him. How he would like to receive some signal that the old Eddie felt something.

But it was impossible and the reality jus hurt him.

At two-thirty in the afternoon, both managed to reach the subway. Unfortunately, they were in the peak hour of the place. Students, college students and workers seemed to fill the whole train. That group of people, apparently, ended their day, while others were about to start their work and study.

The train hall was full and within seconds the seats were taken. This caused them to separate a little among the crowds.

Eddie showed no discomfort as people didn’t seem to crush him too much. But it was a different situation for Waylon. Among most people, an overweight man crushed him and a woman pushed him to grab more space.

Waylon asked these people, courtly, to stop crushing him, but none seemed to listen to him. All he had left was to endure it with the minutes of the trip and try to save his breath.

However, he moaned at the discomfort of feeling a sudden movement of the train, which caused people to crush Waylon harder.

Eddie listened to that complaint of pain and pulled him hard from the tumult of bodies. He positioned him in the window of the train and supported an arm in the metallic wall, so that his body was a shield for the blonde and allowed him more comfort.

"Forgive me. I didn’t see those people crushing you."

Waylon felt his cheeks heat up into the cute gesture.

"Than..." he couldn’t finish the words of gratitude as he felt the train move abruptly again.

Between screams and complaints from the passengers, Eddie's body stuck to Waylon's almost giving a form of hug.

Waylon secretly inhaled the fragrance of the major and noticed that he was wearing some kind of cologne. So intoxicating that the young man thought he would be dizzy with the sweet fragrance.

Now the nurse's heart was pounding. He inclined his head and closed his eyes to be carried away by the moment.

People kept crushing them, making that union without end. Sensing his composure, Waylon looked him in the eyes and noticed that the older man was smiling at him. There was something about that smile that reminded him of his patient with delusions. Waylon returned the gesture and looked away at the window near his face.

He observe the few clouds covering the sun, the buildings, the cars, the groups of people and birds in the distance.

For the first time in several days, he never believed that he had seen a landscape so simple and so precious at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know ... Eddie's reason to go to the same subway as Way Way was an excuse. Our Eddie wanted to see Waylon, lol obvious.  
> I know what you're thinking: What happened with Miles and Chris? Jeremy got the report? XD Our Eddie will remember how loving he was with Waylon?  
> Some doubts will be cleared in the next chapter!  
> Thanks for stay here!


	8. I got you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m here once more to continue with our Drama Hospital XD  
> Thanks for continuing with the story, I hope you like this with small turns.

Officially, this Thursday already in mid-September, Waylon Park was suffering from a terrible cold and cough.

He didn’t know if was caused for treating so many sick patients or the fact that Eddie had invited him for dinner.

Whether for contagion or the excitement of seeing Eddie again, he was here lying on his bed facing his sickness, with the pain on all his body and a ruthless burning on his chest. His nose was already pink for blowing it many times.

This Thursday was his second day on bed. He should be working now, but fortunately, he managed to contact Andrew and asked him to perform a _Time for Time_. These methods consisted of covering the entire work day of a partner, in exchange, you could request the money of that day or ask to be covered on a day of you chose.

Waylon wanted to make the change with Finn, but the poor boy was already compromised to other days. He asked Andrew with the bad luck that he always demanded money instead of days off.

The noon was approaching and the poor blonde hadn’t energy to cook anything. Perhaps, when his forces returned, he would go to the corner shop and buy some food to heat in the microwave. Also, he would need to buy more toilet paper, since he finished the last roll he had.

He had eaten a couple of eggs with ham and orange juice, then took the pills and cough syrups. However, the medicine didn’t seem to work. It’s true that they were not miraculous, but at least he was hoping for an improvement. All they did was stop the discomfort just for a few hours.

Right now, he was wrapped in his blankets watching _Law and Order._ The _U.V.E._ was his favorite version. The new episodes were incredible, but he really missed a lot of the cast members who, now, were gone. Christopher Meloni was his favorite.

Just as the television showed commercials, Waylon heard the tone of his cell phone. He look at it and notice that the call belonged to Andrew.

"Hello?" He said in a tired and hoarse voice.

_"Wow... you really hear terrible... so I guess it's official that I’ll cover you tomorrow right?"_

"Yes... I'm not feeling good. Besides, it’s useless to go like this. I'm going to be more hurt than good... by the way, is something wrong? Why did you call me?"

_"Oh yeah! You won’t believe who came to find you... oh yes, Gluskin came this morning. He asked about you, but I told him you were sick."_

Waylon stopped being lying down and sat on the bed with his legs crossed. He was really happy to hear that.

Indeed, the next day they took the subway together, Waylon decided to look for the boutique when he left his work. When he found it, he sighed like a man completely in love once he saw Eddie attending some women while he was showing them a dress. The expression of his former patient was calm and peaceful. He felt, for a moment, that he had a seductive aura.

Waylon felt like a stalker. He literally watched him for an hour at a coffee shop across the street. He ordered a hot drink and made sure to take a circular table near the window while he put on some sunglasses so he couldn’t be discovered.

Although they agreed to see each other on Saturday for dinner, he was so happy to know that was going to visit him. Maybe Eddie felt or remember some of the time they spent together.

"Well, poor of him, he went in vain." Said the boy with resignation.

_"Oh don’t worry. I fixed that."_

Waylon felt confused now. He didn’t understand his friend's comment.

"I don’t understand you."

_"I told him where you live. I had no choice, the poor man literally beg me when he knew that you were alone and without anyone taking care of you... and don’t worry man, you don’t have to thank me for this favor."_

Waylon stiffened suddenly, had he listened well? Andrew sent him here? To his house? To this household disaster?

It wasn’t for less. Waylon, for laziness, didn’t clean or pick up the folded clothes of the sofa; he didn’t wash the small mountain of dirty dishes and he didn’t take away the dust from furniture and sofa.

His apartment was a mess and Eddie will see that.

"Andrew... how long ago did you send him to my house?"

The blonde listened to the creaking of his friend from the other line.

_"Well... I think he left about an hour ago."_

Waylon took control and turned off the television. In those moments the scenes of the crime stopped calling his attention. An energy that he thought non-existent returned and filled him to the top. If his calculations went well, Eddie would arrive soon.

"Thanks for letting me know... I'll give you a beating for what you just did."

Andrew said good-bye without letting a mocking laugh.

Waylon ran between coughs and a runny nose into his bedroom. He picked up and folded the clothes like crazy. When he finished packing them in his drawers, he grabbed a broom and cleaned quickly.

His body ached and he began to sweat more than normal. It wasn’t very hot, but his whole body was boiling.

He didn’t want Eddie to see the disaster, it would be so embarrassing. A home reflects the personality of the owner. He didn’t want that Eddie thinks badly of him.

At the end of dusting his glass table, furniture and sofa, Waylon wet his face and began to wash the pile of dirty dishes.

He was already on the verge of weariness with his back and chest aching from the force of his coughing. At least he was very relieved to see he finished cleaning.

However, upon checking his refrigerator, he noticed that there was no drink or refreshment. How was he supposed to receive him if he had nothing to offer?

Without thinking much, he took off his pajamas and put on a T-shirt and pants. For sloth, he decided to wear sandals and not tennis.

He grabbed his wallet and headed for his house’s exit.

"If I'm fast, I'll make it on time. I just need... " He knocked on the door handle and, opening it completely, his sentences were in his throat when at the exit, just ringing the bell and with a grocery bags, was Eddie outside his door.

The older man was wearing trousers and a dark blue buttoned blouse. Waylon stared at him, not because of having him sooner than expected, but for how attractive he looked in casual clothes.

"Ed-Eddie? Hello! Good morning." Said the blonde trying to look casual and natural. He even leaned against the door frames to show more naturalness.

"Good morning Waylon, sorry, I went to see you at the hospital but your friend... um, Andrew, he told me you were sick. I hope you don’t consider it rude, I came without warning you."

Waylon wasn’t able to get angry at Eddie, on the contrary, he liked to have him close.

"It doesn’t bother me, but, I'm going to be a lousy host, I'm sick. But, why don’t you come in? I was going to the store for drinks."

Eddie frowned and looked at him with obvious concern.

"You shouldn’t go out... you look very weak. No problem, I came to take care of you. Look, I brought some syrups and some food for you." He said to lift one of his bags.

"Don’t worry Eddie. It's not a problem and I'm not so weak, look..." Waylon began to move his arms energetically. Unfortunately, all his remaining forces seemed to leave in that act, since in a matter of seconds the blonde began to collapse in the entrance.

Eddie released the bags and held the boy so he wouldn’t hit the floor hard.

"I... I'm sorry... everything turned suddenly dark..." Said the young man as he kept his head resting on Eddie's chest. Moments later, he felt a firm hand touch his forehead.

Eddie exhaled in surprise at the sensation.

"Waylon, you've a high fever! Come here, you must be on bed." As if he was holding a feather, Eddie took the blonde and led him into the apartment. He didn’t ask where the room was, he just went to the end and found it.

The nurse wondered if he was dreaming. No matter if it was a reality or a hallucination, he just clung to the elder's chest and closed his eyes to be carried away by the gesture.

His eyes only opened as he felt the impact of his body on the bed covers. He looked at the man with tired eyes. It was as if lying down absorbed all his energies.

He closed his eyes a little to regain his energy. In the darkness, he listened to his guest leave him alone in the room. There were light noises in the kitchen and the sound of the front door closing.

Minutes later he heard the footsteps coming closer to him. He felt a cold rag on his forehead. When he opened his eyes, he felt Eddie sit on the bed to accommodate the little rag.

"Have you taken any medicines yet?"

"Yes... just that, I'm always slow to recover."

Eddie smiled a little and covered him with the blanket of the bed.

"Are you hungry? I bought some food for you... I hope you like the chicken soup... Ah! I brought you a box of tissues for your nose."

Waylon chuckled a little as Eddie thought of everything to make him feel better. Even so, Waylon didn’t feel comfortable having him here taking care of him.

"Eddie... it's not necessary, you know? I don’t want to be a bother. You must be busy."

"It's no bother. A day off doesn’t hurt me... well, take rest, I'll cook a little."

Waylon nodded and lay back on the bed.

Outside his room he could hear Eddie stirring pans, cutting into the chopping board and turning on the electric stove.

After several minutes, he could smell the delicious scent of food. He got up from the bed, still dizzy, and watched Eddie dominate the kitchen as an expert. He even put on the black apron that he hung on the wall.

It was rare to see a man cooking, but Eddie was left by his wife when Dennis was just a kid. It was normal for a parent to learn how to cook at some point.

Once he returned to bed and put the wet cloth, he turn on the T.V. and was distracted by the few minutes of the series.

After some minutes, he felt Eddie’s at the door with a bowl of soup. From the little that his nose allowed him to smell, the scent was delicious. It was a shame that his taste buds were failing because of his illness. Without a doubt, the taste would have been better.

Having the dish on his hands, he proceeded to stir the soup a little. He could see Eddie watching his movements, as if waiting for Waylon to judge the food.

"It's delicious. Thank you."

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief and smiled sincerely. The rest of the time, Waylon ate the tasty soup.

"Are you ok? Your cheeks are still red."

Waylon laughed a little at the situation. His face was red, but not from the fever, that was certain.

***

Jeremy Blaire was so upset about everything, with Gluskin, Waylon, Trager and with himself.

How many hits did he need for his stubborn heart to understand that there was no chance of being with Waylon? He felt _the Waylon_ he knew before when he was kissing and caressing him in that incident.

 _The Waylon_ who listened to him all the time. _The Waylon_ that was for him in situations of need and desire. _The Waylon_ who gave him hopes that someone like him could be loved.

If he hadn’t been so stupid and possessive in the past, maybe they would still be together.

The wounds that Gluskin left him seemed to be cured by time. The bastard had hit him strongly. Edward definitely wanted to kill him.

He wet his face completely and went out in the direction of the female ward. He received a message immediately from his bosses, who demanded him to move and finish his hours of work in that section.

Apparently, Trager didn’t pull the trigger yet. When he saw the message, he assumed that the council would call him to punish him for his behavior. But, they only informed him of the change of itinerary.

When he asked for an explanation to Trager after Edward left the hospital, his friend confirmed that he was testing him. That, in effect, he would put the report, unless he showed a change of attitude or a genuine help to a patient.

In other words, he was _fucked_.

At the moment, he didn’t care about the consequences of anything. Neither Edward nor his bosses.

If he was going to have a report, he would face the result.

Why the world was angry with him? What was wrong with getting someone back to be happy. Sometimes, all his situation was so exhausted.

There were no goals left and there was no hope anymore. He would like to _fall in love_ again, whoever is, only to be able to forget the blonde.

"Um... Doctor Blaire?" Jeremy woke up from his thoughts and turned in the direction of the voice. The boy who spoke to him was Vincent Conrad. He was a rookie nurse who has been working in Murkoff months ago.

"What's wrong?"

"Excuse me... I have a serious patient in Emergencies. The girl shows constant vomit and I interviewed her to find out more. It seems that for days she has had diarrhea and fever... could you go to see her to give the diagnosis and apply the medication?"

"Sure, tell me where she is."

Both men hurried to Emergencies and Vincent opened the curtain when they finally approach the section. Jeremy saw that the patient seemed to be in the prime of her youth. She was very thin, her skin was white, with dark and long hair. When the girl looked into his eyes he saw that they were blue. The beauty of her eyes seemed to blurry through the blackness beneath them. It was curious, those eyes were the same as his own.

Next to the sick girl was an elderly woman, perhaps in her forties. She was sitting with her arms crossed. Maybe she was the girl's mother. However, Jeremy noticed that the facial expressions of her weren’t for concern, in fact, they seemed to show annoyance.

"Good morning... I'm Dr. Jeremy Blaire. Well, young lady, what's the matter?" His tone was very kind and cordial. Acting and pretending were his finest gifts.

The girl opened her mouth to describe her suffering, but the mother interrupted her.

"Excuses, is all what she has. Pretexts to be lazy at home... forcing us to waste time."

The girl covered her face in shame and the two men just kept silence.

"I throw up everything I eat. I’ve had diarrhea and... I feel so weak... " Said the girl without paying attention to her mother.

Blaire already had a slight suspicion of the condition.

He ordered her to lie down on the bed. Jeremy raised her pink blouse gently.

"Well... I'm going to push on various parts of your belly. You’ll tell me where does it hurt, okay?"

The girl nodded weakly and leaned back in the comfort of the hospital bed.

Jeremy started his pressures with two fingers and cast glances at the girl in any sign of pain.

He presses on her belly and in the far areas of the center. The girl showed no disagreement, however, everything was the opposite when Jeremy pressed on the central part of the abdomen.

"There! It hurts a lot there... "Jeremy pressed again on that area to confirm his suspicions and the girl writhed in pain.

Jeremy stopped pressing and Vincent gave him a notebook to write down the patient's data

"Well... give me your name and age." The surgeon said as he pulled out his pen.

"Irina Landford. I'm 25 years old."

Jeremy glanced at the girl as he wrote down the data.

"Wow... you look like a girl yet. You don’t look that old." Blaire said with a smile.

The patient laughed a little at the compliment and when he saw her, he noticed a little redness on her cheeks on that white skin.

In addition to that medical examination, the surgeon asked her other questions about her condition, such as the types of food consumed and the color of urine and feces. Also, if she had taken any medication before arriving at the hospital.

The girl answered calmly and gave some glances to her mother.

"Well... according to what you have told me and the checkups, you may have gastritis... tell me, have you been under a lot of stress or fatigue?"

The girl's smile disappeared with that question. Her shoulders sagged and her eyes were focused on his hands.

Same as some time ago. When she tried to speak, her mother interrupted her.

"Stress... are you serious? All this disaster is because she suffers from stress?"

"I said _may be_. Normally food and bacteria have an influence, but are our emotions that are judges, most of the time, on our stomach condition."

"I just cannot figure it out. My daughter shouldn’t even has it. She is not suffering from any pressure. She is _unemployed_ so she doesn’t suffer the responsibilities of a job and the maintenance of a family." The woman's words seemed to distill poison. Even that confession was made by looking at Irina and not at the medical team.

Jeremy and Vincent exchanged glances. At first sight, the attitude of the mother seemed to be the factor of the young woman's stress.

In such situations, they shouldn’t interfere in family matters, unless they influence the patient's state of gravity. For now, the girl was delicate. With a couple of injections, liquids and pills, she would look like new in a week.

Jeremy asked the nurse to bring him some shots. While the surgeon waited, the mother continued talking.

"Well, at least we managed to get through this inconvenience. I was literally afraid to ruin the car for the mess of the streets... really Irina? I still don’t understand why you get stressed, right now you live like a _queen_ at home."

"And I feel bad about that... because I don’t want to live that way anymore. I've left curriculums everywhere, but, I don’t get results." Said the girl to defend herself.

"Honestly sweetie, I don’t know if you are really trying. Your sister got a job almost the day after she graduated. Your brother is working in a successful law firm... but you... two years Irina and you don’t get a job. Do you think me and your father are happy with this?! With so many sacrifices we have made! And that's how you pay us?! What you should do is not be a nuisance with your stress for _nothing_."

Blaire felt so uncomfortable with that situation. Listening that woman was like listening to his parents in his youth. They were exactly the same as the girl's mom. Having a home like this, with the enemy in your own house, it wasn’t surprising that the young woman was put in that state.

Jeremy scratched his head and looked at the sick girl. Tears made their way into the girl's white face.

"I tried mom... I, I really tried... I don’t know what’s wrong, I graduated with honors, the teachers gave me their letters of recommendation and I know everything in my work field... but it’s not enough... I gave everything I… I gave everything I had... and now I, I have nothing else to give... you are so unfair. My sister got the job because a friend of hers had contacts. They made a chain of favors and went to work. My brother married the daughter of the owner of the law firm... they had ties and contacts...  I only have my experience in class and my grades... it’s not enough and I’m tired! You always remember me this over and over again!"

Mother and daughter were silent for several minutes. The older woman was the only one who broke the silence with a long breath.

"Great... now I'm the villain." Said the mother completely offended by the situation.

Irina was down, she seemed to expect something more from the woman. And when she only noticed a denial and stubbornness before the facts, she began to give up and stop fighting for a person who refused to understand her. She got tired of everything. She got tired of fighting, trying and standing.

Jeremy realized how depressed the girl was. Her gaze was empty, sad and hopeless. Those eyes were like his, that sadness was also like his, that horrible mother, was like his.

"Irina... we worry about you... you know, don’t you?... we only want the best for you... we have given so much for you sweetie... it’s not fair that you disappoint us, is it? You cannot live your whole life like this... you must be the _best_... you must be _successful_. "

"... I don’t want to disappoint you... I'm sorry, you're right Mom..."

Jeremy felt a pang on his chest at that tone of voice. She was surrendered to everything. Resigned to a support and love that wouldn’t come. The girl's gaze was absent now. She looked lost and she didn’t even look at her mother.

"You see? Don’t worry honey... don’t stress yourself... your situation is not so bad... so don’t get sick for such _stupid_ concerns. Your problems are not so serious... It's ridiculous indeed. Please, don’t be so _weak_ and _sentimental_."

Jeremy couldn’t stand it anymore. The mother literally treated the girl's feelings and stress as if they were garbage. She blame her for conditions that are beyond of her control.

Although the girl gave up and let the woman trample on her, the mother continued to torture her.

Jeremy's parents were like this woman. Demanding him to be the best in everything and treating his decisions and dreams as waste. He did as he was asked, he became the best surgeon in Denver, but it wasn’t enough. There were no congratulations, no love, only complaints, complaints and complaints. How he would have liked to have realized how terrible his parents were, from that way he would have fled and made his own life. At least, away from them, he wouldn’t have abide the pain of knowing that he was so little for his family.

Maybe he would have been a better person, maybe he would have gotten Waylon back, maybe he would have been happy.

The anger increased every time he saw that woman and even more with the spirit of the young woman breaking.

"Get out of my hospital..." He said in anger.

The women saw him in confusion as they weren’t sure they had heard correctly.

"Excuse me?" The mother replied indignantly.

"Are you deaf?! I told you to get out of here! You are a bad influence for my patient. You are just stressing her. She's strong and doesn’t need someone like you!"

The woman in curses began to insult Jeremy, fortunately, one of the security guards escorted the woman into the waiting room.

Shortly afterwards, Vincent arrived with injections. Jeremy continued with the job and told the girl that she might see blur as that medicine always had that side effect.

Before leaving, Irina spoke.

"Doctor Blaire?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Thank you..." Irina said with a dazzling smile despite her paleness.

Jeremy nodded and closed the curtain.

He knew that the mother would complain to his bosses. But he had well-justified reasons for not getting in trouble.

He sigh above all and to clear his problems towards Waylon, he decided to focus on the patients in Emergencies that assigned him to his position.

***

The rest of the time, Waylon felt so anxious and nervous about this crazy scenario. His ex-patient had come to take care of him. He even brought cough syrups, some oranges and ointments to his chest.

Eddie really thought of all before coming. Waylon felt a little guilty for having him here. Besides the details and presents for his health, it was possible that Eddie took the bus and subway twice to buy those things.

As they finished eating, they both chatted about common events that took place within their jobs, their homes, and their friends.

The blonde really was glad to have him here, talk and discover new things, clues and attitudes.

It was interesting, but _this Eddie_ wasn’t so different from his old self in the hospital. He was friendly, attentive, chatty and very charming. With the obvious difference that they were both nothing.

It was ridiculous, but he missed to be called _darling_.

The talk went pretty well, but Waylon began to cough aggressively and with strong spasms on his back.

It began to be much worse when the young man felt that pain spread on his chest. As if they fit a knife on his chest and scrape the whole area in a straight line.

His coughing didn’t stop. Eddie was alarmed to notice the obvious face of suffering before the pain.

"Waylon!"

"I'll be fine... I just need to... breathe a little." Said between coughs at every interruption.

Eddie shook his head and headed for the kitchen. Waylon, not understanding those actions, closed his eyes and took breaths to calm an agony that only increased minute by minute.

His doubts increased further when he heard the microwave on. He had no idea what Eddie was doing. Whatever it was, the pain didn’t allow him to even concentrate or process the information he had.

The door to his room opened again. Without opening his eyes, he felt Eddie unbutton his shirt. This took the nurse by surprise. Waylon come to imagine that Eddie was about to perform a romantic act on his body. An idea too far-fetched considering the situation.

His doubts cleared as he felt Eddie's hand depositing some cream or ointment on his chest. At first he felt a pleasant freshness and then a slight warmth.

After opening his eyes and looking at those actions, he noticed that the older man put a warm cape on his chest. As a sign of confusion, he tried to get up, but the black haired man pushed him back into bed.

He didn’t understand what was happening, but his doubts were overshadowed by the disappearance of the pain in his chest.

In the end, he understood what Eddie was trying to do. The ointment and that hot temperature on his chest, would cause a cessation of pain and cough.

Waylon was relieved to feel the oppression disappear. He look at Eddie and what he saw was a big smile from him. He seemed pleased with himself to see that his care worked.

"Thank you." Waylon touched the heavy warm robe with both hands. He slipped his fingers through the cloth and noticed the curious material of which was made. It looked like a very thin cushion and there were, instead of cotton, small stones. "This mantle... feels strange."

"It's useful for coughing. By heating the mantle, the small stones inside it warm it quickly. When Dennis was a child, I used to use this mantle so he could sleep at night. Ah! Maybe this won’t cure the cough, but it will help to calm it down so you can sleep." Eddie sacked a bottle of honey and placed about three tablespoons in a cup of coffee. Then he cut a small lemon and squeezed it into the cup.

The blonde felt somewhat melancholy with the act. His parents relied more on traditional medicines and syrups. But witnessing Eddie's dominance that traditional medicine made him relax and remember his grandmother, who used to prepare the same remedy with honey for a sore throat and cough.

Waylon took the cup warmly and relaxed as he felt relief and a slight sensation of pain on his throat.

When he finished his medicines and being wrapped by Eddie on bed, he felt the heaviness of his eyelids. In a short time he was falling into the dream world.

He didn’t know if it was a dream of his own tiredness or if it was real to a certain extent, but he felt such a pleasant sensation when he felt Eddie's lips kiss his forehead and stroke his hair.

Whatever it was, when he woke up, he was alone in the room, well clothed and with the darkness of the night outside the window.

***

Jeremy was close to finishing his day. The insensible mother didn’t hesitate to accuse him with his superiors. The surgeon knew how to defend himself, for obvious reasons and for the girl's suffering, his bosses justified Jeremy's behavior, of course, they demanded respect. Being a doctor didn’t give him the right to mistreat patients and relatives.

He saw the time on his watch and it was nine o'clock at night. He did nothing to help a patient, just insult and vent his frustrations on the woman.

It was official, Trager would tear him to pieces. He sigh at that fact and decided to go and give it a last reviewed to Irinia.

As he entered, he saw the girl sitting near the window. Her gaze seemed lost in the few visible lights of the city.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jeremy's firm voice prompted the girl to wake up from her distractions, took off the window and rushed to the bed. It was as if she thought she would get a reprimand or something.

"Excuse me. I'm better now, the pains are minor and I've stopped vomiting." The girl smiled at him while rubbing her belly.

The surgeon smiled and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. He took a long breath and looked straight into her eyes.

"Is your mother always like this?" The girl's face didn’t lose her smile, she bowed her head trying to think how to formulate an answer to a question that hurt in the background.

"All the time. For her and my father, nothing I do is enough. Even if I was dying, I'm pretty sure they would criticize me for not dying faster." The last thing said with a somewhat forced laugh. "Maybe she's right. Maybe it's me... perhaps, I deserve all this. I'm so useless, right? I cannot even stand by myself."

"Don’t say that. Don’t ever think that about yourself. We all have our virtues and skills. What happens to you, happens to everyone... your mother is exaggerating things. You show that you really struggle and I don’t need to see you in action to confirm it."

The girl looked at him impressed by that confession. She didn’t know if the doctor did it for pity or because it was the right and necessary thing to say.

The young woman bowed her head at the feeling that all these words were false to a certain extent.

Every time she wondered why she failed so much in finding a job. She tried to be optimistic all the time, but witnessing how her friends moved forward and how her brothers had succeeded after successes, just made her lose hope. They made her stay behind and made her feel useless.

She became what she hated. She became the _weak_ and _useless_ girl that she had hate all her life.

It felt so bad to hear that from her mother's friends. Hearing how the children of these people succeeded. It hurt in the depths of her soul to see the face and comments of disgust on the part of his parents and brothers whenever they described her work situation. It was as if they were ashamed of her.

And that was true, they felt ashamed that she was the family's failure.

At times like this, what is the purpose? She was fighting for her family. For those members whom she believed she would have her unconditional support and affection.

It hurt now to see that, even when she was ill, she could see the true masks of her family.

"It's not true... it's all my fault. I swear you doctor, I do everything I can... but I never can’t get anything. I have no one to fight for. I don’t have the spirit and joy of two years ago." The girl confessed to him completely dejected and with a river of tears on her face.

"I believe you. I see you care about that. If you showed little interest, you wouldn’t be like this. Girl, you cannot blame yourself for all this. You are doing your best. Have you seen the news? Do you know how unemployment is? Irina, you and I were born of the worst generations in the world. It was obvious that our living conditions would be difficult... you know, you never told me what you studied." Jeremy held the girl's hand and made his voice as comprehensible as possible.

"I studied architecture." The girl breathed and sobbed in silence as she avoided his gaze. She felt so embarrassed to see the surgeon see her in such weak state.

Jeremy felt bad for the poor girl, maybe he could help her somehow. But he even felt so hypocritical to give advice from _heart to heart_. He just hoped to achieve something.

"It's a great career. In a world full of people we need professionals like you... you're important, don’t forget that." The girl nodded, but Jeremy still felt that it didn’t help at all.

"I want you to understand this... we weren’t born to achieve the demands of others. You are here for yourself. Can’t you find someone to fight for? Fight for you, don’t fight for people who don’t appreciate you." This time the girl looked into his eyes and in his expression there was wonder and reflection. "Clear the voices of others. Don’t listen people's judgments. What really matters is what you think and want now. Understand?"

Irina looked at her hands and smiled back at Jeremy. She knew about that other scenario, but she needed someone else to describe it to her. She was happy to hear that comfort from another human being.

"Thank you Dr. Blaire. I needed to hear that." Jeremy nodded and watched as the girl got lost in the lights outside the window. "Can you believe that I feel more comfortable here, in the hospital, with sick people and strangers than my own mother?"

"I believe you... there is nothing wrong with feeling that way. Take some rest Irina, if I'm lucky I'll see you tomorrow."

The girl said goodbye the same way and lay back on the bed.

Jeremy left the room and closed the door, looking around corridor, saw that Trager was with his arms folded, leaning against the wall, near the room.

The older man kept a mocking grin on his side without losing eye contact with Jeremy. The young surgeon realized that his friend heard the whole conversation. He couldn’t help feeling embarrassed at first. He hated showing that side especially with closes friends.

"Good work there."

"I… I just wanted to flirt with her, but my attempts failed. She's beautiful... that's all." He said without looking into his face with a tone of voice full of arrogance and anger.

"Well, it's official, you made it." Trager sacked a piece of paper and broke it in pieces and then threw it into a nearby trash can. That style of writing and structure were the usual when someone send a _report_ of misconduct. It was a fact now, Trager wouldn’t send the report.

Jeremy sighed with relief. Deep down, he was grateful that he didn’t have that weight on him.

Trager invited him a drink at the bar in the downtown area. Jeremy accepted and let himself to relax and forget a little of his own drama.

Looking back, he saw the girl's quiet room. She will definitely be free tomorrow. And even though she would enter the wolf's mouth again with that family, he had the slight hunch that she would be stronger now. She is a fighter, but, she just needed someone to help her to get up.

***

The streets were dark and the small wrecks on the windows and huge commercial on metal signs were the new decorations of the city.

In all this surroundings, Miles Upshur was walking outside the apartment he shared with Chris.

A lot of things happened after his partner was released from the hospital. Chris' sister, Mary, knew all about it and blamed Miles for that terrible situation. The girl demanded him to leave the apartment and her brother for his own good. Although the soldier did everything possible to prevent Miles’ departure, the journalist decided that it was for the best. At least, with time, it would be possible for Mary to give up her plan and allow them to be together.

Right now he was going to a pay phone to call his partner and ask about his condition. He chose this type of communication since Chris' cell phone identified him in every attempt he called. And in each of those moments, Mary insulted him and demanded him to stop calling.

He deposited the coins, and pushed the phone number.

 _"Hello? Who's talking?"_ Mary's said in a very direct and demanding tone.

Miles disguised his voice as best he could.

"I’m General Stuart Banek. Is Chris there? It’s urgent and I need to talk to him."

 _"Oh excuse me. Give me a moment please."_ Miles stifled a sigh of relief as he noted that his plan worked. He heard silence on the other line and voices in the distance. His heart jumped with emotion as he listened Chris’ voice.

_"Banek? What's going on?"_

"Chris, it's me." The soldier recognized that voice instantly. He didn’t need a second time to know it was Miles who was speaking to him. A joy began to grow and he tried to not let notice that on his face since his sister was watching.

"Mary... could you leave alone? The call is about a mission. I need privacy."

The girl nodded and removed some blankets from the room. Chris waited for her to leave the room.

He still had to lie on bed because of the pulsating gunshot wounds. Although he had been recovering for days, he felt the slight burning of the damage. It was necessary that he take rest for some days.

_"Miles, How are you? You don’t know how I regret my sister's attitude. I will solve all this, I promise. You don’t know the happiness I feel now when I hear you."_

Chris heard laughter on the other side of the line. He smiled at his sweet voice.

"Don’t worry, I'm fine. A friend allowed me to stay with him, besides, we know that she is right."

_"Don’t say that. None of this is your fault. Miles, she was angry, she didn’t mean anything she was saying. We'll be together, Mary can’t forbid me this. She has interfered in my relationships and I’m tired **.** I know why she is doing this, but I won’t let her to get away with this. Remember that Miles, I love you, and you're not guilty for what happened."_

"Chris... I..." What he was saying was interrupted by several voices and shouts from the other side of the telephone line.

"Chris?" The journalist said with concern.

 _"I knew it was you! I told you to not call again! You are going to pay for all you have done! If you call again, I'll call the police!"_ Said angrily before hanged up.

The common beep on the line was all Miles could heard. He hung in frustration and left the public telephone.

He took the subway and watched the lights of the city, wondering if there was any chance of being at his side again. Only time would tell him. Right now he begged for a miracle to return with that wonderful man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes... the joy of dining with Eddie definitely sick our Way Way XD  
> I hope Chris and Miles managed a way to be together again.  
> Thank you so much for wait and read!


	9. Past and present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I finished this chapter! Thank you so much for stay with me this whole time. A big hug to everyone whom has taken time for leave comments and read it in Spanish! I hope you like this chapter!

Waylon Park was full of nervousness in his own room right now. Hooks and huge bundles of clothing were surrounding on his bed and desk.

Now, he was wearing an orange shirt and gray boxers. He hadn’t changed much in the morning for his indecision about what clothes he should wear for dinner.

The TV was on and showing an action movie. He didn’t pay attention actually. More than anything, he switched on the device to listen the T.V’s noises and not his groans and regrets for his clothes.

He had, officially, just an hour to decide what clothes he should wear so he could take a shower and be on time at Eddie's home.

However, just as in the morning and the same at this moment, none of his own clothes seemed to look appealing.

"Why in the hell do I have such nerdy clothes? I need more attractive ones." He said as he found square shirts and t-shirts with simple messages.

He had never cared about his appearance, but now, he felt like those girls trying to look and wear the most fashionable possible.

Time was running and he had to choose what he was going to wear. He sighed and picked out a pair of pants and a button-down white shirt with a denim jacket on it.

The weather was cool, so he didn’t feel pressured to suffer any warmth at all. Besides, he had barely relieved himself from his cough and didn’t want to take any chances.

He dropped on bed calmly and dressed himself with his chosen clothes. After drying and combing his hair, he placed a little of his favorite cologne.

Everything was ready, his clothes, his wallet and even, he bought a strawberry cheesecake for dessert. He just hoped the family liked the taste.

Before looking in the mirror and checking any kind of imperfection, he distracted by the metal ring he used in the hospital’s chapel.

He grabbed the light ring and was lost at the memories of that day. Even if it was ridiculous, Waylon kept that ring. He had no desire to throw it away. It was the closest thing to a memory or record of those beautiful moments with Eddie.

Without thinking much, he put that ring on the left finger of his hand, in the same position used when someone is engaged. At the end, he laughed a little and kissed the ring.

That little object would be his lucky charm tonight.

He took the dessert and headed for the street to take a taxi. Not in the hell he would use the subway again with a cake in his hands. That dessert would end up like cookie dough or would be devoured by others without realizing it.

He just had half an hour left. He had a good time actually. Between talks with the taxi driver about the traffic and crimes committed by the criminal gangs, the minutes were soon over in order to reach Eddie's boutique.

In thanking and paying the transport, Waylon saw for a while the boutique he had seen every time. He memorized every detail in the pictures of the telephone guide, in some magazines and when he decided to spy on him in a cafe. But it wasn’t the same to see him in pictures that to have him so close.

Once he watched the house, he noticed it was a well-proportioned building with just two floors. The height was larger than an average house and at the side of the entrance, there were huge windows that allowed a view inside the store.

He was about to open the door, but before he did, he found Dennis. The boy opened the door and turned the sign of _Open_ to a message of _Closed_ in cursive.

The young man wore a pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt with a number three in the sleeve of the left arm. Dennis greeted him with a huge smile.

"Hello Waylon. I’m glad you were able to come. Come on, go ahead, my dad is still getting ready, he will be here soon."

"Good evening, Dennis. Thanks for inviting me. Um, I brought a strawberry cheesecake, I hope you like it."

Waylon followed the boy inside the boutique and saw him locking the door and closing the folding window curtains.

"Really?! You hit the target. We love that taste."

Waylon breath and felt the weight go away once he heard that.

"By the way, how are you doing at school? Do you have any play planned?" Waylon said as he placed the dessert in a glass cabinet near the cash register. He took a moment to take a quick look at the different styles of dresses and then look at Dennis’ face. It seemed rude to him to be distracted while talking to someone.

His mother was right. The designs were unique and precious. In the past, he’d seen wedding dresses in various stands and magazines, but they all seemed simple and uncreative. After seeing this beauty full of fabric and color, no other dress would impress him now.

"Actually yes. It will be at the end of October, for Halloween. It's not a big deal. The school wants to raise money, so they will make different activities. There will be a play, a talent show, singing, dancing, acting and a lot of food stalls. I don’t have the tickets yet but I'm saving one for you. I promised you one after all."

"I want to go. I want to see you act. I'm still impressed by the session you showed me in the hospital."

Dennis scratched his head and laughed nervously at the compliment. He had classmates and teachers who praised him for mastering different characters. He had a gift to convey to others the feelings and spirit of every moment. Dennis always considered himself a perfectionist in that matter and, instead of noticing his good skills or good reviews, he always focused on the mistakes he made.

He felt very modest and shy when someone congratulated him.

"It won’t be the great thing, but I want you to come to the winter play. The teachers have already told me that I will do three characters."

"Then I won’t miss it!" He said in a tone full of enthusiasm and a friendly smile.

Dennis felt a beating at those gestures. Waylon was very friendly and a good talker. He received much of his support when his father was in the hospital. He felt very guilty for not thanking him otherwise.

"Waylon. Good evening, sorry if I’m late. Come on, dinner's ready."

The young nurse looked away over Dennis and his face turned serious for a few seconds.

Eddie was literally radiant. He looked like he was dressed for a wedding or a night party. Although he wore his usual dark vest and white long-sleeved shirt, he looked more attractive. On his neck, instead of wearing his bowtie, he wore a tie with the same shade of his vest.

Waylon felt so pathetic with his own clothes. Eddie's glow was huge and overshadowed both men in the boutique.

"Good evening, Eddie ... Umm, I brought strawberry cheesecake! It will be useful for the dessert." He said as he picked up the cake from the glass cabinet and handed it to Eddie. The nervousness felt like never before. Even his sighs and breaths were filled with emotion.

"Are you a fortune teller? We love that cake! But it wasn’t necessary. It must have been a nuisance. "

"Of course not." Said Waylon with a shy smile.

Eddie picked up the cake and opened the door that connected to the family home.

"Come inside, follow me."

The entrance to the house seemed of another dimension. The interior was very charming and spacious. There were two hallways. One led to the kitchen and dining room and another led to the outside. Apparently, the family had a small backyard. Finally, there were stairs, which perhaps, were their rooms since there was no bedroom on the first floor.

While Dennis was telling him where to go, Waylon walked slowly down the hallway to the dining room.

On the walls, he could see several framed photographs. The great majority belonged to Dennis and Eddie. Also, there were two of Emily next to the father and son.

The first that his eyes could see were Dennis as a baby. In one he seemed to be some months old. In that same photo he was sleeping with his hands extended and with a blanket between colors purple and blue. Waylon couldn’t identify the shape of the small blanket. In another, Emily was breastfeeding him. Finally, in three more, he was wearing different hats with animal ears while wearing a pacifier.

Waylon began to smile at the clear affection in the photographs. His parents did that too. They have pictures about him as a baby on the wall. They even took naked pictures of him, where it showed everything literally speaking, both the back and the front. Of course his parents weren’t insane, those photos were guarded in an album and not stuck on the wall.

The whole wall in that house was a family register. The further he entered the corridor, there were more pictures with different scenarios.

In one was the family reunited. Father, mother and son in the same photo, there, Dennis held a diploma of good grades. To a stranger, the image at first glance reflected a happy family, but Waylon was a bit depressed to see the end of that case.

He went his way with more pictures, most with Eddie and Dennis together. In some they seemed to be camping and in others they were in a lake fishing.

Already in the last ones that he could see were of Dennis wearing formal costumes. That style clothes of the nineteenth century. Maybe they belonged to some play.

Finally, looking at the other wall of the corridor, he realized that a bureau, besides having a vase with artificial tulips of colors, had two portraits. The first one was a family photo, but this one had something different. The woman wasn’t blonde, her hair was dark like the boy's. The father had the same physical build as Eddie, but his hair style was different. Like the other family, they were smiling.

In the other photo was the same gray-haired boy smiling along with another. The boy had a long brown hair. He also wore sunglasses. It was possible to see the flash on those sunglasses. Both children smiled and put their fingers forming a "V" on the other's head.

"I'll keep the cake in the refrigerator. We'll give it a bite when we get off a little."

Waylon awoke from his concentration as he heard Eddie's voice at the far end of the kitchen. He stopped looking at the sweet pictures and went to that section. On the entrance, he noticed that the dishes were set on the table. Next to them were the cutlery, glasses, and napkins.

The blonde tried to help them serve the food, but father and son insisted that he should to sit down, since, after all, he was the guest.

When he counted the dishes, he noticed that there were only three in total. He look at them with some suspicion. He thought Eddie's friend would come too.

"Um, Frank won’t come to dinner?"

Eddie turned and went to the blonde to serve him large portions of food.

"Frank had a meeting with his band members. I promised him I would save a good portion for him. But its ok, eat without worrying. We did enough for all of us. I hope you like the chicken in soy sauce."

As Eddie retired a little to serve the portion of him and his son, Dennis placed a deep dish of glass with mashed potatoes and a vase of lemonade.

Finally, both men sat down and motioned for the blonde to consume.

The chicken in both appearance and scent looked delicious. The color of the meal was a dark brown accompanied by a few mushrooms around. Beneath it was possible to see the soy juice draining.

Waylon had seen this dish in other homes or restaurants, however, it never occurred him to give it a try.

When he took some of the mashed potato and mixed it with the dark sauce, he tasted an exquisite taste on his palate. His chewing made a crunching noise. When he moved the purée a little, he noticed that it had small pieces of celery.

Watching the family, he realized that they were staring at him. They still didn’t eat their own dish. They seemed to expect some comment from him.

"It's delicious. I've never tasted the chicken like this, but, this is exquisite." He said with a genuine smile.

Both lost the tension in their shoulders and returned the same gesture.

"It's good that you like it. We were thinking all the week what would be best for cooking." Eddie took a spoon and consumed a little.

"Dad is an excellent cook. Besides being a designer, he would have been successful as a chef." Dennis laughed as he pushed his father’s arm.

Eddie shook his head and wiped his lips with his napkin.

"Dennis is right. That chicken soup you gave me was very rich. The taste was unique and I noticed that you make every effort to give it a good seasoning."

Eddie seemed embarrassed by the compliment, he shook his head and replied that those little skills were not a big deal. That like his designs, he needs to be creative and skillfully with his hands.

"I'm a terrible cooker. Sometimes the food get burned or it tasted weird. I’m so unlucky that even the frying pan is on fire even when I haven’t put anything on it."

The trio burst out laughing at the nurse's last comment. After a few mouthfuls, Eddie coughed a little to clear his throat and speak.

"I could give you a visit and show you some useful tricks and recipes. Of course, if you want."

Waylon's heart pounded at the thought. He was glad to see that Eddie didn’t want to forget him or put him away. That, at least, Eddie made attempts to not lose communication.

Waylon nod his head and ate some of the food.

"Yes... yes I would like it very much. Just be patient with me, I can be exasperating." He said timidly, not having the guts to look at him in the eye.

"I’m a man of much patience."

Waylon nodded and looked him in the face this time. He smiled at him for the true joy of those words and propositions.

Eddie felt lost. There was something in that face that didn’t leave his mind. Even when he woke up from the hospital and saw him that time, there was a voice in his head telling him to not let him go. Perhaps the blow affected him, but a feeling he couldn’t describe begged him to don’t lose communication with the nurse.

This dinner wasn’t a payment for those cares. He really wanted to meet him again. He expected to know more about him right now.

Dennis looked in both directions. Both in his father and in Waylon. The atmosphere changed a bit. Not an unpleasant one of course.

"Um... Lier... you're not patient." Dennis said mockingly with coughs at every interruption.

Both men woke up from that trance and laughed at the comment.

Waylon, however, was still laughing. Since he remembered how Eddie was in the hospital, in fact, his son's comment wasn’t far from the truth. He remembered how the older man went crazy if Waylon took too long away from him. He wanted to make that comment, but he would probably embarrassed him.

The three ate a little in silence and Waylon poured himself a second serving. No doubt, he would ask Eddie to teach him to prepare this dish.

"By the way Waylon, how are you doing with your exam? You know, to be a paramedic." Asked Eddie with great interest.

"It’s fine, me and my friends have been reviewing the theoretical and practiced between us the practical. We simulate an emergency and one of us is the injured."

"Wow, it must be difficult." Dennis said honestly. He had a lot of respect for the people dedicated to that work, he needed a strong personality and tact in those situations. He really appreciated Waylon for that.

"More or less. The written exam is too easy. Rarely anyone fails it. And if this is the case, this is due to lack of interest. Seriously, it is a sign of shame if anyone fails that simple part. The only hard part is the two weeks of testing. When passing the written exam they put you to carry out the ambulance emergencies. Two superiors watch you and their word will decide if you pass or not."

There was silence for a few seconds. Both, father and son were astonished that the blonde looked so calm.

"Wow, now it looks harder with that.  Aren’t you nervous?"

Waylon drank some lemonade and smiled at Dennis.

"A little. But I'm sure I'll pass that test. I've studied it for years."

"Okay, yes. You dominated my father. I think you can handle whatever." Dennis said mockingly.

The three of them started laughing at what was said and the fact that Eddie's delirium wasn’t taken away. It wasn’t for less. In few occasions anyone suffer an experience like that.

"It's a shame that Frank is not here. He has so many stories about his band and my dad. I've known more secrets about my father from Frank." Dennis started eating more chicken and poured some extra soy juice.

"Frank tells you the stories that are convenient for him. He hasn’t told you when he took care of you... that day he robbed you for a whole day..."

Waylon and Dennis looked at each other. They felt that maybe the story would upset or make Eddie angry.

"You never told me about it... did he... did he do something wrong?" Dennis’ voice was one full of fear.

"What? No! Of course not... he just gave me and your mother a good scare."

Both young men looked at Eddie and waited for the eldest to tell the event.

"You were almost a year old. Your mother and I had many hours of work. We got to a point where we couldn’t stand it anymore. We had breaks and we took care of you, but it wasn’t enough. So we asked Frank to take care of you for five hours. He would wake us up once the time was over."

Waylon drank a little more of the delicious dinner and kept an eye out for every word. Even Dennis looked at his own father with great curiosity.

"But Frank..." Eddie shook his head and sighed as he smiled. It was as if the memory, rather than disgust or anger, caused him some joy. "Let's say he extended the care for twenty-four hours... he never came to wake us. When we did, we realized it was three o'clock in the morning and Frank didn’t come back. He didn’t even answer our calls. Your mother and I were worried, but of the two, Emily was the one who was furious. She didn’t like the idea of him taking care of you in the first place." Eddie took another sip of his drink and poured himself some more.

"What happened then? What did Frank do with me all that time?"

Eddie smiled at them without showing any discomfort.

"When he returned home, Emily vented with him. She forbade him to approach you... I disagreed with that and didn’t get angry when he explained his delay. He had good intentions for taken those hours. He knew we were tired. Of course, like your mother, I was scared. Frank has, sometimes, some ideas that..." Eddie burst into faint laughter at himself with a slight movement on his shoulders.

"All this time, he took you to visit some places and people. He took you with acquaintances and friends. He even take you with some members of his band. He joked with them and the girls of the club saying that you were his son... Also, he took you with his father. Frank had a very good relationship with him... actually, you were very fond with Frank when you were a baby. You used to shout and laugh when you saw him... although your mother forbade him to see each other, I took you to the park so you could see him."

Waylon felt the atmosphere very pleasant. He remembered Manera’s comments in the hospital. That he considered himself as Dennis's uncle. Anyone could see the affection between them.

"Dad, why don’t you tell me stories like this?... hey, now that I think about it. Would that explain those photos? Do you remember them? In which I wore a small leather vest and sunglasses. "

Eddie laughed a little and nodded at the answer.

"Yes... actually, there are others that Frank has kept. In one you are dressed like that, but Frank is carrying you on his shoulders. In another one he is teaching you how to play the guitar... God, your fingers were very small in those years." Eddie said lost in the memories.

"I'd like to see them..." Dennis said with a melancholy smile.

From there, Waylon stayed as listener in the following subjects more than anything. Father and son talked of precious memories. Of course, Eddie asked the young nurse for his opinion about certain problems or punishments he had for Dennis with Waylon being a judge in any disagreements.

No doubt this dinner was going to be very enjoyable.

***

Miles was like crazy on the streets of downtown. It seemed like he was hiding from a serial killer or something. He wasn’t sure if he had to attend to that mysterious meeting that came to him by cell phone.

He received a message, supposedly, from Chris. He asked him to meet at the Roosevelt bar at eight o'clock at night. He wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to go, after all, the journalist didn’t want to cause more trouble with Mary.

He wasn’t stupid. He feared that this meeting was some kind of trap created by Chris’ sister. But even if it was, he was already tired of being away from his partner just by the impulses of that woman. They have gone through a lot and would make sure it wasn’t in vain. If someone did something to him, he had good friends who would report his disappearance or damage.

If Mary made a scene to him, he would do a scene thousand times worse just to put her in her place.

At the bar, he look at several directions. First he focused on the heads and humped positions of the people. Chris wasn’t in that section. He went deeper into a space with tables and chairs next to a bookcase with fake decorative books. Just like a few moments ago, his partner wasn’t there.

"Miles!"

The young man turned around trying to identify the call. Turning to a table near a decorative wall of old typewriters, Chris was wearing a dark sweatshirt. It doesn’t matter if his style of clothing didn’t seem to mix with other men and women inside the Bar, for Miles, Chris is the most attractive man in the world. No one around him caught his eye. His vision and attentions were dedicated only to Chris.

The reporter approached quickly and hugged him tightly. Although they have only been separated for a few days, both felt as it had been for years.

"Miles, you don’t know how terrible I feel for all this. I managed to sneak out of her. I had to use another cell phone because she hid mine."

Miles couldn’t believe how far she was coming from all this. He knew Chris wouldn’t hurt his sister. But with this, there weren’t many options left. It must be him who took charge of things. For him, for both.

"Your sister is exaggerating. You’re not a child. She must have that clear."

Chris looked at him and bowed his head, then let out a big sigh. It seemed he wanted to vent a scream that ended up turning into a growl filled with frustration.

"She's not a bad person. It's like you say, it's overdoing everything. But not anymore."

"Why is she doing this?"

Before he could answer, a waitress arrived and took orders for their drinks and snacks.

"... She is ashamed of me ... she has chased all my partners away even if they didn’t do anything wrong... when I confessed my preferences, she was the only one to make a scandal. She said I would be unhappy with that lifestyle. Mary doesn’t accept that I prefer men." Chris rubbed his temple with two fingers. He looked exhausted with all this.

Miles wondered again and again what were the reasons for Mary’s behavior. The first few days he supposed was because of the accident at the supermarket. But she was acting worst as how Chris described her. It seemed like she was pushing her brother away from the world, even with Chris’ friends and job.

The journalist could see the guilt all over the soldier's face **.** His heart pounded for be a witness of Chris strength. Obviously he didn’t want a break up either. He thought that with time Mary would come into her senses, but it seems that this wasn’t the case.

"Listen to me now, Chris Walker..." The soldier raised his head slightly until he had direct contact with Miles's eyes.

"I love you so much... we'll sort this out somehow or other, remember the hospital? You told me you didn’t want to end it. Well, me neither. If we overcome the crisis between life and death, this is a piece of cake."

Chris held his hand firmly on the center of the table. However, his face changed to shock when he looked behind the journalist.

Miles frowned at that gesture and turned back. A few steps away, there was Mary with a face full of anger and breathing somewhat agitated. They could tell that by the way her shoulders moved.

"Oh, for god sake…" Said the reporter with all the frustration and annoyance of the world.

Chris was the first to get up and take Miles's hand. He shouted at the waitress, apologizing for canceled the order. They went to another exit because they didn’t want to confront the furious sister.

Though they fled from her, Mary continued to follow them. She started shouting at the soldier, but Chris ignored her.

Both men realized that their scandal was getting bigger, thus attracting the eyes of the people.

"Chris! You can’t run away from this!" Said the girl this time walking with more speed, until being a few steps behind the couple.

"Not here Mary. You're making a scene."

"Chris, Upshur is dangerous and I have proofs, read this." Both men stopped.

Mary gave her brother a yellow folder with stapled pages. Miles read along with his partner a few paragraphs randomly. His throat went dry with what was described there. Many data and information were true. Little jobs he did as a reporter and some minor arrests. The information wasn’t the reason for his open mouth, there were also real photographs, and in the last ones, he was very affectionate with Trager on the street or in a restaurant. He remembered those photos. Who has investigated them, definitely got into Richard's house or hacked their social accounts.

Now Miles was scared of this woman. Her actions were very far now.

"Did you know that your boyfriend had a relationship with a dangerous surgeon and was the same doctor who performed your surgery? Chris... there's nothing good coming from someone like him." He said as he pointed in Miles's direction.

There was a moment of silence. Miles couldn’t see either of them in the face. Besides, he didn’t take pride for his past.

"Yes... I knew it." Chris said with great confidence.

Mary's mouth opened in shock. She was still surprised that the evidence, even though it was so obvious, didn’t disturb her own brother. She wondered how his love for that man blinded him easily.

"If you know all that, how can you stay with someone like him?!"

Chris took a few breaths. It seemed that he was trying to calm his emotions so he could give his arguments without losing control.

"I knew about Richard Trager before our relationship was official. Miles told me about all his previous partners.” The journalist bit his lower lip remembering that day. He was very afraid that once he heard about Richard, he might not go out with him, or  he’ll consider him a bad person. For days, he was wondering if it would be the best to tell him his whole past. He was so relieved to do the right thing at the time and tell him everything.

"Miles has a great spirit. He’s adventurous and brave. Of course, he becomes very sarcastic and sometimes has a cruel sense of humor, but, he is an amazing person. And you would realize it if you gave him the opportunity. Mary... please sister, give him a chance. "

"I'm sorry Chris, I can’t do it." The girl said stubbornly, shaking her head.

Chris sighs with exhaustion. He approached his sister and hold her forearms.

"Mary... I love you... I really love you... but don’t make me choose between my man and you ... I cannot do it. I can’t let my happiness go away... you would lose."

Those words caused a confused mix in the girl's emotions. At first she seemed impressed, then her gestures distilled sadness and that helplessness gradually turned into anger.

"Do you prefer a stranger than your own sister?"

Miles folded his arms for that dirty tactic of her. She was no one to decide on someone's lifestyle. He couldn’t believe she will blackmail him like that.

"I'm not going to fall Mary... not anymore... you and I know why you get mad at all this... spit it out now, you're ashamed of me for my sexuality... you've destroyed every relationship I have had, but you won’t break this." Chris wrapped an arm around Miles's back and hold his shoulder tightly. Miles felt that force in his own words and on the touch to his body. He touched his lover's hand and squeezed it in acceptance of his perspective.

"What... what are you talking about?... what _shame_ are you talking about?"

Chris felt the anger rise now. He was aware that this wasn’t the time or the place to get angry with her, but the emotion was too much.

"Are you going to fake dementia now? When I confessed my preference, you did everything possible so others couldn’t know. You spent the time driving away my partners all the time... Do you think I didn’t realize your hypocrisy every time you talked to our family?! All those days you lied to me so I wouldn’t attend family events! All those days that you lied to your friends!... for God sake Mary! Spit it out already! Say you are ashamed of me!"

The young sister was paralyzed by the tone of her brother's voice. Miles hated to hear Chris’ anger every time. His voice and posture managed to intimidate anyone. The young reporter knew that scolding wasn’t for him, but he could feel pain on his chest with the whole situation.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no word came out. It was as if the vocal cords failed her.

"I’m done... I want you out of the apartment ... I don’t want to see you anymore. I'm not going to give it up on him, do you understand?... if you’re ashamed for my preference, just say we're not family. You made sure to make it clear by yourself... Miles, let's go... " The journalist nodded and let the firm arm that held him a few moments ago hold him by the shoulders and guide him away from the girl.

However, a few steps, both men heard sobs.

Mary's shoulders trembled and she hugged herself. His head was bent to the ground, but as she turned toward them, great tears decorated his pale skin.

"... You misunderstood everything... I ... I ... I never felt ashamed about you... I was just worried for you." The girl said between sobs. Chris walked over her without touching her, he was close enough to hear her.

"I don’t understand..." The soldier said in a whisper.

"In our family... our uncles ... they were going to insult you. Our cousins were going to make fun of you... I didn’t want that. I didn’t want you to be harmed. So I lied about the family meetings..." The girl blew her nose and wiped the traces of wetness on her face.

Miles approached a little. With much interest from that confession. Was it possible? That everything was a misunderstanding?

"But in the army, you said that I shouldn’t confessed my sexuality in my job."

She shook her head and pulled out a breath.

"Do you know how many abuses are there? I've heard cases, I've seen TV news and how other soldiers beat homosexuals... I didn’t want you to announce it because they would hurt you."

"My partners... why did you want me to don’t have a relationship?”

She looked away this time. She was silent for several minutes.

"Mary? Answer me please." Chris laid a hand on her shoulder and put the other on the girl's face and began to dry her tears.

"I didn’t want to lose you... Cindy, our sister... she got so distant from us. He hated us for nothing... she let herself to be influenced by that _bitch_ he has as a lover... I was afraid that you would become like her... that you would leave me and my mom... Chris, we lost Cindy, I don’t want to lose you too."

A total silence surrounded the group. People passed between them. Some looked at them with curiosity focused solely on Mary. They thought that maybe the girl suffered from depression or tragedy.

"Oh Mary... sweetie... why did you think something like that?" Said the brother with a kind and compressive voice. These words and explanations caused his heart and anger to diminish and soften.

Cindy was the middle sister. She, like Chris, _came out of the closet_. Unfortunately, her sister's girlfriend was very manipulative. Between lies and deceit, she filled his sister with hatred against his own family. Although they remain in contact with her, she didn’t visit them properly. The only communications are by phone now. Her mother ended up destroyed by losing her that way.

Now she understood the fear of her little sister. He couldn’t take it anymore and hug her.

"Mary... Why didn’t you tell me this before? Sis, I never... Look at me, I would never abandon you. Miles is not like her... I'm not like Cindy. You are my sister, my precious sister. This love I have for you won’t be replaced for anything or anyone."

The brothers embraced at that moment. Mary laid her face on Chris's chest. Drowning her worry and pain.

"Chris... I'm sorry, but, I worry... you would never embarrassed me... I love you so much."

"I know... I know Mary..."

Miles sighed at the nice moment. He felt things worked out for the better.

After Mary had calmed down, she apologized and confessed to him, quite honestly, that she still doesn’t trust him. She even threatened him to reveal personal information if he hurt his brother.

At least, that little acceptance on Mary's part was enough for both of them.

It was incredible how confessing the feelings led to a perfect calm after the storm.

***

Dinner at Gluskin's house was fabulous. The conversations were pleasant and Waylon lost count of how many times he laughed at their stories and jokes. He felt very comfortable and couldn’t wait to prepare a dinner for them in his apartment.

Right now he was in Eddie's car. The designer insisted on leaving him at his apartment. He was afraid something would happen to him at this time of night.

On the way, they talked a little more. Waylon confessed that his mother used to be a client in his boutique. Eddie tried to remember her, but apologized for his obvious disaster with memories.

Waylon ended up asking questions about some projects related to his work. The black-haired man told him he would have a good contract for a group of wives. After that, he admitted that he would like to rest a little. Maybe a little vacation. He said that he was well financially. Money stopped being a problem years ago.

When they arrived at the departments, Waylon said goodbye and thanked him for the dinner. Eddie even promised to go to his apartment next Saturday to teach him how to prepare that recipe or another one of his interest.

Before opening the door, Eddie spoke again.

"You know... I wanted to ask you... I'm interested in that ring you are wearing... Is it for engagement? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Waylon stopped knocking on the car door and lifted his left hand. He laughed a little and was embarrassed for the subject.

"Um, no... it's... um, I don’t have a partner... and if I did, it wouldn’t be a girl... I'm gay."

Eddie's eyes seemed to open like white plates. Waylon felt that perhaps his sexual preference would disgust him. He was sad at the thought.

"I'm weird, right? You should be ashamed to invited me to dinner isn’t."

"No! You're wrong! It just surprised me... I'm very surprised." The last thing said with some joy. Waylon was confused now. He seemed to be happy with that confession.

"I like you Waylon, a lot. I don’t know what is this... maybe I went crazy for the blow, but when I saw you, when I woke up from the hospital... I just felt that I couldn’t let you go... "

Waylon was now surprised, did Eddie remember him in any way?

He could no longer process the information in those seconds. The older man held his hand, causing them both to look into each other's eyes. Eddie was getting closer to him. Waylon was paralyzed. Was it really happening?

The attractive designer looked captivated by the moment. He take Waylon's left hand to grasp it and catch his fingers more tightly. He got lost in that ring. Something was very familiar. Something in all this scenario, felt like a moment already lived.

In seconds, he felt dizzy. He stopped holding that soft hand and held his head.

"That ring, how did you get it? It’s so familiar."

Waylon swallowed hard. He was scared now. He didn’t know if it would be the best to confess everything. He could make up an excuse, but a voice inside him wanted to tell him the truth.

Before he gave an explanation, Eddie looked at the ring with more detail. Voices were beginning to sound like whispers. Unclear images surrounded his mind in seconds.

_"Forgive me... it's stupid... and I still don’t have the rings."_

_"I can fix that... we could use this for a while."_

Eddie seemed to be gone. His face was between a mixture of impression and doubt.

Like lightning, all the moments between them appeared in his head like a blurry film.

"I remember it..." He said as if he was out of breath.

Waylon gasped at what was happening. He witnessed how his ex-patient suffered from a lot of emotions that seemed to tear him apart and make him dizzy.

Eddie saw the images coming in as flashes per second. His days with Waylon were like a rushing stream.

Those rings reminded them perfectly. His confession in the chapel, his kisses, his caresses and what made the shame rise to the top: the intimate moment in the bathroom. He being naked and kissing the blonde with so much passion and desire.

_"You know... I was thinking... Why don’t we do our baby here and now?"_

Eddie couldn’t stand the shame. All those things he did with the poor nurse. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

He was in total panic.

"Oh my God... Oh my God... I did... ah! I can’t believe it... Waylon, what a shame! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!... Excuse me... I have to go now! "

In his last words, Eddie tried to turn on the car with the blonde still inside, but this one didn’t ignite in those attempts.

Waylon, on the car’s window, tried to calm him.

"Eddie calm down... nothing’s wrong. It was inevitable in your state and confusion... I don’t feel bad for what you did to me."

This time, the car ignited. But Eddie didn’t move the change to go in reverse. He stood with agitated breaths and looked very sadly at the young nurse.

Waylon looked at Eddie’s red cheeks. He smiled warmly at him, and it seemed to calm him somehow.

"Eddie... everything is fine. I promise you that everything will be fine."

The black-haired man nodded, and this time he adjusted the reversal.

"Thank you... I'll call you later... I promise." Eddie started quickly enough to make noise through the street.

Waylon continued to stare at the taillights of the car making its way down the street and heading towards the cars’ traffic.

"Shit..." Was the last word he said in the total solitude next to the noises of cars in the distance, stray dogs and crickets in the little decorative vegetation of the departments. Those sounds were his only environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o O.o  
> And yes, our Eddie remembered his craziness.  
> Haha thanks for reading :)  
> I had fun like never writing this chapter.
> 
> I drew our Dennis according some photographs of the chapter!  
> If you want to check it XD
> 
> http://daliakoen.tumblr.com/post/155610126305/ok-so-these-images-are-as-a-way-of-practice


	10. You and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in another attempt for our Way Way to pass his troubles.  
> Thank you for continuing here and for reading this hospital full of drama. And an apologize for my lack of activity :( may be I’ll have more time next year  
> If I can’t reach you, I’ll tell you now: I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! I hope you enjoy these days with family and friends :)

Sometimes, the hospital became so cold and tedious. Waylon hated those unpredictable days in particular. The air, the gazes and conversations made him feel like a complete stranger in his own work environment. It was like those days full of anxiety and nervousness that he used to charge on his first day of work. He hated that uncomfortable feeling that despite giving his best, there was always a small voice telling him that he had ruined it in one way or another.

He admitted that it wasn’t only his work context that provided those commotions. The biggest weight was Edward Gluskin and a call that, apparently, would never come. It had been two weeks since the dinner and the young nurse hadn’t received any response.

That Saturday night, when the truth came to light, he called Dennis' by cell phone to ask if Eddie had arrived safe or if he showed any kind of health problems.

Fortunately, he arrived safely, but, he was nervous and had slight emotional problems. Dennis also told him that he had locked himself in his bedroom that night and most of the time on Sunday morning.

Waylon confessed what happened. There was nothing to hide. At these extremes, it wasn’t necessary to keep secrets.

Dennis promised him that he would talk to Eddie and give his best to help them with the matter.

Waylon didn’t stop against the problems. He began to make calls to Eddie’s boutique, however, when Eddie realized that he was the one making the calls, Eddie just told him an excuse or an important meeting that he had to attend, causing an obviously end in their calls. He didn’t give up on his panorama. He called on Dennis' cellphone in another attempt, causing a little discussion between father and son, but it was useless. All those signals were the clearest answer: Eddie didn’t want to talk to him.

He decided to leave things calmly. He preferred to wait for Eddie to come to him. But, if the designer didn’t take the first step, he would have no choice but to go to his boutique and clear up everything.

He loved Eddie. But if he didn’t want to know more about him, at least he would like to hear it from his lips and close this storm and start again from the beginning.

It was so curious now. That quality was one of the advantages that he loved as a human being. That ability to rebuild and start a new and more hopeful path.

Leaving his internal troubles, he decided to focus on his patients. Right now he was in his morning hours in the pediatrics area. He only needed twenty minutes more to finish and change to Emergencies.

"Hug Way Way! I want a hug!"

"No! Waylon will play _the house_ with us."

"Ugh, that's boring. Waylon is a boy, for him that's dumb. We need him for our firefighters team."

"No! He’ll play with us!"

"No! Waylon, you will play with us, right?”

The nurse was in the pediatrics’ games room. Sometimes, in the morning and after breakfast, the pediatrician took them to this room to play for half an hour. Later, he placed them on their respective beds.

He was sitting cross-legged on one of the colorful rugs. He was entertaining a group of children who had been given some medications and injections.

A small group of girls pulled him on one arm and another group of boys pulled him on the other.

"Children, stop harassing Waylon. Besides, his shift is about to end and we are going to go to bed. The play time is over." Said Clementine Ross with an applause, she was a pediatrician and one of the best in the entire state. She was very kind, considerate and very good at handling children.

A choir full of groans was sounded. The woman signaled for the children to form a line.

"Waylon! Waylon! Can you give me a goodbye kiss?"

That innocent request came from one of the most affectionate and educated children in the hospital. His name was Peter Holmes. This infant didn’t suffer for any serious illness or for some expected surgery. The little one had only a burn on part of the right side of his face. That damage caused him to lose the visibility of the eye and a little hair on that side. He, for the moment, was the only child in the burn unit. Actually, the children and nurses call him _Pyro_ in an affectionate way. But they never said it in an offensive sense. Peter is a fan of a superhero from comics with the same nickname and with the ability to control fire. He says he wants to be like him so he can save others from ending up like his tragic case.

Adults and some nurses were scared to see him around the hospital. That affected Peter in an emotionally way. That’s why only nurses whom had been in service for some years or rookies who showed good management in those interactions were allowed to enter in pediatrics and the burn unit. Those rules were mainly due to the constant notifications from some relatives, whom said that beginner nurses and new workers showed signs of disagreement and totally cruel comments behind the backs of the family.

Pyro was not the only "special" case, there were also adults with different deformations, burns and amputations.

"No, Waylon would never kiss a boy so ugly like you. Also, nobody wants the _burned_ ones." Said one of the girls in the group.

The blonde and the pediatrician turned immediately to the cruel comment. They both knew that children sometimes became cruel. That it was natural that at that age they didn’t measure how hurtful their words were. Waylon had to intervene now, because the boy's face seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"That's a lie, I think Pyro is very sweet." Surprisingly, the blonde took the boy and put him on his lap. Then, he kissed his cheek. Seconds later, he began to give him a storm of kisses on all the burned skin.

Waylon was glad to hear the little boy’s laugh. His sadness seemed far away now.

"It's not fair! I want a kiss too! Move Pyro!"

"I want too!"

"Me first!"

A girl got out of line and sat on one of the nurse's legs. She showed him her cheek so Waylon could kiss her. He shook his head at such tenderness. After kissing her, all the children broke the lines and formed in front of him to be kissed.

The pediatrician laughed to notice how Waylon was so loved among the children. And it wasn’t for less, he took care of them and showed them a genuine love. He treated them as if they were his.

After lots of kisses on foreheads and cheeks, Waylon ordered them to form and follow him to the pediatric rooms. His shift ended with just a few minutes to go to the emergency section.

After placing each infant on the stretchers, he said goodbye to Clementine and started making his way to his next area.

"You have nice manners with kids, Park. You’ll be an excellent father when you have the chance. Keep that spirit." Said the woman with a warm smile before enter and take care of the infants.

Waylon blushed a little. He knew that it was unlikely to experience that chance. That fact gave him sadness. But, definitely, if he had the chance to carry a baby in his hands for a moment, he would take that possibility without any fear.

But now, it wasn’t the time to become melancholic. He had a round to fulfill and not the time to think on his personal life.

***

The emergency section seemed to attend the routine problems. Some were urgent and others not too much. There were people with fractures that required a surgery and people suffering from a strong migraine due the excessive use of alcohol.

Waylon was between stretcher and stretcher, changing some sheets, helping a patient with pain and giving reassuring words to a child who fractured his wrist.

Everything seemed to be under control, however, the sirens began to be heard outside. Gradually, the noise increased in sound and in a matter of seconds Waylon and a rookie surgeon went to receive the injured.

Unlike so many patients who arrive at the hospital, he came down without using a stretcher. The man wore a pale yellow plumbing suit. His uniform was revealing his firmly chest and showing a not-so-white shirt. On his waist, he had a belt which various tools.

The man had a good appearance. His hair was straight and dark. Waylon could see the little ponytail he wore and the little fringes on his forehead. His features were definitely beautiful, but right now, they seemed damaged by some blows.

Kate, the paramedic, came down behind him screaming.

"Sir! You should lie down on the stretcher!" Said the woman as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down lady. It's not that bad."

The rookie surgeon approached the young plumber and guided him to a stretcher. According to Kate, the man's name was David Annapurna. He had apparently broken his nose and fractured his arm when a water pipe burst.

The surgeon began receiving calls for help from another nurse who had a patient in critical condition. In seconds, he instructed Waylon to give him an injection on the nose and arm to calm the pain. After that, he will take him to the tomography room to know for any internal damage.

"The injection will hurt a bit, but it will just be for a few minutes. Try to hold on.” Waylon said as he inserted the needle into the small glass bottle to absorb the liquid.

"Don’t worry... I endured a blow like this. An injection will be nothing." He said winking at him.

Waylon smiled at him for the courtesy and the optimistic comment. It became very complicated in other circumstances. Waylon has had patients who fear needles and make an exaggerated scene.

"Very good. Here comes... " He said warningly so the man wouldn’t receive it by surprise.

David didn’t lose eye contact with the blonde. He just closed his eyes and growled a little caused by the pain when he felt the injection and the liquid surrounding his nose. As the nurse said, the liquid caused him to feel pain for a while.

"Don’t worry, the pain will pass for a few more minutes, please give me your arm."

The plumber gave the extremity with bruises and, in the same way, the injection was applied. That didn’t hurt much, indeed, he didn’t even feel the impact of the needle.

David looked impressed at how the nurse master the instruments. Besides being attractive, he was very friendly and polite. The young plumber has encountered nurses who attended in the worst manner. They weren’t considered or took time to do a good job. On one occasion, a nurse injected his arm three times because she couldn’t find the vein in his arm. She only achieve it on the fourth attempt.

All his co-workers told him that Murkoff was a very good hospital. He didn’t believe it, until now.

It seemed that his eagle looks made the blonde nervous, because the nurse look in other direction with some nervousness. David considered himself intimidating with his sight, but he didn’t do it to bother him, the nurse seemed interesting to him in fact.

After a while, the surgeon, who looked more like a child than an adult, arrived with some documents to fill out the plumber's personal information.

Before the surgeon and Waylon took him to the tomography room, he spoke to the blonde.

"You know? I lost a bet with my workmates now."

Waylon got up from the floor as he was removing the safety of the wheels from the stretcher to facilitate the movement.

"Really? What was the bet?” He said with a soft laugh, trying to sound naturally and in an attempt to continue the conversation.

"Before coming here, I told them it was impossible for me to meet a _cute_ nurse... I was wrong and now I lost." He said to him while he was giving him a wink.

The blonde felt his cheeks burn. He was sure that his face would turn red from the comment. Their laughs were definitely nervous. He scratched his head and smiled at the man for such compliment.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you stop your flirting with my nurse. They get distracted very easily." He said and slide the blue curtain and leave. Quickly, David burst out laughing.

"What a bitter man... now he scares me. He looks very young to be a surgeon. He looks like a child with scissors."

Waylon laughed a little at the reference. That surgeon in training was very serious and young. Sometimes, he gave his airs of superiority and avoided some conversations or flirtations like these because he considered them unprofessional. Despite that, this surgeon was a prodigy according to Trager.

"It's not that bad." Said Waylon trying to justify him.

"He must be jealous because surely nobody flirts with him." David confesses with a mocking smile. Both men laughed louder with that idea. They only started to stop when they felt the steps of the surgeon arrive.

Once he arrived, they moved David to the room already said. The surgeon left the plumber inside and took Waylon out of the place to talk to him.

"You should take care of how you talk with patients, it wasn’t enough for you to take advantage of the poor of Gluskin? Now are you going to do it with this man? If you keep _whoring_ like that, I'll have to report you Park."

Waylon disguised his anger with a look of serenity and natural tone. That idiot was nobody to judge him.

"Excuse me? At what point I spoke with an inappropriate language with that patient? Besides, I did what I had to do with Edward to calm his delirium. I never took advantage of my patients. If we are going to mention the flaws of our work, why don’t we take out yours? You're a great surgeon, but you act like a damn machine. You are cold, cruel and never consider the fear of your patients, on the contrary, you scared them. I should give you a report because of your lack of tact towards them."

The situation became very tense, both men began to challenge each other with their only sight.

This was the last thing the blonde needed to make his day worse.

"What did you think? That just because I’m a nurse I’ll let you to insult me? I'm not going to let anyone to do it, and even less with a lucky brat like you."

It seemed that they expected some movement to fight, but they would be hanged if that happened. Having some background, none wanted problems with the council. One for being a rookie surgeon and the other for already having a call caused by his fight with that homophobic.

"Guys, everything okay? What's wrong?" Said one of the security guards in charge of the emergency surveillance. He seemed to notice the dissatisfaction and anger from both.

"Nothing's wrong, I’m sorry. Park, go back to Emergencies. I'll take care of David."

Waylon left the place and devoted himself to caring for the rest of the patients.

He separated his passions and replaced them by a face full of optimism and cordiality. These poor patients didn’t deserve a bad treatment for their part.

Although he had more coworkers in emergencies, it wasn’t the same without his two friends whom were enjoying their day off.

He sigh with just remembering it. Undoubtedly, the day at the hospital would be boring to the extreme.

Between a lot of injections and cleanings of wounds, Waylon looked at his watch and noticed that it was time for lunch. He enter to the congested cafeteria for a couple of sandwiches and a juice.

As if his luck wasn’t worse, the surgeon whom attended David entered and helped himself to a tray of food.

Each one sat on separate tables without seeing each other. It was childish, but Waylon didn’t want to go back to a new disaster.

Ignoring him was his only way out for now.

Waylon didn’t understand why there were people whom tried so hard to humiliate or make others feel less. It hurt him to see that despite being doctors, nurses or surgeons, their stupid egos won over their judgment sometimes. That way of seeing the world is the least that is needed in a hospital.

But that issue wasn’t what kept his frustrations at the limit. Day and night he thought what he should do about Eddie. He didn’t receive his calls and it looks like he won’t make any approach. However, the most painful thing in the whole matter was that after going to his routine meeting with Trager, Eddie just completely ignored him.

The only thing he received was a handshake.

Maybe he should leave him alone. How he wish his heart would change in the same way as his ideas.

His morning was almost over, he only had to make the routine reports of his patients, deliver them to the head nurse and go home to suffocate his face with his pillows.

He had already attended to everyone and made the respective observations.

David was the last one he should notify in his report.

"Excuse me, I just came to perform a routine checkup."

The plumber nodded and gave him a big smile. Waylon checked the wounds for some irregularity. Everything seemed to be in order. His true state would already depend on the surgeon.

"Alright, everything looks fine, but, your surgeon has the last word. Well, take good care of yourself Mr. Annapurna. With your permission."

"Dude... I'm sorry if I got you in trouble. My comments seemed to make that kid angry. I heard you discuss when I was in that tomography room... but I wasn’t lying. You are very cute... forgive me, surely you don’t _swing_ that way."

Waylon gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Don’t worry. We are on the _same_ _way_."

David smiled on his side and grabbed his tool case from the chair. From the bag he take a marker.

"Give me your hand."

The nurse didn’t understand what he wanted to achieve with that.

"If you're looking for fun or someone to hang out with, call me. I know a good pizzeria." David said as he wrote his cell phone number on his arm.

"I'll think about it, thank you."

Waylon was really surprised. He admitted that on some occasions, either between medical appointments or at a party with friends, some men would come over to meet him or invite him for a drink. David was really confident. He considered himself too shy to see a man and invite him.

Between exhausting sighs, he delivered his reports and went to the lockers, taking time to take a picture of the marked arm. Maybe David was a signal to start over. It was a pity that his heart didn’t think so.

***

Edward Gluskin wasn’t well and, on top of that, he was handling the situation like a child with fear.

It had been more than two weeks since that Saturday night when that tiny silver ring burst the huge images of his delusions.

There were so many feelings in that moment and even now with just remembering it.

He felt relief, followed by insecurity and, finally, a great shame at his own actions.

Not only Waylon tried to make him feel better by excusing his vulgar behavior, even Dennis, Frank and Dr. Trager, told him that for obvious reasons that wasn’t his fault. Richard was impressed when he told him everything. The neurosurgeon said that those memories were possible to recover, but there were very rare cases that showed a recovery in such a short time.

In those two weeks, he never talked to Waylon. He ordered Dennis to make up an excuse every time the nurse called. His poor son also felt uncomfortable with the situation. Eddie felt like a complete jerk for ignoring his calls when he went to the hospital for his checkup.

Whatever it was, whether it was justified or not, Eddie felt so embarrassed.

He wondered if those emotions and desires were his. Or if they were just the product of his delirium. He fell in a storm and couldn’t leave from it.

Today he should be working, but he didn’t feel strong enough to open his boutique. Right now he was in bed, wrapped in the sheets and with the noise of the fan as his only companion.

Before continuing to go under deeper and deeper, his son knocked on the door.

"Dad, please eat something. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. Look, here I brought you some food."

He felt a twinge of pain. He didn’t want to worry his son. But here he was, with this battle of emotions.

"Dennis, thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Dad, I'm sorry about what happened with Waylon. But don’t you think it's better to face the problem? Waylon seems to give you your space, but what will you do when he comes to you?"

Eddie growled in frustration, he was sure that his own son was listening to him from the other side.

"I'll know how to fix it."

"I don’t think so. Ed, you've been evading the matter for two weeks. Dude, don’t you want to talk about it?" That voice belonged to Frank now. Like his son, the brunette was worried. He came quickly when Dennis asked for help.

There was total silence before that question.

"Ed... don’t treat me like if I’m not here... I hate when you do that..."

The silence continued after those words.

"Alright, I have one of my best horns and my electric guitar here. This baby has a volume of quality that would make explode a vase. If you don’t open the door for me now, I will shake your house."

Eddie kept ignoring him and that made Frank’s patience to explode.

"Dennis, cover your ears."

The young Gluskin sighed and shook his head before doing what was asked of him.

Frank positioned his guitar comfortably and placed a pair of spikes on his fingers. He raised his hand and began to play hard. The volume caused the wall and the door to vibrate.

Eddie saw the noise literally hammering in his ears and witnessed how his water glass seemed to beat from one side to the other.

With great fury, he left his room and opened the door.

"I already opened! I’m here! God, Frank, turn that off! You're going to destroy my house!" Eddie sighed at the whole situation. He look at Frank disconnecting his guitar and Dennis with a face full of concern. It wasn’t fair for him and his son his stupid decisions.

"Dennis... Frank, I'm sorry. There are so many things and... fine, Frank, come in. I won’t shut myself up anymore, is it okay, son?"

The young man nodded and handed the tray of food to his father. At least it was already an advance for him to eat. He didn’t want to see him get sick again. He hoped that Frank would make his father feel better. He helped him earlier and knew how he could do it now.

Eddie went back to sit on his bed and put the food on a bedside table. He gave it a few bites, but didn’t talk too much.

Frank twisted his eyes when he realized that he should be the one to move the matter.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible."

"Oh man, this whole thing with Waylon makes you crazy, isn’t?"

Eddie covered his face at the embarrassment of feeling the burning on his cheeks. His sigh full of his frustrations turned into long breaths for several seconds.

"I don’t know what to feel. I don’t know how I should act from now on. No matter how hard I try, Waylon doesn’t get out of my mind. And I hate feeling this way ‘cause it affects my work and I’m worrying my son. I hurt him with my amnesia and..."

"Ed, man, I thought you had already overcome the incident with the _stabbing_. Dennis doesn’t hate you or show any resentment. He cares for you. You're breaking now, even I'm worried... and in that boy's case, what exactly do you feel for him?"

Eddie took deep breaths and recounted the moments spent with the blonde before having his flashback of memories from that night. He remembered his moment when he woke up, his desire to know him and how nice it was to have him around.

"When I woke up, I... I saw him and... I felt how my breath was taking away. It was... as if something burst in my chest and spread like roots. His hair, his voice and his smile... those memories can’t be out of my mind. Do you know what else I remember while I was in his care? His scent."

Frank watched how his friend seemed hypnotized by the memory. But those words were very familiar.

"You know, when we were young, you used some of those descriptions with Emily... Ed, Waylon is not her. And if you see the boy as a substitute, it will only be painful for both of you. Not to mention how unfair will be for him."

"No!... I don’t see him like that. I loved Emily years ago. But, it never crossed my mind that I saw him as a replacement. I stop loving my ex-wife with that passion."

Now Frank was more confused. Eddie liked the nurse, and according to Dennis, Waylon seemed to feel the same. Sure, it wasn’t something secure. Nowadays it became very easy to misinterpret the behaviors.

"Ed, I don’t understand anything. You like him. Fine, and so what? Why are you being destroyed by this? On the contrary, I think it's great! It's amazing that you return to love again."

Eddie denied how easy it was for his best friend to reach those conclusions. But in his world it was the opposite. It seemed ridiculous to him that a man at his age could fall in love again and with a man so young that perhaps with better options to consider.

"What’s the problem? Is he straight?" Frank asked in search of some strong obstacle.

"No. That Saturday he confessed that he liked men... and that he is single."

"Ed, you have the free ground then."

"... I don’t know Frank. Maybe I'm harassing him. Maybe he was only with me for politeness or... I don’t know, for pity."

Frank made a face between a mixture of seriousness and mockery. He didn’t believe any of those excuses. That behavior from Waylon’s side reflected other intentions.

"Dude, it’s obvious that he likes you. Think about it, he calls you by cellphone and by your business phone. Even you told me that days ago he tried to talk to you at your medical meeting, but you ignored him... Eddie, if Waylon didn’t care about you, he wouldn’t have let you take care of him when he was sick, he wouldn’t be trying to communicate with you and, above all, he would never have accepted your invitation to dinner."

Eddie looked into his eyes and saw that usual smile. It made him remember when they were children. For those moments when both made a prank and left alive from it. Each of those moments, Frank gave him that smile from ear to ear. That sign that despite having gone through hell, everything would be fine. That things were arranged in one way or another.

"I think I'm afraid to know the truth. That maybe, that loving and kind way is the same he uses with everyone. Because, that's the way he has to behave, he's a nurse after all. I feel like I'll get hurt from all this."

Frank put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and squeezed it in support.

"Dude, you should talk to him. Be strong, go to the hospital and tell him how you feel. I know that this is like throwing the coin, you don’t know which side will touch you. But at least you will have a result."

In those moments, the tension in Eddie's shoulders seemed to go away a little. He only had the emotion and somewhat painful breaths in his chest.

"Thanks Frank, I'll think about it."

The brunette felt that he couldn’t move the matter anymore. He said goodbye and opened the bedroom door, but he still didn’t come out.

"You know Eddie, Dennis and I, we haven’t seen you so happy in years. I felt that I saw the _loving_ Ed again. You were full of joy and I loved seeing you like that, Dennis loved seeing you like that. It's up to you what to do from now on. Go with Waylon because you want to go, don’t do it because I’m telling you... think about it. Maybe you will be happy this time."

Frank closed the door and left Eddie alone in the bedroom. Then, he got up and looked at his dressing table mirror. He noticed his face, his clothes and the small black bags under his eyes.

He look sadly that he wasn’t a young man anymore. He was already someone older. That couldn’t change him and it didn’t make him feel better to see young couples walking outside his home.

But it was enough. He finished his meal, and went into the shower. He dressed in his usual work clothes and grabbed the keys of his car.

He would fix this now.

***

Eddie felt like he might have a heart attack. His heartbeat seemed to increase each time he approached at the Murkoff Hospital. Well, at least he would know that he would have medical help if he came to the place.

He cross the vegetation and reach the entrance gazette. In it was a security guard.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Gluskin! How are you doing?"

Eddie was confused. Did he know this man?

"Umm, forgive my ignorance, but do we know each other?"

"Not quite. My name is John. I was one of the guards who took care from you to not escape from the hospital. We never talk, but Waylon told me a lot about you."

Eddie felt a heartbeat with the blonde's name.

"Forgive me, I don’t have many memories. I have some, but they are confusing."

"Don’t worry Mr. Gluskin. Are you coming to see Waylon? It mustn’t take him too long. His turn ended five minutes ago. Let me lift the obstacle."

"Thank you very much."

Once he left his car in the parking lot, he started taking breaths and walk to the entrance.

Before starting to climb some of the stairs, he saw Waylon leave the doors of the huge building, however, he wasn’t alone. Next to him was a man with long hair noticeable by his pony tail. That guy was wearing a dark shirt and pants. The man, in addition to being young, showed a good appearance.

Eddie couldn’t hear what they were discussing, but it seemed to be a joke since they both laughed most of the time. The way they were together was very intimate. Maybe they didn’t laugh for a joke, maybe it was for their happiness as a couple. They probably were talking about something they did. And what else could it be? They looked good together. His doubts became clearer a little more when he saw how that man give Waylon a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at the reflection of the polarized window of his car and noticed the weight of their obvious age difference. In the end, he realized how stupid he was. Who in his five senses would love him? He laughed a little at believing that for just a moment he would have a chance to enjoy this kind of happiness. He bet and lost. That fact hurt him like never before.

He had nothing to do there. He got in his car and said goodbye to John.

***

A few days passed since David was admitted and discharge the next day. Waylon never call him for a date, however, the plumber visited him this day to invite him to a date formally.

The young nurse explained him the situation he was going through. That he was flattered to be notice by him, but that he simply, right now, loves someone else. David, unlike Jeremy, learned to lose. He apologized to Waylon and wish him good luck. He told him that this man must be lucky to have him.

Waylon burst in nervous laughter at that confession once they crossed the hospital exit. Of course, his laughs were caused by a few jokes about David’s work in the repairs with the pipes.

Without further ado, both men said their goodbyes and wished for the best. But before leaving, David kissed him on his cheek as a farewell.

Waylon got into his newly repaired Jeep and went with John to notify his leaving.

"Hi Way, hey, did Gluskin find you? I saw him get out of here very quickly."

Waylon blinked at that confession. He tried to understand if had listened well.

"Eddie? He was here?"

"Yes, a few minutes ago, but then he left. He seemed depressed." John said as he moved the system to remove the blockage of the exit.

It was possible? That Eddie saw him with David? He realized that everything turned into chaos. It took weeks for him to manage to come to the hospital or receive a signal. He couldn’t lose the opportunity now.

"Sorry John, I must found him."

Waylon accelerated like a madman and made his way along the road, leaving John confused and completely curious.

Among trees and other cars passing through another street, Waylon managed to see Eddie's car.

He put on the accelerator and started honking the horn repeatedly.

Eddie was looking back at the strange Jeep that was following him.

"What's wrong with that lunatic?" He said as he took out his hand and signaled for him to take it away. But their signals didn’t matter, the driver kept following him.

Eddie began to despair more. He wanted to look through the mirrors and see who was the person bothering him. He gasped when he realized that the driver was Waylon.

The designer began to slow down and park. Followed by him, the nurse parked almost a few meters away.

The oldest got out of the car and saw the nurse get out of his Jeep. Although they maintained eye contact, none advanced. Waylon took the first step and approached him.

In those moments, there was only shame in his emotions. He didn’t have the courage to look at him in the eye. In moments, he looked away so the pain in his chest didn’t increase.

"Eddie, I’m sorry. I know that all this bothers you, but please, don’t ignore me."

Eddie felt a strong pain in his chest caused by his own guilt. The youth's tone was one full of worry and fear. He forced this mess in the first place. The justification for his actions produced by his delusions had nothing to do with his judgment in his current decisions.

He’s going to close the whole thing. He would finish everything with Waylon.

"I’m so sorry. Not only for what I did to you when you were taking care of me, but for all this problem. It was rude of me to ignore your calls." He said every word seriously, however, he began to laugh nervously and to shake his head when he finished speaking.

"I’m the adult here and I acted as a teenager. You don’t deserve that Waylon."

"Oh Eddie, we've already talked about this. I would never feel resentment for something like that."

Eddie sighed, he didn’t want to talk to him anymore. He had to clear things up now. Besides remembering his moments with him, he also remembered confessing one of his darkest secrets. That confession, would bring problems in the future if he didn’t fix now. He fought with ferocity in the past so his son wouldn’t be affected by his corrupt past.

"I wanted to ask you a favor, I don’t want you to come to my boutique anymore. I didn’t just remember what we did together, I remembered when I told you about my abuse. For Dennis' sake, I don’t want him to know that about me."

Waylon felt a part of his heart break when he heard the demand. He never want things to end like this.

"But-but, I wouldn’t do something like that. I would never reveal that Eddie."

Eddie gave him a denial and an anger look at that lie.

"My son confessed me that when you called him, you asked him about my parents."

"But it wasn’t with that intention! I was worried for your confession. I wanted to know if you were lying or if it was just your imagination, but when I realized that Dennis didn’t know anything, I stopped talking about it. I swear, _nurse's_ word." Said the boy raising the palm of his right hand a little.

Eddie looked at him seriously. He look at his pretty features and felt that he wasn’t lying to him. In addition, his story agreed with the version of his son. Everything was fine, fortunately, Dennis didn’t have any suspicion about that secret that sank him as a man and as a father to some extent.

Although that was clear, Eddie couldn’t take any risk.

"Thanks for not talking about the matter. Even so, I don’t want you to come back. I’ll explain this to Dennis. This is our farewell. Goodbye, Waylon. Thanks for everything."

Eddie pulled away from the blonde and opened the door of his car. However, the young man grabbed him tightly. Almost desperately.

"Is a lie! We both know it very well. You could have told me this in the hospital without having to flee. If is not, why did you leave? Come on, we're here, tell me."

Eddie was distracted by the vegetation and huge trees on the streets. They weren’t only surrounded by the huge forest, there were also the sounds of the cars and ambulances that came and went.

He was right. Why prolong a heartbreaking pain that would eventually come to him.

"I came here to... I came to tell you that I had _fallen in love with you_."

Waylon felt the time stop. The cars and the few people who began to transit in the place froze instantly. The only thing that didn’t seem to stop was the fresh air and the few leaves falling.

The blonde felt a pleasant warmth in his chest; burning that became a pleasant pain once he exhaled with each breath. The hand that held Eddie trembled at the sweet words.

Waylon must have been dreaming.

"But, I'm glad I didn’t." Eddie tilted his head and looked away from the blonde. "You and that man, you look good together. I wish you the best Waylon."

"Wait!" He couldn’t let this go. He didn’t want to let the circumstances destroy him. He got tired, he was tired. Right now, he only wanted this man more than anything.

"You got it wrong, he's not my partner, he's a patient that I attended in Emergencies."

Eddie was reconsidering whether the boy was shameless or was telling the truth. But, a hunch whispered that he was wrong.

"But, I saw that he kissed you."

The blonde denied with a slight smile at that observation.

"David confessed that I liked him, I told him I couldn’t accept him. So he kissed me as a goodbye. We don’t have anything."

That was enough to make his desire to flee run out. He left the car door and focused on his pretty eyes.

"Waylon, why would you do something like that?"

Seeing the nurse again, he notice how the wind began to be stronger this time, causing Waylon’s uniform and his golden hair to move with intensity and with the rhythm of the wind.

He knew that Waylon was attractive, but the atmosphere and the falling leaves made him look more beautiful.

"I told him it wouldn’t be fair for him, because I had already fallen in love with someone else. And that person is in front of me now."

Eddie was speechless, his eyes widened and blinked, he seemed to try to clear the illusions of this scenario.

"I like you very much Edward Gluskin. You would make me the happiest nurse if you accepted me."

Something broke in the Eddie with those words. It was as if another _self_ controlled him. His only control now was to be a witness of the strong personality.

He pull the blonde towards the vegetation and push him to one of the nearby trees so his back hits the tree.

Not feeling any denial for what he was about to do, Eddie kissed Waylon on the lips. Slowly the blonde wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

That kiss was sweet, familiar and totally addictive. It was like returning to home which he belonged. As if he was wandering in a lot of places, but in the end, he found the person he should be with.

Between moans and small interruptions to get air, Waylon began to move one of his hands on Eddie's head to caress the shaved part and hair style that he loved.

"Eddie... call me like that again... call me like you did in the hospital, remember?"

The designer knew that name. He smiled at the memory and more now with the thin body that was at his mercy.

"Darling... Darling.. I love you so much. You are so precious."

Eddie said while he kissed and inhaled that sweet scent on the blonde's neck. When he felt the hands of Waylon tighten it more, he took a bite on Waylon’s neck, in the same way as that time and with the same sensation of marking him as his own.

"Eddie... do you really want this? I know, I'm not your wife and I'm afraid that you are seeing me like her."

"Waylon, I don’t see you like that. I won’t deny that Emily was important in my life. When she left, I thought I would never fall in love again... I was wrong. I don’t know what you did to me Waylon Park, but I have totally fell in your spell. And I can’t escape anymore."

The blonde laughed at those words and they hugged each other tightly. From his point of view, the atmosphere became hot despite the obvious freshness.

Waylon felt very lucky. Eddie hugged him as if he didn’t want to let him go. Those sensations, words and little touches of love overwhelmed him as never before.

He was happy to have recovered his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END…  
> ... of season 1 :Y  
> I wish you the best for these holidays and a big hug for read my translation. All your comments are important to me and are helping me to improve even more.  
> Thank you so much for stay with me guys!  
> I'll try to update the next chapter sooner! See you on the next chapters of season 2


	11. By your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here again, ready and starting season two O.o XD  
> I’m really sorry for the lack of updates dudes T-T My job is getting harder, but I wont stop this fic, that’s a promise!  
> Thank you so much for your support and kind comments ❤️ I hoped all of you are having a good beginning this month!

Waylon woke up caused by the unbearable noise of his alarm. It was funny how all of his scenery had changed for the better. In the past, exhaustion and laziness would have brought him down against the face of his day-to-day problems.

But now it was different. The anxiety from his chest was replaced by a joy and pleasant feelings full of warmth.

He never imagined that he would be with someone again. He didn’t believe that he would be involved in a new relationship, which he desired with all his strength to provide him with necessary happiness and peace.

From that day, when they confessed their feelings, both began to maintain contact and make almost daily visits. Of course, Waylon preferred to be the one who made the visits at the boutique, because the hospital was almost on the outskirts of the city and was a very long way for his partner. Unfortunately, their job schedules didn’t allow them to have meetings on the streets or any plan for future dates.

Many were impressed by their relationship. The nurses were speechless, some were happy for Waylon and others disapproved his relationship. Among those whom reproached him, Jeremy was the number one.

In Eddie’s case, the news was received with great joy on Frank and Dennis’ side. He giggled as he remembered Frank's words when both declared themselves as a couple. The brunette made jokes to Waylon about how he should call him from now on. If it was okay to call him _brother-in-law_ since he considered himself like Eddie's brother.

His perfect state of mind didn’t seem to changed. Not even when he was listening to the morning news while eating breakfast. The reports were about the criminal gang in Denver. Someone anonymous had revealed a video of the members’ leader. The police put their faces in each transmission to give reports of their whereabouts. Probably, the good thing about that recording was the cessation of the criminal attacks from that group. Maybe it wouldn’t last, but at least it would help the group to rethink its threats and damage.

He expected them to find these monsters soon, lock them away and destroy the key.

Leaving those worries aside, the nurse looked out the window and felt that this day, now that he thought about it, wouldn’t be so terrible. Actually, it would be relaxed and calm.

He and his two friends would dedicate this day to providing injections in an enormous supermarket to prevent the _influenza_ virus.

Although they were in mid-October, the hospital was trying to prevent the sickness with medication now.

Today, the trio of friends were sentenced to cover the morning and part of the afternoon shift. They weren’t the only ones applying the injections, there were also other nurses in different areas of the city where the tumult of people was always present.

Once in the supermarket, the trio began to put different boxes on some huge tables provided by the building’s security.

The boys put what appeared to be a small cooler with a blue cap and white sides. In it, they kept the bottles with medicine liquid at an appropriate temperature. In other box, with a resistant green plastic bag, they would put all the used needles and garbage.

Waylon and Andrew would make sure to provide the medicine, on the other hand, Finn would be responsible for recording the people's data.

In general, the morning wasn’t very agitated. Although they had a huge mural explaining the benefits of the vaccine and the consequences of the sickness, people didn’t seem to show much interest. Some looked at them out of curiosity and others claimed that it was impossible for them to suffer it. Fortunately, some civilians were more aware and decided to accept the dose.

It was already one in the afternoon and, of the three, Andrew was the most annoyed.

"For God's sake, why our bosses downgrade us to this? We should be attending emergencies. Besides, the exam is coming." He said complaining as he threw a syringe into the garbage bag.

"We don’t have any choice. You know that in these campaigns they choose those who have been working for years." Said Finn without stopping his writing.

"Come on, Andrew. It's not that bad and it’s relaxing to be able to do our job outside the hospital. We can buy food from a restaurant instead of the cafeteria." Said the blonde encouragingly as he arranged the small vaccines in the cooler next to the cotton already moistened with alcohol.

"Well, food is the only valuable thing of this day. What reminds me, who will go for the sushi? I'm already starving."

"I’ll go, it seems that nobody wants the injection anymore."

Waylon took the money from his workmates and went to a small fast food inside the same place.

For now, only thirty people decided to accept the medication. He already doubted that the number would increase since they were close to finishing their day.

While he was ordering the food, he thought about Eddie, he wondered if he would continue working or take a day off. The designer knew he would work in this place because of a text they had on their cellphones.

It hurt to admit it, but both didn’t have much communication. Their work schedules interfered and prevented them from spending time together. Once, Waylon had made a reservation to a restaurant for a dinner, however, an emergency happened in the hospital, causing the need for all the nurses. Even though Eddie showed him no resentment, Waylon felt terrible for canceled their date.

That was a sign that his work could intervene.

The times were not the only thing that affected them. Their _sexual_ life wasn’t very active. Eddie asked him _time_ to give that big step since he still couldn’t tear down the damage that his father and uncle caused him.

Waylon was aware that their relationship wasn’t focused only on sex. He loved the fact that he had someone to share his life with and he knew that little by little, both will break that barrier.

Picking up their three packages of food and drinks, Waylon returned with his friends, noticing that they weren’t alone. As he got closer, he could identify the people near them.

Eddie and his son were together with a shopping cart. Both were in casual clothes. The weather was strange, it should be cool, but the climate was hot.

The couple looked at each other, face to face and smiled at their presence. After leaving the fast food on the table, away from the medications, Waylon greeted Eddie with joy and cheer. Eddie gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing coughing and looks of embarrassment from everyone.

"I never thought you would come."

"We had to make our purchases. We also want the vaccine.” Eddie winked at the last sentence.

His boyfriend knew the place, but he never imagined that Eddie would really come. It was more than just a coincidence, no doubt about that.

"Do we need Murkoff's health insurance?" Dennis asked, noticing some vaccination cards on the table.

"No kid, the injection is free. The card is like a control of all the medicines that you have had in all the year. It would surprise you how many forget if they have injected the medicine before." Andrew said as he motioned the young man to raise the sleeve of his left arm.

While Finn was making the report, Eddie, without having received any order, approached to Waylon and raised the sleeve of his buttoned shirt.

Waylon laughed at how cute Eddie was.

He grabbed the syringe and suck the liquid. Then, he slid the wet cotton on his partner’s skin.

"Very well... here it goes." He said in a warning signal to later inject the vaccine slowly.

When both nurses completed the procedure, Waylon described the respective precautions.

"Perfect. Now keep pressing the cotton on your skin until the blood stops. Maybe you’ll suffer a little pain in your arm, but with ice the discomfort will cease. If you show any allergies or bruises, come to the hospital immediately. We will be there to help you."

Finn gave them their registration shortly after the instructions. Both men said their goodbyes and went in the direction of the vegetable and fruit stands.

In the distance, Waylon kept greeting them and wishing them a good day.

Despite still being available to civilians, Andrew and Waylon began to eat while Finn covered them filling all the data and injections. Finn affirm that he would wait for both of them to finish and then he would eat.

"What's up? How are things going with Gluskin?" Andrew said after consuming three sushi rolls.

The question took Waylon by surprise. His friends hadn’t asked about his relationship when he confessed the news **.** It seemed strange to him that they hadn’t been saying anything yet.

"It’s perfect. The only problem is time. We haven’t organized at all. Sometimes, we spend a little time at each other's house. That’s all we have done."

Andrew whistled at the answer. Waylon looked at him seriously as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's not much _privacy_ , right?" Now Andrew's tone was curious.

He sighed to feel where his friend wanted to go.

"Of course, there is privacy… just, he is not ready to take that _step_. And I respect that."

"And why is he containing himself?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It's personal." Waylon said as he covered his food with red dressing and ate it quickly. He really was starving.

"Well, why is he like that?" He said this time with a laugh trying to get out. Waylon knew that he didn’t do it to make fun of him, but his sense of humor became annoying and uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to talk about that."

"Does he have _a small peni…_?"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Waylon felt his cheeks burn as he remembered when he was going to bath him. On that occasion he had a very close physical description of that part from his partner. Of course, it wasn’t a _small_ thing.

He was more ashamed to see how some people watched him for the rise of his voice.

"Does he have erections? I mean, he is old." This time it wasn’t Andrew who asked the question. Finn asked as he leaned his arm on the table to hold the chin of his face.

Waylon looked at him embarrassed and a little impressed when he noticed that the calmest of the group asked that kind of question.

"Finn! I'm not going to talk about it anymore. Really guys? We are eating. Seriously, you are making me lose my appetite."

Both friends laughed for the level of their conversation. The next few minutes, the nurses ate in silence. Andrew was the first to finish and take Finn's work.

"Sorry, Way... let me buy you something to forgive my dirty mouth." Said Finn with a laugh and look of false regret.

"All right. I won’t waste the opportunity."

The trio relaxed and continue with the few hours of work.

Now that he saw Eddie doing the shopping, he was hopeful that both of them could probably go out together.

He really hoped that.

***

Eddie felt so vibrant when he met Waylon again. He decided to make purchases in that place, mostly because he would saw him.

When, he returned home after both admitted their feelings, he feared that his son would look at him with disapproval or disgust. He was impressed and happy to see Dennis accepting him with open arms. His son admitted that he was so relieved. He also shared the same ideas as Frank. He was glad that Eddie was in a relationship again. Even if it was with a man, his son confessed that those judgments about same-sex couples were ridiculous.

When Eddie was taking some usual vegetables, meat and cans of mushrooms, his son’s laugh caused him to lose his concentration.

"Dennis?" As he got closer to him, he realized he was watching a few sections of home sales. In one part there were lots of pendants with Halloween clothes, house decorations and large pumpkins with decorative grimaces.

Next to the Halloween section, there were Christmas decorations like some packages of spheres, rugs and an adorned tree with lights and Christmas figures.

"Dad, can you believe it? Halloween isn’t even started it and they are already putting the discounts for Christmas." He said while watching both sections.

Although for him it was a joke, his father was more lost by the Christmas tree. That decoration caused him an explosion of memories from years ago. He remembered the Christmas they had spent with Frank when his best friend had found them on the street that cold night weeks later. That Christmas Eve, the three would make a small dinner.

In December, Eddie had already found a job elsewhere. He didn’t earn enough money as before, however, he got enough to feed and support his son.

On Christmas Eve, in the morning if he is not mistaken, he and Dennis were shopping in a supermarket just as big as the one they were in right now. Both were buying ground beef and vegetables for the stuffed turkey. According to his friend, the birds of that place had an exquisite flavor.

Once they paid at the cashier, both stopped for a moment to put in order the shopping bags. They should have everything well secured and comfortable since they would use the subway to return to Frank's home.

When he finished arranging everything, he turned to see where his son was.

His Dennis was listening the conversation of a young couple accompanying a child, probably with the same age as his son.

_"Mom, mom! Can we buy a small cake for dinner?"_

_"Sure, honey. What's more, we'll choose your favorite."_

_"Yes! Yes! Chocolate with vanilla."_

_"Very good sweetheart, but with the condition that you’ll behave."_

_"I promise!"_

The family seemed very happy with common talks about dinners and possible Christmas gifts. Eddie got closer to his son and noticed a bit of sadness on his face.

 _"It will be the first Christmas without Mom."_ Dennis said thoughtfully without losing sight of that family.

Eddie felt a beat of sadness at those heartbreaking words. Despite Emily's betrayal, she was still the mother of his child. For Dennis, his abandonment was painful, but despite the damage caused, Emily was valuable to his son to some extent.

Without interrupting the child, Eddie took the infant and sat on his shoulders.

_"Dennis, how about if we buy a strawberry pie for dessert? It's our favorite, let's go to the bakery!"_

The designer felt his son's small hands touch part of his head and hair.

_"Son... I know mommy is not here... I did what I could so she wouldn’t leave, but, I'm still here. I promise we'll have a great Christmas, okay?"_

Dennis must have felt the support and love of those words, because he wrapped his arms around his father's head so hard that he created a hug on his head.

 _"Yes... I hope Santa brings my gift_!" Said the boy with a laugh. He seemed anxious about the arrival of that gift now that he remembered.

Eddie knew what his son wanted: a bicycle.

Luckily, with the extra money he earned at work, he gained enough to buy one from a good brand. They had already built it, but they had it hidden so at dawn it would appear near the bed where father and son slept.

Frank also wanted to buy him a gift, so he decided to buy a battle robot; similar to the giant machines that the _Power Rangers_ used in each fight with a giant enemy.

Despite the deplorableness of his situation, he promised himself to give his son a pleasant Christmas.

When it was time for dinner, both adults concentrated on preparing the turkey, the mashed potatoes, the cold soup and the dressings. Meanwhile, Dennis spent his time watching television.

There was a channel with a lot of cartoons about Christmas shows. Eddie wasn’t worried because his kid was just laying quietly on the round rug with his hands holding his head. He was very entertained with the T.V.

In one of his visits in the room, he looked at his little one entertained with the cartoon version of _A Christmas Carol_ by Charles Dickens.

Eddie used to read the original book of that story as a child. He found the efforts to change the protagonist's attitude fascinating and magical.

His child was only distracted from the television when the dinner was finished.

Although Frank and Eddie weren’t the best chefs in the world, both were satisfied with the flavor of the turkey along with the coverings and mashed potatoes.

Eddie saw their house’s decorations and realized that it didn’t reflect a total Christmas spirit. The time and lack of cash didn’t allow them to make such details. The Christmas tree was as small as his son’s height. Perhaps, in a superficial way, they would think the pine as a waste of time for its size, however, Dennis thought it was the most beautiful tree in the entire world. He could remember his son’s joy when they decorated it with colored spheres and Christmas lights.

The two adults and the infant ate until they were satisfied. Most likely, there would be more than enough for a second ration.

Picking up the dishes, Eddie started listening how Frank was telling Dennis about his days in the backyard of his home. In the evenings, when both friends were children, Frank used to invite Eddie and other kids to a bonfire to grill sausages and marshmallows while Frank's father told terror or legend stories. The father was an expert telling stories and had an amazing ability to keep anyone attentive to his words.

Frank seemed to notice how Dennis was fascinated by such activity. Therefore, he decided to do something similar right there, with the difference that they would do it in the living room and not outside for the heavy snow.

Eddie sat next to Frank's improvised campfire and, with a huge glass, his friend placed a group of lighted candles and began to heat marshmallows using a fork.

His son seemed to have fun with the activity. In his excitement, Dennis approached his father and gave him a marshmallow to join them.

Frank decided to tell a story, but not of terror, but of his childhood adventures with Eddie.

Between laughs, questions and moments that Eddie considered at some extent embarrassing, their Christmas Eve became an environment full of affection and genuine fun that a television program wasn’t able to provide.

In the talks of both friends, Dennis fell asleep on the floor with his head resting on one of Eddie's legs.

It was already eleven o'clock at night. He thought that his little one would still be awake, but it was very natural, his child didn’t have the strength to stay awake yet.

He took him up carefully and put him in Frank's bed. Frank, on the other hand, decided to sleep on a sofa that he claimed was much more comfortable.

They talked and drank for a little longer. Eddie felt that this pleasant time was a sign of good fortune. He didn’t have much money, but he managed to find a job in an agency with other designers. He would renounce his current job and will start the new one on the second week of January. He would earn money little by little and would be able to find a place and start with his own designs and business.

At the end of his _toasts_ and past stories, Eddie peeked into the room and noticed how his son was still asleep.

It were already the first hours of the morning, so he decided to place the bike standing next to their bed so Dennis could see it first. Frank, on the other hand, placed his wrapped gift under the tree.

Adults didn’t need an alarm clock for Christmas. All the screams and sounds of amazement were his alarm that morning.

Dennis jumped for joy in the bed and moved his father desperately.

_"Santa came! Santa came! Daddy, look what he brought!"_

Eddie smiled at the overflowing joy of his kid.

As he grabbed the bike, he pulled it out on the hall and gasp again as he saw Frank's gift under the tree.

Both men shared smiles from ear to ear when they saw how Dennis was enjoying the presents.

Between the sound of the envelope crackling, Dennis was shocked to have in his hands one of his favorite fighting robots.

His laughs of delight were heard. The boy showed his gifts to them as if they were treasures he had just discovered.

Everything seemed fine, but Dennis began to show a doubtful face. His happiness seemed gone.

 _"Son, what’s the matter? Didn’t you like the gifts?”_ Eddie sat on the floor next to him.

 _"It's not that...  it's just... I asked Santa for this, but I decided to make a new letter and ask him for something else... I think he didn’t read my new letter... nope, he didn’t read it, there's my letter in that bookcase at the top."_ Dennis sank his shoulders in resignation and began to look at the details of his robot.

Eddie was now confused. He would swear that Dennis wanted those toys. He remembers it because he read the first letter he wrote before they left their old apartment when he couldn’t pay the month. Eddie never read this new letter because he supposed he would ask the same things.

He took the letter from the bookcase and read it.

In addition to his child's letter, there was a drawing of the them with Frank smiling and some drawings of gifts with Christmas colors in some corners near a few cartoon characters.

_Dear Santa, this Christmas I do not want any gifts. What I want now is that my dad can smile again and get a job that he likes. I can have fun without toys. I know other children need them more than me._

_I will be the happiest child if you help my dad and talk to someone to give him good luck._

_I know it's a lot to ask, but could you bring a gift to Mom and Frank too? I know she hurt dad, but, I feel that nothing bad should happen to her and Frank is not a bad person. Dad told me he is very mischievous and has done lot of pranks. So, I thought maybe you would bring him coal. I know he sometimes scares me at night, but he's like the uncle I never had!_

_Dennis Gluskin_

Eddie's hands became shaky after reading the little piece of writing. He felt the tears come out, but he restrained them so he couldn’t worry his son.

Although his marriage with Emily ended in betrayal and sadness, Dennis was, undoubtedly, his small miracle. For Dennis, his father was still fighting. He was still fighting to give him the childhood he never had. And be, above all, the father he could never have.

Those good wishes from his son, were the best gift of all.

Eddie took his son and sat him on his lap. The little one looked confused at the affection.

_"Maybe Santa read the letter... but, perhaps he thought you still deserved these gifts, because he knows you're a good kid and... he knows dad will get better from now on... it's a beautiful morning, isn’t? why don’t you use your bike in the park near the apartment?"_

Dennis’ eyes flashed with the idea and he nodded quickly.

In those moments, when Dennis was only a child, Eddie knew that every year he would receive the same wonderful gift: his son’s happiness.

"Dad? Are you ok?”

Eddie woke up from his memories and looked at his son completely concern.

"You're right. These stores exaggerate too much."

Dennis knew it was something else. Those frown lines revealed him all the time.

"What were you thinking?"

Eddie touched some branches from the Christmas tree. Apparently, he wasn’t fully awake from his memories.

"I thought about our Christmas with Frank... the day you wrote that letter."

"Yes, I remember it, Santa still accomplishes my wish every year..."

From there, father and son continued their shopping while sharing memories of their past Christmas.

When the conversation focused on his relationship, Eddie couldn’t help but being ashamed to show his love to Waylon.

Dennis shook his head and clarified that he shouldn’t contain himself just because he was present. He never refused the idea that his father would get a partner, either male or female. He was open-minded after all.

He only hoped that his father wouldn’t be hurt and used again. However, he didn’t believe that Waylon would commit any harm. He knew that was strange to said, but in him, he could see an aura of certain harmony and calmness. It was like that kind of people whom was impossible to hate or feel envy, on the contrary, Waylon was the kind of person able to transmit joy on a rainy day.

Just, when they returned home, Dennis tensed a bit their talk with a comment that he considered comical. When they took the bags out of the car, he asked if Waylon would be his new _father_ or _stepfather_.

Both burst in laughter. Definitely, Dennis has Frank's sense of humor.

When both finished arranging the bags inside their house, Eddie lit a laptop he owned for the management of his boutique. Which, with great honesty, he considered himself lousy every time he uses it. He barely dominated his new cellphone, so a laptop was a nightmare most of the time.

Dennis taught him the basic. However, his clumsiness ended up exasperating his son. He was sure that if Dennis had hair again, he would have ripped it out in despair whenever he helped him.

He didn’t use the internet so much, although his son had already taught him how to use it. He only used _Excel_ and _Word_ programs to keep track of his sales and a list of clients and dresses.

For appointments or reminder messages, he always uses a booklet. He had more confidence in his notebook than a laptop. If the device got wet, all the information would be lost. He preferred the traditional way although it would take him much longer.

He put on his glasses and checked the pending lists of the brides and write down in his notebook the designs he should work with now.

While writing the fourth name on his list and the kind of remarks about the dress, his cellphone rang.

He took it and saw that Waylon was the one calling him.

"Hi darling, how are you? You know, I was checking my schedules and maybe we could go out on Sunday. What do you think?"

On the other side of the line, he could hear Waylon sighing with some disappointment. It seemed like he was trying to recount something horrible that had happened to him.

_"Oh Eddie, I don’t think it will be possible... you see, my parents called me almost half an hour after you left... well, they..."_

"What's wrong darling?" Now he was worried. The blonde's tone didn’t give him much confidence.

_"My parents... my parents want to meet you..."_

Eddie felt an unpleasant feeling surround his chest and expand like water. He pushed the notebook away and felt that his beautiful paradise beside his partner was shaking a little.

So many negative ideas surrounded him. It didn’t care how many times he thought about it. It didn’t help him to be positive either. Right now, he was wallowing in his own negativity.

His mind just added thoughts with descriptions and scenarios of him as a not enough partner. Waylon's consoling words on the phone line didn’t take effect this time.

***

Chris Walker was in a meeting with his other army comrades. The conference had to be urgent and important, because there weren’t only soldiers, there were also police officers in the place. Whatever it was, he didn’t like the look of this.

When everyone was finally present, the doors were closed and the General, Stuart Banek, stood in the center and took a microphone so everyone could hear him.

"Well, gentlemen, thank you very much for attending to our call. We’ve grouped here to talk about the criminal gang that has caused disasters in Denver a while ago."

Chris felt tense and straightened with the matter. He never imagined that the meeting would be related to this.

"Gentlemen... the situation has gotten out of control... it's bigger than we thought... You'll wonder why some members of the police are here. They have come to our help."

The group in blue nodded and some of them averted their eyes to observe the General.

"The police have investigated and found a terrible discovery... this gang is not only dedicated to robbery... thanks to a reliable source, we know that they are also handling the use of drugs, human trafficking and prostitution..."

Several moans of shock and indignation were heard through the huge hall.

Chris was horrified by that group. They need to stop them once and for all.

"Is the source reliable? We have had these warnings and we end up alerting them when we invade others. That just makes our search worse." Said one of the lieutenants loudly.

"It's true... our informant is an infiltrated police officer... he's working with that gang to gain information... In addition, our informant corroborated the leader’s identity."

A Power Point presentation revealed Miles's video without audio. Pausing at the moment in which the armed man who hurt Chris showed his face.

"This man is the leader... his name is Sean Ryman... our contact doesn’t know when, but he plans to make a big attack... that's why the police have come here... they need our help to catch him and stop his other allies."

The military seemed uncomfortable. In a short time, voices full of protest and cries of support to stop the criminals were blown.

"Gentlemen, silence please. We know how dangerous these people can be, but civilians are dying, others are being forced into prostitution... and they have already harmed one of our own." Banek said insinuating Chris' accident. All the soldiers looked at him knowing what he meant. Many of them patted and congratulated him for his risk and courage. Also, they told him that thanks to Miles, they were closer to catching them.

"If we don’t intervene, it will be matter of time before they enter in our homes and hurt our beloved ones. And they will do it with freedom because they know that no one will stop them... we already have a plan, but we need more information from our infiltrator to continue."

In the end, with more arguments that seemed to bring down the barriers full of doubts, the soldiers agreed to collaborate for the cause.

Chris knew that when that day came, he would be chosen to fight against those men. After all, he mastered various combat styles and was an excellent sniper.

Unfortunately, in such battles, nobody won. There were only human losses on both sides. He knew that they would lose many people if they didn’t prepare, unfortunately, that path seemed to be the only solution for their context.

It wasn’t just robbery anymore, now they kidnap, kill and rape. Those shots he received for his partner, sooner or later, would reach Miles if they didn’t stop that monster.

A soldier puts his life first to protect the civilian or his companion in times of extreme danger. On his battlefield, he was sure he would smell that unpleasant scent of death and blood. It gave him a certain nausea to remember that odor.

But now, he couldn’t be intimidated, actually, he wasn’t capable of it. He would fight for a better world for everyone. A much better world for his family and for Miles.

At the end, the meeting ended later than he expected. Chris said goodbye to his superior boss and drove down the dark streets to his apartment. He checked his cellphone screen and noticed that midnight was approaching.

He didn’t know if all this should be told to Miles, but there was no other option. His partner should be aware of the situation, because his state of mind would betray him if he didn’t confess.

However, for tonight, Chris wouldn’t tell him anything. The best thing was to sleep peacefully.

When he opened the door of his apartment, he noticed that the entire room and kitchen were dark, leaving just the lamp near the entrance on. This was usually done in situations like these, when one of them was late. His place was really dark at night, it was necessary a light to see.

Having a visual memory, Chris turned off the lamp and left his things on the couch. Once inside his bedroom, he looked at Miles sleeping sideways in the direction of the door and wrapped with half of the blanket.

His cute lover looked tired and deeply asleep.

Chris tried to walk and not make so much noise, but in seconds, Miles moved out of bed and turned on the lamp from the bedside table.

"Chris? Hello... Why were you late?... Do you want something to eat? I can prepare you dinner if you want."

The soldier took off his boots and lay down next to Miles. His strong arms held the young man tightly and guided him back to bed.

Miles seemed to be caught between the world of consciousness and sleep, since his gaze was somewhat sleepy.

"There is no need... come on, I'm so tired. Go to sleep."

The reporter didn’t refuse or make any protest. He huddled next to his partner and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Chris looked at the details of his beautiful expression and his brown hair sliding over his forehead. That softness and fragrance that drove him crazy, plus the beauty he saw in his partner, seemed to take him to a state of peace and tranquility despite the storm of their problems.

Slowly, he began to close his eyes. Keeping in his memory the beauty of his partner. He expected to dream about him tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the adventures of our OTP ❤️


	12. Small changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update XD I hope you like it.  
> Thank you so much for your support and kudos!

"... ris ..."

"Chris ..."

"Chris!"

The soldier awoke from his deep storm of thoughts. All of them related to the last meeting among the militaries and police officers. From that day on, Chris decided to tell Miles about the whole thing. Even, he confessed him about his own fears related to their safety.

Chris was full of anxiety. He decided not to let his guard down against any risk. Also, every day he looked again and again at Ryman's face to identify him if he saw him. Fortunately, he hasn’t seen him anywhere. However, his own paranoia was eating him alive. Chris hated having to show this face to his partner.

"Yes? What's going on?"

Miles sighed with resignation and bend down a bit at the question.

“Weren’t you listening to me?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did I say?" This time the journalist raised an eyebrow and kept a face full of skepticism.

Chris tried to make a reminder of the conversation in general. To his bad luck, he only remembered what they talked at the entrance of the fast food restaurant. He couldn’t remember the words he said a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry... I can’t remember." The shame was surrounded on posture, face and voice.

Miles looked away and focused on the soda in front of him. The hot pizza didn’t seem interesting now. The journalist thought that maybe a date would make him feel better. He was so happy that finally, after some weeks, both had the same day off.

But, more than a fun and relaxing date, Chris looked like a guard dog whom looked at the faces of all strangers and growled if any of them had bad intentions.

"You know, if you're not comfortable... we can go back home... let's have fun another day!" Miles pulled out all the remaining encouragement he had in the last sentence. He touched his partner's hand and squeezed it in support.

Chris understood, with those single words, that he was ruining the environment. They supposed to enjoy this date, but it only brought them stress and fatigue. He felt so guilty for behave like that.

"I'm sorry... it's our date and we're going to have a good time."

The soldier decided to clear the idea and show Miles a smile.

Between small bites and arguments, Chris tried to memorize the following conversations. He preferred to show great attention at Miles's words and stories about his work and some funny moments with his coworkers.

However, that concentration wasn’t enough. The real danger from that man was bigger than he imagined and, that single understanding, was enough to worry him again. It was true that this man was the only one of the members that saw him, he felt that, perhaps, Ryman had given descriptions to some of his comrades and, from that way, they would plot something against Miles.

Chris didn’t want to get carried away by that negative stream of thoughts, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to his boyfriend.

Leaving his doubts behind, he decided to concentrate and enjoy the atmosphere full of people, laughter and the popular music in the restaurant.

When they finished eating, both went outside the restaurant and decided to walk on the sidewalk, at that moment, the couple confessed about some common situations at work. Miles admitted that he would really like a break.

Although they found it impossible for their schedule, both began to say that they should plan some vacations. The couple would choose four cities and, randomly, with a game of blind darts or by tossing a coin, they will choose their destination.

They were sure of something, whether it was a beautiful or unpopular place, both knew that while they were together and hanging out, everything would be fine.

Miles felt a little better when he noticed his partner relaxed. His shoulders relaxed and they continued walking on the public way and somewhat crowded.

Moving a little further, Miles noticed how a couple held hands while laughing.

Without thinking and knowing that he had all the freedom in the world, the journalist took Chris' hand and interlaced his fingers tightly. The touch caused Chris to look at Miles’ and noticed his delighted face with that mocking and mischievous laugh that he loved so much. That gesture about how he was going to _get away with it._

Chris returned the squeeze and brought his lover's hand to his lips to kiss them.

After that, they continued their way on the pavement and noticed that, a few steps away, people seemed to come together more and more like a human river, causing a more complicated walk.

Chris held Miles with force and they entered in the tumult of people. He led the way as if it was an unbreakable barrier. People moved aside and others moved with Chris' courtesy whenever he asked.

Maybe his grip was weak or probably the moment was unfortunate, but in an instant, he felt someone push him with force, causing him to stop holding Miles’ hand. He tried to recover contact, but people passed like a strong stream of water. The heads and movements of people advancing and returning only caused him to be unable to see his boyfriend. With no other remedy and for not be a burden to others, he decided to move and stay outside the tumult with hope that Miles probably had already left.

He managed to get there, but Miles wasn’t seen anywhere. He decided to wait for a few minutes, but there was no sign of him either.

He started to get closer between people and his fears only increased when he had no sign of his partner.

Despair got him, he went into the tumult again and decided to look everywhere. People’s faces were just so natural, the context of all these people was the opposite of his situation surrounded by crisis.

Unfortunately, that environment was just making him feel worse.

Now _fear_ dominated him. He called Miles among the crowd with hope that he will magically appear, however, Miles didn’t give a tiny signal.

He began to breathe agitatedly and the worst came to his mind. Thousands of images about his boyfriend being captured by those criminals. Each of them and the leader enjoying the torture and punishments they wish.

They were just damn seconds. Those little instants meant the difference between Miles's life and death.

He knew it. He predicted it. He was afraid that something like this would happen and it was all his damn fault. All this was because of him.

He should never have left their apartment. Miles was the most important thing in his life and now he had lost him.

Everything seemed to collapse, everything was spinning. He went into the tumult again hoping that Miles would return, but the result was the same, the young reporter was nowhere to be seen.

He sat on a square concrete bench with a tree behind him. He held his head with both hands because he felt he would fall if he didn’t do it.

"Chris?"

That melodious voice was heard as a salvation to his ears. That word felt like a liberation key from the darkest place.

Miles was in front of him. His face was full of worry and his breathing was somewhat agitated. He looked as if he had run a marathon.

"Forgive me... a girl pushed my arm and caused me to let you go... I heard you calling me and I followed you."

Miles was very restless by the rush. In a blink, he felt Chris hugged him tightly. One must be prepared for the physical strength from the soldier. The slight pain of the hug could be felt in his bones. It was a matter of time before the circulation was cut.

"Chris... I can’t breathe."

The soldier decreased the hug, but he didn’t let go of the grip on him. The lack of pressure allowed the young man to place his hands on Chris's head. He began to slide his hands lovingly, it was as if he was trying to calm a huge child.

"I thought... I thought that they... damn it! You scared me!"

Miles kept hugging him. He felt a pleasant warmth with this man's love. That feeling of priority and security that he reflected only made him to love Chris even more.

"I'm sorry... I didn’t do it on purpose... come... let's go somewhere quiet... I think we should talk."

Chris felt so sorry for breaking his composure. Obviously, he gave signals that the worry was still there, still alive and latent. He shouldn’t shout and exaggerate everything, but he couldn’t help it.

Worries just got over him.

Miles didn’t seem angry at what happened. He looked at him with a sympathetic smile and hold him by the hand until he reaches his car. They drove a little already with the pessimism making themselves present when the sun went down.

The city began to come back to life with the small lights of the streets lighting one by one next to the illuminations of the premises, houses and buildings.

Miles accelerated a bit and took his own lane. There was a special place he wanted to visit. He expected to settle things calmly.

***

Eddie Gluskin had suffered so many problems through his life. Some of them were difficult to handle and in a certain way, they made him the man he is now. They also helped him to be a strong person and easily overcome other difficulties that were arriving over the years.

But now, the situation was somewhat different. He had his level of pressure, but not enough to consider it dangerous.

Today he was in Waylon’s apartment, preparing a dinner for his boyfriend’s parents.

They had an hour to finish and, fortunately, everything was on time. They prepared stuffed shrimp with tuna, cheese and wrapped with bacon. The dish will be accompanied by some rice, chopped lettuce and a bit of mashed potatoes.

Of the two, Waylon was the most nervous.

They looked at the clock and it was only half an hour before their guests arrived. Waylon, unlike Eddie, had his clothes stained with oil caused by his efforts in the kitchen. That, plus the heat of the kitchen, made him sweat too much.

The blonde took off his apron and prepared to take a shower. But before, he decided to breathe a little.

"Wow... we really did a great job with the dinner. How fast, the sun is already hiding... well... we have to give our best Eddie... " His voice began firm at first, but in seconds he began to break into nervous laughter.

Feeling that he was losing control in his breathing, he grabbed a paper bag left on the table. He put it on his mouth and began to breathe in despair. The brown paper bag inflated with his breath rhythm.

Eddie realized that Waylon was on the verge of breaking. Although the moment was somewhat stressful and important considering the situation in which both were, he would do anything so his partner didn’t collapse.

"Darling, calm down... it doesn’t matter what happens, even if this is a disaster, I won’t give up."

Waylon felt ridiculous now. Eddie must be the one who was nervous and, even if he didn’t show it, he knew Eddie was on the edge too.

His doubts and insecurities weren’t helping at all too. In fact, he felt so bad about his parents' call. He knew they just wanted the best for him, but he was hurt by the final result they could have.

He still could remember their voices when they called him.

_"Waylon, we'd like to meet Gluskin. Do you think it would be possible for him and his son to come to dinner?"_

On those days, the nurse had already informed his parents about his new relationship with Eddie the moment after both declared as a couple.

His parents, like any other, showed some hesitation and disagreement with that path. They gave him many excuses to rethink his decision. However, Waylon had already taken his choice and, he had to admit, he was very happy with the result.

_"Don’t you think is very soon?"_

_"Well... I must admit it, it's too soon. But... it's a precaution. We want to know him and see how you are with each other."_ His mother said firmly.

_"What do you mean with precaution?”_

A silence surrounded both lines. Neither of them answered or gave a word. They hoped that one of them would take the first step.

_"Son, we don’t want history to repeat itself. We don’t want to see you destroyed again... maybe Edward is so wonderful as you say... but you can be blind for the moment... I'm not saying that your choice is bad. But we want to see it with our eyes... all this, we are just thinking about your good. Maybe we're wrong and Edward is a good person... but we need to see him Waylon."_

He knew his mother was doing it for his own good. He has failed so many times in the past and has seen his parents suffering for his state of mind. It didn’t hurt the fact that they cared or were so cautious, it hurt the outcome of that meeting. His mother is very intimidating.

_"I know... I know you care, but this is different... I know it."_

There was another silence after that confession. It was as if his mother was analyzing everything.

_"We'll see you there then... just tell me when, we can any day."_

After saying goodbye, Waylon made the called to Eddie and, after some days and movements, both had a day off.

And now, they were on time for their meeting.

"Oh Eddie, I know you’ll do your best... they do this because they care. It only scares me what might happen.”

"Don’t press yourself. Go and take a shower, I'll finish putting the cutlery."

The blonde smiled at him and went quickly to the bathroom. Even the cold water couldn’t reduce the flame of nervousness in his body.

When he finished, he started drying his wet hair and quickly put on his pale blue buttoned blouse and pants.

Eddie was radiant as always. He wore his usual dark vest with a long-sleeved button-down blouse and tie. When he entered in the apartment to prepare dinner, Eddie confessed him that he felt like a _groom_ who asked for the daughter’s hand. Waylon blushed and laughed at the adorable comparison.

Finally, it was time. Noticing that they didn’t arrive, Waylon informed him about his parents’ character. His mother was very manipulative and could kill anyone with her eyes. He even compared her like the _bad cop_ version. His father, on the other hand, was more relaxed and open in matters of this kind. However, he tended to exaggerate the problems and take it to extremes when he wanted to solve them.

Eddie listened carefully and nodded with the extra information. His boyfriend was going to give him more information, but the doorbell rang.

Both men jumped a little because of the surprising noise. Waylon went to the door and touched the doorknob. Before opening it, he looked at Eddie and returned a smile full of confidence. The blonde felt the pressure give way and, after giving a long sigh, he opened the door.

At the entrance, there was a woman wearing a supervisory suit. It was likely she just left work or just wore a formal suit for the special occasion. Her skin was white and her fluffy hair was held in a braid. It was possible to notice some locks of hair on his forehead. Both, the color of her hair and eyes were identical to Waylon. Of the couple, the woman seemed to be the youngest.

The man who accompanied her was the tallest. In the same way, he wore an executive suit with a dark tie. His hair was brown and his eyes somewhat dark.

"Mom, dad, I’m so glad to see you. Come in, the food is ready."

The couple nodded and entered to approach Eddie and give him a strong handshake

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melissa Park, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in a more formal way."

"Good afternoon, I’m Christopher Park, thank you for accepting the meeting."

Eddie smiled like a gentleman. Of the two, the woman had the strongest grip. He felt a slight pain in his bones.

Both parents stepped and went to the kitchen to wash their hands and ready to attend Waylon’s command to take seat. More than his parents, Waylon saw them like the most critical clients arriving at a restaurant and, as a result, he would be the hated waiter.

"Son, you look tense. Relax, you have to enjoy this meeting. Wow! You made your father's favorite dish... did you do it together?"

Waylon couldn’t relax even if his mother said it. Eddie placed his huge hand on his shoulder in support.

"Yes, actually, Eddie helped me most of the time. I prepared the red dressing. Put it on the shrimp, it will be delicious!"

Both parents did what they said, but both didn’t eat it yet. Christopher looked at Melissa, trying to find the right signal to eat.

From Eddie's point of view, the woman was very beautiful. Her cute face was kind of similar to Waylon but in a more adult and feminine version. His boyfriend, despite getting close to his thirties, he looked like a young university student.

"I know you don’t remember me Edward, but, we had seen each other years ago. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Melissa started looking in some directions at the apartment. It seemed that she was looking for something.

"It's a pity that your son couldn’t come... we were so curious to meet him."

"I’m sorry, Dennis had a rehearsal at school for one of the plays. He really wanted to come, but he asked me to tell you that he is sorry for that and he will try in another time.”

"No problem Mr. Gluskin. We will have another chance. I just hope we can have more meetings of this kind and get to know him." Now, Christopher was the one to take the word.

Waylon seemed to relax a little. His father was always friendly and wise as a manner to relax the tension in the environment. He wasn’t a problem.

His mother, was the challenge.

"Well, you can eat. It'll cool down a little if you don’t." Waylon got up and took the jar of lemonade and served the drinks.

The four began to eat and small noises of cutlery and clashes of forks on the plates were heard once they were moved.

They were silent for a few minutes while they consumed. Waylon was somewhat uneasy. He moved his foot under the table in desperation.

As if he had some kind of telepathy, Eddie touched his knee and smiled at him to calm him down. The blonde nodded and tried to give up the movement of anxiety.

"And tell me Edward, how's your business going?" Melissa stopped eating and kept her gaze on Eddie.

"Very well, I have so many orders that I’ll deliver soon. I always get more in the winter season or earlier."

"You must be a busy man, right? You must have little free time."

"It's not so serious. I manage my times for the most important people in my life.” Eddie looked at Waylon and gave him a smile. The blonde felt like a fool to feel his cheeks burn. It was amazing what this man was causing him. He tried to calm down and show self-control in front of his parents.

"Well... I'm saying it because Waylon has a very busy schedule caused for his work. Maybe your schedules are a barrier when you tried to see each other."

The couple understood what the woman was trying to achieve. Those comments were hints about her refusal.

"Actually, they are... but it doesn’t mean that we lose contact. Waylon visits me when he can."

"Oh... and you don’t take the time to come here?"

Eddie felt a bit attacked at the question.

"Of course, I've come to visit him at his apartment... it's just that... well, now that you said it, it seems as an advantage to me that Waylon makes the whole trip."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Melissa continued with her dish and Eddie did the same. Waylon felt he should intervene now.

"Mom... it doesn’t mean anything... yes, our schedules are complicated, but it's partly our fault. I know we have not settled into meetings, but it's not like losing contact. I go and visit him because the boutique is on the way... also, we send messages by cellphone."

"I understand sweetie... I’m sorry and stay calm. It was just a question." The woman looked at them with an apologetic gesture and tilted her head a little to clear it.

The four returned to their food minutes later. After a while, Waylon's father joked with Eddie about how lucky he was that Waylon didn’t burn the kitchen.

Both parents, told them about a possible cruise vacations that they planned to take next year.

Waylon felt grateful that they were enjoying everything. On second thought, a few days of rest didn’t hurt anyone. He admitted it based on his own experience because the vacations at his job were very short. Usually they were given just two weeks of rest. However, the labor union is planning to shorten the vacation with just one week. The salary was very good, but very enslaving to win it.

When they finished consuming, they decided to spend time with some lemonade that was left and with some cans of their father's favorite beer.

The conversation was going well, his parents wanted to know more about Eddie and he answered them with confidence and firmness. The topics were more about work or expectations about the future.

Waylon would have liked to know how to interpret his mother's face. He had no idea if she was getting a good impression or not. She looked neutral the whole time.

For now, everything was going great. Waylon already felt that they reached the goal for the perfect night. To his bad luck, the threat was felt again when the woman started talking.

"I must admit Edward that... I'm impressed... completely impressed... you're a good man, a responsible father and a person capable of overcoming obstacles. That's admirable in a human being... but, I don’t feel comfortable yet."

The woman never lost her sharp look on Eddie. It seemed like she would say something that has been contained for a long time. She sat down more comfortably and clasped her hands on the table.

"Don’t you feel uncomfortable about the difference in ages?... Don’t you find it strange that you fell in love with my son hours after your surgery? Haven’t you thought that what you feel for him is nothing but confusion? The same confusion you had when you saw him as your wife?... "

Waylon remained silent and felt as if his heart were being squeezed. Even in the phone calls, his mother insisted to rethink about his decision. That it was more likely that Eddie was still confused. His heartbeat increased and seemed to be the only sounds he heard at the table.

He looked at Eddie and realized that his partner's face wasn’t one of nervousness.

"I'm not going to deny it, ages are facts. It’s a truth that I won’t be able to erase it, but, Waylon taught me to not see it as a barrier... once, when I met him at the hospital, a couple made fun of us. It was ridiculous for them, at our ages, to get a partner."

Waylon's heart softened a bit in those moments. That time, when Eddie went to pick him up at the hospital, a young couple disapproved them. They told Waylon that he must be really desperate to find a boyfriend, since he didn’t care about their age differences. Those people ended by telling him that he, at least, could have done a better effort trying to find someone younger.

Eddie was depressed by the simple comment. Waylon, noticing that, protected him with teeth and nails, also, other guys with the same sexual orientation and similar situation defended them, they became furious with that couple. Even more people were on their side, whom gave their point of view in their favor.

After they arrived at the boutique, Waylon encouraged him with a reflection that, in a certain way, made him feel better.

"Age seems to intervene now... but, I changed my mind when Waylon showed me another view... he said: _Eddie, when you turned eighty, I will be sixty-seven... in the end, you and I will be old. It won’t matter in the end and it doesn’t matter now... besides, we are both adults. We are aware of our decisions and what makes us happy._ "

The blonde began to laugh and put a hand on his mouth. Looking at the faces so shocked from his parents was a unique spectacle.

Eddie wasn’t the only one who thought about age. Waylon also reached a point where he wondered if being with Eddie was a wise decision. He was sure that many would disapprove him: his workmates, strangers and his own family. In the end, he decided to stop focusing on others and follow what really gave him happiness.

He had gone through hell in the past and had survived. He has received so many hits that the usual pain of betrayal and desolation was already familiar.

He felt that this time it would be different and he’d do what was necessary to make it last. Whether if it was a good feeling or blindness, his intuition told him he wouldn’t fail this time.

Waylon, even with his smile, observed his mother’s face and noticed that she agreed in the same way while shaking her head. Undoubtedly, the story was repeated again, in this case, in her son Waylon.

"I love him... I love him with an intensity that I thought was destroyed years ago. I know that our crazy encounter and the ways in which things happened seem impossible. Love takes time. To love a person, it takes more time... but, when I look at him, I felt something that I thought was part of the fiction... I experience _love at first sight._ I saw him and I knew I had to know him, I knew I had to love him..."

Christopher seemed to give up in those words, but Melissa still maintained that shield. At that, Eddie didn’t stop.

"But I’m sure about something. I'm not confused. I know Waylon is not my wife. He is unique and wonderful. I can assure you that even without my accident, I would have fallen in love with him if I had seen him anywhere else... I swear I would have liked our first encounter to have taken place under other circumstances and, I could tell you reasons why I would be a great partner for your son or everything that I would be able to offer, but I feel that I would boast of results that aren’t happening yet. I love Waylon Park with all my soul... that's my truth and my argument."

Everyone remained silent. Waylon squeezed his partner's hand and smiled at that confession.

Melissa looked at her husband, giving him a sideway smile. She looked at his son and hold his partner's hand. Finally, she looked into Gluskin's eyes in order to find something else.

She sighed, got up and extended a hand in Eddie's direction. The designer shook his hand and felt a strong squeeze able to cut off his circulation again.

Now Eddie saw where his boyfriend got so much physical strength.

"I think we've heard enough... thank you very much for the dinner, it was delicious!"

The woman said goodbye with great courtesy and, behind her, her husband followed her step. Waylon gave them one last hug and accompanied them near the exit of the apartment. Both, he and Eddie, said farewell at the distance.

Waylon hugged Eddie from behind, causing him to turn and look at him. For some strange reason, the public light made him look cuter than before.

He kissed him with tenderness and let the night to give them the impulse to love each other even more, they didn’t care if the neighbors were watching them. This was their night of hope.

***

Miles wasn’t sure if the place was appropriate, but he decided to go to the nearby park on the outskirts of the city. The place was empty and was one of the reasons why Miles loved that area full of silence and beautiful view from the buildings at night. Also, for safety, both were near a police station.

At that hour of night, there was no child in sight. Miles sat on a swing and ordered Chris to follow him. Unlike him, the soldier decided to sit on the floor while resting his back on one of the metal tubes of the swing support.

The poor man seemed miserable by everything.

"Well... spit it out..."

Chris looked up and noticed that Miles was swinging a bit using his feet.

There were countless voices in his head. Some were stronger and others seemed incomprehensible whispers. He wanted to silence the words in his head and the multiple scenes of tragedy.

He looked at the reporter and knew he needed to give him an answer. He didn’t have control on his mask of strength. He was so weak and tired.

"I love you…"

"Well?... that wasn’t what I had in mind, but..." Miles didn’t finish his comment when he felt Chris's grip hold his arm.

"You don’t understand... I love you... I love you so much that... it terrifies me."

"Um... I didn’t know that loving me was something to be afraid of." The brunette was mocking nervously. Perhaps, with that voice, he would achieve a break in their tension.

"I don’t say it in that sense... if you disappeared... I don’t think I'd have the will to be alive... Miles, I'm so weak."

"Chris... don’t think about those things. You are strong, I know it. The fact that you show concern or appreciate my life doesn’t make you weak. On the contrary, giving your life in that way, you show a gesture of extreme love."

"I'm not strong Miles... I'm just a coward now that I think about it... that day at the supermarket, I could have stopped it, but I didn’t do it thinking about you... and when that man raised his weapon, I preferred to receive the damage because I love you... and, I'd rather died for you... I wouldn’t stand to see you dying in my arms without being able to do anything."

Miles got off the swing and sat on the ground near his partner. There was so much he wanted to tell him. He wanted to tell him the securities and the perfect world that both could build. He wanted to give him enough safety so he wouldn’t fear again.

He knew that they would be together and would get out of this, since desolation was nonexistent in them. However, nothing seemed to matter now. Nothing gave them the assurance that things would go well despite the effort and positive attitude.

The only thing he had left was to promise what he could give him.

"I wish so much that things weren’t like this Chris... how I would like to solve this fear... but, the only thing I can give you is my support and the assurance that everything will be solved... I don’t know how the world works, but things always have a plan, even when it wasn’t you who solved it. Maybe the result is not what we want, but, the only thing that remains is to be strong against anything and give our best." Miles held his hand tightly.

Chris paid no attention to the brightness of the city. The voice of his boyfriend was the most important thing in the world now and the most beautiful light on that dark night.

"We're a damn mess... both of us, right?" Chris said as he looked at the young man.

"Yes... there is no one who can stand us... but, together, we are safe. We only know how to tolerate and relieve each other."

Miles took out a cigarette and a silver rectangular lighter from his jacket. He lit the cigarette and smoked it for a while, leaving just small white clouds when he exhaled.

"Do you want some? They are menthol. I know you don’t like me to smoke, but, this habit that I got from Trager is still difficult to quit."

Chris didn’t find a taste for smoking, curiosity maybe, but he never liked the activity. Not that it bothered him that his boyfriend did it, in fact, the reporter rarely did it. That made him feel better, because Miles showed signs of his own self-control.

"Just a little..." Said as he took the first breath, the exhale that left his lips was accompanied by some coughs and the smell of fresh mint surrounded his throat.

Night and urban noise covered them completely. Their problems and concerns would still be there. They were probably diminished like a slight scar, not so visible, but present in their emotions.

Those thoughts followed him like a shadow the next day. On that day, Chris remained in the military all the time. In addition to his service as a teacher for new recruits, the other half of his time was exclusive for the mission’s strategy against the criminal band.

The plan seemed intelligent, but sometimes, the criminals were one step ahead.

When he got home, Chris noticed that the apartment wasn’t empty. On the sofa was a man with blonde hair, combed back with a few locks of hair on his forehead. He had eyeglasses on and wore a pair of pants and a white button-down shirt along with a brown sleeveless sweater.

He wondered if it was some of Miles's co-workers. Sometimes, his partner brought some colleagues for a meeting or team report.

"Are you Miles’ friend? Nice to meet you, I'm Chris Walker."

The blonde nodded and gave a strong handshake. But he didn’t talk, he just moved his lips a little and formed a smile from ear to ear.

"Don’t you know who am I? Seriously, don’t you recognize me?"

"Do we know each other?"

This time the young man couldn’t stand it anymore and gave a big laugh. Chris didn’t understand what was so funny.

When he finished laughing, the boy got up from the sofa, disheveled his hair and took off his glasses. He looked at him with the same mocking smile and spoke.

"Chris... it's me... I'm Miles."

The soldier looked at him with surprise and felt somewhat naïve for not realizing that the one in front of him was his partner all this time.

"Miles?! But, what did you do to yourself?... I don’t understand... Why?... You are unrecognizable."

The reporter shook his head and kissed him on the lips. He couldn’t help it, seeing Chris so confused was something so adorable and unique to witness. No doubt at all, he loved this man.

"I spent the day making me a total change of look. I know that you still are insecure about the man who hurt us and I know you're afraid he’ll do it again. So, I decided to dye my hair and wear other style of clothes... I must admit that it worked. You didn’t even recognize me. With this idea I'll be safe."

Chris kept looking at him and, although he heard the same voice, he didn’t get used to that change.

"Also, I told my boss about my situation. He has a good friend who works in the government, his friend can give me a false identification with another name. Sorry if I went too far, maybe with all this, we can sleep peacefully."

The soldier listened to him and couldn’t believe his partner’s will and cleverness. It never crossed his mind to create such a tactic. At least, with that appearance and a new name, it would be impossible for Sean and his teammates to find him. Although Chris must have been a strong man like steel, Miles was carrying him and covering him with a cape full of security.

For now, they could no longer be damaged. His fears diminished further and he turned to his young lover to embrace him. The soldier placed his nose in Miles’ hair and inhale a little his sweet fragrance. He realized that his hair had been cut a little. Now it was shorter. It wouldn’t be possible for him to make that little ponytail again.

"Damn... I loved your old hairstyle."

"Don’t worry, when all this finished, we'll take a long vacation and I'll be brown again. Also, I don’t forget that you love long-haired brunettes... I won’t lose my man because of that.

They both laughed a little and Chris felt a real relief at that idea. He looked into his eyes and realized that his crossing look wouldn’t go away. Those eyes, that smile and voice, would represent the most pleasant safe place in the world.

***

Officially, it had been two weeks since their dinner with Waylon's parents. The blonde received no response about what they thought. They didn’t even answer their calls. It killed him not knowing if they approved their relationship. Were they bothered? He had no idea.

Today in the afternoon, Eddie was waiting for him in the exit of the apartment. He wanted to hang out together, but, even if they were distracted by anything like a talk about their job or an interesting movie, the subject of the parents wouldn’t go away easily. The table itself was a simple reminder.

In the end, they decided to watch television on the couch. Eddie was sitting and Waylon was lying with his head resting on his partner's legs.

Waylon felt relaxed with Eddie's fingers caressing his hair. He already got to a point where he didn’t care if his parents accepted or not. It would be wonderful if they agreed his decision, but, he would learn to live despite that.  

Among commercials of one of the action movies, the couple heard the bell ring a couple of times.

Waylon felt strange, he didn’t wait for another guest. Maybe it was a neighbor asking for a kitchen utensil. He looked through the small hole and notice that his parents were outside. Looking at the time, he realized that both, probably, had just finished their work.

"My parents are here."

Eddie got up and straightened like a soldier when he mentioned them. He was, equally, impressed and nervous.

Waylon decided not to make them wait any longer. He opened the door slowly and watched both parents smiling at him fondly. The adults embraced him immediately as if they hadn’t seen him for a long time.

Eddie thought it was so nice how Waylon's parents treated him. The nurse even has the same nature.

In his case, it doesn’t matter if Dennis was already an independent adult, he would see his son as the same little child he could carry in his arms.

"What are you doing here? You didn’t tell me you will come."

"Can’t we visit our son whenever we want?" Melissa's tone seemed reproachful but broke into a mocking smile when she touched Waylon's cheeks with both hands, as if he was a child again.

"We thought that maybe you would be in the boutique with Eddie, but seeing the store closed, we imagined that both would be here... Oh! I forgot the cake we bought, Waylon, would you help me bring it? It's in the car."

The blonde accepted and left his father alone with Eddie. Something gave him the suspicion that both parents _were up_ to something. He wasn’t comfortable leaving his partner alone with his father. He just hoped and expected Eddie to stand firm.

Christopher looked out of the door a bit and went back into the apartment until he saw his family coming down the stairs.

He entered again and approached Eddie with a serious look. The designer stood firm before the act of the other. He knew something was up to him.

"Well... I'll say it in the most concrete way possible... Melissa and I have discussed it these weeks..."

Eddie felt an environment full of failure. His emotions and thoughts were of fear mixed with anger at himself for having failed in his world of happiness. He tried to control his storm and not show it on his face and posture. Unfortunately, it wasn’t like this in the next few seconds when the father approached him.

"Damn... I must confess something... of all the guys that Waylon has dated... you are five hundred percent the best of all."

Eddie was stunned, had he heard well? Was he imagining those words or was the father sarcastic?

"Now, I'll give you some advices before my son comes back." Christopher placed an arm around Eddie's shoulders and looked in the direction of the exit trying to make sure that mother and son hadn’t come back yet.

"Waylon can be stubborn sometimes, and I know he might drive you crazy, but fight for him! if there is any problem, contact me... I will tell you how to handle it... show yourself firm and take care of him. He shows a lot of courage, but, he is kind of fragile, ah! Besides, he usually..." The father didn’t finish his list of advices, because Eddie placed one hand on his own head and with the other hand he began to move it in order to clear his dizziness full of emotions.

"Wait... just wait... this, does this mean that you accept our relationship?"

Christopher blinked several times and showed him a confused face.

"Um... yes? We accept it... Why do you think I would tell you all this? Actually, she must be giving the news to Waylon right now."

Eddie still didn’t believe what was happening, it was as if his brain didn’t process anything from his crazy scenario. The chestnut tried to continue with more suggestions, but Eddie interrupted him again.

"Seriously, doesn’t my age bother you? I... I know any parent expects something better for their children and... well, when your wife asked those questions... I figured that would be an inconvenience."

Christopher looked back to the exit and then returned a sympathetic smile.

"Of course not... we are not _any father_ , we have different visions and ideas... besides, we realize how happy our son is by your side. If he is happy, we don’t care about age. The difference is not so big from our point of view... I won’t go into detail because this has to be told by Waylon, but he has been hurt in the past... to the point of falling into depression."

Eddie enlarging his eyes with the latest information. Now that he thought about it, Waylon has never told him about his past experiences. Yes, he has insinuated that he has had courtships with other men. However, he never has opened to him and told him the story of all of them. Eddie didn’t want to pressure him. Like Christopher, he expected Waylon to tell him. For now, he only had to wait and see the precise moment to talk about it. Unfortunately, he feared that he would move a wound full of sadness if he talked to him about it. That and other reasons were his motives for not forcing his lover to discuss it.

Christopher waved for him to come closer and his voice was a barely audible whisper. It seemed he wanted to tell him a secret.

"Here between us, Melissa is sixteen years old than me... of the two, she is the oldest. I don’t tell you her true age because she would hang me."

Eddie started coughing with the age difference he had heard. He was so surprised. The woman didn’t look so old, on the contrary, she looked very young.

"How is it possible?! I didn’t notice... it's... amazing."

The father began to laugh at Eddie's reaction. He always laughed at others’ reactions every time they heard this. She was always strong and has a firm character. It could be said that she is the boss in their home. Anyone who saw them would think that he was the oldest. It was so funny when he told them the truth.

Between laughter and denial movements, Christopher spoke.

"She does a lot of exercise and eats healthy, she didn’t use so much make-up in her youth to avoid any damage on her skin... even if she used it or not, she is beautiful... besides her mother, Waylon's grandmother, showed a lot of youth like her... I think that her family side swallows the years... maybe Waylon will be the same."

Eddie felt he could breathe easily. The sad possibilities were already distant results that he wanted to forget and keep hidden.

Waylon was too precious to him and, no matter how hard it was, he would make him happy.

"Oh, by the way, I don’t know how you two are going to do it, but Melissa and I want grandchildren... Dennis count of course, but we want to hear children's laughter, you know? I hope you can introduce us to your son. That's why we wanted him to come to dinner too."

Eddie didn’t know what to answer to that statement. The only thing that came out of his lips was a nervous laughter. In the background, those laughs were of joy and not of mockery.

This man was taking things a bit far and very hastily. It's not like he hates the idea of having a family like that. It was adorable to imagine it. He and Waylon having a little child in their care. He couldn’t avoid to remember his moments of attention to his son when he was just a little baby, moments like schedules, cleaning, feeding, rest and play times.

"Oh hell! They are coming, well, I’ll give you more advices. Let's exchange cell numbers later."

In the corridor, both men could hear laughs and noises of one bag moving.

Looking at his young lover, he realized that, in effect, his mother had told him the good news.

"Well, Edward, these two weeks, my husband and I have thought about this and we have realized that..."

"Don’t worry, Mel, I told him everything."

The woman opened her mouth slightly. She sighted at the small daring.

"Oh Christopher, couldn’t you hold yourself, could you? We agreed that both will say it."

"I had matters to discuss." He winked at Eddie, causing a laugh from Eddie for how nice the atmosphere had become.

Waylon left the bag on the table and hugged his mother tightly, then he did the same with his father.

If Eddie felt that the blonde was attractive before, he seemed to radiate brightly now. The news undoubtedly made him feel wonderful.

Melissa looked at the couple together and got closer.

"Sorry if I was so direct with my questions. But I was just making sure my son was fine. The only thing I can wish you is good luck and our support... I'm not going to lie, I'm still worried. I know Waylon is an adult and can choose who he loves, but your relationship won’t be easy. There will be many obstacles and people who will intervene... I’m saying this from my personal experience. But if you love each other as much as you tell us, I know you won’t give up. You defended your relationship with pure honesty and we both noticed it... I know that my _motherly love_ forces me to tell you this, but, Eddie, you better not _hurt_ my son... I'm like a _beast_ when somebody tries to harm my child, you know?" She said it comically with a laugh at the end. That gesture made the blonde laugh, but the words exuded a high warning sign to Eddie. He felt the words like sharp knives that caused him to sweat in nervousness.

"Well... since everything is clear, let's eat a bit... by the way Eddie, I guess Christopher already told you, but, I'd like to meet Dennis... Waylon told us he's a prodigy in acting."

Without a doubt, Eddie would present his son to these nice people. He nodded and promised some future meeting with his son.

Finally, the family grouped at the table. The joy and uncontainable laughter from Waylon adorned the apartment.

Among small bites of the cake, the Park family told stories about Waylon’s childhood, some shameful and some extremely interesting. Some of them, his partner hadn’t told them.

By sunset, Waylon was red with embarrassment and laughter at the reminder of his childhood.

This day was perfect. His partner was amazing. He knew, whatever would happen, but something was for sure, his life, from now on, would be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Miles is blonde and now our Way Way and Eddie are at peace XD Don't doubt in write any comment dudes!   
> Thanks for be here and read it!


	13. Cross paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support guys, T-T  
> I have been busy on these days, but I won’t stop updating this fic. A big hug to all of you who still are here, gave kudos and made comments in any time. I hope you like this chapter.

Jeremy Blaire was laying on the floor of his apartment. He had a few minutes of rest before getting up and taking a shower to start his day officially. But all the minutes of the world in his comfortable flat wouldn’t help him to put an end to the annoyance from his head.

Right now, he was tired or, somewhat, he was sick of everything, from the daily routines, the same patients, the same cries and, worst of all, the knowledge about Waylon’s new relationship.

In those moments, he began to remember his job itinerary. According to his chief surgeon, he still had to continue his days in the Emergency ward. Maybe in a few days, they would change their schedule in another area. But something that was for sure, were some important surgeries that he will do in the afternoon.

On the cold floor, still wearing his pajama, he felt some licks on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he realized where it came from.

Only people close to him knew aspects from his private life. Among them, were the members of his family, Trager and Waylon. They all knew that he had a dog of the _pug_ kind as a pet.

Now, the dog is three years old. He got it one day when he was walking on the sidewalk. The little creature with only four months old, was barking at him from a window in a pet shop that, apparently, was about to close permanently.

When he entered, mostly for his curiosity, the vet began to convince him to adopt the pug and that he didn’t need to pay anything. The man just wanted to make sure the dog had a home.

Jeremy refused at first, he wasn’t in the mood to take care of a dog. However, the man confessed that the clinic was solved by the government, so they were his bosses. His bosses told him that they would close the place for the lack of funds. The veterinarian confessed him that his superiors ordered him to "sleep" all the dogs that couldn’t get an owner, because the government didn’t want more stray dogs. The only animal left to give it a home was the puppy that Jeremy saw through the window. If he couldn’t give it to someone, he would have no choice but to put him to sleep.

Pity, affection or empathy, Jeremy never knew what was the motive to adopt the puppy.

Since that day, he has taken care of the dog. Actually, it was a good pet. It was true that it caused some damages as a little puppy, but some good punishments and screams made him behave better. Those disasters were the reasons why he decided to named it _Messy_.

Right now, his pet, already about the size of a pig, knew how to detect his mood. In similar situations, he always tried to make him feel better with all the skills he had. Noticing that the licks didn’t raise him, the huge dog decided to lay on his stomach.

"All right Mess, I'm fine, get off of me. Your weight cuts off my oxygen."

Blaire got up and sat on the floor immediately. He looked at his watch and realized he should take a shower now. The dog wasted no time and placed his front legs on Jeremy's knee and began to lick his face again.

He laughed a little and, before getting up completely, he stroked the animal's head. The pug, in reaction, began to make small bites on his hand.

Jeremy left the dog entertained with a toy steak so he could take shower. Once inside, he laid the front of his head on the cold wall. He tried to clear the negativity from day to day and focus on the work that he could lose if he didn’t control his temper.

He, finally, said goodbye to his pet while securing his food of the day. He was always very careful about it. When he was not there, he locked him in the sink room so it wouldn’t cause disaster in the apartment. He never tied him up, he considered it something cruel and desperate from the animal’s point of view.

Although many complained about the remoteness of their work area, it relaxed him a bit to drive that long road. It was like a moment of peace in his car. There were no shouts or reproaches, only the music from the radio and the wind trying to filter into the car’s windows.

When he arrived at the hospital, he saw how Waylon was walking up the stairs and going to the workers lockers. He breathed a little and walked in the same path. Besides the two of them, there were also other surgeons, doctors and nurses.

Only in a moment, when Waylon was leaving the area, they looked at each other face to face, Waylon with a smile and a polite greeting, using Jeremy’s name and rank. The surgeon did the same in a very serious way and left the place.

Both were heading to the ER, but at the same time, they took their distance. It was the best now that he thought about it. It would be counterproductive if his anger dominated him again.

However, before going to the designed area, he decided to go with Trager since he had plenty of time. He needed to talk to someone, even if it was due to operations or routine.

He only wanted to contact with another human being, even if is by jokes and meaningless comments.

Fortunately, he found him sitting in his office and checking some papers.

According to his initial conversation, it seemed that his friend would have lots of surgeries by the end of the year. It was possible that he would travel on a few occasions to operate in different hospitals. He even offered Jeremy to go with him as an assistant since both belonged to the same area.

All this just as a way to clear his heavy environment and situation with Waylon.

Richard read him like the palm of his hand for sure. He knew Waylon's new relationship was hurting him. Although both had a friendship between love and hate, Trager knew how to press the buttons to relieve his anxiety and lack of control.

Although he didn’t give a sure answer, he affirmed that he would consider the offer.

"You know? I'm impressed that our bosses didn’t get mad at Waylon. I mean, having a loving relationship with a patient."

Richard was ready to give his day in ER again. He kept focused on the reports, but he paid attention to their talk.

"It’s not for the less. On one hand, our bosses don’t feel the right to tell him with whom he should date, and less when we were the ones who forced him to pretend to be Gluskin’s wife. And, on the other hand, as long as your relationship or sexual orientation don’t interfere in the order or earnings, well, they don’t care about it."

Jeremy sighed resignedly. When that nurse-patient relationship occurred, he supposed that his bosses were going to criticize him, but it was the opposite. It was amazing how _karma_ treated him in the smallest details.

When they were ready to leave the office, Vincent Conrad appeared quickly. The nurse looked tired from so much running. He even leaned against the door frame and sloped his head down to take air.

"Rick, we have problems!" When the boy turned in their direction, his tired face changed to one full of embarrassment when he saw Blaire.

Jeremy was curious that the nurse was referring to Trager’s personal nickname. He ignored the thoughts and waited for the boy to explain himself later.

"What’s the problem Vincent?"

"Um... a man came to Emergencies... he has a problem that needs the help of an Andrology doctor, but, the surgeon doesn’t arrive, could you give him a checkup?"

Richard was too neutral. He didn’t dominate that area and Jeremy was impressed by the lack of emotion on his face.

"Don’t worry, I'll give him a check-up, I don’t think it's that serious... Jeremy, will you come with me?"

The nurse made his way and guided for the surgeons to the patient’s bed. Once there, they noticed how the blue curtains were covering the space of the bed, making impossible for others to see.

When they were opening slowly, the surgeons saw a young man in bed. Beside him, there were two girls.

Jeremy blinked a couple of times, because he could recognize one of them.

"Irina?... What are you doing here?..." Jeremy completely ignored the injured and focused his gaze on her. The girl looked better now, her eyes no longer showed fatigue and stress. Now her hair was tied with a ponytail and his white skin seemed to shine like porcelain to his eyes.

"Wow, it's good to see you healthier again. You look better."

The girl smiled at him and, while shaking their hands, a small giggle came out. Blaire couldn’t help but give her the same gesture.

"I'm also glad to see you again, Dr. Blaire."

"Listen! You can have the talk with my friend as long as you want, but can you check me first, please?"

Richard coughed a little and Jeremy focused on the patient. They came closer in order to listen to him. Seconds later, Irina came out of the curtain saying that it would give more privacy.

"His name is Blake Langermann, 26 years old. He... well, he suffers from a wound on his..." Vincent slid the thin white blanket over and showed the wound in question.

From there, the people inside were silent. The man covered his face with both hands in shame. The other girl just gave them a sympathetic smile.

Both doctors, if it were otherwise, would be laughing as they pointed at him with their finger. But they are professionals, doing that would get them fired.

By sliding the white sheet, they noticed the obvious injury. At first glance it did not seem to be made by an infection or something similar. When Trager got closer, he noticed that the skin covering the head of the penis and part of his crotch had a cut. It was as if something sharp had damaged him.

"How did this happen to you?"

"It was a madness. His ex-girlfriend came to our apartment like crazy and tried to stab him there." The girl pointed at the injured member.

"Lynn, thanks for saying it so shamefully... I was lucky, I was faster, but the knife got me... please, help me, it burns like hell and it hasn’t stopped bleeding."

Richard continued his observations and wrote down new information in the nurse's report.

"Don’t worry, it has solution. The wound seems to be superficial. Even so, I'll look for Robert Taylor, he's the specialist in this area... don’t worry."

After giving the instructions of the cares and precautions, Jeremy stayed in emergencies to take care of other patients while giving hidden glances to his ex-patient.

The girl, apparently, was trying to contact with someone. She touched her cellphone screen and then placed it on her ear, but in the end, nobody seemed to respond. When she looked in his direction, Jeremy looked away and took the reports from the assigned patients.

He didn’t want to get involved with her, not in these moments.

***

Waylon was in an excellent mood. As the next day would be Halloween, Clementine asked Murkoff to allow her to do an activity with the children who won’t have the opportunity to celebrate it in the city, which consisted in celebrating it in the hospital corridors. Each door, from the administration or office, would be the version of a _house_. Then, there would be a large bag of sweets, enough to give to each kid. Also, Clementine had thought it would be better to celebrate it on the exact day, but the hospital only allowed it a day before.

For the activity, she would need the collaboration of a lot of administrators and nurses who would serve as guides.

Even, the pediatrician suggested that it would be more realistic if some of the adults wore costumes.

Some of them did it for fun and for changing the tedious routine.

The blonde was the only male nurse in the activity. He used a simple vampire costume. He wore his pale blue uniform, but above, he wore a dark cloak and fangs in his mouth. Even, he painted red drops on the corners of his lips as if they were signs of blood.

He was positioned in the female ward, at the entrance of the basketball field in fact. He had a small wooden table and a huge vase full of candies.

He could hear the children’s screams and laughter through the corridors. Some of them used costumes brought by their mothers or by Clementine. Seeing the first group arrive, he noticed that some of them were holding their mothers' hand.

Although it was somewhat sad, some parents didn’t achieve to arrive, because their jobs didn’t give them the chance. Despite this problem, all children without a tutor were accompanied by a nurse.

In this case, Pyro was holding Clementine's hand. The little one dressed himself as his favorite superhero. He wore long red socks that covered all his legs. On his chest, he kept a long sleeve blouse stuck on his small body with a huge " _P_ " in the middle.

The other children wore different costumes too. A girl dressed as a princess and other of a fairy. Also, there was one in a green dinosaur costume and another was wearing an _alien Uberman_ costume, the boy even had the antennas and two extra arms.

Waylon smiled as he remembered the kids’ excitement with the idea of Halloween.

"Trick or treat!" The voice full of laughter and emotion was heard as a strong echo in the ward.

Waylon smiled and gave everyone a good portion of candies. The children continued on their way, with the exception of Pyro, who gave him a big hug and wished him a happy Halloween.

He embraced the boy with so much love and watched him go to the next " _house_ ". Behind them, another group arrived.

Now that he thought about it, his itinerary was quite full. Once he left work, he would eat some slices of pizza and took a quick shower.

The festival in which Dennis had invited him, would be given this day in the afternoon.

His parents knew about Dennis’ performance, however, both of them would be quite busy with their job, since the month was about to finish, they had to make their reports for each company. As a result, they ended up promising that both would be in a play in another time.

For now, he and Eddie, agreed to meet at the festival and avoid any kind of delay.  

He was so happy about his new relationship, but, he felt bad for Jeremy. Days before, Jeremy used to make comments about his relationship with Eddie, but on this day, he simply didn’t say anything.

He knew that voice and look. It gave him a certain melancholy about how things happened. Even if it hurt Jeremy, he knew it was for the best.

If he had pretended to love him, he would know that at some point, when the bomb exploded, Jeremy would be more devastated. He would never forgive himself for inflicting that kind of pain on another human being.

The feeling and the memory from his break with Piers was the most related to a similar desolation.

He knew himself that horrible feeling beforehand. He loved Jeremy, he loved him and didn’t want him to suffer anymore.

He sighed, wishing a change in the hospital. He would pray if he knew that would bring something.

***

Irina was desperate. Although Blake was safe at the hospital, she was making lots of calls to the police contact that arrived at his friends' apartment. Fortunately, she managed to make contact when she left the Emergency Room.

Apparently, Blake's ex-girlfriend was arrested. It was very possible that the officers came here to interview him.

On top of that, Blake had to cover an article with a colleague of his. He went out into the inner courtyard from the hospital and sat on a shady bench, hoping to communicate with that person.

He gave a smile of joy when she heard how her call was answered.

" _Hello_?"

"Miles... It’s Irina, excuse me, I was calling you to tell you that Blake won’t be able to cover the report with you today... he had an accident."

Miles Upshur was an old friend of her university. Although both studied different careers, they became close friends when he went to cover a story about an architectural project with her group. That work was the first Miles had when he graduated from college.

He continued to attend and write the obligatory reports, but between those visits and talks with the group, both became very close friends.

" _Irina... I told you not to call me Miles anymore, call me Walter now_."

The girl made an apologetic noise. A few days ago, his friend's boyfriend received numerous shots that caused him to almost die. Fortunately, the doctors managed to save him. However, Miles changed his address and name for safety against those who hurt them.

Both, Lynn and Blake, didn’t know that he and Irina were friends. At Miles's request, she made sure to keep everything as a secret.

"I’m sorry _Mil_ **...** I mean, _Walter_ , it's the habit."

"No problem girl... I forgive the slips of my _younger sister_."

The young woman laughed pleasantly at the words full of affection. Miles always found ways to make her feel better.

"You're not my brother, but it's so sweet that you keep seeing me like that."

"Hey, if I didn’t adopt you, another idiot would do it. You are too sweet for others to hurt you."

Irina also considered him as an older brother. Although it hurt to admit it, Miles showed more sincere honesty and joy than her own brother and sister.

"By the way... I knew you were hospitalized in Murkoff. Forgive me, I was so focused on my own problems that I didn’t take the time to visit you."

"Don’t worry... I know Chris needed your attention... plus, I know you should be busy... even though, I'm glad you two are together now."

" _By the way... What stopped Blake from coming here?_ "

Irina felt uncomfortable. She had mentally rehearsed how to say it on the phone, but, the practices didn’t matter now that she had the journalist on the line.

"Well... ugh, hell. Knowing you, you will laugh."

" _Of course not... I'm a professional... tell me_."

Irina kept a serious look with sarcasm on her face as she watched a nurse take a patient in a wheelchair for a walk in the courtyard near the fountain.

"His ex-girlfriend tried to castrate him... she managed to hurt him a little and he's in the hospital right now."

A loud laugh burst on the other line. It was so high that Irina removed the cell phone from her ear a little in order to avoid the high volume.

Miles was still laughing and Irina kept her silence while waiting for him to end his mockery.

" _For God's sake... forgive me... I think I'm fine now..._ " The burst of laughter highlighted the obvious error in the statement.

" _God Irina! I wouldn’t be able to write that in the absence note... I would end up laughing... is he okay?_ "

"Yes, it was not so serious... he will be fine, but he didn’t have time to tell you." She would have liked to talk to him in better circumstances. She thought that, when she heard someone screaming a reprimand from the other line. Apparently, someone had called Miles' attention.

They both said their goodbyes and he agreed to meet her at some point when his schedule was more relaxed.

Right now, she felt very relaxed listening only to the sounds of birds and the wind in the distance.

The weather wasn’t the only reason of her calmness keep **.** After the incident in the hospital, she decided to make changes in her life for herself rather than for the sake of others.

That was mainly due to the comments of Dr. Blaire and her closest friends.

As if she had invoked him, the doctor was walking through the same yard. He greeted a few patients who were walking around and, when he saw her on the bench, Blaire decided to sit next to the girl and greet her before taking seat.

Once she saw him in more detail, she noticed that he hadn’t changed. Same color of uniform and same hairstyle.

The moment became uncomfortable in a few moments, because neither of them spoke or made any noise. The only movement was from Jeremy, who took his lunch out of a paper bag and offered her a piece of his huge sandwich. To which, the woman politely denied.

"How have you been? You left so quickly that I couldn’t say goodbye to you."

Irina felt somewhat unguarded by the question. It was as if it scared her a little.

"I'm fine... I haven’t been sick since then."

"Those two... are they college classmates or something?"

"Yes... we both studied at the same university despite having different careers... we became closer... when I left my house, they offered me to share their apartment."

Jeremy stopped chewing his food and looked at her immediately. The girl wasn’t watching him. She kept her eyes on the ground reflectively.

The neurosurgeon didn’t feel able to predict whether she was sad or neutral. He was an expert in ruining every moment for his rudeness and lack of tact. More than consolation, he ended up making others cry.

"I'm sorry... look, I know what I told you, but it was never my intention that you left home."

The girl, instead of looking at him with displeasure or hatred for the bad memory, she smiled at him and then gave a slight laugh.

"You know, I would have done it at the end anyway... _Mile_ , I mean, my friend _Walter_ said that if things had gotten worse, he would have taken me away from them."

Jeremy detected some joy in those words. He didn’t blame her, when he left the weight of his family, he felt freer than ever. He felt a unique possibility of being and doing what he wanted internally.

"Actually, it's the best... I mean, I don’t feel that toxicity all the time... right now I'm working as a secretary in a dentist office... it's not architecture, but I cannot be by myself without a job."

"Don’t feel less about this work issue... in situations like that, there is no other option..." Jeremy gave him a look from head to feet. Her white skin helped her to highlight the darkness of her hair and the beauty of her eyes. It definitely looked more energetic than before.

Once he felt Irina’s look at him, Jeremy looked away from her and concentrated in the fountain.

"I'm glad to see you again." He said almost without thinking about the words.

"I'm glad too..." The girl's smile was genuine. Blaire could identify the true of the dishonest. And she wasn’t pretending anything.

***

The mini Halloween in the hospital ended with a perfect note. All the parents thanked Clementine and the medical team for giving some of their time for the children.

Waylon smiled a little as he drove to his house. The kids were adorable and the idea of giving them this to have a good time was much more entertaining than ever.

Right now, the blonde decided to wear formal clothes for this evening. It would give him the opportunity to wear a dark brown jacket that he had just bought. He planned to use it for the winter, but the afternoons and evenings started to freeze during these days, something very strange being the last day of October.

When he arrived to his apartment, he took off his tennis shoes and put on some blue sandals. He went to the refrigerator and took out a pizza box he had ordered the night before. He was capable of eat a whole pizza when he was very hungry.

Now that he thought about it, he was sure that his parents and Eddie would give him a reprimand for eating too much.

Leaving behind that thought, he dressed quickly and headed at _Rosamond_ Park. He almost didn’t visit the place, but both, patients and friends, have said that the area wasn’t so bad. The huge green pasture and the small stream of water were actually pretty.

The park would be used for the festival. As Dennis described it in messages, the event will be filled with many people. He told him that all their events rarely started with few public.

Although traffic stopped him, he finally managed to find a parking lot near the area. He even saw the Gluskin’s car parked near the entrance.

Definitely, father and son were already inside.

At the entrance he could see a young man picking up and giving a bracelet for the access.

As he got closer, he noticed a lot of places with food and drinks distributed in a part of the huge grasslands. In another zone, a stage was set up for the play and the talent show.

Something curious on the stage, was the lack of chairs. Instead, there were square blankets throughout the grass. Looking in more detail, he realized that some families with children were already waiting for the show with some snacks or soda in their hands.

There were also couples of all ages enjoying the weather and zone.

As he approached, he saw the Gluskin family near the stage, with the difference of a couple of families in front of them. Eddie was sitting cross-legged on a pale blue blanket. Dennis seemed to explain something while kneeling in front of him.

Waylon made his way among some people and approached Eddie until he was in sight.

The young nurse greeted Dennis after exchanging smiles with his lover.

"Good thing you came Waylon. Wow, I feel a little nervous now." Dennis’ worried laugh reflected the obvious state of mind. Although he didn’t admit it, he felt somewhat concerned by having the blonde as a viewer. For him, it wasn’t the same to interpret small dialogues with only one person in the hospital.

In the past, he used to suffer from _stage fright_ , however, by assuming the roles and making this game of personalities, he felt that this change gave him some freedom and confidence. It was like living a dream and being able to live another life.

Undoubtedly, the constant practice and tutoring from his best teachers helped him to create a more professional job.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss it for nothing! I was looking forward to seeing you on stage."

The young actor was going to say something more, but a group of boys shouted at him from the stage, informing him that the show was about to begin.

Some of these groups were holding clothes in their hands, possibly their costumes.

"Excuse me, it’s time, enjoy the show!"

Dennis went quickly to the side of his classmates, some of them observed a document and talked while pointing to a particular paragraph. Followed by that, one of the girls gave a dark wig to Dennis with a back hairstyle.

He looked at them and smiled as he showed the hairstyle. Now that Waylon noticed, he could see a little of the father-son resemblance with Dennis’ face.

According to the pamphlet, the activities would begin with the small play, then there would be a talent show and live music.

The play’s theme would be dedicated to humor and not to terror. They regretted that fact since the intention was to influence fear in the public. More than anything, the change of opinion was due to the lack of materials and that they were outdoors and not in the huge theater of the city with all the effects, sounds and enough area to cause that panic effect.

The plot would deal with the funny adventures of a common family in home. According to Eddie, Dennis would play as the grandfather, the older brother and one of the civilians who would appear near the audience, in order to interact with the crowd based on the show.

The darkness filled the park and the lights focused on the stage, leaving the viewers with little lighting.

From there, a girl’s voice was heard notifying the _second call._

Waylon felt a slight icy breeze and shivered a little at the sudden chill of his arms and legs. Although he endured the snowfall, he was sensitive to cold. Eddie noticed that and put his dark coat on him.

Eddie was always a gentleman in all situations. He felt like a fool to delight such natural gesture. However, either for his own good or health, the blonde didn’t feel comfortable with the nice gesture. He finished by warning Eddie of the possibility of dying of cold. However, his boyfriend insisted on its ability to withstand the cold weather.

He just would wake up from his romantic moment when he felt the crunch of a bag. From this, Eddie took out cans of sodas and some popcorn that he bought from one of the stalls before the play began.

"Would you like one?" Eddie handed him a candy apple. His partner knew perfectly his taste for sweet things.

"Sure." Without stopping it any longer, he took the first bite. The crunch was heard as a slight echo that reflected the crispy and juicy fruit.

Eddie noticed a little red candy near his partner's lips. He kissed that area and licked the sweet trail.

Waylon was still laughing for the moment and hid it in _the third call_ to pay attention to the stage and not to his attractive lover.

Before it started, a presentation was made in which the presence of the viewers was appreciated.

Moments later, the play began.

Eddie and Waylon laughed at the sense of humor in some scenes. There were moments when everyone couldn’t hear what the actors were saying since the previous scene continued to affect them, causing more laughter and applause.

Waylon had never laughed so much in just an hour. Although he was weakened by the enjoyment, he made sure to clap and give noisy whistles when Dennis went out at every performance.

Dennis’ voice, adding his clothing and wig style, really made him look like a different man. That was even more when he witnessed his incredible performance as the hot-tempered grandfather of the family.

At some moments, Eddie would record when his son appeared on scene and, when he had the opportunity, he would take pictures. Waylon helped him a bit using his own cellphone as well, since his boyfriend had trouble taking a perfect picture. It gave him tenderness to see that Eddie had difficulty handling technology.

At the end, the play was fun without a doubt. It was so nice to dedicate and have a little enjoyment. This remove the weight from their shoulders for a while and let them be carried away by the moments.

There were some doubts when he reconsidered coming at the festival. He always arrived very tired from work and the first thing he wanted was to get home and sleep. But, he was happy to save more energy and came here. He really needed that show.

When the play finished, all the actors came out with Dennis in the middle. The young man took off his wig and put on the ones he’d worn during the show.

The people murmured impressed and others clapped with force after realizing that only one boy interpreted three people. It was impressive now that he thought about it more deeply. Many complain about having an extensive script, but Dennis' roles were multiplied by three. Waylon, without a doubt, respected him intensely for his perfect mastery.

Dennis himself had confessed that one of his ambitions was to be able to dominate more roles, but most of his teachers suggested him that he should start with three as basic.

When the boy stepped off stage, Waylon came over and gave him a big hug in congratulation. Eddie would do the same with the difference that his physical strength seemed to cut off the oxygen.

Waylon believed that the young man would join them for the night, but he was invited by a friend of his to a party at his house.

Although Eddie would have liked to have the three of them together for a while, he didn’t see it fair to keep his son away from events like that. Also, there was nothing to fear, Dennis's friend, Steven, was very responsible.

"Are you sure it's okay if I’m not with you dad? Maybe it’s rude to leave you alone.”

"Have fun son... this is your night... no problem... also, look over there."

Dennis looked in the direction indicated and watched at some girls whom were signaling and shouting for him. Other classmates also talked with the crowd of people and took selfies with them.

"Well... I'll see you at home then... I'll be back soon. Waylon, thanks for coming!"

Dennis finally left the couple completely alone in the park. When they finished, they left the stage holding hands.

Waylon turned back to look at Dennis being surrounded by a group of girls and other guys who were impressed.

While they were walking, both went to an unoccupied area. It was a small wooden bridge with a slight stream of water that went under them. When they got there, the crickets were heard among the echoes of laughter and songs that followed inside the park.

They supported themselves using their forearms and stayed side by side.

"Wow, really, Dennis is so talented... aren’t you afraid of someone stealing him from you?" The blonde said the last thing with a mocking tone. He did it in order to see the reaction of his partner. In the short time together, Eddie has shown a very overprotective side.

" _Ha-ha_ , very funny... I don’t get used to the idea of him leaving the nest... he’s insinuated it to me many times, but, I avoid the subject... I wouldn’t like to see my son away from me... but, I know that he will take path... I can’t stop him."

They remained silent and reflected on everything. Eddie thinking about his son and the crazy events that led them to be together, and Waylon, meditating about his own fears in his new relationship. He wondered if there was a possibility that this would be a happy ever after. For some strong reason, nothing lasted. One inconvenient, one tiny sign and everything seemed to fall apart.

He wished with all his strength that this was not the case. That uncertainty full of confusion and fear, only caused him to approach his partner for physical contact.

"Darling?"

"Uh? I’m sorry. I... could I?" Waylon came over and leaned his shoulder next to Eddie's so he could rest his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie kissed his forehead and looked at the landscape full of lights in the distance. Waylon felt overwhelmed by the scenario. He let the soft cape wrap him and guide him in his next proposal.

"Eddie... do you want... to sleep in my house?"

Waylon tightened his grip on Eddie's strong arm and rubbed his head on his shoulder, almost as if he were a loving cat.

The raven knew the connotation of those words. That tone and body movement suggested more than just a time in bed.

For a few days, he wanted to get into that kind of affection. He no longer felt fear, now it was just shyness. He had an idea of how the relationship between boys worked, but he was afraid of ruining that precious moment for his lack of control and insecurity.

Waylon assured him he would be a guide. Even so, he felt he had to have more control of the situation.

Of something he had no doubts, was that he wanted to feel that touch, he wanted that moment right now. Eddie wasn’t sacred anymore and there was nothing to risk or be afraid of.  

He wanted to be one with his darling.

"Yes..." He said with such determination that Waylon only smiled at the declaration.

***

Dennis was already close by finishing some autographs and conversations with some people whom asked him his secrets to memorize and make such realistic interpretation.

He treated all of them with respect and stayed listening to everything they had to say. After all, they are a vital part of every play.

When he was about to finish and leave with his friends, a girl with curly blond hair stopped him and asked for a photo and an autograph. She still looked like a teenager. Childhood was still seen on her face.

"Guys!, I only have one person, I'll be right away."

His companions didn’t seem displeased. Part of that was because it was still early. They told him to take the time he needed.

"Could you give me your name? I'm glad you came to our play." He said with a smile as he received the girl's little notebook.

"You are more incredible than I imagined! I heard from you through other people and saw the videos of your other plays. My _mom_ wasn’t lying when she said how proud she is of you."

Dennis stopped looking at the paper and looked strangely at the impact face of the girl. She seemed to understand the error of her own words, since she covered her mouth.

"What's your name?" He said in complete confusion. His heart began to beat strongly. There was something in the environment that seemed to swallow him to another dimension.

"Chloe..." The girl said only the first name, but when he looked at her, he noticed an internal struggle in her for the next word she would pronounce.

"... Braham, Chloe Braham."

The last name sounded like bells in his ears. Dennis knew that name perfectly. He felt dizzy when he remembered the connection.

"Bra-Braham?" He said more in a tone of fear than in one of doubt.

The girl nodded and placed her warm hand on Dennis’ right hand. If he already felt uncomfortable with the name, the girl's last confession would further upset him.

"I... I'm your sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Waylon, I'm sure Dennis will rain on his parade.  
> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading.


	14. Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The moment of truth, we will know who the girl is.  
> I hope you like this chapter!

One of the many benefits that Dennis loved about his future profession was the feeling of being someone else. Sometimes he was brave, at other times very sensitive and, in others, very fearful.

He considered those roles as life lessons once he understood the characters’ feelings. Also, they helped him to break his insecurity barrier, resulting in a certain confidence and courage every time he faced new problems.

Sure, he had his friends and family’s help. His beloved ones always guided him and held his hand in every moment he needed them.

But right now, his situation was different. Scenes came to his mind from the most difficult moments he had suffered. Images of his mother screaming and taking her suitcases and not coming back again; he and his father, sleeping near a fire with other homeless people when they were thrown out of their apartment; and, finally, his father’s hospitalization and the fear of losing him forever.

That girl, that young woman who arrived so suddenly, had confessed her identity with two words.

Chloe Braham was his half-sister. She was the result of her mother's affair when he was only eight years old. They never met, but he knew about her existence by a message from her mother years ago.

He never believed that she would come here and much less that she would dare to look after him.

"I always wanted to meet you. It's been a while since I found out about you. You know? Our mom, have lots of photos when you were a kid and some newspaper clippings of your plays. She has them scattered throughout her studio... " The girl's voice was hopeful. It seemed that she was excited just talking to him.

Dennis wanted to tell her so many things. He had so many voices in his head that wanted to go out and demand an explanation.

"Does mom know you're here?" He wanted to ask her reasons for meeting him and he wanted to know about their own mother even when she had abandoned them. But in the end, this question was the one that his brain could process. He considered the safety of the girl more important than his own interests.

The sister looked away and bit her lower lip when she heard that question. Those obvious gestures gave him the answer: She came here without permission.

"Chloe... does mom know you're here?" He asked again with concern in each word.

"Well... um... she knows I’m outside... but she doesn’t know I'm here..." He said with nervous laughter at each pause.

"Oh Chloe..." Said the young actor as he placed his hand on his forehead in exasperation. He didn’t know if his mother was still temperamental, but he was sure that she would receive a good reprimand for this act.

She really is a teenager.

"Don’t worry... my friend is covering me... I doubt our mom comes here..." At that moment, the voice of a woman was heard calling her in the distance.

Dennis was petrified to recognize it perfectly. That woman was his mother. It was very different from how he remembered her. Her hair was no longer short, it was longer and held in a golden braid. She wore a pale brown overcoat with jeans and a turtleneck blouse. The years gave a lot of weight on her face. Without a doubt, she didn’t show the youth she had before.

"Chloe! Can you explain me what you are doing here?! I met Claire at the hotel and when I asked her where you were, she told me you came here... sweetie, why did you do that? What was the reason for... " As the woman scolded the girl, she glanced at Dennis's direction and, once her eyes met his, she wasn’t able to look away.

Her hairstyle and the aging on her face changed, but the voice he used to hear every time she sang a lullaby or said words full of love, was the same.

She hurt them. If she hadn’t focused only about the negativity of the family and had made an effort to keep it together, perhaps the story would have been different.

Even if his feelings were melancholy and had his desire to not have lost her, a deep part of him, was happy to see her again.

"My God... Dennis? Son, is that you?" The woman's voice was heard beyond amazement and mixed happiness. She began to ignore her anger and lost no time to observe her young son.

She realized that he really had grown up. The shape of his face reminded him of her ex-husband. The energetic and curious child she had in her mind was already, definitely, only a distant memory once she witnessed him face to face.

"Mom... it's been a while." There was a slight voice in his head telling him to treat her harshly, but he couldn’t. Although she hurt them in the past, he remembered his father's words. Eddie always told him that, despite being hurt, she was still his mother and still maintained a respect.

He wasn’t able to treat her harshly. Not for now.

The woman stretched out her arms to embrace him but waited for some approval from the boy to proceed. Dennis smiled at her side and stretched out both arms to receive her.

The woman squeezed him hard, as if she didn’t want to let him go. Although he embraced her in the same way, he felt that his strength wasn’t compared with his mother’s.

"Let me look at you son..." From there, she touched his face with both hands and squeezed it in that loving way she used when he was a kid. Those occasions when she pressed his lips and asked him to say some words so he would laugh at his own funny voice.

"Wow, you've grown so much! You remind me of your father when we were young... you are very handsome son, oh! But your hair... " The mother slid her fingers through Dennis's shaved head. The young actor laughed a little. She was not the only one who regretted his new hairstyle. There were times when his father didn’t agree. In the end, with Frank’s help, he managed to convince him.

"Believe it or not, this helps me to use the wigs when I’m on the scene. Also, I really like this style. It's very comfortable."

"I supposed... I saw you on the recordings from the University website... I'm so proud of you Dennis. When your father told me the career you chose, I was somewhat doubtful... but I was wrong, you have so much talent."

Dennis felt a warm sensation in his chest at his mother’s compliment. He was actually glad that she approved his decision.

She was still smiling, but her eyes changed when she turned around at the girl.

"As for you, young lady, you are grounded until you finish college. I'll call for your father. The event is huge, he was looking for you in another direction."

"But nothing happened! I'm fine, see? What's wrong with me wanting to meet him?"

The woman crossed her arms and her anger look began to change by one of understanding.

It seemed curious to Dennis, in the past she would have remained angry and showing a frown.

"Chloe, honey, I understand you. But this visit needed time, didn’t you think you would scare him by this surprise? I promised you I would introduce him to you, but you needed to give me more time."

The girl looked away, as if she was feeling guilty about her own actions.

"Hey, you finally found her..." A male voice was heard near them this time.

The man reminded him of his father when it comes to the physical body. Thanks to the park’s lighting, he could also notice that his hair was brown. He wore a white button-down shirt with dark trousers and, unlike others, he wasn’t wearing a coat for the cold breeze.

Both men gave each other a look. None of them lost seriousness on their faces. Dennis felt no particular liking for him, but he kept his neutral attitude.

"Derek, he's Dennis, he's my son."

His mother began the introductions and the husband, without hesitation, offered his hand as a sign of courtesy.

He introduced himself and Dennis did the same automatically. The father even apologized for Chloe's behavior.

The young actor looked at his friend and gave him signs to leave without him. He lost the desire to enjoy that party. Besides, he didn’t know how long it would last with his mother's family.

"Well... I'm glad Chloe is with you... it's the best if I go home." The young Gluskin took his sister's hand and thanked her for seeing him on stage.

When he took three steps in the distance, he felt his mother touching his shoulder and stop him from moving forward.

"Wait! It's dark at this time, don’t you want us to give you a ride at home?"

Dennis bit his lower lip. He didn’t know what to say in those moments. If his father saw his mother in the boutique, he was sure there would be a huge problem incoming. But, in the same way, he couldn’t hide this problem. It would be worse if his father came and saw her at home without knowing she was there.

What should he do? Either way, he lost.

"It's okay... I can go home by myself... dad will be home soon, so..."

"Wait, Eddie is not here? Isn’t he at home?"

The young actor cursed himself internally. He gave signals that his father was absent. Worse, he didn’t know what she would think when she found out about his father's relationship with Waylon.

Certainly, his situation was similar to the fall of dominoes.

"Well... after seeing my play, he had an issue to attend... but it's fine! I can go home alone... I don’t want to cause you any trouble."

"No problem young man... we have time." The father said authoritatively.

Now he knew he was fucked up.

His father must know, he needed to know about his mother's arrival.

Those were the voices from his head if he didn’t want to cause any chaos.

***

Waylon was half naked in the comfort of his bed. He was wearing only his underwear and a thin blanket that covered part of his chest and waist.

His agitated breaths and moans full of pleasure were caused by the caresses and the hungry kisses provided by Eddie.

He never believed that his boyfriend had such wonderful mouth, able to take him to the edge without even achieving the final act.

His eyes were shining with desire for him and his well-formed chest. Eddie was still wearing his pants, but he could feel the hardness of his penis trying to emerge from his clothes. In every moment that Waylon was on him, he didn’t lose the opportunity to touch it and massage it while they kissed.

In one more kiss, Eddie got up a little to admire the precious body he had at his mercy. Waylon looked so fragile and full of need. The very idea gave him more emotion to continue.

With one hand, he began to remove Waylon's underpants slowly. The blonde moaned at the touch and, when he finished, Eddie noticed the clear erection already with pre-seminal fluid.

Waylon looked away and closed his eyes tightly. He felt a certain embarrassment when he noticed the piercing look from his partner with intensity.

"Darling, you are so beautiful..."

Those words made him open his eyes and maintain eye contact. He couldn’t hold his abstinence any longer, Waylon wanted him inside right now.

Eddie seemed to notice his desire as, in seconds, he began to take off his pants and underwear, showing that naked part Waylon hadn’t forgotten since the _bathroom incident_.

The designer lost no more time, he began to kiss his crotch, leaving small bites that symbolized his desire to possess him.

Something Waylon loved in privacy was this game. The mixture of pain with pleasure caused him more excitement than any aphrodisiac could.

Right now, Eddie focused himself on his own member. The nurse always fantasized about this moment. Fantasies in where Eddie was still a patient and he was a nurse giving pleasure or about them somewhere far away with the waves of the sea as echoes. All scenarios were endless and the same: both making love over and over again.

His fantasies were interrupted when he felt the heat of Eddie's tongue sliding down his penis.

In a shy movement, Eddie took half of the member and, having a better confidence, he sucked it completely.

Eddie confessed him on some occasions that he was new in relationships of this type. Although he said that, the designer was passing the inspection with perfect results.

Waylon formed a fist in one hand and the other placed it on his mouth. He was moaning very loudly and felt a certain shame for losing control.

The pleasure increased at every moment. The heat and sucking movements would make him get his orgasm much faster than he expected. And even more when Eddie placed a finger with lubricant inside his entrance.

He was so close, just a little more and it would end. He wasn’t wrong, he began to feel that pleasant chill surrounding the area of his member and being the signal of his ecstasy.

Whether it was his moans full of passion or the spasms on his back, Eddie managed to see that his partner was near the end. He made his movements faster, making Waylon accomplish his climax finally.

The blonde was in a limbo, lost in the wonderful and unique feeling of intimacy that he denied long ago.

However, Eddie's phone started ringing. When Waylon thought he would get up to answer, he noticed that Eddie was desperate to kiss him again.

The feeling was exciting, he could taste his own essence on his partner's lips.

Although they continued ignoring the phone, they heard a third call. Eddie didn’t want to pay attention, but Waylon wasn’t concentrating on the passionate moment due to the annoying noise.

"You should answer. Maybe it's important." Waylon said excitedly as he felt Eddie's kisses on his neck.

"I don’t want to... it will destroy the moment… and the most certain thing is that it’s a client."

"At eleven o'clock at night?" Waylon raised an eyebrow as he caressed Eddie's cheek.

"It would surprise you how some brides decide changes at the last minute." Eddie looked at Waylon and then at the annoying cell phone.

As always, his loving nurse was right.

He took the phone and realized his mistake. The person calling him was not a client, it was his son.

Eddie sat next to Waylon, the nurse would do the same to place an arm as a support. He began to slide his fingers through his dark hair, which was already unkempt by the sweat.

"Hello?... how?... but ..."

Eddie tensed in the bed. The peace from a few minutes ago seemed gone now. Even Waylon could notice it.

The designer was silent and with a serious face. He looked in various directions in the room.

Waylon wanted to know what was happening, but it felt unwelcome to ask him in the middle of the conversation.

"I’m on my way."

It's official, the call destroyed their romantic moment. He didn’t know whether to be sympathetic or moody for leaving him in the middle of their union.

"Emily is in my house."

Waylon left the anger and annoyance aside. Surprise covered his thoughts now.

"I'm sorry, I must go home... we’ll continue next time, I promise you Waylon... I'm sorry."

Eddie was picking up his clothes and putting them quickly while Waylon was sitting on bed, still naked, and still looking at him.

"Don’t you want me to go with you?" He said very honestly.

Actually, Eddie wanted him by his side. One of the reasons he feared Emily's presence was for fear that she would tell or imply the reason for their divorce and part of his terrible past to Dennis.

It was curious, when he confessed his rape to Waylon, he felt a sense of true freedom, there was no negative judgment against his person or looks of repulsion. On the contrary, the nurse shed tears for him and gave him a comfort that he longed deep inside his soul.

But Emily didn’t react with sadness, she reacted with great fear. Afraid that he could do something similar to Dennis. Those disagreements and cruel judgments were like a time bomb that ended up exploding in their separation and lack of love.

He should be with his son as soon as possible. For that, he needed his partner’s help and strength.

"Please... it would help me so much if you were there."

Waylon smiled at the idea and, with all the confidence in the world, he went to the bathroom to change.

Even though both cars were in the parking lot, Eddie decided to use his.

Waylon felt that the night would be just long.

***

Emily knew her daughter perfectly. When her sister Claire confessed where she was going and even more for a cultural brochure showing her son’s name as a participant, they were enough clues to understand Chloe's intentions.

She felt like an idiot for not notice her daughter’s true purposes when she decided to attend the trip.

Her husband was an architect. He came to Denver for the organization and construction of a building. Chloe wanted to accompany them, asking for permission to miss school for a few days.

Years ago, her daughter knew about Dennis' existence and couldn’t wait to meet him. Emily wasn’t the best mother and wife in the past. She was a very different person than she is now. For those inconveniences and for shame towards herself, she postponed that meeting between her son and daughter.

She stopped calling them in the last fight she had with Eddie. She even stopped her phone calls to heard more about her son.

Clearing her past, she focused on her son's hospitality and on the suits and dresses of enormous beauty. The years really caused her ex to improve his style and design.

She and her husband stayed near the door that connected to the apartment. His children, on the other hand, were looking at several photographs stuck on the wall.

"So... did my mother also punish you with the ears?" Said the girl laughing as she pointed to various photographs of Dennis when he was little. She pointed to the photo in which he had enormous bat ears.

"It was not a punishment. You two looked adorable using them." Behind them the mother came and observed every detail of the photos.

It was like a time line. She could swear Dennis looked taller in each one of them. Her smile widened in each photo and even more when she saw the family photo taken when she was still married.

She thought Eddie would burn it or break it up after the divorce. She smiled a little when she noticed that her ex-husband's anger seemed to be minimal.

"Wow... your father still has the cabin?... we used to spend many days in there."

Dennis smiled at her in the same way. As a child, both parents used to take him to the cabin to spend the summer and winter when the snowfall wasn’t so strong.

He loved fishing and hiking in the woods. Of the three, his father maintained a lot of speed on the excursions and walking, it was difficult to keep his steps.

"Yes, we still have the cabin, but we stop using it so often. Sometimes we go, but just to clean up a little."

Dennis felt that his father would arrive soon. He had a slight hunch that this wouldn’t end well.

As a child, what he remembered the most were his parents’ screams. The day of their divorce was just painful. His mother only packed and threw the clothes in her luggage with anger. She didn’t hug him or say goodbye to him as he cried and held his father's leg with so much fear and sadness.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea how to act and how he should treat Chloe. Deep down, he knew that she has nothing to blame. He couldn’t despise her or throw all his mother's mistakes to her sister.

He should be neutral.

While his mother commented on a memory of his childhood in the cabin, the peculiar sound of the front door was heard opening.

His father had arrived and he wasn’t alone, Waylon was at his side giving a greeting to Derek and then to the rest inside the boutique.  

The only one who show seriousness was Eddie. He stared at Emily for a long time, noticing the change in the woman who was once his wife.

She smiled at him, with those pink lips that enchanted him in the past and she swore they would be dedicated only to him.

The ex-couple approached and gave a formal hand shake. Everyone looked at them, holding their breath in fear of a fight. Although it was not Eddie’s intention, he brought himself a rather threatening aura.

"It's been a while, Eddie... I'm glad to see that you and Dennis are doing great."

"Thanks Emily... I'm also happy that you took your own path."

Eddie didn’t believe his own words, after so many years, his wife's decisions still were hurting him. As well as his own behavior and guilt in their relationship.

Was he such a terrible husband? Was his past so awful that she couldn’t stand it? Part of those questions were obvious answers that she didn’t say from her lips, but she insinuated them.

"Emily... are you and this man relatives?... you two look so similar." Derek interrupted the moment as he pointed to the blonde.

Even Chloe said the same thing after her father confessed it. The Gluskin family laughed a little, remembering Waylon’s influence in their lives. The world really turned and moved so strangely. They never believed that the young nurse would enter in their lives in such fictitious way.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Waylon Park." He said while laughing at the situation.

From there, Eddie smiled a little at the girl and his wife’s comments in reference on Waylon’s appearance with Emily. Although Waylon had no connection with her, there were times when he wondered if they were distant relatives.

"So... she's your girl... What was her name? You told me last time but I don’t remember it."

"Her name is Chloe..." Derek answered seriously.

"Mmm... cute name for a girl... it's a shame... remember, Emily? We planned to have more children. You would name the boys and I would name the girls... it’s a pity that I didn’t have the opportunity to name a girl."

"Maybe if you had been a better husband, she wouldn’t have left you." Derek's comment, besides being inappropriate, contained poison in every word.

From there, the environment began to feel very tense. If it wasn’t enough, Derek's face began to show some anger. It was as if Eddie's question bothered him or made him uncomfortable.

Waylon had a feeling that the rhythm of the conversation wouldn’t be something that their children should see and hear.

"Dennis, Chloe, don’t you want some soda or food? Surely, you two haven’t eaten, I can prepare some dinner if you want. Let your parents talk alone."

The children exchanged glances. The parents accepted Waylon’s idea and protection, allowing both of them to follow him down the corridor towards the dining room.

Waylon was the last to cross the entrance to the home and gave his partner a smile.

Eddie was so relieved to have Waylon. It really held him like never before.

Once Dennis and Chloe left, Emily looked disapprovingly at her husband.

"Derek... your comment is out of place... don’t bring that here and less in front of my children."

"Emily, it's the truth! We all know the reason for the divorce and the danger that you and Dennis have with him or worse, the danger that our daughter has in this house right now."

"Derek! It's enough! She and Dennis are not in danger."

Eddie couldn’t stand having them in his home and business. Having them in front of his eyes only made him remember the fights, the shouts and the blows he received from both at the trial. Emotional hits that broke a part of his soul and made him doubt of people.

"I will not allow you to insult me in my own house Derek. What's more, I don’t want to see you here anymore... if you care about that girl as much as you say, take care of her properly and I'll take care of my son."

Both men began to approach threateningly. They seemed to look for the perfect moment to strike the first hit.

Between discussions, mentions of comments and past fights, both parents began to verbally insulting each other.

Even Emily's panicked voice wasn’t enough to stop the argument.

When it seemed that a hand-to-hand fight would break out, both, Derek and Eddie felt a warm hand touching their chests.

Waylon interposed himself in the middle of both. Although he left son and daughter at the table with cans of soda, Emily's frightening voice was heard through the walls. The young nurse begged them not to leave the dining room. He promised them he would check and come back.

"Please stop!... your children can hear your screams... don’t do this in their presence."

Eddie felt himself awakening from a trance, looked at what he was about to do and stopped his progress. There was something on Waylon's frightened face that caused him a twinge on his chest and a slight headache. It was as if this situation had been already lived.

Waylon held Eddie by the forearm and pulled him away from Derek. He began to check his face and hands for any injuries or hits. Fortunately, he didn’t maintain any physical wounds. The only thing that worried him were his erratic breaths. He looked like a furious bull ready to ram.

Emily, on the other hand, pushed Derek away and began to reprimand him in a low voice.

The husband wasn’t listening to her, he was looking at the obvious body language that the blonde showed to Eddie.

Then, the realization came like lightning. A few days ago, he heard a rumor from one of his friends in Denver. That friend told him that Eddie had a relationship with a young man with blonde hair.

Derek didn’t believe it, but the obvious love and the way the boy was holding him, just revealed that truth.

"I cannot believe it... the rumor is true."

Derek's voice rang with some shock and a bit of disgust. It was as if seeing the couple of men caused him repulsion.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie was tired of having him in his home. He wanted him out of his sight.

"You and that boy are together... You are a couple."

There was silence among the adults. Waylon showed no sign of embarrassment about it and Eddie didn’t either. Emily, on the other hand, was only impressed. She never imagined that he would date with someone again and much less with a man.

"Any problem with that?"

"There's no problem, right Derek?" The question sounded more like a warning and with some threat that caused the other man to calm down. "I'll go for Chloe. Eddie, I never wanted things to get out of control. We'll leave right away." Said the mother with a saddened face.

The three men remained silent. Of them, Eddie was the angriest.

"It impresses me... that's all... the boy is a bit young for you, don’t you think Gluskin?" Derek raised his eyebrow in criticism.

Eddie had already gotten used to strangers making judgments, but he didn’t want this man to judge him in his own home. There was so much Eddie wanted to tell him, like all his mistakes as a human being and the lies and insinuations he said in the jury during the trial. Testimonials that made it possible for him to lose his son’s custody.

"My personal life is not your concern Derek and, please, I don’t want to talk about it anymore."

Waylon could feel his partner's anger grow. It reminded him of those moments when he got angry with Jeremy. Both, the tone of voice and the breaths only represented a time bomb.

Fortunately, minutes later, the mother and her two children entered at the scene. Waylon was very relieved to see them. Maybe, the problem will end.

Chloe gave Dennis a big hug and apologized for how the situation ended. What started for her as an exciting and discovering adventure, just turned into a fight for all.

To make matters worse, her father's screams made her feel worse.

"What the hell were you thinking when you went looking for him!"

"But Dad?!"

"I don’t want to see you near him! You don’t know him, Eddie is very violent and a rap... " He didn’t finish the sentence when Eddie interrupted him. He was relieved to have interrupted him in time. His voice was heard like a thunder unable to not pay attention.

"Do you think you're so brave, Derek? You and I know how coward you are. You're nothing but a frightened, immature brat. You want to have control because if you don’t have it your world is destroyed. You think you're brave, but you're just a scared imbecile. Accept it! After so many years and you're still the same. You can’t grow at least for your daughter."

"Shut up Gluskin!" He said almost in a grunt. Anger distilled in every word.

"You were nothing but a liberation for Emily. A tool for her. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s still using you right now."

Emily felt her face turned into sadness. The designer's words seemed to break something in her. Apparently, past grudges didn’t go away. Actually, she expected it, after everything she has done this was what she deserved.

"Get away from my property. I will raise my son properly and I hope that you’ll educate your daughter so that she doesn’t become a... " The word _whore_ was stuck in his lips. However, he didn’t have the courage to say it. It was bad enough that his children were involved in this. A part of him wanted to cause the same damage he had years ago, but, it was not worth it to get bitter right now.

Emily was speechless and a lump formed in Chloe's throat. Dennis looked away from the comment and seeing his fear become reality: that lack of control and hatred that his father wasn’t able to control.

The family seemed exhausted and ready to leave the boutique. However, Derek's face and anger didn’t represent that idea.

When Eddie noticed the family’s departure, he turned around to go inside his home. He wanted to lock himself in the room and sink his face into the pillows so he wouldn’t see Waylon and his son. He felt so ashamed of himself.

Would Waylon think differently from him now? Would he feel embarrassed? Those questions and his sinking of misery didn’t allow him to notice the approach of Derek. The husband was furious and ready to hit him in the back and head.

"No!" Waylon gave a scream full of terror and warning inside the place.

Everything was so fast and sudden. Eddie had four seconds to fill his anger again at such catastrophic scenario.

Derek's blow ended up hitting Waylon's cheek, causing the poor nurse to fall on the ground because of the pain and force of the impact.

The blond noticed what the man was plotting and intervened in seconds so his partner didn’t receive the damage.

Derek realized what would happen, but it was too late for him to stop his fist.

"Waylon?" Eddie's voice seemed a whisper. Filled with fear and amazement as he witnessed his most beloved being lying on the ground. This problem, all this disaster and that damage, were to him, not for his partner.

The blonde's response was a moan of pain. The sadness and grief that he felt when he saw him, changed quickly to rage and thirst for revenge when he noticed the face of his aggressor.

"Eddie, damn it! I didn’t want to... " The blow so strong that Eddie gave him, caused Derek to fall on the floor and prevent him from finishing his excuse. The pain on his face burned like hell and it was worse when he tried to move his lips. His face full of suffering only caused him an intense pain. To make matters worse, his vision began to blur.

Like Jeremy in the hospital, Eddie was going to beat him until he lost his energy.

Waylon didn’t want that Dennis witnessed such aggressiveness.

"No Eddie! Don’t do it! Think about Dennis! Think about Dennis!" The nurse clutched Eddie's arm to stop him. But his strength was nothing compared with Eddie’s. It was as if his partner was someone else. As if Eddie, so loving and attentive a few hours ago, had gone.

Waylon didn’t know what to do. Of those present, Dennis approached them and placed himself in front of his father.

He asked him and begged him to stop while placing both hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"Dad... you're scaring me." He said in a nervous voice, full of feeling that, apparently, he was able to bring Eddie back into reality.

"Son... I..."

The women picked up Derek and held him so the disaster wouldn’t continue.

"You must be proud Gluskin, right? You're just like your father, a damn abusive and pedophile!"

Both Dennis and Waylon were ready to stop Eddie from any hostile advances. But, in such an impressive way, the designer didn’t move forward, he remained motionless while looking at them with seriousness.

Eddie no longer wanted to harm the most important people in his life.

"Get out of here Derek, you're not worth it to hate you."

The family walked out the door, with the exception of Chloe, who approached Dennis to hug him tightly again.

"Forgive me Dennis! I never wanted this to happen." The girl apologized even to the couple. Eddie was the only one who didn’t look and speak to her.

The girl left and the creaking of the door was the only noise there.

Dennis felt so bad about the whole thing. It was all his fault. If only he had been stronger and able to handle the situation without his father's help, none of this would have happened.

"Dennis, could you bring ice, alcohol and bandages to my room?"

The young Gluskin nodded silently and watched as both men made their way to his father's room.

Dennis didn’t want to talk about it. But right now, he was so confused. He didn’t understand what Derek meant with those words. It was obvious that it was meant to hurt his father. He wouldn’t doubt it, when the divorce and the custody complaint took place, a wave of insults occurred with both.

Even so, he was curious, what did his grandfather have to do with all this? Why did Derek call him rapist and pedophile?

He always felt that his father and Frank were hiding things or justifying them with a story in their own way.

No matter how many times he tried, his father hated to talk about his grandparents.

There was something else and he didn’t like the look of it.

***

A few minutes after Dennis left the items in the medicine cabinet, Eddie and Waylon sat on the bed in silence.

The designer didn’t dare to look at Waylon’s face, but in the end, he had to do it when he cleaned the blood from his split lip and put some ice cubes wrapped in cloth on his already bruised cheek.

When Waylon decided to hold the ice on his own, Eddie sat on the other end of the bed, so that his partner couldn’t see him in his own chaos.

He felt so bad for showing such deplorable behavior. And what was worse, Derek said the terrible secret he tried to hide from his son for years.

Emily was a threat; her other family was just dangerous.

"Eddie... easy... it's okay."

"No... nothing is fine. Because of me, you were hurt and now, Derek revealed my past."

Waylon got up from the bed and sat next to his lover. He hugged him and caressed his hair to calm him down.

"My son... I'm sure he'll want to know about this."

Waylon looked at him with understanding all the time. In some talks, he discussed the issue and the possibility of telling Dennis the truth. Even Waylon recommended an excellent family psychologist who was working in Murkoff. It could help them to develop the problem and take the steps to overcome it.

"I know you hate talking about this, but what just happened is proof of what I told you days ago. Dennis could know this from anyone. It's better if Dennis knows about this from you and not for others."

What else could he do? How would he look at his child face to face and confess that? He never thought that this would happen. If it were him, he would have taken that secret to the grave.

"Would you be with me? Would you help me handle it? Sure, I'll call Frank. He is my family too."

"Of course, Ed. Don’t be afraid... I'm not saying that you should say it in the morning right away. Relax and take your time... remember, you are not alone. We’ll come out of this together. I promise." Waylon held Eddie's face with both hands, making sure both maintained eye contact. "... It's late... Why don’t we sleep a little?"

Eddie couldn’t agree more with that idea. He was so tired of everything.

Both decided to change with more comfortable clothes to sleep. The exhausted father offered a shirt and pants to his partner. They laughed a little when they noticed how the clothes were too big for Waylon.

The nurse didn’t care, he would put a cross on his list in the option of _sleep with your boyfriend's clothes._

Finally, they cuddled together, with Waylon wrapping his arms around Eddie so he could touch and hold him.

Everything turned into chaos. Even the urban noises full of speeds, ambulance and police sirens seemed to share the situation.

Waylon kissed Eddie's forehead while still holding him.

Starting tomorrow, the days would be an odyssey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Well-being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again dudes, I’m here again and fighting with my itinerary. I hate when I’m so slow and I know all of us want to punch Derek for the previous chapter, seriously, even me. But don’t worry, Karma is real on this fic :D And also, thank you so much for giving me your support, kudos and sweet comments all this time! 
> 
> I hope all of you like this chapter and don’t hesitate to make comments here, they are really appreciated.

The eternal beeping from the life monitor was the only echo in the surgery room. Trager and Blaire were silent as they watched the immobile body and impossible to save by the blows and shots received.

“Time of death: 23 hours with 18 minutes." Said  Richard as he picked up his surgical instruments and deposited them on the materials’ small table.

The surgery assistant recorded the information and went to the reception to notify it. From that way, the dead patient would be announced on television and the relatives would know.

The man they attended was older, maybe close to his fifty. He was Caucasian and was wearing a formal suit.

Thanks to the badge and weapon that they found in his possessions, they realized that he was a policeman. And not just a normal officer, he was the chief from the police station in Denver.

“This has the word _murder_ everywhere." Jeremy said as he placed a thin pale blue blanket over the corpse.

"And it's obvious who did it." Said Trager as he looked at his coworker.

The criminal gang that seemed impossible to catch. Those demons who tried to hurt his ex-boyfriend and caused the near death of Chris Walker.

Trager was a bit uncomfortable when he found out, through contacts, that Miles was up to his neck in trouble with those guys.

He went to remove his mask and medical gloves to wash his hands and face.

He felt that slight headache and discomfort that he experienced when he had the journalist hanging around the hospital taking care of Chris.

They were not together, Miles left him and found someone else. But knowing all that danger, he couldn’t stop worrying about the brunette's safety.

***

Miles loved the comfort from every morning, and even more when he had a day off and could enjoy the warmth from his partner.

The noisy alarm on the electronic clock was the only thing that ruined this moment.

When he thought Chris would get out of bed, the soldier hugged him and began to kiss him near his neck and face. All possible areas that allowed him to show his love and affection.

Miles could not help but laughing at the tickling and caresses caused by the kisses and warm breaths. In addition, he felt like a prisoner. Totally defenseless against the presence and strength of such loving man.

Miles placed both hands on his partner's neck, so both could be near from kissing.

The blond closed his eyes and brought his lips close to receive the kiss. It was as sweet and addictive as always. Yes, this was the happiness he was looking for in a relationship. Of course, Miles never imagine that living in constant danger against criminals would be part of his daily routine. But who didn’t live with danger in life?

Although his makeover seemed to give them an advantage, Chris' concern didn’t go away completely. It wasn’t for nothing now that he thought about it.

You could never cover the sun with a finger.

"It will be late for you Chris. I'll prepare breakfast."

Miles's suggestion only provoked a growl from Chris at the thought. Although the blond had a free day, Chris had to cover his long days of work and even more when he had to assists to a mandatory meeting.

How would he like to be in bed with his boyfriend and enjoy only his company near the warm sheets.

Once the blonde came to the kitchen, he proceeded to take out his utensils and a couple of eggs with strips of bacon. Chris, on the other hand, turn on the small television located on the kitchen bar to watch the local news.

The program seemed to be already on. The journalists were interviewing critics and specialists on a specific topic to which they didn’t pay attention.

The subject seemed boring, so they let the voices and discussions be just one more sound of the environment.

He preferred to focus his attention on Miles. Seeing his partner dominate the cooking while wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt was enough to have a wonderful view.

Chris couldn’t stop looking at Miles’ body, focused on his legs, his arms, his back and his beautiful face. He never got tired from observing every detail. But what always interrupted that fascination was the new cut and hair color.

That chestnut color that he liked so much was changed by one of his less favorite colors.

The change wasn’t a bother for both. He just didn’t get used to it and, in fact, he missed his old appearance so much. And even more when the journalist told him that he received lots of looks and flirting from other men and women from his new work place.

"I miss jogging."

Miles' voice woke him up from the spell and distraction he had. Chris was impressed at how distant he was, as he noticed how Miles was serving breakfast with two pieces of toast and a cup of coffee.

"It was funny, you rarely could catch me... and I don’t forget that time when I defeated your squadron." He said with a laugh.

Miles remembered that perfectly. Once, when Miles went to cover the report about the army, a career was held as training. Miles claimed that he was really fast. Among laughter and mockery from several uniformed, they decided to make a challenge. The young reporter left them speechless when he defeated them on his own field.

"Jonathan didn’t forgive you for beating him in that race... I know you miss that hobby. You used to run on your days off, but, all this it's for your own... "

"Well-being... I know. It's not that I’m complaining about it, but I really miss it. I hope your operation to catch that lunatic works." Said the blonde continuing the soldier's sentence.

It was true, the cops, along with the soldiers, would start an operation in a few weeks in order to catch Sean.

The infiltrated policeman had revealed a lot of information about possible attacks. Some of them managed to be arrested by the police and even achieved to capture a few accomplices. Unfortunately, each of them remained loyalty to their leader. Despite being punished with prison, they still didn’t confess Sean's location.

Miles longed for them to find that criminal. Only then, he would recover his life.

_"In other news, the chief from the police department in Denver, suffered an attack yesterday at his home by nine o'clock at night..."_

The reporter’s voice was heard with a tone of serenity. It looked like a human machine that showed no emotion at the calamity that the couple found with those words.

"Miles... turn it up."

Miles left the breakfast plate and raise the volume until the meter in the form of a green bar was above half.

_"Unfortunately, the chief died the same night in Murkoff hospital due to several bullet wounds... the news channel gives its condolences to the relatives... in other news one of the schools in Pennsylvania has suffered from..."_

Miles decided to change to another channel for different news so they could know more about the matter.

When they found it, both men forgot their breakfast and sat down to listen in detail.

They couldn’t believe it, according to witnesses, a dark car with totally polarized windows, arrived at the chief's house, knocked down the door and killed him with a submachine gun.

Chris knew who were the responsible for all this. Sean's men did this terrible act. The soldier never imagined that they would go for the main leader of the police. Ryman must have felt threatened when he realized that his attacks failed.

Something was not right. The leader of that band already suspected and was attacking them.

Chris showed a face full of neutrality and deep breaths as he listened to the news. Miles, on the other hand, felt his heart speed up every minute.

Chris' cellphone began to vibrate like crazy. Apparently, everyone saw or heard the news. Each message described the fear and the impression for this incredible scenario.

Even Banek, his General, sent him an urgent message. Apparently, they would do the meeting immediately to know how to proceed now.

Chris lost his appetite. He apologized to Miles and kissed him on his forehead. Also, he begged him to not leave the apartment.

Miles no longer felt like jogging would be a good idea right now.

***

The police announcement in the conference room left Chris with a lump in his throat. He never imagined that the chief’s death was enough reason and fear for the entire police force to surrender to the case.

Right now, soldiers and police officers were turning the debate into an argument full of insults. His colleagues accused the officers for being cowards and the police declared that their fight against them was a lost struggle. They also put their families as priority and insinuated the obvious danger they would face if they continued with the case.

Sean's men sent lots of threats and claimed that they would kill any relative or officer involved.

Now, without the chief’s leadership, the members only wanted to get out of the boat that was sinking.

"Gentlemen, please, calm down..." Banek's strong voice was heard among the speakers. But even then, fear and chaos couldn’t be controlled. “... We cannot force all of you to stay in the case... We regret with deep pain the loss of your boss. He more than anyone wanted to lock up these criminals and bring all the evidence... right now the New York police department sent us one of their best police officers. She has followed the case from the beginning and has provided help since then... " Banek looked at the officers in an attempt to calm them down. "I will repeat your situation again. You won’t be fired if you don’t want to continue with our investigation... right now I just want those who will stay in the operation. Those who don’t wish to continue, can leave."

Silence surrounded the huge room for a few minutes until a policeman got up from the seat and headed for the exit. The clash of the doors made the first sound of the environment and then was followed by the movement of chairs and steps of several officers who began to go out in crowds without looking back.

Chris couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. He felt so much desolation at the subject and a chest pain when he realized that this mission would be more difficult than it seemed.

Of 150 policemen, only 13 officers stayed in the room with the desire to continue this fighting. From that group, there was only one woman. She just shook her head when she witnessed the escape of her companions.

Unlike the police, the soldiers remained firm and ready.

"Very well... in that case... we will start our new research activities. I really appreciate the officers who decided to stay with us."

Banek show a few slides and various scenes and pictures about crimes made by the criminal gang.

At this moment, the only hope left for Chris was the new officer from New York. And he, with all his strength, expected her to be good enough for this task.

***

It was so difficult. Not all the time from the world would help him to describe the problem and the origin of everything.

There were moments when he wanted to leave all in secret again. But in the end, in each reflection on the matter, Eddie concluded that let the days pass was just postponing the inevitable. In addition, the questions that Dennis was making these days related to the fight, show more knowledge from his past than he imagined.

Right now, everyone was sitting in the dining room. Waylon was next to Eddie and Frank was next to Dennis.

The young Gluskin didn’t understand what was happening. However, for this tension at the table, it must be really serious.

Even Frank, who was always so relaxed, showed seriousness on his face. If he didn’t have those sunglasses, he would have a clearer understanding of his condition.

"Dennis... I know you've asked me about the fight and about Derek's comments... now I... I'm going to tell you the truth."

Eddie was nervous. He didn’t even start telling the truth and he felt how his voice was about to break.

Waylon held his hand and intertwined his fingers to his. He smiled at him and nodded to continue the gesture.

Dennis just slid his hand on his left forearm as he looked away. He watched at all the presents and then he concentrated on the look and voice from his father.

"Your grandfather…"

Eddie couldn’t, he just wasn’t able. He closed his eyes and tried to get the necessary strength to go on.

"I know..." Dennis answered with a soft voice.

All the adults were impressed. They felt a chill over the statement as they imagined that Dennis understood the real damage, however, the young man's next words only clarified a cessation of that fear.

"I know my grandpa did something horrible to you. I don’t know what happened, but, it must have been painful for you and… very serious if you had to run away from home and not want to talk to him again."

Eddie looked at his son in an attempt for gain composure. How would he explain all this? Practicing in private only helped him to cause extreme anxiety to himself.

"Yes... your grandfather did something that should never be done to a child... he and my uncle... they... both... _raped_ me when I was little."

The sound of the wall clock and everyone's breaths were the only noises. From there, the concentration that Eddie had on his son focused on a corner of the dining room. He didn’t have the courage to look at him in the eyes after that confession. Even in his wildest fantasies, he never imagined that he would reveal this to his own son.

"How?... but..." From there, everything came like lightning. Both in his memories of years ago and on Derek's comments.

"I support it for years... when I turned sixteen, I had the strength to escape."

Dennis felt so shocked. Although he heard clearly, it seemed that his brain didn’t process the information.

The young man looked everywhere. His mind surrounded him with different situations and moments from his childhood. Like his father prevented them from visiting or calling to his grandparents. His attempts to avoid a trip to his father's hometown. The murderous looks he used to give at Frank so he wouldn’t reveal anything.

All those moments made sense now.

"You never called the police? They could have rescued you!" Dennis's voice was sad and desperate. He couldn’t believe such scenario.

"The police was not as helpful as nowadays... and _rape_ issue seemed unbelievable to see from my situation _. It was impossible for a father to do that to his own son_... it was one of many similar speeches that they said... even if I asked for help, your grandfather managed to get rid of doubts... "

"Why did you endure all that? Why did you run away after so long?" The son's voice was only heartbreaking in every word. The conversation became, no doubt, more difficult.

"For your grandma... I stayed there so she wouldn’t be hurt. She was one more victim, she was not strong enough to protect us." Eddie seemed distant at the memory.

He knew his mother was a victim from the circumstances, his father not only harmed her physically, but emotionally, to the point of breaking her spirit. He decided to be the one to accept the punishment, at least so his mother wouldn’t suffer anymore.

Although he had knowledge of that terrible state, he couldn’t help feeling resentment to his mother. Many authorities of child services or neighbors came to his house and asked him if he suffered from any abuse. However, in every moment that his mother had the opportunity to tell the truth, she denied it, condemning them both to a suffering that he considered at that time eternal.

Part of that anger were the reasons why he stopped visiting and talking to her for a while.

"... Years ago, your grandfather left home, remember? I have no idea where he is and, honestly, I don’t want to know. Once, I had to travel to my hometown to take care of your grandma and get her a new home, you were fifteen at that time. I remember that Frank took care of you on that occasion... I still have contact with her, but, not like before."

Dennis started to feel so bad. If he had known about the whole problem, he would never have insisted on visiting his grandparents when he was little.

Poor of his father. He was always uncomfortable with each visit. He was completely insensitive in making him go through that.

"Dad... Why didn’t you ever tell me all this?"

"Dennis, that's not something you confess to an eight-year-old boy." This time it was Frank who took the word.

After looking at Dennis, Frank set his sights on Eddie. He could perfectly notice his friend's internal struggle at that moment. When he was little, he considered going to the police many times. He felt so guilty for what Eddie had to endure. He had the suspicion that his friend was going through something terrible in his childhood. If he had noticed the problem before and had shown greater bravery, maybe his friend wouldn’t be going through all this.

"The reason for the divorce... was not just because your mother stopped loving me." Eddie closed his eyes and felt transported to another time. In the blackness of his eyelids he could see the images of his confession to Emily. Even if he hadn’t confessed the truth to his wife, she would have known the truth in any other way.

"She used to ask the same questions as you. She wondered what the reasons were for keeping her away from them... _Why don’t you want me to see my parents in-law? Why don’t you call your mother? What are you hiding from me?_... I couldn’t hide the truth from her... when I told her what happened to me, she reacted with so much fear... she supposed that I would do the same to you one day."

Anger surrounded Dennis with that confession. How dared his mother to think such idea? How could she allow the family to be fracture because of something so unfortunate? Something that, after all, didn’t make his father a monster but a victim.

"Where did she get such stupid idea?! How could she believe that you would do something like that?! "

"Son, calm down."

"I can’t! Our family was destroyed by that! Wait, does that mean... " More discoveries surrounded his mind, which, were connected to many doubts and revealed more secrets.

"That woman, from the child services... the one who asked me the strange questions... did she think that you had touched me?"

"Yes, Ms. Glick was sent by the court to corroborate that idea."

Eddie would never forget her. Pauline Glick had been sent once to his old home to complete an evaluation. He also interviewed both, him and his wife. And finally, she took Dennis to the police and talk to him to corroborate some physical or emotional damage.

At that time, the only thing the woman could detect in the boy, was a very confused and sad kid for his parents' fight.

The report from that detective and police officer was crucial to obtain Dennis’ custody.

"Obviously you didn’t show any harm... I swear, son, the least I wanted for you was to suffer from our divorce. I never wanted you to get involved in my terrible past... but your mother insisted so much, and both, she and Derek brought the worst part of me in the jury."

Definitely, Dennis couldn’t forgive her anymore. He didn’t want to know anything about her or Chloe and much less about Derek.

"I can’t forgive her." He said with so much rage as he made his hands into fists.

"Dennis... don’t rush to judge her so fast. Your mother must have had her reasons, maybe she didn’t think it would get out of control." Waylon said in a very calm and understanding voice.

Unfortunately, the comment wasn’t well received by Dennis, who was looking at the young nurse angrily.

"Who do you think you are to tell me how to act! You weren’t even there!" The fist that formed thanks to his anger was used to beat the table with force, causing everyone to remain silent.

Waylon showed only seriousness. He understood that this must be very difficult for the boy. His anger was the one who was talking. Dennis, so patient and nice, only lost control.

In the hospital, he faced people who lost control once they faced fear and anger. The insults and shouts were part of his diary day.

"Dennis! Don’t answer him like that!" His father's voice was a thunder on the table.

The young Gluskin looked away with great embarrassment. He was angry, but not with Waylon. The blonde didn’t deserve to be treated like that manner.

"I'm sorry... but I'm so angry. She destroyed everything, if only she had trusted you... you never did anything to me! And she had an affair with Derek in the middle of this disaster... so _no_ , Waylon. I don’t think my mother would have good reasons for everything she did."

Eddie got up from his chair and sat next to his beloved son. He slipped a hand through Dennis's shaved head. Those blue eyes that were his and reflected the same intensity on his dear child, began to fill with tears.

Dennis was breaking. Eddie hated himself more for being the one who brought this disaster.

"Don’t cry son... think about it would have no case now. What has happened is already done and cannot be changed. We only have to live our present in the best way and learn the lessons from our past... Waylon is right, your mother had her reasons... she never did this to destroy us, she thought about your well-being at every moment, but, she acted in the wrong way."

The young actor placed his face on his father's shoulder. His tears were full of anger, but that hatred was beginning to be overshadowed by the pain and sadness of his father's childhood.

He must have suffered so much. Enduring so much pain and, on top of that, enduring it again thanks to his mother's actions. Even though she did it for his own sake, he didn’t accept what his mom had provoked and how cruelly she did it.

His breaths became more erratic, causing his father to hug him and fill him with words of love and calm that came to him like a lullaby. After a few minutes, he felt Waylon's arms surrounding his father and him. Followed by the nurse, Frank would do the same by standing next to Dennis and stretching his arms to hold whatever he had to hold.

The time stopped in those moments for the feeling that wrapped him in that mantle full of love and protection.

"Dad... I can’t even imagine the pain you have gone through... I'm so sorry..." He said sobing as he closed his eyes. Eddie was able to feel how warm his tears were as they slid down his cheeks.

"We're with you boy, never doubt that." Frank began to hug them tightly.

"You two are not alone... we will be here with you." Waylon said with compassion.

Dennis began to dry his tears and allowed the sweet moment to be the coat that calmed his sadness.

He didn’t know how he should act with his mother and half-sister, but, right now, he wanted to keep his thoughts at the moment that relieved him greatly.

Frank was right. His father is the strongest man in the world. He felt so lucky to have someone like him and, at the same time, he was very proud to be his son.

He was not wrong when he was on the jury. He was happy to have chosen his father in the presence of the judge.

That feeling of love and safety that Dennis felt each time, were felt with more intensity in this family embrace.

***

The soldiers and the thirteen policemen left the conference room. The new operative had to make new changes and modifications due the departure of most of the police officers.

Chris was emotionally exhausted with everything that had happened, the death of the chief and the abandonment of the police were making him feel worse.

Right now, he just wanted to take a shower and sleep with his boyfriend.

"Walker... please, I need you to come to my office." Banek used a very serious tone, that and the bags from his eyes showed the General's nervousness and stress. The situation must be bigger than he imagined.

Chris said goodbye to his companions and followed his superior officer into the corridor. Once he opened the door, he noticed that on one of the chairs located on the office table, there was a woman in a dark business suit. His hair was short and black combed back. On his ears, he could notice square earrings of an intense yellow color.

"Chris, I want to introduce you to Pauline Glick, the officer who will help us with the case. She has just arrived from New York."

The soldier and the woman exchanged formal greetings. He was impressed to feel the enormous strength from the lady and be face to face with her. He never imagined that Glick will be the officer who will help them. And not only that, according to some reports and gossips from soldiers that he heard months ago, she was a legend. In addition to being one of the strongest and most fearless officers in her entire field, she solved the huge narcotics network case in Washington.

"Chris Walker, it’s a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I would have preferred that our meeting had taken place under better circumstances and... I’m afraid that what I’m going to bring to you are not good news."

Chris looked at her in confusion. Seconds later, he gave the same look to his boss. The General motioned him to sit on the chair. Both men were face to face and Pauline next to Chris.

"Your partner... Upshur... he could be in danger..."

"What do you mean?" He said instantaneously as the beating of his heart caused an overflow of emotions in his chest.

At that moment, Pauline took out a Tablet and showed him some pictures. All of them were about brown guys, with the same haircut and probably around thirty.

"These guys have disappeared all over Denver... do you notice anything familiar among them? Don’t they remind you of someone?"

From those questions, the realization came like light. All those guys did really have something in common. They looked like Miles.

"Ryman is looking for him Chris. He's looking for Miles." Pauline's serious voice made him feel as if he received a death sentence.

The soldier bowed his head to the ground. He couldn’t and didn’t want to believe that his nightmare was becoming true. His partner, who only tried to do good for all, ran the risk of losing his life on those sadists’ hands.

He wouldn’t allow it, nobody would take him away from him. Miles Upshur was his and no one else's.

"The informant... have he hinted anything that could cause damage to Miles?" Asked the soldier, still unable to believe his hell.

"According to him, Ryman has described his hatred to the guy who recorded him. He assured us that those disappearances were his work. He wants revenge on the guy who filmed him... the informant recommended that we should move Miles if things got worse... for now, that criminal has no idea about his identity or where he lives. We have that in our favor."

"Yes, and that he changed his appearance. He dyed and changed his hairstyle. He’s unrecognizable."

The General sighed and gave Chris a sympathy look.

"That’s a great advantage. And it would also explain why he hasn’t found him... but, we shouldn’t tempt fate. I talked to your General about the matter. It’s not convenient to take your partner out of the city right now. In my investigations, I have had suspicions that Ryman has informants in transports. A signal from us and they will catch him. I'm so sorry Chris... I would recommend you to bring Miles here with the soldiers. Banek agrees with the idea."

All those options and precautions didn’t seem to calm him at all. What's more, they stressed him much more. His officer noticed and spoke again.

"Chris... Miles is safe... Sean was the only one to see his face. None of the criminals saw him. Let's be logical, Ryman would be stupid if he walks on the streets and tries to kill your partner with so many people whom saw his face on the news."

Even though that comment sounded very logical, it didn’t give him complete peace. There were murderers who didn’t care if there were witnesses, if that inconvenience allowed them to achieve their killings, they would care little about being seen by others.

"I know you didn’t want to hear this, but, you should know... if you can’t tell Upshur, bring him here, I'll tell him."

"No... I'll talk to him. I know he will cooperate."

Pauline maintained the seriousness and Banek gave him a hopeful smile.

Miles was strong, he would help him to see the positive side from all this.

Chris expected that.

***

Several days had passed since Eddies’ confession. This Monday, being the second week of November, Dennis showed more calmness and Eddie felt so much relaxed for confessing the truth.

Also, to give the situation some balance, Emily called them and promised that she would return calmly and will apologize for what happened. However, her husband was too proud. He ended by refusing to visit them and avoid any fight.

Both accepted seeing each other again and promised, in the future, to talk calmly. Also, Dennis deserved to hear his mother's version.

But right now, Eddie was preparing breakfast. His son was coming down the stairs when he heard the sound of bacon and eggs frying in the pan. The young man was still wearing his usual pajama pants and shirt. He was tired and sleepy, he wasn’t impressed, the new play at the University seemed to be of the major leagues. There were rumors that some recognized actors would see it. Dennis even asked him to help him to rehearse. With Eddie being the reader of the dialogues and helping him for any mistake when he acted.

His son, seeing him in the kitchen, gave him a hug from behind and greeted him with the usual _good morning_.

The designer felt really loved by his family and partner. He had a hunch that good things would happen to his little family.

When he finished serving his son a good portion of food with a cup of coffee, he went to pick up his cell phone to answer a call.

"Darling? Good morning, what's wrong?"

_"Good morning Ed, besides reminding you that my parents want you and Dennis at our Thanksgiving dinner, I need your help."_

Eddie giggled at the memory. Waylon's father had called him recently to invite them to that dinner. He promised that he would bring Dennis this time. The Park family even invited Frank too. Although he wasn’t sure if he would go or not.

_"Do you remember Rose Smith? The old woman in terminal disease?"_

Eddie remembered her perfectly, not only her, but some patients that Waylon described with affection. That older woman got him emotional. She suffered from a tumor in her brain that, despite being removed, caused her to lose her sight permanently. In addition, she has little time to live and no family members were interested in taking care of her. According to the blonde, the woman was very kind and loved talking.

"Yes, I remember her."

_"Well, the doctors say it’s very likely that she will die tonight... but, the poor woman doesn’t have anyone who can be by her side at that moment. Eddie, I know I'm pushing you in an uncomfortable situation to witness that, but, she has no one else and she admitted that is afraid of dying alone... I wanted to do it, but Murkoff demanded me to stay at work... I will check on you two in any opportunity I have and don’t leave you alone, what do you think?"_

Eddie wasn’t uncomfortable with that proposition, in fact, he would feel worse if he stepped aside and ignored her.

"Don’t worry, Waylon, I can stay with her... I just hope she likes me."

_"Thank you so much Eddie, and don’t worry, you'll like her! Actually, she reminds me of you."_

The blond laughed at the comparison.

"Okay, I'll go there."

The couple said their goodbyes on the phone and Eddie had finally his breakfast next to his son.

For not cause any worry to Dennis, he explained that he would be out all day.

His son, to help him, promised to bring him something for lunch and dinner once the classes were over.

Eddie felt the sensation kind of curious and full of emotion, maybe he would remember all the crazy things he did when he was hospitalized. Incidents that Waylon didn’t reveal to him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
